Persona 4: Shadow Incident
by sgtSkirata
Summary: Another year in Inaba is ruined after the events of Persona 4:Golden, P3P and Arena. Disaster has struck, exiling the investigation team from their home while fog encompasses the world in darkness. Will Mitsuru's Shadow Ops be enough to help them reclaim the city? Only the Truth will answer. That or two Fools with a history of their own. (YNx? YHxCS KTxNS YAxTT-oc)
1. Chapter 1

Persona 4: The Shadow Incident

Chapter 1: Back Again

Tenshi Tasuba had always been a loud person. Often speaking his mind aloud and embarrassing his friends in public. But that never got in the way of his infectious personality. Despite his clown like behavior he was a lovable person and an exemplary student. He had been top of his class at Gekkokon High and a welcomed member of their kendo team and music club. He was the most dedicated member of the student council under their president Chihiro and the driving force behind the schools spirit and unity. His life there had been considered "the life" to many.

Everyone loved him; his team, teachers, class and family. Even his neighborhood community had seen him as a sort of role-model of how a good Japanese student should be, but none of this would last…

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" yelled Teddie "; I get to go to school with Yuki, Chie and Nao-Chan! I know it's gonna be hard, all the girls at school flocking over me and all, but I want all of you to know that my heart is reserved for all of you always."

"Yeah, they don't care Ted," sighed Yosuke as he joined the group at the Yasogami High courtyard. "Wha…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING!"

Yosuke starred in horror as he noticed Teddie Hanamura, newly adopted thanks to Miss Hanamura's need for another son, in a female Yaso-high uniform with his long blonde cross dressing wig. "NONNONONONNOOOO! You are going home right now dude, no way in hell are you introducing yourself to everyone as my brother in that!"

"But I don't have to, everyone already knows me from the cross-dressing competition. The fans need a symbol of beauty and happiness and Alice Teddie is here to answer the call!"

"Why me, why is my family so weird?" Yosuke moaned.

"Pscha…I think your sister looks pretty Yosuke-kun. HAHAHAHA" Yukiko had gone into another one of her laughing fits.

"Yeah Yosuke, it won't be long until all the boys are bringing flowers to your doorstep." Chie taunted.

"SHUT UP!"

"Sigh, well despite the usual ruckus its nice to be starting another semester together," stated Naoto wearing her female Yaso-high uniform.

"Nao-Chan!" yelled Teddie as he leaped into the air to tackle Naoto who simply dodged allowing the shadow to fall face first into the ground.

"Hanamura put your sister on a leash!" Naoto screamed with an evil glare.

"He's not my sister!"

LUNCH - school

"Has anyone heard from Kanji? He didn't come to class this morning," asked Naoto as she interrupted Chie who was still teasing Yosuke about his new little sister as Yukiko looked away trying not laugh in public as best she could.

"That's really odd. I thought he was picking up a new league. Missing the first day of school back from summer break isn't like him," inquired Yukiko.

"Correct, that's why I'm worried."

"Don't worry Naoto-Chan I don't think he fell in a TV again," joked Chie.

"It does seem improbable but given the things that have happened recently you can understand why I'm reluctant to just sit back."

"You mean with Labrys' possession episode. I've been meaning to ask, has anyone heard from those shadow ops guys?" asked Chie.

"No not at all, not since they left last golden week. How about you Naoto? If anyone would have heard about them it would have been you," asked Yosuke.

"Not a word. I've heard of incidents that sound 'shadow' related but they were all dealt with quickly and quietly," replied Naoto with a shrug. "It's hard to keep up an investigation while I'm here at school. Narukami-san would be disappointed."

"Nah partner would be happy that you're finally living a normal life, at least for a little while. He's too kind; he would probably be amazed that you were able to find out anything at all stuck here in Inaba."

"Why did you stay, not that we don't want you, but isn't another year off from work going to hurt your career?" asked Yukiko caringly.

"Not necessarily, I still help Dojima on his investigations as his unofficial new partner. Apparently, despite me being at school, I'm still way more useful than Adachi ever was. As for why I stayed, I must admit it's simply due to the fact that I wanted to be with all of you. The last time I tried leaving I was full of regret. I'm glad I followed Kirijo-san back into the TV. If I hadn't I might not have realized that there was still danger in this town. I'll stay here until I graduate."

"To bad Rise didn't realize that. She just ran off again," stated Chie in a disappointed tone.

"Well, you got to understand; Nao-chan is starting her career and has plenty of time. It's only a matter of time until Rise's popularity wares off completely. Look what just one year did to her career. She practically has to rebuild," replied an understanding Yukiko.

"Yeah I guess, but she could say hi to us a little more. I've heard from Partner that his mailbox has been flooded with 'long time no see cards' since he left'. I wish a girl would send me mail." Stated a jealous Yosuke as Chie committed the thought to memory before what could only be explained as a parade was heard in the halls.

"NAO-CHAN! I found you" Yelled Teddie, who had found the sense to change into a male uniform, as Naoto cringed in discomfort. "Yes guys there she is. My babe!"

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled as Teddie walked in proudly with a following of jealous men and admiring female students.

"Nao-Chan and I have known each other forever! But in no way does that make me reserved to just her. I've also scored with Yuki and Chie-Chan!"

"What did he just say?!" yelled Chie, about to galactic punt Teddie out the window.

"Let's kill him," said Yukiko pulling out a sharp fan.

"You all might not remember but I also used to be with Risette, I had to break up with her though since she was so obsessed with show business."

"Wow really Teddie-san, you know I'm really into music too but I would never push you away for fame," said one girl, eyes gleaming with childish affection for the seemingly stunning blonde shadow.

"Yeah me neither," said another girl wrapping around his arm.

"Teddie Sensei, teach us your secrets!" begged the jealous male students.

"Sensei?! This guy doesn't know anything; he doesn't even know what scoring is!" yelled Yosuke.

"Who the hell is this guy?" one of the admiring girls asked looking down at Yosuke as if unworthy to be in her presence let alone Teddie's.

"Oh yea, that's just my stupid brother Yosuke. He's nothing like me though, while I'm so busy being with you ladies he's still spending time with the nurses under his bed."

"Nurses…Under my bed?...!"The girls began to giggle and Yosuke suddenly understood. "WHAT THE HELL!"

Yosuke jumped at Teddie and tried to tackle him but Teddie was too quick and ran out the class room, Yosuke and the other student's close behind. "To the court Yard, may the second Teddie Grand Prix begin, ONLY ONE WILL SURVIVE!"

Afternoon – Shopping District

With Yosuke and Teddie trying to kill each other the girls saw it fit to leave together towards Kanji's. While it used to be common for Kanji to skip school in the past, the new polite Kanji would never miss class without a good reason.

"Oh hey guys what's up?" asked the neatly dressed Kanji with his parted dark hair in a mess as he placed that last of many boxes on the textile shop's floor.

"We're just stopping by to see why you weren't at school today. You really had Naoto worried!" smiled Chie making Naoto and Kanji Blush.

"Uh really? I'm sorry guys, some stuff has been going on and I had to help the family."

"What Kind of stuff?"

Just then a young man with brown spiky hair walked in. "Hey big guy, where can I find the Bathroom? I haven't been able to go since Iwatodi and good old Tenshi here is ready to get rid of the big bowl of chili he ate this morning …uh, hello everyone." The man said shrugging with a large smile as he awkwardly held his stomach needing to use the restroom.

Yukiko's face opened with a look of admiration that no one had ever seen before. '_This boy!' _ She thought. '_His spectacular dark eyes, his gleaming cheerful smile and his sharply toned body!' _He actually kind of looked like a brunette Teddie but Yukiko was oblivious to this. '_How lucky am I to have my true love walk into my life!'_

With a slight blush but a large smile she stepped forward. "I have no idea where the restroom is but I'd be more than happy to help you find it!"

"Uh, that's really nice of you mam but I'll have to pass." He responded slightly freaked out as he turned away from the odd girl.

Yukiko looked at the ground and whispered, "Oh no we just met and I'm already the weird girl."

"Yuki, what was that?" Whispered Chie slightly embarrassed.

"Oh shit, yeah, everyone meet my cousin Tenshi Tasuba. He just moved in today from Iwatodi. He'll be going to class with us as a 2nd year."

"Oh, I wasn't aware that there were any other children in the Tatsumi family. You never seem to talk about them." Naoto stated quite interestedly.

"Well Tenshi isn't exactly my cousin, that's just an easy story for introducing him at school."

"Uh Kanji…" Tenshi whispered.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I really need to go?" the young man said hunched over.

"Oh yeah, right and down the hall."

"Thank you!" the boy hopped off holding his pants pushing Kanji out of the way.

Kanji seemed embarrassed as he replied ", damn he's an odd one."

"So who is he really, Kanji?" interrupted Naoto.

"Uh who?"

"Uh I don't know, the cousin who's not your cousin?" Chie asked sarcastically.

"Oh Tenshi? Right, damn Senpai you're harsh?" Kanji shrugged before taking a serious stance. "Tenshi-san's parents both died recently."

The room stood still as the girls looked at each other saddened by the unfortunate event that had seemed to befall the nice young man.

"Oh my gosh what happened?" asked Yukiko.

"Well, no one is really sure. He was in shock for a month and just came to. My mom is his god mother so we're the closest thing to family he has left. The rest of his family lives in America and the poor kid don't know English to save his life."

"I can't believe he's alone now, he must be devastated."

"Yeah, poor guy never even got to say good bye. I'm surprised he's so upbeat about moving. Something like that would have ruined me."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Tasuba-san is trying to hide his pain Kanji-kun. Typically events like that don't blow off that easily." Naoto implied.

"So you told them already?" said Tenshi as he walked into the room.

"Uh sorry man, it's just that they're really close friends and all. Figured I should tell em." Kanji said stumbling over himself.

"Nah it's all fine. Now I don't have to explain it myself, it all worked out in the end." Tenshi said reassuring his host.

"We are really sorry for intruding Tasuba-san." Said Naoto as she bowed quickly, accidentally allowing her lengthening hair to cover her face. Though it wasn't long compared to Yukiko's it was a complete overhaul from the short hair she had kept before meeting the investigation team. She liked her new look but she wasn't used to it yet.

"No that's just fine," Tenshi said smiling at the girls attempt to honor him as he bowed in return ", as for me I feel rather odd. Everyone seems to know about me but yet I don't know any of you girls."

"Yukiko Amagi! I'm next in line to inherit the Amagi inn. It's something short of local stardom around here but I don't expect anything!" After blurting it out she couldn't help thinking about how snotty that must have sounded. '_Great, now I'm weird and rude.'_

"Yuki what was that?" Whispered Chie before making a Kung Fu pose ", Chie Satonaka! I go to Yasogami High and though I'm known for my great beauty I'm also the world's future greatest fighter!"

Tenshi looked at Chie quite impressed as he slowly clapped ", I'll be sure not to mess with you, and then again if anyone tries to bully me I know who to go to."

"I'm Naoto Shirigona, I also go to Yasogami high school." Naoto said bowing again, this time modestly.

"Wait that's it?!" Chie asked loudly ", this girl's at the top of her class and more importantly an ace detective! She's helped solve cases around Japan for years and she's only a 2nd year in high school!"

Naoto blushed nervously, despite being proud of her work she didn't want to come off as overly important. She simply wanted to be Naoto Shirigona off the job. She needed a break after the past year's case.

"Wow Shirigona-san a detective in my class! Amazing, I hope we're in the same room together, I could use a friend."

"Actually you are in the same room together, along with me dude."

"Awesome, a detective and my 'cousin', looks like starting class here won't be hard at all with so many acquaintances."

"You can eat lunch with us too if you don't mind!" Yukiko stated a bit too loudly before mumbling from embarrassment. "That is if we're not too weird or anything…"

"Haha no that's great, I like weird. The odd ones are the most interesting people!" Tenshi said with a wink and a smile which left Yukiko entranced in affection.

"_I swear what has come over you Yuki_." Whispered Chie concerned.

"If I may ask Tasuba-san, if you're not Kanji's cousin, then why say such?" asked Naoto.

"Well, to be frank, I've had enough of explaining it to people. The subject is history to me and I don't feel like earning the whole towns pity or talking about it time and time again. I'll just say that I'm staying with my cousin till my family returns from America."

"That is actually a believable story, a close friend of ours used to live here for similar reasons," stated Naoto remembering their great leader Yu Narukami.

"Cool, sounds like my new Identity is concrete. It's like I'm some sort of secret agent undercover in the deep country side hiding from a villain!"

"Villain?" asked Naoto curiously.

"Oh it's nothing I was just Joking" the boy said nervously leaving Naoto confused but in deep suspicion of the boys situation.

"So now that you've met Tenshi, was their anything you guys were interested in doing?" asked Kanji who was tired of helping the boy move in. "I'm sure Tenshi here wouldn't mind a tour of Inaba."

"We would love to give him a tour!" replied Yukiko earning the confused glares of Chie and Naoto who also agreed to the proposal.

Afternoon- Junes Department store

"Come one come all, discounts only here at your Junes. Buy 1 get one free, 25 to 75% off select items and most importantly pictures with your local mascot TEDDIE. Every days great at your Junes!" yelled an untactfully loud boy in a bear outfit.

"Who's that silly bear?" asked Tenshi cheerfully.

"That's Teddie, he's a bit over the top, and a pain in the ass, but believe it or not he's one of our friends," Chie said once again a little embarrassed.

"WHHA…CHIE, YUKI NAO-CHAN! You came all the way to my job just to see me!" screamed the bear, leaping into the air to grab the girls who all instinctively moved out of the way allowing him to collide with Tenshi-san.

"Ou…Ouch,"

"Wait you're not…AAHHHEE Chie-Chan turned back into a boy!"

"What do you mean BACK!" yelled the brunette as she kicked the large stuffed bear off the innocent young man.

"Wow you are over the top," replied the now relieved Tenshi ", if you hadn't been so soft I would have been down for the count! Your one tuff bear, or should I say, S-tuff-ed bear?"

"PSht HAHAHAHA, Do you get it Chie? STUFFED HAHA"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but you're actually worse than usual. What's with you today?"

"HHUU really! You're so nice," Teddie cried ", everyone always makes fun of me and tries to ruin my fur! You're the nicest person I've met since forever!"

"What really, why would anyone be so rude to such an awesome bear," asked Tenshi now holding the crying Teddie.

"Excuse me Tasuba-san but he's not really a…"

"Don't even try Naoto. I don't think he's the kind of guy who would listen." interrupted Chie disappointed in the young man.

"Hey everyone whose this?" asked a cheerful young Yosuke shift manager.

"The names Tenshi Tasuba, expert in all things awesome!" the young boy now stood at an exaggerated pose holding his chin while widening his grin. Everyone stared in confusion while Teddie and Yukiko admired the young man's infectious aura. "Oh sorry, a little too much haha."

"Wow another character, my name is Yosuke Hanamura. Do you already know the girls?" asked the now awkwardly smiling Yosuke as he held out his hand.

"Sure do, I met them back at Tatsumi-san's house."

"Oh yeah, did you figure out what was wrong with the big brute?"

"Yeah he was helping Tasuba-san move-in."

"You have to live with Kanji? Dude I'm sorry must be ruff," said a sarcastic Yosuke.

"Better than living alone though I must admit," stated a smiling Tenshi trying to hold back his emotions with cheerfulness.

"Alone?"

"Tasuba-san's family has recently departed Hanamura-san. That is why he has moved to Yasoinaba."

"Wow really," said Yosuke now stumbling over himself having felt bad for bringing up the subject in such a comical manner. "Sorry I had no idea. Is it ok for me to ask what happened?"

"Yeah, I really don't mind. In fact, it's just history now, there's no use hiding it if I'm going to see you a lot I guess. Just don't go ruining my cover at school!"

"Cover?"

Naoto looked at the boy suspiciously, knowing the boy was simply trying to hide his true feelings.

"I was coming home from Gekko high when…"

"You went to Gekko High ?!" chie interrupted.

"Chie please, you're being rude. Please continue," Yukiko said with a polite smile.

"I had just left a late meeting with the student council. It was unusually cloudy for summer and I thought it was going to rain so I rushed home. When I opened the front door I apologized for being so late but didn't hear a thing. I started to worry, but before I could run upstairs to look for my sister I…" Yosuke suddenly understood what he was listening to. Accident stories usually don't start with a story, no a telling like this only meant one thing to Yosuke, a murder.

The boy looked as if he was about to cry but held it as best he could ", I found my parents first. Blood was all over the walls along with little bits of skin. I yelled for my sister Miyatski but she didn't respond. I hoped to god that she had been out late with her friends or had had to stay to clean the gym after volleyball practice.

When I got to her room though the TV was shattered and her body was left tangled in its cables."

"!" the story seemed oddly similar.

"Wha…did she have any wounds?" asked Naoto expecting the worst.

"No, it's like she just stopped living…"

**I really don't know where I'm going with this fanfic yet. I had started another one just before but had done so before buying persona 4 golden. Since that game adds so much to the universe it is my intention to start over with a fanfic that includes Arena and Golden in its telling. **

**For those wondering how Arena can be included with multiple points of view, no spoilers, I have a plan that maybe Marie can explain to us.**

**For those wondering if I will be faithful to this fanfic I promise that the only thing that stopped my last was me buying Golden and noticing how off my story would have been from the universe due to additions to the story made by Atlus. I'll probably remove Persona Memoirs as it will never be finished, but I will include elements of that story in this one. Some of the character interactions in that fanfic were some of the best things I've ever written and I refuse to throw them away. **

**PLEASE**** review and check in, I promise as long as some interest is shown in this fanfic I will continue to write. Oh and pm me if you have any worries or ideas for this story. I intend to make this story one that pleases the reader so don't be afraid to PM me. Writing is a contract between a writer and their readers so I have no problem hearing what others think. If an Idea or change is made based on such a contact I will credit you in that chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Mystery and a Bad Harem

Uhg, thought Yu Narukami, a newly inducted 3rd year at Gekkokon High school as he left class alone on this furnace like summer day. The first part of the year had not gone over easily for him. After leaving Inaba he found it hard to make new friends at school. Sure, he talked to people plenty but usually only people involved in class activities like music club and the kendo team. Deep down he was always longing to just see his friends again. At home he either focused on studies or tried his best to stay in contact with his friends.

The only one he seemed to ever see was Rise. The teen pop Idol was in the middle of her comeback, strongly made by her appearance in the new hit Soul Keepers. It seemed that the Kirijo entertainment funded film had made her all the rage depicting her as the Idol who defeates evil. If only Japan knew that she was a real hero and not just one in a movie.

Rise made abundant stops at the current Narukami household, an act that had identified her as Yu's girlfriend despite his better attempts to convince them otherwise. This was due to that fact that Yu never seemed to be the center of interest in Mr and Mrs Narukami's lives. The fact that he was "dating" a superstar infatuated them, so couldn't possibly be considered as incorrect.

Aside from Rise there were extremely rare visits from Marie. The mysterious rude girl had finally broken free of her punk stereotype and had become quite friendly and upbeat since the final days of the murder case . The nights of her visits, Narukami found it fit to avoid his home at all costs to avoid any trouble or misconceptions of his love life by his parents. The last thing Narukami needed was the two girls arguing over him again like they often did whenever they ran into one another. It was no doubt that both the girls had feelings for the young man but Yu found it dangerous territory to risk any relationships with his friends.

Aside from that drama Yu's life was pleasantly boring. Despite being away from his friends and family in Inaba he was happy to have a routine devoid of life or death choices. Sadly he knew this wouldn't last for long. Ever since his run in with the Shadow Squad the previous Golden week, he had feared that sooner or later an event would occur that would drag his friends into danger again. As far as he knew, entrances to the TV world only existed in Inaba and if anything happened he would be hours away from the action. A fact that made him regularly uneasy whenever he remembered Labrys' little episode.

The investigation team promised they would pursue the one who controlled Labrys, despite saying the opposite to Mitsuru Kirijo. The fact that Yu and his friends were known by the unknown culprit unsettled him. He wouldn't feel right unless he was in Inaba sword at the ready standing by his friends if he made a move.

"Hey man did you hear?" a student whispered to his friend at the gate. "The class treasurer never came back from break."

"I heard he moved to the middle of nowhere and that he was afraid he was being followed."

"By who the murderer? That guy's long gone; the killing was back in spring dude. He was probably too chicken to go back home."

"Yeah, hell, at least if he's being followed he took the murderer with him haha."

The whispering boys brought back memories of Inaba in its darkest hours. People spreading rumors and lies had done nothing but put them all at risk. Izanami was undeniable in pointing out that human flaw to Narukami and he feared the day that she or any of the Sagiri may return. Hopefully Marie's existence and the new and more respectful Inaba was enough to stop that from ever happening again.

Suddenly Narukami's phone began to play the Junes theme signaling a message from Yosuke.

**Hey Partner whuz up!  
Me and the others are getting on Skype tonight,  
try and get on and see if you can get a hold of Rise & Marie-chan 2.  
Oh we have someone you should meet too. He just moved here from  
the city. Brings back memories right?! See you on.**

While Yu was slightly annoyed, having planned to work on home work that night, he was more than whiling to stay up late if it meant hearing from all his friends at once. He went to his contacts and immediately began messaging the girls.

* * *

"WTF man! Why won't my damn camera work?"

"Calm down Kanji, you always this crazy with your friends? No wonder everyone talks about you." asked a curiously excited Tenshi

"What the hell! What do you mean they talk about me?!"

"He just means that you're so unique that you naturally draw attention to yourself. Like Rise or Yu but in a bad way," stated a smiling Yosuke as he came online.

"I know where you work buddy don't think I won't come and rip you a new one."

"OOhhh, Kanji-bear wants to score!"

"SHUT UP TED!"

"Whose Ted?" asked Tenshi now looking at the blonde boy standing next to Yosuke on the screen.

"Don't be silly Tenshi-san you know me!" Teddie said brushing off the supposed joke while Tenshi contemplated if he had somehow been warped into an alternate world.

"Ok, this better work or I'm beating the shit out of this piece of junk, how about now?"

"Nope, sorry man I think you need another laptop." Responded Yosuke with a smirk.

"WTF, I just bought this thing. It worked just fine watching videos last night what the hell?!"

"I don't think I want to know what kind of videos you were watching dude, "stated Yosuke in slight disgust.

"OOOHHiiee, was Kanji giving in to his bodily urges again?!" squealed an obnoxious but welcome teenage voice.

"Rise-chan!" Teddie yelped in happiness as Kanji simply ignored her. An act he found easy as he kept fusing with his laptop camera.

"Yi everyone, sorry I haven't been on in a while. Things have been pretty crazy and all."

"We've heard. Soul keepers was a hit! I loved the part where you told the demon summoner that you were too hot to let time freeze forever!" said a now gleaming fan-boy Yosuke.

"Thank you Yosuke-san, and you Kanji? What did you think?"

"I dunno? I didn't see soul sleepers."

"Soul Keepers! It's a national hit, how have you not seen it?"

"I dunno, you're cool and all Rise but the story seems so typical. Bunch of kids fighting evil and shit…"

"How do you not find that interesting?!"

"Kanji-bear's just jealous he didn't get a movie after defeating Adachi-baby," interrupted Teddie once again ", right Tenshi-san?"

"Uh I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about Teddie-san. I'm pretty sure I don't know who you are either." Tenshi shrugged.

"What?...bu, but, but? You said I was the coolest bear in the world! How have you forgotten me already. Tenshi-san grew up and threw away his precious TEDDIE BEAR!" cried the blonde shadow.

"Wow wait" Tenshi said in shock as he thought for a good drawn out moment "…You're that bear?!"

"About time, you had Yuki and I worried you were some sort of loon." stated Chie as she logged on.

"I would never call you a loon Tenshi-san!"

"Hey Yuki-chan…and Chie" said Yosuke being sure to shrug and sigh as he said Chie's name.

"Hey, what was with that sigh for?!"

"Oh nothing it's just that we were having a really mature discussion."

"About what? TEDDIE BEARS?!"

"So...TEDDIE ISN'T REALLY A BEAR!"

"…" everyone stared in wonder of the young man about to come to tears.

"So Rise-chan. I gather Partner asked you to get on."

"Sure did, I almost didn't see the message. All the lovely messages just seem to blur together. I think Senpai is just a bit to overzealous about me."

"Sure he is Rise-chan, sure he is…" stated Yosuke knowing that it was quite the opposite between Rise and Yu.

"By the way! Yuki and Chie-chan! How did you like my movie! "

"Sorry Rise but I was too busy, I'll buy it on DVD."

"DVD?!"

"Yeah me too Rise-chan, I'm way too busy at the inn and if Chie won't go I won't go alone. But I promise to wait for the director's cut."

"WAIT?!"

"Can anybody hear me?" said a very unsure Naoto.

"Hello Naoto-chan" blushed a very shy Kanji.

"OOOOHHH Kanji wants to score with Nao-chan bad!"

"Ted What the F…"

"I think it's cute that you two are too shy to just come out and say you like one another. Not everyone can be so open like ME and Senpai."

"Rise it's safe to say that despite your sensory abilities your still completely useless in terms of analysis." Replied Naoto with an annoyed stare as Kanji simply pondered if what Naoto said applied to him or not.

"Hey speaking of Yu where is he? He said he'd be right on," asked Yosuke.

"He's probably trying to score with Marie-chan! Duh"

"Shut-up you damn bear, why did I let you be my brother.

"I hate Maire!" Rise tried to interrupt.

"BUT HE'S NOT A BEAR?!"

"…" they stood in shock again.

"I swear that Marie girl is nothing but trouble. She's dangerous."

"Wow Rise that's what I always say about you."

"Excuse me…" asked Rise as her eyes expressed intentions of murder.

"Nu Nu Nothing…wow still dangerous." Chie said now shrinking in her chair.

"Hello everyone," said a gleaming brunette in black office attire as she logged on.

"The witch herself."

"Excuse me Rise?"

"Ignore her Marie-chan, how's the news center been. Things must be crazy, you're practically a bigger thing than Rise here in Inaba."

"Wow Yukiko I never knew you could be so truthful…" said Chie put off by Yukiko's hidden dark side.

"The News is great, I mean, weather reports are easy. It helps when you make the weather haha."

"You are so fake! I had to use talent to become famous. You just cheat and make your own weather you demon."

"The town loves me cuz I help them. Not because I flaunt my cleavage around on TV."

"At least I have cleavage you tramp. I have to ask Marie, I thought bras were made for breasts not tissue?"

"Nice Rise, but if your boobs are so big why do I see Socks in there."

"haha come on you two lets talk about something else," Chie tried to say ",like Marie I hear you're gong to be on the radio too now."

"Ha," Rise couldn't help herself ", they call her the 'radio station' cuz she's easy to pick up."

"If you fell from the top of the slut tree and went out with every guy on the way down, then I'd hate to find out you didn't fall far from your mother."

"Yosuke-kun should we stop them?" asked Yukiko.

"Nah, Yu said they do this all the time and I've been way to excited to see this."

"Every girl has the right to be ugly Marie-Chan but you abused that privilege."

"oh please I could wipe 99% of your beauty off with hand sanitizer Rise-Chan."

"I don't expect some one like you to understand beauty. You're so fat that a picture of you would fall off the wall."

" Well, I'm not so skinny that my nipples touch."

"Your so fat that when you're hungry the elephants run away!" yelled Rise.

"In Chie's case its the cows haha."

"What the hell Yosuke!"

"Sorry Chie I had to. This is way to fun." laughed Yosuke as he went into a Yukiko level laughing fit.

"I would slit your throat but you need it to barf up your food!" yelled Marie.

"I'm sorry I'm a fitness expert, but I wouldn't expect someone so stupid that they got hit by a parked car to understand."

"I'm sorry I missed that one. The village just called and their missing an idiot."

"Nice Marie but they just called me and said they have you."

-Izanagi;P4MC is online-

"Well eat my...Hi Yu-kun." the girls said in unison as they quickly changed to a much calmer mood while the rest of the team stood in amazement.

"Hey partner you missed the coolest thing!"

"Oh darn, I'm sorry I didn't get on sooner." Yu had succeeded in avoiding most of Rise's and Marie's argument.

"Got you covered bro, FRAPs."

"Hey man its been a while," said Kanji.

"I know, I'm glad I could see everyone."

"Too bad he can't see you Kanji." interrupted Yosuke.

"Wha, my camera's not working still?"

"Nope, not at all."

"But Yosuke, I can see..."

"DUDE..."

"Oh," Yu said looking confused. "I guess I can't see you."

"Damn it, let me try something."

"So Yu-senpai," Naoto said ", we have someone new you might like to meet. He's from your school.

"Oohh a Gekko! Tenshi Tasuba's the name. Former Gekko-High-star-treasure!"

"I thought you looked familiar. I've heard about you."

"Wait! You can see him?! Then it must be my half of the camera. Shit!" kanji said as Yosuke tried his best to hold in another laughing fit.

"So you've already heard about the incident with the Tasuba's Yu-Senpai?" asked Naoto.

"Only bits and pieces. I'm really sorry for your loss Tenshi-san."

"It's completely fine man. It's all in the past now I don't care." Yu found it odd that he was so open to talk about the accident. If he really thought it was old history not worth talking about then why would he be so open to the subject with so many people. He obviously needed to talk to someone but didn't understand how to.

"Yu-Senpai, check your email. I sent you some pictures from your visit last summer." Yu opened the email while continuing to listen to the groups small talk.

The email was pretty big, containing an album of pictures that included group photos of their dinner their visits around town and his departure. He also found pictures of Naoto and uncle Dojima at the police station. Yu had heard that Naoto was helping out around Inaba as an advisor. Apparently the Kirijo group had helped make that possible. No doubt because of their need of a persona user in law enforcement in a town where any TV could be used as a portal to the world of the shadows.

Their was also a word document mixed in labeled "Findings of Interest". The document listed over 50 pages of summerized police reports and news articles that reeked of shadow involvement over the past five years. Many seemed far fetched; ghost stories, odd disappearances, unexplained medical issues, but most importantly were the ones including Inaba. Apparently, despite having found Adachi to be the true murderer the police department had never labeled the case as closed.

Most of the material did seem suspicious but also random, Yu had a feeling this was less of leads but more of whatever she had found and that she just wanted to share. Then it hit him, these cases were all unsolved but all, even the less suspicious ones, had orders issued to stop all investigation. That meant that over 100 murders and abductions were never even investigated past initial crime scene reports. Something was preventing these cases from being solved.

On a better note a lot of the abductions, while unexplained, had resulted in the miraculous reappearance of their abductees. If someone was covering these cases up they might have even been solving them in secret. The only groups capable of solving cases like these were the investigation team and the more financed group, the Shadow Operatives.

"Have you looked all the way to the bottom yet Narukami-Senpai?" inquired Naoto.

"Not yet, thanks for all the pictures Naoto." said Yu hiding his thoughts, knowing that these subjects couldn't be spoken about around Tenshi. At least not unless they wanted to look like a bunch of weirdoes.

**_Yu skimmed over the next few cases and found an italicized note signed by Yosuke._**

**_Okay partner, Naoto and I have been thinking something's up. You see how there's more and more of this stuff and how quickly it's being addressed or covered up. I think that Kirijo and Sanada-san have been kicking butt and now Labrys-Chan is helping out. What do you think?_**

**_Next was Yukiko._**

**_I think from Naoto has pointed out something is in the works. She keeps telling us that it's just a bunch of little things but there is obviously a building pattern with so many incidents. I hope it doesn't escalate to noticeable levels._**

**_Chie_**

**_If anyone or anything thinks it's going to mess with Inaba again I'm kicking their ass clear out of here. I bet this all has something to do with that guy who took control of Labrys. Maybe he's got like an army of enslaved robots like Labrys and he's trying to take over the world. It's like Terminator 2 and Labrys-chan is Arnold Schwarzenegger!_**

**_Kanji_**

**_I sure wish we had a way to talk to these Shadow jerks. Don't they want our help? We're Persona users damn it! It's not like we grow on trees! If things are going on around Japan we need to help. The last thing we need is another Adachi running loose._**

**_Rise_**

**_I stopped by Inaba last week to bother Naoto-chan and Kanji a little bit and I couldn't help but notice that I can sense things. ~OOOOOOHHHHH~ Spooky haha. It's way harder than in the tv world but I get these tingling feelings whenever people express strong emotion. Kanji and Naoto are hilarious haha. I'm kinda picking up an odd feeling from the people in town though, including myself when I was there. It's like a…idk it's not even bad. It sort of makes you feel all open to speak and all. I didn't sense it causing trouble or anything. It just seems that people or less likely to keep secrets though this might all just be Marie's fat Aura from her big as # $% goddess butt. You can fill in the blank._**

**_Marie_**

**_Addressing Rise's point I've sensed this as well and can tell you it is not my butt, but rather something from my home or at least its neighbors. The "TV world" is just one of many worlds made up of humanities thoughts. It is possible that something from the other regions of the land could have leaked into ours. I would also believe that that is the reason why parts of the TV world have begun to revert to the way you all found it. While Inaba has proven its want to stay free and accept the truth that may not be true for the rest of the world. Who knows, maybe there is a town that really hates us and their thoughts are fighting ours. Kind of like how towns hate each other's sports teams. If our shadows exaggerate our inner thoughts and hates then maybe they would even conflict with each other through our conflict. I'm still trying to remember parts of my past but I think I remember similar things happening during times of war. I don't think anyone's going to war though._**

**_Teddie_**

**_If that's true than maybe I was a King, I remember the TV world being pretty, sure, but as for my role there I'm still a little put off. Maybe I used to be a beary awesome knight! Oo Oo Oo or maybe a loyal samurai under Marie! As long as Marie-chan lives there I will protect the land with all my might!_**

**_Naoto_**

**_Everyone has some mostly good theories but none of them are set in stone. One thing we have recently found for sure is about an Incident in Iwatodai involving the deaths of Tasuba-san's family. When he returned home his family was found split to pieces and splattered on the walls as if a wild animal had broken in and ripped them apart. As for his sister she was found in her room, TV shattered and body left unharmed but tangled in the cords. As for her cause of death it was simply as if she had stopped living._**

That last thing hit all the alarms in Narukami's mind. Not only did the case remind Yu of all his fears when Nanako was kidnapped but for the first time since defeating Izunami he started to wonder if maybe these cases would never end. If the TV murders continued than his friends family and everyone else would always be at risk. And this aura that might be leaking into their TV world, what could it all mean? All this while someone was obviously after Labrys? What if something did happen in Inaba would he even be able to help his friends living in Iwatodai.

"So what's it like at Gekkokon Yu-Senpai?"

"Wha..?" Yu's spiral of disbelief was finally broken by Tasuba's question. "Oh, everything is fine. The Kendo team is going to finals again so I'm pretty pumped."

"Wow ,I bet the student council is advertising that really hard. Not every year that we go that far!"

"Actually I don't know if they are giving any press. I haven't heard anything. Maybe they're just busy."

"Oh," Tenshi said obviously looking disappointed ", they're really dropping the ball over there. I would have been on that like a leech. You'd get a group interview and everything!"

"Well their pretty focused on Halloween events."

"Halloween! Nooo! There's so much before Halloween how could they be putting stuff aside so easily! What are they doing sitting on their butts. Chihiro-senpai would be disgusted!"

"Yo man calm down sheesh." Said Kanji pulling him off the laptop screen ", chances are that they're slacking off now that you're gone. You're probably the only thing that kept those bums active."

"My school is going down the shitter!"

"Well," Yukiko said shyly ", you could join our council. I'm sure they would love your help. Trust me they need it."

"…That…IS THE GREATEST IDEA I'VE EVER HEARD!"

Yukiko blushed beyond belief ", your welcome."

"That's it! From here on out I'm officially a Yaso High student representative! We're taking Gekko down."

"Down?" Chie said confused ", but we only go up against them in volleyball? I don't even know if they're in season…"

"Don't you have a baseball team?!"

"No," said Yosuke ",our school can't afford stuff like that. Even our basketball and soccer teams are low funded clubs."

"May it be set in stone that Yaso High will have a dedicated sports program!"

"But nothing is in season dude." Kanji argued.

"Sure but you have to plan ahead if you want to win next year. We're going to do this and you all are going to help me!"

"What?!" they all yelled.

"Well show business calls. See yeah!" Rise said as she quickly logged off.

"Yeah I got a weather forecast to make." said Marie as she did the same.

The others new they were trapped if they didn't want to be rude.

"Woohoo Yaso High! Go Tenshi!" Yelled Yukiko.

"Uh Yuki, aren't you going to be busy at the inn a lot."

"Oh don't worry Chie-chan I always make time for you guys."

"Uhh what?" Chie was beginning to question if she even knew her friend at all.

"Well partner I'm sorry you can't help." Yosuke said with a sigh.

"Honestly I wish I could." At least if he was there everyone would be a little safer. Yu would just have to trust in his friends until his next visit.

* * *

**Ok latest chapter.**

**Truth is despite having posted the last just a few days ago I had actually wrote it about a month or two ago and decided to return to it now that school is out. This chapter was made about a week ago so it might take a little time to write another but unlike when I was writing these two I now actually have a plan for where this is all going.**

**Before anyone asks I'm going to be really straight forward as to where the pairings are going to go with all this. Narukami is staying single, there might be a romantic scene here and there but I want to avoid people being mad that he hooked up with their most hated character in the game. As for the rest I can say there will be the obvious KanjixNaoto moments, some YosukexChie, and YukikoxTenshi but in no way are any of those relationships planned to happen. They'll have the expected flirtatious scenes but they may not work out. **

**While the game focused on "The Truth" this fanfic will add "Maturing" to that theme.**

**Please review and stayed tuned. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Because Narukami is the closest wild card, and he's not very close then I'm going to flesh out the characters through chapters instead of Yu's interactions with them in social links. Hopefully this will grow some insight into how these characters think and what their problems are. S. Links have not been written off. They will simply get stronger as Narukami matures with his friends and reveals his secrets to them.**

Chapter 3: A Missing Book and a Missing Person

"Shit…Shit shit shit shit!" Ai Ebihara repeated to herself as she fled down the dark wet streets of Inaba crying in fear. "Get away! Somebody help!"

That somebody was nowhere in sight. Someone or something had chased her out of town. The young woman had just gotten home from Okina city and was on her way home when a cloaked figure emerged from the back alleys. The thing seemed to appear anywhere she ran to, only allowing her to pass when she choose a certain way to flee. She was obviously being chased out of town but didn't have a choice in the matter. What who happen if she stopped? Before she could think the matter through anymore she came to her destination.

"The school?" she paused in wonder for a moment until the figure reappeared directly behind her. "Leave me Alone!"

She stood against the locked gate, trying to open it with no avail when the figure shot out a dark force that broke the lock. Without thinking Ai ran into the school, once again being pestered by the cloaked figure around every corner as it guided her to the roof.

"What are you doing here kid?" a janitor asked highly annoyed by the girls appearance on the roof.

"You have to help me, someone is chasing me!"

"Who…" Just then the person in question busted down the door that Ai had just locked behind her.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" the janitor said as he pulled out a pocket knife to defend Ai.

"Excuse me but I need you to step aside," the creature said with a distorted female voice ", this is between me and the young woman."

"Like hell it is! You chase her into my school to do who knows what and you expect me to just walk away?!"

"I don't want to kill someone as pathetic as you. The girl has something I need. There's no point getting involved."

"Like hell there isn't!"

"Fine, then just die," Suddenly darkness swallowed the man and hundreds of masked beings began to stab and tear the screaming janitor apart. Blood splattered everywhere leaving Ai in complete shock. As the man was reduced to nothing but a pile of flesh the figure stepped forward and pushed Ai to the ground.

"Who are you and what do you want?!"

"I'm your enemy darling, someone that wants nothing more than to see your kind die."

"My kind?"

"Kind with promise, kind with strength…kind with potential."

"I'm just a teenage girl! Why would you want me? WHO ARE YOU?!"

Just then two golden yellow eyes appeared within the cloak revealing the woman's pale grinning face.

"I'm humanity, its faults and true self all in one…"

The night went quiet as Ai's vision blurred away within an ocean of darkness.

* * *

**In the dark world of Chie's mind...**

_"Chie you can't!" yelled Teddie at the top of his lungs as Chie charged, persona summoned, into an army of robots. In one moment of pure god like __power__ she defeated the mechanized army._

_ "Wow Chie I thought you were a goner!" Yukiko said in awe._

_ "Chie is the toughest person in the world!" said drag Kanji._

_ "BE MY SENSEI CHIE-CHAN!" stated a Blonde Teddie on all fours wearing a pointy looser hat._

_ "I wish I was as dangerous as you!" stated a badly dressed Rise wearing the mock Teddie glasses as Chie stood triumphantly wearing a yellow and black Karate Jump suit. _

_ "Don't worry as long as I Chie, slayer of the dragons protects Inaba, you will all be safe!" she had yelled while making martial arts pose._

_ "Chie if you hadn't pointed out that the source of the robot intelligence was in the Junes meat market, I would have never have solved this case. I will never be as great a detective as you!" declared Naoto as she handed over her __police__ badge to Chie. _

_ "CHIE!" yelled a Knightly dressed Narukami ", my love for you is certain and my prowess in battle has been bested. Be mine; mine forever until the burning life of every dragon has been put out by the stunningly freezing powers of your stength and beauty!"_

_ "I'm truly sorry Narukami-san but my heart belongs to another. One smarter than Benjamin Franklin the creator of the light bulb, one cleverer than Nobunaga victor at Sekigahara, and as just as George Washington who liberated Japan of Imperial rule!"_

_ "BUT who Chie? Who is this great man of whose great leader does not stand equal to?!" said __a__jealously__ moaning Narukami as he moaned at his knees._

_ "No other than me Partner!" rock n' roll began to play in Chie's mind as a dashingly dressed rock star Yosuke stepped down from a stairway labeled 'Stairway to Junes' holding a wedding ring with no other than a country fried steak as its diamond. _

_ "How could I ever compete," bellowed Narukami ", Yosuke Hanamura the coolest boyfriend a girl could ever wish for."_

_ "Chie…" Yosuke whispered as he took her in his arms while her once before galactic punting legs began to shake from anxiety._

_ "Yes Yosuke…"_

_ "Be mine forever and you will never go hungry again."_

_ "!"_

_ "_Chie Honey wake up, aren't you going to be late for class sleeping this late. We both know you have a hard time in class if you don't make it on time to see your consoler."

"_Counselor for what?" asked dream Yosuke now looking at Chie with embarrassment._

_ "It's nothing Yosuke, really. I just have a hard time reading sometimes."_

_ "What are you dyslectic or something," dream Yosuke said as he and the investigation team began to laugh._

_ "NO! I'm not, really," she pleaded as the world spiraled around her__,__ her friends __starting__ to morph into lines of text._

_ "_Chie wake up," her mom nicely pleaded from outside her room.

"I'M UP MOM!" screamed Chie.

"Sorry honey…" said Mrs. Satonaka as she backed away from the door.

"I'm getting out of bed. Don't worry mom." Chie's mom just smiled and went back to her morning tasks as Chie slowly got out of bed wiping away her tears.

"I'm not stupid," she whispered to herself ", It's just hard…"

Chie had always had a hard time reading. A problem that she tried at all costs to hide from the world around her. Not until this year, after promising her friend Yu that she would focus on her grades, did she ever seek help. The first two years of High school her grades suffered greatly, not that she had been any better before high school. She had barely passed the entrance exam to Yaso High. She knew if she wanted to graduate from school she was going to have to commit to things and address her problem. The real trouble was finding someone to help.

Her counselor didn't seem like she knew how to help. She just assigned simpler reading assignments that just succeeded in overworking Chie and pushing deeper into confusion since she still had her regular homework to accomplish on top of that. It wasn't that Chie was lazy; it was just that her problem was really that bad. She tried to read books all the time but it always took her so much longer than Yukiko.

Imagine, having a friend that was given so much attention by her fellow students while seeming to be more intelligent than anyone around her. She used to adore the idea that Yukiko needed her. That without herself Yukiko was defenseless and too naïve, but since last year not only did Chie grow out of that thought but Yukiko had become way more self-reliant. Now Chie was the one who felt like she needed someone to save her.

"Screw this!" she yelled wiping away her tears and jumping out of bed. She quickly began her morning routine of using her punching bad and doing as much aerobics as possible despite having woken up a half hour later than her usual hour and a half before class.

"Bye mom!"

"Chie honey it's raining!"

"I got a jacket, see you later mom." Chie cheerfully said as she ran through the rain. Blood pumping as she ran as fast as she could, enjoying the rain as it hit her face.

'_I'll never let my problem get in the way of my life.'_

* * *

"Hey everyone," said Tenshi as he walked into class alongside Kanji.

"Good to see you Tasuba-san," stated Naoto with a smile while Teddy simply mumbled, slouched in his chair. It seemed that Teddie was still angry about not being recognized the other night on Skype.

"Enough with the formal stuff!" the boy said loudly but then switching to a much calmer mood ", it's Tenshi ok."

"Uh ok," Naoto could understand that the boy just wanted to have friends. He had given up a lot coming to Inaba so the least she could do was call him by his first name if he wanted that.

"Ok boys sit down," said Ms. Kashiwagi the sexist home room teacher ", and the same goes for the girls you demons…"

"Wait what?!" Kanji said taking the seat behind Naoto in fear ", you didn't say anything about her Naoto!"

"I figured it was best for you to find out yourself. If I had told you then you might have tried to switch classes. This way you're forced to get used to her." Naoto said flipping her hair back.

"This semester is going to suck!" Kanji said before being interrupted by the over aged and tightly dressed Kashiwagi.

"Kanji-kun you decided to show up today. We were worried sick! How mean of you, making me worry about you."

"Uhhg…Uh…sorry mam. I had to help my cousin move in."

"Ooohhh is that this young man? Come on up cutie and introduce yourself to the class."

"Yes mam," Tenshi said leaping out of his chair, unphased by Kashiwagi's demeanor.

"Tenshi Tasuba correct honey?" said the teacher now holding the man who was still unphased.

"Yes, and hello everyone it will be an honor learning with all of you." As Tenshi introduced himself, a sort of energy seemed to gleam from his presence. This force earned the admiring eyes of most the girls in class.

"Hm?" Naoto wondered ", these girls are all acting like Yukiko."

"He's nothing special…" Teddie grumbled obviously jealous of the boys equally charming abilities.

"Wow so polite, come now Tenshi-kun. Tell us about yourself," asked Kashiwagi now stroking Tenshi's shoulder.

"I've moved here from the great city of Iwatodai on Tatsumi port Island to live with my cousin, Kanji Tatsumi. Since my parents are off in America on business it's up to me, ex-student council treasurer to spread school unity throughout Japan while winning and soothing the hearts of those so toiled around me."

"Wow he's amazing." A girl swooned.

"His charm is right up there with Teddie's."

"Doesn't he remind you of a shorter brunette version of Tamaki from Ouran Host Club?"

The girls were fawning over the man's appearance and dedication.

"Can I ask a question?" an excited girl asked raising her hand.

"Sure you can, but make it quick," said Kashiwagi with a death glare.

"Well uhm…I'm a student council rep and we are recently without our class president. He had to step down due to illness. Since you're obviously so good at public speaking and also equally qualified would you like to be our class president?"

"Noo way!" Teddie yelled Jealously wanting his own time in the lime light ", he has to win an election for that!"

"Yeah!" yelled the Teddie fan club.

"That settles it!" stated Tenshi as he made his proclamation. "As of now I, Tenshi Tasuba, am running for student council president of Yasogami High School!"

"And so am I, Teddie Hanamura!"

The entire class screamed in joy as their two favorite class Idols stood opposed to one another.

* * *

**Later that morning**

"Today we are finally covering the siege of Troy. Both an epic in history and in literature... Nice to see you Satonaka-san."

"I'm so sorry Mr. Metanori," said Chie as she bowed, covered in rain.

"It's ok," the professor sighed. "just take you seat next to Yosuke-san."

"Yes Sensei." Chie quickly made her way to her seat and looked through her bag for her text book.

"Everything ok Chie," Yosuke whispered.

"Yeah, just had a rough night is all."

"Dream about a world without steak again?"

"Shut up Homonura!" she hissed back.

"Yukiko," the professor asked. " Do you know who was involved and why the siege at troy happened?"

" Yes sir," Yukiko said as she stood up to answer. " The Greeks were led by the Spartan king. He was angry that his wife ran off with a Trojan prince."

"Correct Amagi-san. Someone read ahead last night."

"_Someone read last night" _Chie snickered.

"Wow Chie, that's not like you." Yosuke said shocked that Chie would ever be so negative of Yukiko. Not only was Chie starting to become more jealous, but she honestly had started to feel like Yukiko was changing too fast for her to adjust to. But she had bigger problems.

"Uh, hey Yosuke-kun?"

"Oh I'm Yosuke now?"

"Can I share your book with you? I left mine on my desk at home."

"Wow, you were actually using it."

"I always read ahead."

"Your grades don't show it."

"Well maybe I'm so far ahead I just forget it all."

"Ok everyone open to page 348. Work with your partners to answer the check point exercise. Use the text and we will restart lecture in ten minutes," said Mr. Metanori who obviously needed a break to smoke.

"Ok Chie, you read ahead, 'Name the reasons why the Greek states joined Sparta in its quest for revenge despite their loyalties to Troy.'" Yosuke said in a monotone voice.

"Um I think it had something to do with the getting gold or something."

"Ok can you find that in the book? Nori-sensei always looks for citations."

"Can't you find it?"

"I didn't read, you should remember!"

"Well I don't."

"Then help me find it uhg." Yosuke was obviously angry that he had to work. "Here it is. Ok read this to me while I write down an answer."

Chie stared at the page intently trying to find the part Yosuke was talking about.

"You there Chie?"

"Yeah!"

"Then read it."

"I can't find it."

"Oh my god Chie do I have to read it for you?"

"Why couldn't I write the answer? I already knew most of it anyway."

"True but your hand writing looks like you wrote it with a sausage. Come on what's taking so long?"

"Uhm…" Chie paused ", Yosuke?"

"What's up now?"

"We're friends right? You don't just hang out with me because of last year do you?"

"What the hell?" Yosuke said slightly shocked ", of course we're friends. We fought for each other, went on trips together, hell we saw each other's deepest secrets."

"Not all of our secrets…"

"Yeah Yu kind of got away with things on the shadow part but…"

"No Yosuke I mean my secrets."

"What Great secret could you possibly have? That you sleep with a stuffed cow cuz of your love of beef haha or that you're dyslectic or something? Haha."

"…"

"Chie?"

Chie simply got up and left the room without even looking at Yosuke.

"Wait…what the hell Chie! Now I got to do this on my own!"

* * *

**Lunch**

"Shit I'm starving." Kanji said as he dived into his lunch with the others minus Tenshi, Teddie and Chie.

"You really should pace yourself Kanji-kun. You'll get hiccups or choke." Naoto noted.

"You know if Rise were here she would comment on how cute it is that you baby Kanji and call him Kun." Yosuke teased.

"And why exactly would you bring that up Yosuke-san…"Naoto said giving a stare so sharp that it could cut a man's head of his shoulders.

"Oh I just Love pushing your buttons Ms. big pockets."

"I assume that by Ms. "Big Pockets" you are referring to my family status as a negative."

"Just saying that not all of us are eating fresh salmon with grey poopin for lunch."

"It's Grey Poupon and you can buy it in the foreign section of Junes Hanamura. Just because it has a fancy name it doesn't classify it as a condiment for the rich."

"It costs like 2000 Yen and that's just a tiny Jar! I can't afford that imported stuff!"

"But you only put a little at a time? It's too strong. A jar lasts a while."

"I could buy three full bottles of mustard for half that!"

"So we have different mustard standards, what's your point?"

"That you're a snob!" Yosuke yelled knowing the argument was futile as Naoto just went back to eating her dish.

"Has anyone seen Chie? I haven't seen her since class this morning." Yukiko asked ", you said she went to the restroom right Yosuke-kun?"

"I don't know, I made a little joke and she just walked out."

"What kind of Joke could you make that would piss off Chie. That girl's made of steel dude." Kanji said in disbelief.

"Hell if I know, I just made a meat joke and commented on her horrible reading skills…"

SLAAPP!

"Wha…What the hell Yukiko?! That didn't even sound perverted! What was that for?!" Yukiko just walked away from the tables searching for Chie. "Not again, what the hell did I do now?"

"Yosuke, has it ever occurred to you that you're a bit rough on Chie-chan?"

"No of course not Naoto. You know the stuff she says about me. Homonura, Yosugay, Failsuke! She's evil."

"I don't know man. Sure she screws with you but she always says you're a good guy to people despite how much of a dick you are." Kanji said calmly still stuffing his face.

"Dick!"

"Ass would be more appropriate," interrupted Naoto.

"What the hell?!"

"Da da da!" a crowd of band club members barged into the meeting hall armed with drums as trumpet players began to play the school fight song.

"Tenshi?" everyone said in unison.

"TENSHI!" Yukiko screamed running to the front of the room with all of Tenshi's fan girls.

"Hello _Ladies _and gentlemen, I Tenshi Tasuba promise that as your school president, sports and music will excel to the heavens leaving Yasogami the center of High School sports entertainment.

"Uhh I thought only seniors could be president Tasuba-san, uhg, I mean cous?" Kanji asked confused of what his 'cousin' was doing.

"True big cousin but it's half way through the term and since no one else wants to run then…"

"NOT TO FAST TENSHI TOSS-A-BUTT!" Yelled a young blond man followed by an army of men in Teddie costumes and Junes fliers as another flock of girls ran to great him.. "I think of the people. Unlike Tenshi who simply seeks to enhance our sports programs like some crazed Jockey, I Teddie will use my affiliations with Junes to promise better lunch food, refurbished club supplies and computers and most importantly a star appearance and performance from our beary best sponsor, Rise Kujikawa!"

"Really!" a flock of male students yelled.

"Teddie what are you doing?! You can't promise any of that stuff. You're just a food court mascot!" pleaded Yosuke highly annoyed.

"But who's my daddy?" Teddie said taunting Yosuke ", and whose his favorite?!"

"Who the hell is this guy?" one of the Teddie fan girls asked.

"Oh that's my stupid brother. He moved here last year. My family had to send him away because he tried to sneak into the Junes woman's fitting rooms. It was so embarrassing that we had to get rid of the old store and make a new one."

"There wasn't even a Junes before last year…wait I did what?!"

"_Ew Yosuke, more like pervsuke."_

"_I hear he keeps a stash of nurses under his bed."_

The demeaning whispers seemed to surround Yosuke in a typhoon of embarrassment that sent him flying out of the room in anger and shame.

* * *

**Just after school**

"Come on Chie answer your phone," Yukiko mumbled to herself as she tried to call her friend.

Since the schools unintended pep rally at lunch, Yukiko had been worrying about Chie's disappearance. Having grown up with Chie, Yukiko knew that she had a hard time understanding literature, or math or a lot of things for that matter. But it wasn't necessarily her fault.

"Stupid Yosuke-kun, he went too far…what am I saying, he didn't know. That's just the way him and Chie are. I really should apologize for hitting him like that." Yukiko continued to mumble to herself as she walked through the halls of the almost empty school. Apparently Chie hadn't gone home yet, seeing as her shoe locker was still full. Yukiko wanted to be as sure as possible that her friend wasn't still at school before she left.

As Yukiko came to the roof she remembered the meetings her and her friends had had about the case. Pondering on the killer was just the half of it. They argued about the swimsuit contest, had lunch together, constantly brought up each other's little quirks. To Yukiko this place was just as important to her as the Junes "Headquarters". It was where she had joined the investigation team after all, but back then everyone seemed way more united.

Now Yosuke was working extremely odd hours to get promoted, Teddie always worked when he did, Rise had gone off to show business, Yu had moved away to Port Island, Marie was in the news industry, and Kanji was trying to make up for his lack of education from skipping school by studying through the night. Unless, of course, if he was hanging out with Naoto.

Naoto had her life under control from the start; grades in check, financially set, a great friend (if not more than that) with Kanji, and now she was working on cases with Mr. Dojima. Though she wasn't able to talk about it she had apparently worked with the government a few months ago too.

While Yukiko new her life was pretty well planned out as well she still felt like she wanted to do other things before becoming an inn keeper. But she didn't know much else; her whole life was dedicated to work. She really didn't have money. So a getaway was out of the question and she really didn't need a college education for her future. So she would never experience college life, at least not on the family dollar.

'_I wonder how Yosuke feels?'_ she thought. Yosuke was pretty much grooming himself to move up the ranks at Junes. He was already a manager, and not because of his father but because of his dedication. He really was one of the best employees there. But Yukiko really had no way of knowing if he wanted to do any of that. _'I'll just have to talk to him more I guess, but gosh. Where is Chie?'_

As Yukiko made her way up the stairs to the roof she couldn't help but wonder if their used to be a door there. '_maybe it needed to be repaired.'_

"Chie?...Chie you up here?" Yukiko sighed. "Where could you be?"

Yukiko continued to look around just in case Chie had been ignoring her. It was pretty hard to see as a fog had moved in after the rain. Suddenly she noticed a horrible smell. "Uck, what is that?"

She covered her nose and looked around. She walked around the entrance to the stairway noticing the stench was getting stronger. That's when she saw it, blood, bits of flesh and hair all over the ground. She began to step back in fear and tripped as her legs went numb. As she opened her eyes she looked up and saw a girl, lifeless and hanging from the school antenna.

"But…but why? This is supposed to be over!"

* * *

Ok, it's finally on!

Please review and check in for some detective work.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Not again

**After School Hours**

Police cars surrounded the fog consumed school as Ryotaro Dojima arrived at the gate.

"Officer!"

"Yes detective."

"Has everyone been locked in or sent out of the school grounds?"

"Yes, as far as we know everyone has left. Only the students you mentioned and some of the staff are still on the grounds."

"Where are the kids?"

"On the roof, they were there when we got here."

_One step ahead of me as always,_ Ryo thought. "Contact me if the press or anyone else arrives, you hear me? We can't let this one get out like last year."

"Yes sir."

_Why the hell has this happened? Adachi's in jail; Namatame is innocent and has been under constant surveillance since he started his campaign for Mayor. Could it be another copycat like that gamer kid?_

"Dojima-sensei, this way!" Naoto yelled from the entrance, police clearance badge on her school uniform. It was odd to see a highschool girl in a mini skirt walking around a crime scene but Inaba PD had grown used to it. Her skills made up for the informality.

"Any other detectives here?"

"No sir, I'm first reporting. No one else has arrived. As far as I understood the station doesn't want anyone to handle this but us."

"Good. Ok Naoto what do you got?" Ryo asked as he let the young woman guide him to the crime scene.

"3rd year student Yukiko Amagi stumbled upon the scene when looking for her friend, Chie Satonaka, that had went missing this morning. After reaching the roof, a usual hang out here at Yaso High, She stumbled upon the dismembered remnants of Janitor Owen Mitskini, who is filed as having clocked in for work last night at 8pm but never having clocked out. This was simply glossed over by the staff as a common mistake so a search was never made. Upon stumbling back, Yukiko Amagi noticed the body of Ai Ebihara hanging from the school antenna system."

"Wait, is Chie ok? You said she was missing?"

"Yes, it would seem that she was simply ignoring us for personal reasons. She reunited with us immediately when I texted her about the scene at the roof."

"Good and Yukiko?"

"She's in minor shock but she's taking it well. She's become accustomed to this kind of event..."

Dojima couldn't help but feel that these kids had to go through this again. "Has the coroner determined a cause of death for either of the victims then?"

"He just arrived right before you; he went ahead, though I believe it will be hard to determine anything about Mr. Mitskini."

"Why's that."

"He's been…torn apart beyond recognition sir. There's no parts, just blood…everywhere. It looks like there's enough flesh about the scene to account for his entire body but none of the pieces are bigger than a paper clip sir…"

Dojima paused confused. He had seen a lot in his day but the sheer description of the scene was beyond his belief. There had to be something left of Owen Mitskini. Then again from experience he knew it took way more to put Naoto off edge than some blood. She had scene murder scenes before. He doubted that her description was being exaggerated due to shock.

But he had bigger problems. This case was pretty big and if his fears were correct and it had a connection to the previous murders than he was about to re-enter a case he never fully understood. He needed help.

"Before we go up Naoto, tell me the truth, what do you think about this?"

"…honestly sir?"

"Between you and me, the details of this case are extremely personal to us. I want to know what my partner thinks before we go up there."

"The killer wants our attention."

"Our, us?"

"Yes Dojima-sensei; you, me, Yosuke, Rise, Yu-san, Marie and maybe even one of our newer classmates. This style of murder serves only one purpose and that's to get our attention."

"So you've ruled out a copy cat like Mitsuo?"

"Yes sir. It's because of a case that was recently closed without being solved in Iwatodai."

"Iwatodai?"

"A recent male transfer student by the name of Tenshi Tasuba moved here to live with his god-family, the Tatsumi's, after his entire family was murdered like Mr. Mitskini upstairs. His sister was found tangled lifelessly within the cords of her broken TV."

"Could it be possible the murder or –ers is following Tasuba-san?"

"Very possible, I'm willing to gander that whoever the murderer is they wanted him to move here."

"That does kind of make sense. Extremely similar murder scenes, the imitation of the Inaba murders at both sites involving TV related equipment, and the boy conveniently moving here and bringing this with him. It sounds convincing, but remember Shirogane-san thats just because of our past experience. When we go up there we need to think with a clean slate or we might make connections that don't exist."

"I know Sensei. You just asked for an opinion."

"I did, and I want you to know I agree with every word you said Naoto-san."

"Uhm…," Naoto blushed feeling accepted by her mentor "But last year…"

"Last year I was in the dark, if this is related to last year I need to accept the fact that there are things about the last case I just didn't understand. Like the TV's, shadows and persona. I need your help and for that reason I need you to stop calling me sensei."

"Why Dojima-sens…I mean –san?"

"I just have a feeling that I'm going to be doing a lot of learning soon and in all due respect to you, it was you who solved last year's case. Your evidence labeled Adachi the murderer. I would have never solved that case or saved your friends. I don't want to make that mistake again. I have way too much to lose and I'm not going to let my closed mindedness put Nanako or any of you at harm."

"…Thank you."

"No problem Naoto." as the two arrived at the roof, the site was riddled with caution tape to block anyone's direct view of the murder site. While the blood was unviewable the body of seventeen year old Ai Ebihara was not.

"Shit," Dojima yelled to the man on the antenna next to the body ", any cause of death on her?!"

"No sir, no visible trauma, I need her in the lab."

"Then just get pictures and get the poor girl down from there damn it before half of Inaba sees her."

"Yes sir!" the man said as he began untangling the corpse.

"Where's Yukiko-san?"

"Who sir?"

"Amagi! Damn it the girl who found all this!"

"On the other side of the antenna sir, with the others you asked for."

"Mr. Dojima!" yelled Yosuke "what's going on? Who would kill Ai like this?"

"Yeah! Who's the punk who thinks they can start this shit again?" Kanji interrupted.

"Calm down everyone," ordered Naoto ", Dojima-san just got here. We need time to go over the scene."

"Naoto."

"Yes sir."

"Go work with the coroner and try to figure out everything you can about the blood. I want an exact time this might have happened. Then contact the Ebihara family. You were a fellow student of their daughter. It will be easier for them to hear things from you. Take my car when you need to." Dojima threw Naoto the keys.

"But sir, I only have a temporary license?"

"I'm the one teaching you and you're more than ready for your license. Plus who is going to pull over a police detective's car with a detective in it?"

"Uh…yes sir." Naoto ran off to her duties as Dojima turned to the others.

"Yukiko," asked Dojima caringly of the girl who seemed separate from the group. "Are you ok?"

"Yes…"

"I need to ask you about how you found the scene. Are you able to do that?"

"I'm fine sir," Yukiko said coldly without eye contact. "I just want find the person who did this."

Dojima could pick up the anger in Yukiko's voice. She and the others obviously wanted all of this to be over, but she seemed to be taking this personally.

"Then tell me from the beginning."

"I was searching for Chie who had left class and this morning not knowing she was fine yet. I searched the entire school and came to the roof last. I smelled something revolting and decided to investigate to at least tell a janitor about it. Little did I know I would find him? I stumbled back when I saw the blood and when I tripped backwards and looked up I saw Ai. After a moment to calm myself I called Naoto and text the others…That's it."

"Thank you, who did you text?"

"…Everyone here, Yu, Rise and Marie."

"Wait…the weather forecaster?"

"She knows about everything Mr. Dojima." Yosuke answered.

"Yeah, about persona's, shadows and all that shit." stated Kanji.

"But she's in the news business! This could get out."

"Trust me Doji-kun," Interrupted Teddie in a very rare and serious tone. "Marie won't let this out. She'll be beary sure to make sure it doesn't for sure."

"Dojima-san," Naoto interrupted ", the coroner is making a rough guess on the blood but he's thinking the incident happened at about twelve last night. From the condition of the flesh and the splatters of blood the best way he could explain the death was that the man was shredded and torn apart on the spot. He has no Idea how but he'll try and do tests to make sure it wasn't done off site as to be left here later in the night."

"Thank you Naoto, contact me after you leave the Ebihara's and tell me what you find out about her night before the murder. Be easy on them and take your time. Losing a daughter isn't easy…"

"Yes Dojima."

"Ryo…"

"…Ryo-san…" Naoto said the man's first name with hesitation but with respect before running off.

"I'm sorry this had to happen again. Did all of you know Ms. Ebihara pretty well?" Dojima asked.

"No not really," Yosuke replied. "Other than having argued with Chie for a little last year none of us ever really talked to her. It wasn't until recently that she started showing up to class more often. I imagine Yu-san might take this a little hard though. They had a thing going on for a little last year."

"Yu had a girlfriend?"

"Not really." Yosuke said remembering it had been a ruse. "But they were close friends."

"Did anybody have anything against her?"

"Not that we know of. Again, we barely knew her." Yosuke said ashamed that no one would ever be able to know.

"We can't focus on people with motives." Kanji interrupted ", Adachi didn't have motives for half the murders and Namatame was targeting the people who appeared on the midnight channel. Focusing on real world conflict is just a waste of time."

Dojima looked at the young man surprised of how far he had come. Just a year ago Kanji had been a less than intellectual ruffian and now he was actively involved in an investigation pointing out some truly important facts. _If Yu hadn't moved here where would we all be now? "_The midnight channel..?"

"What is it Doji-kun?" Teddie asked as Dojima entered a deep thought.

"I told Naoto that I had a lot to learn. I need you guys to go over last year's case with me again."

"The entire thing?" Yosuke asked.

"Yes, from your guy's point of view, personas and all.

* * *

**Half an hour later: School Library**

"So now Marie looks over the town without the Sagiri around to meddle, correct?"

"Yes, sir." Yosuke said proudly.

"And that's not all either!" yelled Teddie.

"What else?" asked Dojima now wondering if it had been a good idea to ask.

"There was another incident! Labrys-chan was taken into the TV too!"

"What the hell you stupid bear!" yelled Yosuke before hitting Teddie behind the head.

"But Yosuke, he said he wanted to know everything?" The shadow cried.

"About the case not that stuff! Idiot"

"If there was another incident I want to know about that too. You said this girl was taken? Who is she and who took her?"

"Well she really isn't a she. Well she isn't a dude, that's for sure." Kanji stated confused and hesitant to say.

"What is she then?" Dojima asked getting the wrong idea.

"Mr Dojima, Thank you for believing us so far but can you take one more leap with us." Yosuke pleaded.

"Uhg," he sighed ", go for it."

"LABRYS-CHAN IS A ROBOT!" Teddie shouted.

Dojima stared as if the childish boy had made a joke but then noticed the serious faces on the entire investigation teams faces", really?"

"Yep," Yosuke said ", she was created by the Kirijo Group to fight Shadows."

"That big company that does practically everything?"

"Yes sir and they used to do some shady stuff too."

"How do you know this?"

"Labrys and her friends told us." stated Teddie cheerfully.

"Friends?"

"We're getting to that don't worry Dojima-san. We all made our ways into the TV after a fake Teddie announced a competition for persona users on the Midnight Channel. We thought it was our duty to investigate. Inside we were forced to fight each other to proceed and thankfully none of us got hurt in the process. Inside we all ran into a girl named Labrys who thought she was our student council president but had a lot of gaps in her life story. After a lot of fighting I confronted the fake Teddie and…"

"Wo wo wo!" Chie finally interrupted having been too embarrassed to talk around Yosuke and Yukiko till that point. "I confronted the fake Teddie!"

"Like Shit! I did!" yelled Kanji.

"You're all mistaken I did." Yukiko stated.

"But I defeated my Imposter I did!" Teddie pleaded.

Everyone stood and looked at one another and wondered. None of them had really talked about their last incident before this. Everyone had strong memories about saving Labrys but none of them felt like the others were lying. In fact, they all felt like they could remember everyone's claims.

"So…who saved Labrys?" asked Dojima.

"I…think we all did." Yosuke said slowly as if having an epiphany.

"So you all confronted the fake Teddie and all got Labrys out of the TV?"

"I don't have any idea how but…Yeah I think we did." Yosuke admitted confidently.

"My bear senses tell me that my world is very weird. It was obviously messed up when we returned and still is. It might be being affected by the individual minds of those who enter now. Or at least it was. When I went in later with Marie-chan for our little 'Get-a-way' to score, she said things were all messed up too."

"Actually about that," Chie interjected ", Marie has a theory that because our TV world is all of Inaba's collective consiounxe or whatever that maybe it's being effected by another one."

"Another what? TV world?" Dojima guessed.

"It kinda makes sense." Yukiko tried to reason. "Who said there's only one TV world? If there was another and enough people didn't like Inaba then maybe their world would be in conflict. Like maybe their shadows would attack ours?"

"I thought you said the shadows you saw last golden week just watched. So wouldn't they avoid fighting?"

"No they wouldn't just sit back," Interrupted Teddie. "They would just be calmer since everyone in town is more at ease. If there were conflict or rumors or a need for a false truth then they would become big bad monsters again."

"Ok…but what about these friends?"

"Oh Yeah!" Yosuke remembered ", Well turned out the fake Teddie was Labrys's shadow and it revealed the she wouldn't accept her robot self. We helped her defeat it and she got her persona. From there we all met these guys who had also entered the TV world to find her. Does that match all of your guy's realities?"

"Right." they said in unison.

"Who were they exactly? Dojima said pulling out a handbook and pen."

"One was a robot just like Labrys. Blonde, young looking design and named Aigis." Yukiko described.

"Another was this big protein obsessed guy named Akihiko…Sanada I think. He had white hair, mentioned numerous times that he visited Mexico in search of a good fight and also mentioned that he would stay in Japan and become a detective!" Chie said excitedly.

"Last was Mits-chan!" Teddie Cheered. "She had long Red hair and was bear-u-tiful. A shadow could wish for nothing more but to be with such an Angel!"

"Damn it Ted focus," Yosuke said angrily. "She's the big one Mr. Dojima. Her name is Mitsuru Kirijo. Head of the Kirijo group and she and her friends were all persona users."

"Ms. Kirijo is like all of you!"

"Why is that such a surprise?" Chie asked confused.

"She has a special license in the police force to conduct investigations. It's just rumors, but there have been jokes flying around that they solve paranormal cases. If you guys are for real then the rumors are probably real too."

"If we're for real..? You still don't believe us do you Doji-kun?" asked a very depressed bear.

"You'll have to forgive me but despite all that's happened I have never seen a shadow, persona or even been inside of a TV Before. I believe that you think you're telling me the truth. It's just that I need to see it with my own eyes first."

"Detective Dojima!" interrupted an older man with a dark suit. "Public Safety detective Kurosawa, can we talk."

"Public safety? One sec kids…" Dojima excused himself as he went outside the library with the older man.

"We just sat here for an hour spilling out our story again and he doesn't believe a thing we said." Yosuke protested.

"Well to be fair we must sound like a bunch of weirdo's," said Chie to Yosuke having forgiven him for his mistake earlier.

"Hey Guys..?"

"Yeah Kanji bro?"

"Isn't public safety like, part of homeland security or something…"

"…"

"What? Why are you all looking at me so amazed?"

"It's just that we didn't know you knew that kind of stuff haha." Yosuke smirked.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Chie finally made her way over to Yukiko while the boys argued and Teddie watched in amusement.

"Yuki…Are you all right?"

"Where were you? Why did you ignore me?"

"I…was just having a bad day."

"I looked all over for you Chie." Yukiko was staring at the ground to avoid eye contact while here bangs blocked view of here tearing face.

"I didn't know, I wasn't even looking at my phone. Yuki I was…"

"I couldn't find you! Think about how I must have felt when I went up there and saw blood everywhere!"

"Yuki…" Chie stood in shame while Yukiko's anger had attracted the attention of the guys. Yukiko suddenly noticed that she had made a spectacle of herself and calmed herself and looked at Chie with a smile.

"Just…don't scare me like that please."

"I won't."

"Ok kids let's get out of here," Dojima said having returned with Detective Kurosawa ", Mr. Kurosawa here has business to get too."

"Wait your done?!" Yosuke asked confused. He thought it would take way longer to look at the crime scene.

"Yes everything we need to look at is heading to the lab. Kurosawa-san will finish things up here to make a report for his department. We need to clear out for him."

"If I may sir, may I have a moment with them Dojima-san? If I remember from our last meeting these are the kids from the last chain of murders last year."

"Last meeting…that's right you came to me with Naoto last golden week correct?"

"Yes, I wouldn't mind having sometime to ask questions before I let them head home. Last year's case seems oddly familiar to this one and I never truly finished my report during my last visit. It is Saturday so it's not a school night. I won't hold any of them up."

Dojima stood for a while trying to judge the man before realizing that the man was probably good intentioned. "Ok but not too many questions, their just kids."

"Don't worry." Dojima walked away from the scene as Kurosawa looked back to the kids ", So You kids are quite the adventurous types."

"What do you mean?" Kanji asked fearing that this high ranking official wanted more than to ask questions.

"I mean TV's, Shadows, Persona's. Those are some crazy things to bring up in a police report. Monsters and super beings? It's all a bit off." The groups just looked rolled their eyes, they weren't aware that their story had been reported by Dojima the first time they told him after Adachi's arrest. They were just tired of being looked at like a bunch of weirdo's. "But what if I said I believe you all."

"!"

"Wait what?!" Yosuke stammered.

"If Mitsuru Kirijo believes in all of you then I do too. Detective Kurosawa, Public Safety: Shadow Operatives."

* * *

**Tatsumi port Island mall- earlier that evening**

"Yu-SENPAI!"

"Ri…Rise?!"

"Fancy meeting you here."

"Honestly I think you stock me every day," Narukami whispered to himself like he often did.

"So, what you want to do today Senpai?"

"Well, I was going to buy some cloths but, crap why did I tell her that?"

"OOOHHH let me help, pleeaasse! I do have my own fashion line so I know a thing or two. We could get you an entire wardrobe full!"

"No, I really don't need that much Rise. I just…" Yu found himself distracted by the large display over the courtyard.

"What is it Yu-kun?"

"Look at the TV."

"**Just in, terrorists of unknown origin have attacked and fortified themselves in the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building. As of now they have not asked for any terms accept that they not be bothered by police forces as they threaten to kill hostages. Regardless the building has been blockaded by Tokyo PD. A helicopter landed on the building not long ago, but when police choppers showed at the scene rockets were fired and hostages were brought to the roof. As of yet no one has been harmed, but it is quite obvious that these terrorists are well armed and dangerous…"**

"Another attack?" Yu asked ", didn't we just have a hostage crisis last constitution day?"

"Yeah but those guys weren't armed like this," Rise stated ", good thing I have my samurai to protect me."

Yu found it annoying that she would bring that up in such a serious situation. Then again he did find it flattering due to his skill with a blade. "Wha..!"

"What now, you really need to stop staring off like you saw a spirit or you might actually see one someday…" Narukami quickly pulled Rise behind the staircase to the Karaoke bar when he saw Marie enter the mall.

'_I swear do these two have anything more important to do than follow me everywhere?' _he thought.

"What are you doing?"

"What?"

"I don't play like this mister."

"Wait…what?" Narukami was confused until he noticed the concept of pulling a young woman behind a dark stair way ", no no no that's not what I was trying to…"

"Then again I guess I could learn for you," Rise suddenly grabbed Narukami from behind his neck and tried pulling him close as he tried his best to resist. Yes Narukami had been a Risette fan before going to Yasogami high but now that they were friends he no longer liked her that way. Well, he did but now he felt guilty for reasons that were complicated. Whatever those reasons were, they also applied to Marie. Narukami had been a significant member of both their lives and didn't intend to take advantage of that.

"Rise no!"

"…Oh I get it, you're not ready. Don't worry I'll wait for you." Rise smiled still in her own little world.

_Great, just what I need. _"Huh?"

Behind them Yu could see a glowing blue door. The door wasn't part of the wall behind it and seemed to float above ground. "Rise…could you go without me please?"

"But we were going to go shopping."

"You buy whatever you want to for yourself and I'll tell you what I like. We'll buy stuff for me later, I promise." Yu looked into her eyes sincerely. Sure he was trying to push Rise away, but not far enough that he would lose his friend. She was still important to him.

"Well, ok we can do that I guess. I'll see you at your house later."

_Uhg she never stops._

"Ok later…" he sighed as Rise ran off joyfully to buy clothes.

Once the coast was clear Yu turned to the familiar blue door in wonder of why it might have appeared for. _Maybe they want to say hello? No Igor made it seem like my time with him was finally over. Or maybe this is how Marie gets to Iwatodai and back so quickly._

No matter what it was odd that the door to Igor's limo had returned and with it came questions. It seemed there was only one way to find out. _Then again, Igor did always talk about other guests. What if this is someone else's entrance and I'd be barging in? I've never seen the man angry but with a powerful servant like Margaret at his side he must be at least equally as powerful. I better not disturb them._

"OMGYOUSTUPIDJERK, Why are you keeping them waiting?!"

"Huh Marie?!" The woman had seemingly found him behind the staircase. luckily after Rise had left.

"They open a gateway to talk to you and you just stare at it like an idiot! I hate clueless people."

"I don't want to interrupt. What if they're in another meeting?"

"What are the chances that there is another fool like you saving the day from a great threat so soon you idiot! Come with me!" Marie grabbed the young man and pulled him forward through the door. "Hey yawl, I brought him in for you guys and…wow so you got rid of the car huh?"

The two had arrived in a large blue decorated elevator. A large clock stood over head and the lacking amount of furniture revealed a few chairs and a blue table at the elevators far end. Lit by lights outside of the ascending elevator were no other than Margret and Igor.

"Young miss, or should I say the great Mariko Kusumi-no-Okami, it has been some time." stated the grinning long nosed man at the table.

"How many times do I have to say its Marie dang it."

"As polite as ever," Margaret sighed before blushing at the presence of Narukami "; it's been sometime young master."

"Nice to see you too Margaret," Yu said deeply happy to see the attendant that had put him back on track more than once with her seemingly open ended but understanding advice.

"Yes," Igor grinned ", I'm sure you never thought you may return here again."

"Not to be rude but I was hoping for life to stay normal for a while, but it's more than a pleasure to see you too again regardless, especially without any business to discuss."

"As nice as that would be young wild card I must regretfully say that we have business to discuss."

"Of course we do," Yu sighed remembering the hours of riddles the man would repeat while fusing his personas.

"The fact is we are quite worried about the wellbeing of your world seeing as it directly affects us as well." Margaret interrupted.

"How's that?" Yu asked curiously still knowing next to nothing about the two that had helped him harness his power the previous year.

"The shadow world depends on the thoughts and wishes of the living world my guest; this world is not unlike it. On a deeper note my assistant is trying to avoid self-centeredness by avoiding the fact that shadows can't exist if all humans disappear." Margret looked away as if embarrassed when Narukami finally understood what Igor was insinuating.

"You're…a shadow Margaret?"

"Yes, I hope this doesn't change your opinion of me." Margret said as dignified as she could, trying to hide what had been a hidden sense of shame.

"I don't see why it would," Yu smiled ", I have a close friend who's a shadow, same as Marie for the most part, and I've never had reservations about them. There's nothing wrong about it."

"You don't think so…?" she smiled ", you are a Fool aren't you."

Yu couldn't tell if she was joking or insulting him. Maybe she took being a shadow personally or maybe it was just a pun on his arcane.

Either way he'd be sure to tread carefully regarding her background.

"Back to what calls you both here then."

"Wait, you called both of us?" Marie asked "but I just pushed Narukami in."

"We have our ways young one. Who's to say we didn't know your fate would bring you both to that hall."

"Excuse me, young? I'm centuries older than you big nose!"

"A formality when your personality is that of an infant, wouldn't you say assistant?"

"Very true master."

"Stupidoldbignosedjerkface." Marie mumbled to herself.

"So why did you summon us Igor?" Narukami asked trying to bring everyone back on subject before Marie burst in anger.

"Well but to renew your contract of course hehe. Strife and mystery are just around the corner young guest."

"Wait it's that bad?! Does it have to do with the terrorist attack or maybe the incident last golden week?"

"Well you can't exactly say that you didn't expect this. You and your friends have been running into plenty of mystery lately. Soon you will be requested of again. We simply ask that you take responsibility for your actions if you want our assistance."

"In short what Big Nose is trying to say is that without autographing his little fan book he won't fuse persona's for you."

"Ok I understand that but what is coming that requires this contract again? We defeated all the Sagiri and Marie protects Inaba now. Did we miss something?"

"Well of course you did young one. You stopped a very small threat but never addressed the problem."

"What is the real problem Igor?"

"Well if I knew maybe it wouldn't be a mystery. Then again I'm not exactly allowed to speak of the details of your future. I have a contact to up hold to as well you know."

_Contract? So he serves someone too, but whom?_

"Hmhmm," Margaret coughed ", what is coming does not matter at all. What matters is that in order for us to aid in your coming journey means you must sign our contract. Without doing as such we cannot meet ours and we will be rendered worthless to you. Do the two of you understand?"

"Uhm, I have to sign it too?" Marie asked bewildered ", I'm not a fool like him. Actually I'm more of a persona myself. I'm the realized true self of humanity. I don't exactly need a contract to use powers I already have."

"But you do need to sign a contract to come here again do you not." Margaret stated ", plus what will the young guest do without your skill cards. I am unable to maintain his skill cards and compendium all at once, especially now that he has come so far with his powers. From here on he can only go past the expected strength of a wild card user. I need my assistant Marie."

Margret had a habit of avoiding names, even her own family's, referring to her sister simply as sister. For her to say Marie's name was a surprise. Even more surprising was the fact that she needed someone. Yu had never seen her as someone who would ever need help. She was definitely a strong woman indeed.

"So," Igor said grinning, fingers crossed as a paper and inkwell appeared on the fusion table. "What will it be, will the two of you sign this contract and except now and forever the costs of your decisions to come?"

"…Yes," they said after a moment to think as they signed the paper.

"Then I hope to see both of you very soon and very often." Igor said happy to have his guest and assistant return.

"**OBJECTION!" **Yu's Phone announced from his pocket.

"**EVERYDAY'S GREAT AT YOUR JUNES."**

"**KAMEHAMAHA"**

"**HI-YA!"**

"**HI-ho Hi-ho, IT'S OFF TO WORK WE GO"**

"**ONLY YOU CAN PREVENT FOREST FIRES"**

"…" everyone in the room stood silent as Narukami reached for his phone in surprise.

"Wait, we have cell phone reception in here Big Nose?" asked Marie of Igor.

"I did say that the real world and this one are connected did I not." Igor grinned at his terrible pun.

"Wha…!" Narukami gasped

"What is it?" Marie questioned as she ran over to Narukami whose face had gone pale.

"It's…it's happening again." Narukami stammered as he saw the texts and pictures from his friends depicting the image of the lifeless Ai Ebihara.

* * *

**Note**

So the first persona summoning didn't really fit in here at all so it got pushed back. I kind of wanted a little more detective work but seeing as all the suspects were present and we already "know" how everyone died I decided skip the L.A. Noire investigation process. Rest assured I have wrote the next chapter already and it is rather action packed. We also get to see Mitsuru in action.

I'd like to mention that I'm more than willing to answer questions that are PM'ed to me here at the bottom of the latest chapter. I won't give away things that are too big but I'm willing to hint and clarify confusion (also admit mistakes that aren't spelling related but narrative centered."

Thanks for reading this far.

Please, follow and review, thanks again :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for coming this far in Persona 4 Shadow ****Incident****. I was wondering the other day what persona had very little of but needed, and that was real world action. The TV world is cool and all but it still has that feeling that all of the danger is within and not in the real world. This chapter was made to remind everyone about the dangers persona users have in the real world. A trait that was very prominent in Persona 3 and the beginning of some Persona 4**** arena**** story arcs.**

**Something I've seen a few fan fiction writers do is post music for chapters. So here's to trying, (** watch?v=phYKhNJAJ-A**) this is fan music for persona meant for a battle theme. Be sure to give the uploader credit and thanks. **

* * *

**23:50 PM atop the Tokyo ****Metropolitan ****Government**** Building (****Tochō)**

"Operation commencing in approximately ten minutes, are you sure you're ready for this Mitsuru-Senpai?" said a young woman on the com. Mitsuru stood on the edge of the broadcast antenna on the North tower of the Tochō.

"Fuuka, have I ever let you down?" Mitsuru responded through her Bluetooth.

"Uh, of course not Senpai! But it doesn't change the fact that this mission is a little dangerous don't you think? " Fuuka was assured that Mitsuru's abilities were sound but still worried for her friend. It had been sometime since their darkest days fighting against Nix's followers but, despite the fact that things we much safer these days, it didn't rid his mind of the fear that one day one of their missions would end in a mistake.

"Just keep me informed and everything will be just fine," Mitsuru assured her as she suited up. "I mean I got all the way up here with my equipment. That was the hard part. Now things just get easy from here."

Mitsuru removed her office cloths and opened her suitcase revealing here infiltration attire; a black tight leather suit covered in pockets of Kirijo equipment, silenced tranquilizer pistol, evoker and a rapier fused with the soul of a persona. The sword had been owned by her late leader, one of many in his and hers collection. With him gone it was one of the few things she had to remember him by. It gleamed red with the firry spirit trapped inside combined with vibration modifications the Kirijo labs had fitted it with, definitely a serious weapon in her hands.

"Have Akihiko and his men positioned themselves at the bottom of Tochō yet?"

"The perimeter is secure. All that's left is for you to get to the next tower." Fuuka said with doubt as Mitsuru threw a grappling hook towards the other tower. "I don't understand why you couldn't just go up the other tower. Isn't this unnecessarily dangerous?"

"If I had gone up the other tower and had been seen it would have been highly likely that the terrorists would have placed the target in the helicopter and fled before Akihiko or I could find it. This way we can trap them between the roof and the lobby with no hope of escape."

"Why do we have to wait until midnight? Aren't we wasting time?" Fuuka argued.

"The device in question recreates the effects of the midnight hour but can only seem to do so at exactly midnight. If we wait for midnight than everyone in the area without the potential will be transmogrified. That will not only reduce their numbers but also give us the proof needed to show that the terrorists might have persona users in their ranks."

"Seems like a lot of trouble."

"Fuuka, stop worrying so much. I'll be just fine." Mitsuru said reassuringly.

"…ok, just be careful. What if these persona users actually know about their abilities?"

"Even if they know about their potential I highly doubt that they have evokers to summon their abilities. We'll have the edge in this one."

"Akihiko reporting," The man said over the intercom from down below ", Tokyo PD and I are in position. Can't wait to kick some terrorist butt. They think they can come into our country and cause trouble?"

"Yeah, they just take the tallest building in Tokyo and think they'll leave unskathed! I'll light them up!" yelled Junpei through Akihiko's head set.

"What the hell, that was my ear and don't you mean unscathed?!" Akihiko protested.

"I only speak Japanese, I don't know those foreign words."

"Be careful Akihiko and Iori," Mitsuru interrupted. "They have civilian hostages scattered throughout the floors. They won't hesitate to harm them especially if their being controlled like the terrorists last golden week."

"Don't worry about them, they'll all transmogrify anyway. Last I checked those coffins are impenetrable, even to shadows and why is he Akihiko and I'm still Iori? We've known each other forever Senpai!"

"If any of the hostages have the potential, even at its most minor levels, they'll be at risk which is likely so we must be cautious. On another note I thought you would like the respect Junpei-san. I feel out of place asking you to come back like this."

"It was no problem Mitsuru-chan! Anything's better than struggling to pay the bills. I'd rather protect people than struggle for money."

"And the generous pay has nothing to do with it?" Akihiko questioned.

"Who do you think I am Senpai sheesh! Honestly we're way too busy to ever spend that money."

"I heard you like to blow away funds on hotels and parties with the trainees."

"Who said that? It was Yuka-tan wasn't it? I swear that woman needs to loosen up and find a man or something. She's way to tense."

"Boys!" Mitsuru interrupted ", we're going to be careful right?

"We know we Know." both the men said.

"Operation commencing in 1 minute!" Fuuka interrupted.

"Bonne chance everyone." Mitsuru said as she prepped herself to move.

"Haha, I'm not the one who has to jump off a building, Vous avez ma chance."

"Forty seconds!"

"_Darn upper classman and their French_." Junpei snirked before Akihiko cut the com.

"Ok Mitsuru," she said to herself as she connected the grappling rope to her belt ", time to fly."

She jumped running sideways off the front end of the north tower, rope in one hand and evoker in the other, plummeting to the ground when the rope finally tightened strongly and painfully pulled at her stomach. The angle of the fall was just enough for the fall to turn into a gradual swing towards the side of the south tower but still left more than enough to be desired in terms of comfort. As she swung towards the other tower the dial on her watch hit midnight and began to chime as the sky turned green and the city became silent around her. The dark hour had begun.

The wall of the tower in front of her was getting closer as she accelerated towards a most certainly painful death. "Artemisia!"

A glowing figure formed behind her shooting it's metallic whip at the wall ahead creating a whole through the glass and the walls of the structure clean through to the other side of the building. "Bufudyne!"

The floors of the forged path chilled as Mitsuru entered the gap and landed on the frozen surface, her velocity only increasing as her persona pushed her along the icy floors it had created through the building. "Bufula!"

The person shot forth another strike of cold at the end of the frozen path creating a curved ramp at the end of the path just outside the other end of the tower. Mitsuru continued to accelerate as she and her persona curved of the ramp and straight into the air. She flew upwards until she became motionless and once again began to feel gravities pull on her body as she began to fall once more. "Artemisia one more time!"

The persona shot forth its whip and latched itself to the edge of the south tower just before it left the whip's reach and cradled Mitsuru I its arm as it pulled itself up and over the edge.

"That was uncomfortable." Mitsuru said as she was placed down and fixed her hair. "Uh…hello."

As she brushed aside her bangs the troop of terrorists was revealed to her on the helicopter pad. All armed with rifles. _Wait why aren't they transmogrified? They can't all have the potential can they?_

"Open fire!" a terrorist yelled as his companions unloaded on the red head.

"Artemisia!" Mitsuru ran to cover as her persona created a small wall of ice to cover her as she ran and opened her com. "Mitsuru in, it would seem that all of the terrorists are unaffected by the midnight hour!"

"Wait what?!" Fuuka questioned. "But I don't sense them at all!"

"Yeah same down here in the lobby. Who the hell rounded up all these guys?!" Akihiko said as Mitsuru heard gunshots on his end of the com.

"I'm going to need help up here. I'm pinned down!"

"Don't worry we're coming in the chopper! Just hold out Mitsuru!" Fuuka said as Aigis armed herself for battle.

_Hold out? There's just one of me against a battalion of armed men, _she thought suddenly realizing that she did have one thing up her sleeves. "MABUFUDYNE!"

Her persona froze the closest line of men as she advanced into the frost. On the other side shocked survivors, were still shocked by the image of their friends being encased in ice. She pulled out her Rapier and switched on the vibrating function on the hilt. As she landed between three men who quickly aimed at her, she swung around and sliced the barrels of the guns around her. The vibrations combined with the heat of the blade allowed her to cut through almost anything.

With the men disarmed she pulled out the tranq-pistol on her right breast holster and used it to put down the three men swiftly before moving back to cover to reload.

_I never knew how good I was. I'll be sure to keep it up, _she noted to herself knowing that anything less than what she was currently doing would get her killed.

"THOR!" a terrorist yelled as he injected himself using a long syringe.

"Wait a persona!" Mitsuru quickly moved to another set of crates as the pile she stood behind was incinerated by a Ziodyne attack. "Bufudyne!"

"White wall!" the terrorist yelled as his persona blocked the attack with ease being a Lightening/Ice type.

"Crap," she ducked as the other terrorists began to shoot at her again. If she didn't take out that persona user she wouldn't last and most likely it would shoot down Fuuka's chopper with lightening attacks. That man had to go.

She threw two grenades over her current cover and dawned a set of thermal goggles as the grenades detonated; one blinding the terrorists and the other releasing a deep smoke. She jumped from her cover using her pistol to tranquilize as many blinded terrorists as possible as her persona shot Mabufudyne attacks in all directions. As the fog blew towards her, the nearby and recovering terrorists were confused by their new foggy surroundings as Mitsuru kept slashing and shooting thanks to her goggles.

"Uhg," the terrorist persona user said as he began to recover and moved into the fog holding a large machete and a just as intimidating revolver. "Deathbound!"

His persona used the powerful physical attack blowing away the smoke and his comrades alike.

"Ceasefire you morons," the man ordered as the remaining terrorists ceased hostilities. "You must be that Kirijo girl the police keep talking about."

"Are you the leader?" Mitsuru questioned holding out her rapier in defense as the bulky man moved closer, electricity surging from his abilities as he approached.

"Na just a grunt, but not any grunt, the grunt that's going to kill 'The Imperious Queen of Executions'!"

"Wait, how do you know that name?!" the name was the one given to her in Inaba by Labrys's shadow in that demented tournament. Only the Shadow Ops, the Investigation team and Public safety new anything about that event, _Unless, these guys were involved with the terrorist hijacking from last constitution day._

"Let's just say we like to keep tabs on our enemies before we kill them princes." The large man snickered before summoning his persona whose attack was quickly blocked by Artemisia. Between the legs of the two giants, Mitsuru ran forward rapier ready to disable him when the man moved to the side.

Mitsuru didn't expect such a large man to be so quick on his feet as had she just barely deflected his parry. She then dropped to the ground and attempted to trip the man with a kick but quickly realized the man was too large to take such punishment.

The terrorist pointed his gun at the young woman who swiftly grabbed it with her own hands and it pushed out of the way just in time to avoid a bullet to the head. As she backed away she pulled out her tranq-pistol once more and unleashed an entire magazine of darts on the man which seemed to have no luck penetrating the man's large muscles.

"HAHA if you want to put me down you're going to have to kill princes." It was strongly against Mitsuru's moral compass to ever kill a human being. She preferred to beat them into submission unlike the countless shadows she'd slain.

The brute took a swing at her with his Machete as she ducked once again to dodge it. It was then that her face met the man's foot, kicking her over as she came closer to the far end of the roof.

"Marin Karin!" Hearts swallowed the man's head but he quickly injected himself with the persona enhancing drug to regain composure.

"You know Mister that stuff is going to kill you for me."

"Oh so know I'm the big bad drug addict ha-ha. Sorry princess but if I cared about my health I wouldn't be a terrorist. With death around the corner why would I possibly care about drug side effects?"

_That's it! He needs that stuff to control his persona, just like Strega. I f he runs out his persona will…_Mitsuru thought a moment about what she was about to do knowing there was no going back. Then again if she died the consequences would be much worse. It was him or her"_,_ Marin Karin!"

"That charm stuff isn't going to work honey." He said as he injected himself again.

"Marin Karin!"

"Uhg," he shot himself up again ", is your brain broken bitch?! I said…!"

"Marin Karin!"

"Little…shit," the man said noticing he was out of serum as Mitsuru shot forward again sword aimed for the heart. "So you're ready to kill now, everyone has a dark side don't they haha?"

The man dodged again but this time Mitsuru dodged the parry instead of blocking and grabbed his pistol while he was distracted. As he went for another strike Mitsuru quickly aimed at the man's knee cap and used his last round to immobilize him.

"AHHH!" he yelled in pain as blood splattered everywhere.

"Bufudyne!" Mitsuru yelled as she threw the empty revolver to the side in favor of her evoker.

"White wall!" the man yelled carelessly due to his pain realizing that he had summoned his persona without the drug. The persona blocked the Bufu attack but turned around and looked at its master with disdain. "Wha…why are you looking at me like that?!"

"You need that drug to stop your persona from doing your shadows work. You never realized your true potential so your true self still wants to be freed of its master's chains." Mitsuru stated as Thor lifted its hammer over its user ", I'm truly sorry but this was the only way I could defeat you."

"No!" The man screamed just before he was pulverized by his persona. Thor disappeared being free to return to its world. Mitsuru though stared at the devastated body of the man that she just killed.

_I had no choice…_

"Hands up Executioner!" the other terrorists yelled having her perfectly in there sites.

"Do the rest of you want to end up like him?!" she pleaded with specks of splattered blood on her cheeks. Something had changed within her. She no longer wanted to hold back. She walked over to the dead body and picked up some of the man's ammo and the revolver she had tossed aside. The troops just looked in fear knowing that without their commander they might not stand a chance.

"If you all don't surrender, you're dead!" There was no hope, as the helicopter brining Fuuka and Aigis arrived. The door to the lower floors also busted open and Akihiko in a black and red suit assisted by a leather wearing Junpei with a blood covered sword arrived at the scene.

The man simply placed their weapons down. They could barely handle Kirijo, how would the handle four more? As the midnight hour ended and the Shadow ops SWAT teams arrived to arrest the terrorists, Mitsuru stood over the scene motionless, gun and sword in hand.

* * *

**A few hours before, just inside the North Inaba suburbs**

As Naoto drove up to the Ebihara residence she pondered what she would say and how she would do it. She had never had to tell a victims love ones of their passing. She had scene others do it countless times on TV but she could never be like the actors she adored whose roles helped fuel her life passion. She had scene Dojima do it countless times but she had never went through the feelings of having lost a daughter like he had before Nanako was revived.

She couldn't help but think that as a human being she had a long way to go, that despite her skills she was quite lost in a world of social able and lovable people.

"Ha-ha, that's probably why Kanji-kun is so scared of me," she thought to herself knowing that the man and herself were just shy. Just then here phone began to ring and she reluctantly debated if she should answer while driving. She sighed and then pulled Dojima's car over to realize that it was Dojima that was trying to reach her. "Naoto."

"Are you driving?"

"No Dojima-sensei, I pulled over."

"Good, driving with your cell in your ear is a bad habit. Don't do it even though I do…didn't I tell you to call me Ryo-san."

"Uh…sorry sir! I mean Ryo-san!"

"Ha-ha, it's fine," Naoto couldn't understand why Dojima preferred fewer formalities in their partnership. What Dojima couldn't admit was that he saw a friend in Naoto. He saw a little bit of his late wife in her, enough for him to admire her. If he'd been younger he probably would have fallen in love. But being his age all he could think about was pairing her with the right guy and protecting her like a daughter. He had felt similarly about Adachi, though that partnership was quite different.

Dojima saw a young handsome smart man who just didn't bother to do anything. Once again, if he had been younger he and Adachi probably would have been friends causing havoc in the streets while they weren't too busy avoiding work. But he was older and he couldn't help but think that he had to protect him and set him straight like a son. "Have you heard anything on the radio?"

"Honestly I'm not sure I'm ready to listen and drive yet."

"Damn it Naoto your fine and listening to the news and cop broadcasts is part of our job. You have to get used to it."

"S…Sorry!"

Dojima sighed ", it's fine. It's just that there's some big stuff happening in Tokyo."

"Like what?" Naoto said in wonder of Dojima's response.

"There was a terrorist attack on the Tokyo Metropolitan Government building. It's estimated that there are about 200 armed men within the building and 20 civilian hostages. Thankfully most were able to get out in time. How the hell they got that much weaponry through the city is beyond me. They even have RPG's to scare off helicopters. We're waiting for their terms right now but not a word has left the building accept for a message left outside saying not to attack unless we wanted someone to die."

"Oh my gosh! How did we let this happen?"

"No one knows Kiddo."

"But even if they could smuggle those weapons, how did 200 heavily armed men just walk into the lobby…"

"There's a theory that the weapons were already in the building and that the terrorists snuck in with the usual tourists heading to the observation deck. They only took the south tower, the other half is unscathed."

"Are there any plans for dealing with this?"

"It's too early Naoto and truly we have our own work to do. Terrorists just want to scare nations into losing their cool. As law enforcement it's our job to do our job despite any distraction." Naoto was silent but she didn't have to reply for Dojima to know she understood. "Are you getting close to the Ebihara's?"

"I'm actually parked around the corner from them. Uh…Dojima I mean Ryo-san?"

"What is it Naoto?"

"I don't know if I'm ready to do this."

"Do what?"

"Comfort someone after a love one's death."

"Sadly it's part of the job. Death is a normal thing in our line of works. We have to learn to get used to it and with that comes what your about to do. Just…don't be a robot."

"…"

"I'm sorry maybe that was too harsh."

"Na I understand. I think…"

"Remind them that you're going to make the criminal pay. You're not going to make them accept it. Make it a point that you're there to bring the person who killed their daughter to justice and avenge her if you have to." Naoto suddenly realized how Dojima felt when Nanako seemingly passed before her recovery, it was how she felt. She'd wanted revenge, she wanted to find the killer and worst of all she'd wanted him dead. "Even though you won't kill the murderer for them, just let them think just for a moment that you will do the same to the murderer as they did to their little girl. It might not be true, it might not be right but it's what they want at that moment…"

"I understand."

"Good, come back to the station when you're done. By then the labs might have found something."

"Got it…and thank you Ryo-san."

"No problem Naoto." Dojima hung up and Naoto started up the car again and made her way over to her destination.

As she arrived at the Ebihara house Naoto couldn't help but appreciate how far the Ebihara's had come since the father's luck in land investments. The house paled in comparison to that of her family's estate but regardless Naoto found envy in people you raised themselves from the class they were born in to, something she would never know.

She went to the door, clasping her hands together shocked by how cold the rain had made the town while it was still the first week of September. It didn't help that she was still in her girl's summer uniform when she would have preferred to be wearing pants. She'd told Narukami that she would attempt to accept herself but it didn't make it any more comfortable.

"Hello?" she said as she realized the door had a visitor's speaker instead of a door bell, something she felt was stupid compared to the simplicity of a doorbell. Then again one of these would have prevented half the Inaba kidnappings. She knocked when nobody replied ", Hello…"

As she knocked the door simply opened revealing that the lock had been broken. _Shit, someone broke in. Could it be the killer, should I call Dojima or back-up?_

Then she smelled something she didn't want to smell, the smell of flesh that had been left out for hours. Overwhelmed by a sense of urgency evoked by the smell she mindlessly pulled her fire arm out of her bag, Algernon her long barreled revolver, and kicked the door to the side. "Inaba PD!"

Not a sound could be heard in the house's welcome room. She passed the shoe stands and entered the living room slowly as she checked her corners. There she saw two large splatters of blood that covered the entire far wall. Naoto finally came to her senses and realized what she had done. She knew there could have been trouble and walked in anyway and after identifying the house as probably empty she had walked deeper in when the killer could still be inside. _For an ace detective you're really stupid Naoto._

"Ever think about what would happen if a shadow made it out to the real world?" Naoto spun around trying to aim her gun at a woman's voice but found nothing. "Those monsters, they'd probably go around killing their masters, and the ones whose masters bodies have aged away would probably rip apart anything in sight out of madness."

"Who are you?!" Naoto new the woman was there, she was just too fast for Naoto to keep up with ", and why are you trying to get our attention?"

"Because my dear you all amuse me. Did I not say I'd be back?" Naoto finally realized who she had been talking to.

"It was you! You're the one who took Labrys and pitted her against us. You're the one who made those men hijack that plane!"

"Yes Labrys, the one that got away hmhm. I wonder, if that Yamagishi girl hadn't interrupted what would you have done to that thing?"

"What thing are you talking about?!" Naoto toiled as she tried to remember what exactly happened.

"If it hadn't been for Yamagish's intervention you all would have destroyed that obsolete piece of scrap."

"What are you trying to get at? That we'd have killed Labrys? What do you want?!" just then a cloaked figure appeared behind her and tried it's best to grapple her.

"What I want is for you to give up life and give me that persona!" Naoto moved to the side instantly dodging the attack. As the figure crashed into the wall behind and tried to recover Naoto quickly speed dialed the first person she could hoping that hearing the fight would get them to call for help while she focused on staying alive.

"Nao-Chan! You never call me! Do you miss having your favorite Teddie bear in your bead? Don't worry I will…Nao-chan are you ok?" Teddie could hear the clatter of furniture tossing around the other side of the phone. "Nao-Chan!"

Teddie started to hear gunshots on the other side. Naoto had dropped the phone to focus on the situation.

"YOSUKE!" Teddie ran down stairs where Yosuke sat playing guitar. "YOSUKE YOSUKE YOSUKE NAOTO IS IN TROUBLE WE GOT TO HELP HER YOSUKE!"

"Ted, shut the hell up! What's going on?" Yosuke was highly annoyed. Situations like this were common in the Hanamura household now so he had a hard time believing anything the blonde shadow had to say.

"Listen Yosuke!" Teddie shoved his phone in Yosuke's face.

"What are those sounds…gun shots?!"

"Naoto is in trouble Yosuke we need to get to her!" Teddie was jumping up and down worried about their friend.

"Teddie, get outside and get the bike ready!"

"But how am I going to get there? I don't have a moped!"

"You'll ride with me. If we get pulled over by a cop then we'll just tell them to get Dojima. Now get it ready when I contact everyone."

"Right away!"

* * *

"Why in the world did Naoto call Teddie?!" Chie yelled from her moped as the group rushed to the outer suburbs to help Naoto.

"Beats me Chie!" Yosuke stated trying to get a hold of Naoto while driving with Teddie on his bike.

"She probably called the first contact she could dial before the fight got to crazy," yelled Kanji who was riding with Yukiko.

"Yosuke-san did you get to Dojima?" asked Yukiko as she struggled to keep the bike upright with Kanji on it as well.

"I don't have his cell and he wasn't at home, I think Nanako is at a friend's tonight so I couldn't ask. I just called the cops and told them that Detective Dojima's partner is in trouble."

"You called the cops! What if they see some of us two to a bike! That's against the law Yosuke!"

"I thought Naoto was worth the risk. I just hope she's held out this long."

"For her to use her gun it must have been really dangerous in there." Yukiko stated.

"Damn it, she never carries much ammo on duty. She says it's bad enough that she has a gun at 16." Kanji said worried that she might have ran out of ammo long ago.

"That girl needs to learn to be less modest!" Yosuke said angrily ",she has money to spare on here expenses but doesn't unless it regards food, she's allowed to get her license now as if she were an American or something and she's allowed to have a gun and doesn't carry ammo. If I were a rich teenage detective I'd be swimming in those benefits!"

"There it is!" Teddie exclaimed as the house came in to view, people were leaving their homes as the cloaked figure turned the place into a war zone chasing down Naoto.

"Guys why did you come here?! Where are the police?!" Naoto yelled fearing that they were all in danger without the ability to summon their personas.

Just then the cloaked figure cast a maziodyne attack that electrocuted and burnt out all the electronics in the area.

"AHHH my bike! NOT AGAIN!" Yosuke yelled as their bikes were fried and they were forced to eject.

"Nice to see all of you again," the figure stated from the blown up opening to what was once the Ebihara living room.

"Who the FUCK IS THIS BITCH!" Kanji was pissed now and his old kick butt attitude was released until he saw Naoto was injured. "Naoto!"

Naoto had taken a severe injury to her shooting arm that was bleeding as she tried her best to cut off circulation and not pass out from blood loss. "Kanji don't!"

As kanji tried to aid Naoto he stumbled into a bufu attack that that froze his feet to the ground. "What the hell!"

"No no no Tatsumi dear. Let the poor girl patch herself up. If she had wanted help she wouldn't have been in this situation anyway."

"Everyone get out of here! She's too…"

"Strong, that I am and for that reason no one is leaving." Lights flashed for a moment as an invisible barrier was created around the street.

"Those are the walls from the P1 grand prix!" Chie stated.

"Then that woman must be…ahh!" Yukiko tried to say before she too was hit by a bufu attack which not only immobilized her feet but sent a few shards through her leg.

"Yukiko!"

"Smart girl," the figure said as it laughed in its distorted female voice ", yes I am the one from the grand Prix."

"Take off that hood you witch or I'll chew it off!" yelled Teddie.

"Me revealing my face would only confuse you. I am a shape shifter remember."

"What do you want?!" Yosuke demanded.

"Well strong shadows of course. Only the strongest have minds of their own and become personas. With all of you around they'll never be free. I must say those darn Shadow Ops are so pathetically stupid. They thought running off to look for me would stop me from just walking into Inaba haha. It's hilarious." The crazed woman released another mazio attack that electrocuted the Investigation team into screams ",haha your all so weak it's fun! Without those little shadow ops toys you can't us your personas in this world. All I had to do was keep this one occupied for a little and wait for you idiots to show up. Seriously what did all of you think you were going to do with a bunch of swords and throwing fans?"

The police cars showed up around the corner rushing to the seen but none of them knew about the invisible wall.

"No stop the walls will..!" Naoto tried yelling to stop but the cops were too fast as they drove into and crashed their cars against the walls. More cars stopped behind the wreckage on both ends of the street as one police detective stumbled out of the crash.

"What are you kids doing here?!" Dojima yelled as he ran into the wall still confused by what was going on.

"Dojima you have to get your men out of here this woman is…!" the cloaked figure shocked Yosuke to his knees as he struggled to stay conscious.

"Don't tell them you party pooper you'll ruin my fun."

Dojima put his hands against the invisible wall as all the stories of magic became a reality to him. "Get something here that can break through this damn wall officer!"

The officer was so confused by everything that he stood in shock trying to comprehend.

"DID YOU HERE ME THERE'S KIDS STUCK IN THERE!"

"Ye Yes sir!" The officer ran off to call for everything Inaba had.

"Let them out of there!" Dojima pleaded banging on the wall as he tried to find a way in.

"Ryotaru Dojima. You're the pride of the Inaba police department. If I'm right you thought that talk of shadows and a world inside a TV was nonsense haha. They even gave you credit and a promotion to Inspector after solving the Inaba murders. I would have given you a promotion to prefectural Superintendent if I was Keishi-chō. Then again if I knew you stole the credit from a bunch of high schoolers I would have kicked you out of the force."

"What do you want with them?"

"Well their Personas of course, and spare the 'you'll stop me speech.' The entire Tokyo police department wouldn't be able to stop me."

"Why are you playing these games," Naoto demanded. "If you wanted us dead so soon you would have killed us already! Why the show? Ahh"

"Stop talking our I'll shock you again you little runt. Then again I do like the fun."

"Yosuke what do we do? This isn't looking good." Kanji asked.

"And Yukiko is bleeding a lot, her and Naoto need doctors quick!" Chie pleaded.

Yosuke looked around for a moment realizing the woman was distracted as she continued to mock Dojima and Naoto. Without Yu here everyone was depending on him to be their leader. He couldn't just stand there and watch all his friends die and his home turn into a warzone. _I got this guys._

He summoned the strength he had left and ran toward the figure. He clenched fist and threw all his might at her head. "Ahh!"

"WhaAA!" The woman flew back after the punch as if hit by the strongest of garu spells and collided with what was left of the house behind her.

"Was…that me?" Yosuke questioned when he suddenly felt the warm breath of something big puffing and growling behind him. "WHAT? IZANAGI?!"

The persona shot forward over Yosuke and into the house and began to demolish what was left using Garudyne and Ziodyne with no restraint before it was shot back by an almighty attack.

"Who the hell invited you?!" the hooded figure rose from the ashes and stared at the persona in anger until a glowing red swarm of string shot forth sharps as knifes which was barely dodged by the now panting enemy.

"That sting! Hey guys isn't that…" Just then Labrys shot through the invisible wall with lightning fast speed shattering it like glass.

"Get the hell away from my friends!" yelled the mechanical girl with her Bronx accent.

"Stupid machine!" the cloaked figure pulled out a sword made of darkness and just barely deflected the attack from Labrys' humungous axe.

"LABY-CHAN!" Teddie screamed in joy as the investigation team's robotic friend fought relentlessly against her foe.

Labrys and her persona kept swinging and shooting string attacks while Izanagi stood back releasing garu, zio and mudoon spells as support.

"Wait…"Yosuke who was overjoyed to see Labrys was suddenly stone cold when he took a moment to look at Izanagi.

"Come on Yosugay we need to get out of here. Labrys has got things handled."

"Chie, that Izanagi! It's red and using mudoon attacks!"

"So what it's all pimped out and…" Chie suddenly took the hint and everyone was even more stunned when a black suited man shot through the opening in the wall with a revolver and evoker.

"Magatsu-Izanagi," The man said holding the evoker to his head as he ran to Labrys' side. "Vorpal Blade!"

"ADACHI?!" the kids and Dojima screamed in shock.

"Labrys get back!" Adachi yelled.

"Righty!" she jumped back as Magatsu-Izanagi unleashed a series of quick attacks.

"Who the hell do you think you are causing trouble in my turf Dumb-Ass!"

* * *

**Alright awesome! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! So yeah I really wanted to reintroduce Adachi. A spin is going to be added to his character but I wouldn't trust him guys. Please review and tune in next time for some more Kick ass fighting. THANK YOU**

**A little note, the next chapter is looking insane. Like truely insane, please check in.**


	6. Chapter 6

**23:50-same time as the Tokyo tower incident. Inaba suburbs**

"Come on Yosugay we need to get out of here. Labrys has got things handled."

"Chie, that Izanagi! It's red!"

"So what it's all pimped out and…" Chie suddenly took the hint and everyone was even more stunned when a black suited man shot through the opening in the wall with a revolver and evoker.

"Magatsu-Izanagi," The man said holding the evoker to his head as he ran to Labrys' side. "Vorpal Blade!"

"ADACHI?!" the kids and Dojima screamed in shock.

"Labrys get back!" Adachi yelled.

"Righty!" she jumped back as Magatsu-Izanagi unleashed a series of quick attacks.

"Who the hell do you think you are causing trouble in my turf Dumb-Ass!" As the figure spun out of Magatsu's way it released a series of Agi spelles that set the street a flame.

"Call the fire apartment! Evacuate the town and call the national defense force!" Dojima barked.

"Dojima sir we have a call from public safety!"

"Give it here! Dojima here we need everything we got here my town is a warzone!"

"We are fully aware of the situation and sending in a team to assist you."

"A team! Buildings are on fire, the electricity has been fried and wind storms and blizzards are tearing houses apart damn it!" The hooded figure shot a Ziodyne attack that shot through three houses.

"Sounds like our operatives have already arrived Detective."

"These guys are yours?!" Dojima was both shocked and disgusted that homeland security knew about such dangers. "If that's true why is Toru Adachi, a mentally insane murderer, here?!"

"To be frank we're limited on people like him detective. Keep your citizens safe and don't risk the lives off your men. You're in charge of Inaba now, we've made the calls and no one will argue with your command. You're the only one who's both experienced enough and knows enough. Good luck." The man hung up leaving Dojima pissed.

"You heard him get everyone out of here, everyone you hear me?! Where's my daughter?"

"Dojima-san where do we go?!" Yosuke begged knowing that he and the investigation team were useless without their personas.

"Naoto and Yukiko are bleeding really badly!" Chie and Kanji were holding their bleeding friends fearing the worst.

"Get them in the ambulance. We need to find Nanako too!"

"Sir," interrupted an officer ", your daughter is being taken out of Inaba by a private security group. Apparently public safety arranged it sir!"

"What?! Where is she going?!"

"To an extraction point in the country sir, all officials are to report there and setup HQ!"

"HQ? This is an evacuation not a war?!"

"The Kirijo and Ootori groups seem to think so sir. Their men have your daughter."

"…Everyone in the ambulance, you guys are going there." Dojima ordered the team

"Wait you're not coming?" Yosuke asked in shock.

"If Nanako is safe I have to protect the town. It's my job."

"But what are you going to do?! None of us can fight that thing!"

"There's bound to be people stuck in the city, I can't just leave them! Officers on me and bring a com. We need to personally supervise the evacuation. We're not leaving till everyone is out!"

"Yes sir."

"Yosuke Yosuke Yosuke what are we going to do!" Teddie was frightened out of his mind. Dojima had left them and none of them were in a position to help. Once again it was all on him, _Partner what would you do._

"Some of us are hurt and Nanako is alone we got to do what Dojima said. If we want to help like Labrys and Adachi, we're going to have to get out of here and get in touch with Mitsuru or somebody." Chie and Kanji didn't hesitate and ran to the ambulance with their bleeding friends.

"Yosuke what about our family!" Teddie pleaded as Yosuke took one last look at the town. "We can't get in the way Teddie we need to get out of here, try and call them and make sure they're getting out of Inaba. We have to go with the others. Mom and dad would hate themselves if we didn't make it out alive so we have to try!"

Ted was crying but shook his read before both of them got in the ambulance with the others.

_Everyone please be ok, _Yosuke thought as the police convoy rolled away from the battle.

* * *

"The ca's are off Adachi-san, we can go all out now!" Labrys yelled to her partner.

"Hey terminator, I have been going all-out," Adachi said trying to stay on both feet as the figure unleashed a storm of elemental attacks as strong as a tsunami.

"You two don't know who you're up against!" the figure screamed in enjoyment.

"The persona users are gone!" Labrys protested. "You'wa not getting their persona's! Why make all this fuss?!"

"Everybody being gone is just what I needed. No persona users and no Mariko."

"Mariko?" Labrys and Adachi questioned.

"The keeper of this town left this place wide open. I was convinced that she'd never leave but with her gone I can make this town my own, watch!" The figure dropped to the ground and the skies became silent again. "All I wanted were shadows, with Mariko gone the gates open, now I have plenty! FOOGGG!"

From the woman's body fields of fog appeared that flooded the town. The smoke traveled faster than anyone could evacuate until the entire valley was consumed in abyss.

"I can't see anything!" Adachi yelled.

Labrys unaffected due to her robotic eyes saw the town perfectly but had lost the powerful woman. "I lost her!"

"What do you mean you lost her! And why is this fog so bad! It's like the TV world..!" suddenly it clicked in Adachi's mind what had happened. "Labrys we need to get out of here this is the…"

"Hello me…" a voice said behind Adachi ", I can't believe your serving these pieces of shit."

"M…my shadow? But Magatsu is still?"

"Us wild cards are a little different from the others. If we can have multiple persona's then why can't are personas and shadows coexist?"

"But I control you! You're a toy I used on those kids to lure them in for our fight! You fought for me!"

"That was before you got all goodie goodie. Kinda funny, you used me to get what you wanted and now those shadow ops are using you. I mean prison did suck, but was getting out worth slavery under these morons?

"You don't know what I want?"

But isn't this what we want? A world full of fog, a world without shit. Damn uptight assholes and sluts have no place in this world wouldn't we say."

"No I'm not like that anymore I…"

"We want the world to burn Toru." Adachi's shadow mused as an army of masked beings rose from the ground. "So you can be a god!"

"No no no this can't be happening!"

"What, have a guilty conscious? You made a wish Adachi and now you're going to get it."

"Partner we gotta go," Labrys pleaded and grabbed her partner seeing that there were too many shadows to fight off.

"Yeah run coward, you'll come back! _You'll all come back."_ Adachi's shadow thought as Labrys used her strength to pull Adachi away.

* * *

**1:00 AM- Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building South Tower**

"Are you going to talk to me or what Mitsuru!" Akihiko begged as he chased Mitsuru down the stairs.

"I'd rather not Sanada-san. I'm fine and we have plenty of work to do cleaning this place up by morning.

"Enough with the formal stuff," he ran ahead of Mitsuru and blocked her way. "Mits-chan you killed someone we need to talk!"

Mitsuru stopped and looked at Akihiko wondering when he was going to budge but knew that she'd be waiting a fortnight if she tested his stubbornness. "Let's talk…"

"You shouldn't blame yourself, it was you or him and sadly the world is better without him."

"Can I really make that call!" she yelled back. "Who am I to judge who lives and who dies. Aigis is a robot and she's never killed anyone. I'm the one who calculated the risk and committed murder!"

"Self-defense is not murder!"

"How am I supposed to look in the mirror Akihiko I'm just like my famil…" Mitsuru tried to finish but couldn't when Akihiko slapped her. "Akihiko?"

Mitsuru was about to come to tears when the man said ", don't ever compare my friend to those monsters," with a warm smile.

Mitsuru couldn't handle it anymore and burst out in tears.

"It's all going to be alright Mitsu. Your friends got you."

"I'm sorry I yelled." She sobbed.

"I'm sorry I hit you but I have a feeling you would have hit harder."

"I would have," Mitsuru laughed eyes still in tears now holding Akihiko.

"Wow if it isn't the love birds!" Junpei smiled from the stair case above ", if it means anything Senpai I would have finished him too. But I don't think I would have handled it as well as you."

"It looks like you're accustomed to it now," Mitsuru stated disappointingly staring at his soaked katana.

"What…Oh no I didn't! These are stains and burns from cutting their rifles. My blade has those fancy gadgets of yours but I don't have a persona inside of mine that burns shit. It gets a little dirty sometimes."

"So…" Mitsuru looked at the ground embarrassed for having thought negatively about her friend. "I'm sorry…"

"Na it's no problem, I understand. Man coming up to you with a stained sword and a goatee, must be sinister looking." Junpei said with a grin as Mitsuru and Akihiko laughed.

"Everyone quick!" Fuuka yelled from the stairs above ", get back up here quick!"

"What is it Fuuka-san," Mitsuru replied still laughing away her tears.

"Please everyone to the roof!" asked Aigis as well.

Everyone made their way to the roof and gathered next to the chopper that had brought Fuuka and Aigis. "What's going on."

"I sensed something really bad happening somewhere right after the operation began," stated Fuuka ", Labrys-chan just contacted us on the radio and said there's a situation."

"Is she still on call?" Akihiko asked.

"Yes Senpai."

"Put her through." Mitsuru demanded.

"Hello…can..vryone..ear…me?"

"Yes Labrys we can but there's static, what's going on?"

"Whose Labrys?" Junpei asked.

"Aigis' sister," Akihiko answered ", now shut up and listen."

"Aigis you have a sister?!"

"Junpei-kun," Aigis replied ", I believe the correct phrasing Senpai used was 'shut up and listen'."

"Sheesh, you try to get and know a girl…"

"What's your situation Labrys is it Adachi?" Mitsuru asked ", did he turn on you?"

"Like hell I did money bags!" Adachi yelled though Labrys' ears.

"Who's this guy?" Junpei asked.

"SSSSHHHHHHH!"

"Omg sheesh," he whispered to himself.

"What's happening then?"

"It'…maam…shad…everywere!"

"Your breaking up, repeat!"

"It's Inaba…attack…shadows everywhere. Repeat, Shadows…real world!"

* * *

**2:00AM Iwatodai-Narukami Residence**

"DING-dong." _Is that the doorbell? _Yu thought to himself, _no way someone would come this late._

The young man went back to bed and continued to fear for his friends in Inaba. _Another murder and I'm stuck herein Iwatodai of all places. What if there's another persona user like Adachi or what if the Sagiri are back? I can't just stay here I need to get to them, but my parents would never let me go. It's the middle of the school year and they just got back. They would never understand the situation. How would anyone? Persona, Shadows, it's crazy._

"DING-DONG" _Really? Who comes this late and why are they so persistent!_

"Rise darling! What are you doing here so late and who is your friend?" Yu could hear his mother greeting their visitors downstairs. _What the hell Rise it's 2 in the morning uhg!_

Yu quickly dressed himself and made his way down stairs.

"We're really sorry to barge in Mr. and Mrs Narukami but we saw the news and thought we had to tell your son right away!" Marie exclaimed as Yu walked down the stairs.

"Yu!" the girls shouted ", we have to turn on the TV right now!"

"What's going on you two?"

"Yeah that is a good question?" Mr. Narukami interrupted ", you know you're welcome here Rise-chan but it's late!"

"I'm really sorry Senpai's DAD but this is important, please turn on the news!"

Yu's dad looked at him for a moment slightly annoyed before switching on the news.

**This just in, **a female news anchor reported.

**About two hours ago in Yasogami Inaba, conflict began between three individuals. We are not sure what armaments these individuals were using but the carnage left by their engagement was quite destructive leaving an entire neighborhood engulfed in lightening , Ice, fire and wind beyond anything recorded in history. We have footage shot by a helicopter before being brought down in the engagement. Warning these images might be disturbing.**

Yu and his family stared in fear as the footage played.

"_Are you rolling," the helicopter reporter asked. "Ok, we are reporting from Inaba witnessing what can only be described as a battle between super heroes as three individuals and two ghost like beings devastate the town around them."_

Yu recognized two of the individuals to be Labrys and more shockingly his rival.

"Adachi!" Rise gasped.

"_We are unable to confirm the cause of this conflict or how in the world these three are using these abilities... What the hell, is that is that one flying." _The camera showed a cloaked being zooming towards the helicopter chased by Ariadne and Magatsu-Izanagi. The being jumped inside the helicopter and looked at the camera as the crew coward in terror.

"_Hello world," laughed the being ", welcome to the end!" lightening began to consume the helicopter and the footage went dark._

"Oh my gosh!" Ms. Narukami said in fear as she and Rise held each other and Yu's dad stood in shock.

"**That footage is over an hour old as of now," **the anchor continued **"It is our guess that the white haired female and the dark haired male were trying to stop the figure we saw at the end of that footage with the two beings fighting by their sides. Since then the entire Yasogami area has begun to evacuate. All communications inside of Inaba have been lost. All we have now is footage coming in from outside.**

All that could be seen on screen was a valley full of thick fog and a highway full of cars and refugees. **"Reports are coming in that beings of some sort, probably related to the hooded person in the film, are attacking residents of the town in the streets. As of now we are awaiting on a message from both our Prime Minister and the President of the United States. Please Japan, our hopes and prayers are with the people of Inaba.**

"We need to go help our friends!" Yu pleaded to the girls, who nodded their heads despite their tears.

"No way!" Mr. Narukami interrupted. "I know you have friends there but there's nothing you can do!"

"Honey what about my brother and Nanako? Do you think they made it out?" Yu's mother asked.

"Mom I need to go and help uncle Dojima!"

"And what the hell are you going to do son?!" his father yelled at him "; use your sword upstairs and save the world! Your just a human, those things out there are not human and you know it. You'd just get yourself killed!"

"Mr. Dojima please we can…" Rise was interrupted.

"None of you are going to Inaba you hear me!"

"Sir I must object." Marie said calmly as anger built within her. "You say we're just human but we're a little more than that."

Mr. and Mrs. Narukami stood back as Marie began to spwan sparks of electricity in her hands. Yu took advantage of this andrushed upstairs and moved his clothes to reach his katana, rushing back down stairs.

"What are you kids?!" Mr. Narukami demanded.

"I'm a goddess sir," Marie replied ", and my town is under attack."

"And you two?" he said looking ant Rise and his son.

"Dad you know those two that were fight the cloaked woman in the video? We're just like them. With the right equipment we can summon those beings the anchor was talking about!"

"So you all think your super heroes!"

"Mom Dad you have to believe me. If someone like Adachi has to help us fight that just shows how desperately we need persona users!"

"Who the hell is Adachi?!"

"The murderer who was running amuck in Inaba last year sir," Rise replied ", we stopped him!"

"Oh a super murder of coarse I'm going to let you go there!"

"Dad I'm going!"

"No you're not son!" Yu looked at his father for just one moment until he made up his mind ", Mom Dad…I'm sorry."

He ran out the door blade in hand, girls at his side. As his parents screamed for him to come back all they could do was fear for their son's safety. They had never paid much attention to him due to their work and now they feared they would never have the chance.

* * *

**2:00AM- Inaba Flood plain highway route.**

As the ambulance made its way out of the valley all the investigation team could do was ponder over what had happened as they looked at Naoto who had passed out and was running dangerously low on blood.

"We need to perform a blood transfusion now!" Naoto's paramedic yelled.

"What kind do you need?" demanded Yukiko who's wound had been patched up just in time.

"Any of you kids type B?"

"I am, take mine!" Chie ordered.

"You have any known health problems man?!"

"No, dang it take my blood already!" the paramedics wired her up and began immediately ", Naoto I know you can't hear me but you owe me a steak or something girl!"

"Ms.?" Kanji asked fearing the worst. "Is she going to be ok?"

"Now that she's getting blood, yes but she won't be do anything crazy for a while. No busting down doors and chasing criminals for her. Are the rest of you ok?"

"Yes man!" Yosuke said extremely thankful that his friends were ok ", now that Yukiko and Naoto are fine I'm more worried about everybody's families?" Yosuke asked.

"I called the inn and my family got out the second the sirens went off." stated Yukiko.

"Same here!" replied Chie.

"Tasuba got my mom out just fine, their headed out of the city right now. How about you guys?" Kanji asked of Yosuke and Teddie.

"Mama and Daddy are doing beary good!" Teddie answered joyfully.

"Does anybody know Naoto's home number?" Yosuke interrupted ", we should check in on her grandpa!"

"Excuse me sir," paramedic Uehara interrupted. "We are currently headed to Ms. Shirigone's estate right now.

"Sayko Uehara! You're the nurse that Partner mentioned!" Yosuke was unnerved by the woman's presence. Yu had told him how aggressive she had been last year at work. Nurses like her made up the majority of Yosuke's fantasies.

"Your Partner, Yu Narukami helped me realize that I truly care for my work. I got myself qualified to become a paramedic last month. I'm glad to know I can help save his friends."

"Excuse me miss," Yukiko asked politely ", why are we all going to the estate?"

"The Kirijo and Ootori groups have mandated that all medical staff, officials and persons of interest meet their. Seems like their security forces were the closest to respond to this problem and want to form a plan for dealing with the situation.

"Who the hell is the Ootori group?" asked Kanji.

"They owned my hospital up until it was probably brought to the ground. They're a pharmaceutical and medical based group funded by the Ootari family. They also have their own private security force whose training meets that of the Kirijo's. We're very lucky to have them around."

"And why the Shirogane Estate?"

"If I had to guess it would be because the Kirijo's, Ootori's and Shirogane's are all very distinguished and wealthy families. I wouldn't be surprised if they knew each other personally."

"Great," Yosuke butted in ", Naoto is enough. We're gonna have a party of rich people now."

"Shut up man this is Naoto we're talking about!" Kanji shouted ", I know you two don't get along but she's on a hospital bed damn it!"

"I don't hate her Kanji I honestly just playing around I'm sorry." _Damn it Yu, I'm nothing like you we need you. If I lead them any longer they're going to rip my head off. "_Did anyone get a hold of Yu?"

"I'm trying but I don't think I can reach anyone outside of the valley," Yukiko stated.

"At least we'll get out of here ok," Chie assured them. "I don't know why Adachi is helping but him and Labrys can take on anything. They'll stop that thing for sure."

"Why is Adachi helping anyway? I thought they shoved his ass in prison." Kanji was still angry no doubt due to Naoto's condition.

"My bear senses are telling me that Mitsu-chan needed him. If there were more persona users around she would never have released Adachi-baby."

"True bro but why did that figure do all this?" Yosuke was stumped ", I mean all of this is just going to mobilize the world against rouge persona users. It would just make things harder for bad guys like her and I thought she wanted our shadows."

"Hey Ms. Uehara we have a problem," the driver said urgently ", the checkpoint up ahead went silent I can't reach them at all and we're being told to find another route."

"We can't go back, the fog's too deep and who knows if that fight's still going on. We'll just have to go through."

"Wait what fog?!" The team asked. The ambulance had so few windows that the weather had somehow passed them by.

"Look out the back window it's as bad as last December."

"Holly crap that shit is think!" Kanji shouted.

"It's got that yellow tint like the TV world," Yosuke replied ", does anyone have their glasses?!"

"I do, I keep them just in case," Yukiko replied ", oh no!"

"It is the TV fog isn't it." Teddie asked in fear.

"How did this happen we defeated the Sagiri and saved Marie?!"

"Marie is out of town so she couldn't stop it. Maybe it was that cloaked person."

"Didn't Adachi and the Sagiri say that enough fog would…?"

"Holly shit!" the driver yelled as he drove through the scattered remains of cops and refugees at the checkpoint. "What the hell happened down here? Holly shit."

Blocking the road were three large samurai looking beings wearing masks accompanied by a demonic looking tank. "SHADOW'S!"

The driver tried his best to get around them avoiding the shadows large cannon and the blades of the samurai.

"Everyone hold on to something! Tatsumi try to hold down Shirogane while I hold her blood work. Hisogawa," she demanded of her partner driving ", punch it!"

Hisogawa floored the accelerator and drove off the shadow infested highway into the flood plain. Behind followed a troop of floating drooling shadows the thirsted for human blood. The driver tried his best to stop the ambulance from tipping over as he swerved through the dirt paths between the vast rice fields. The shadows began to bash against the side of the ambulance as Hisogawa tried his best to get out of the fog.

"How far does this fog go?!" Yukiko asked as she tried to hold up Chie who was becoming dizzy from the driving and the blood transfusion.

"It stops right at the edge of the farms," Sayako shouted ", emergency response to Inaba PD can anybody hear me?!"

"We hear you…situation. What is your …situat..?" The officer said covered by radio static.

"I have six survivors and one critical, we're just a mile away from the estate and we're being followed by hostiles over!"

"I'm sorry mam what Hostiles?"

"Monsters damn it! Have your men ready I don't think these things wanna play friendly!"

"Got you mam we got you covered!" the officer cut the com and Sayako could see them forming in the distance. "Everyone get down!"

Ahead SWAT members formed up behind police cars rifles and submachine guns ready to fire.

"Make an opening for that ambulance," an officer yelled to the drivers making the roadblock. ", kill those monsters!"

Ammunitions fire rained into the shadows faces tearing them to bits and causing their bodies to disappear in dark mists, as the ambulance safely passed the checkpoint. "Emergency response to PD thanks for the support.

"Thank these Ootori guys Mam, they're armed to the teeth. Glad to help."

Sayoko looked back at the investigation team who were all in shock from having so many bullets pass so close to the vehicle. "See, I told you we were lucky to have them," she smiled.

* * *

**Ok sorry to take so long. Recently I was bogged down with a lot of work and another project. A friend of mine has asked the I write the story for a film he has to make for his major. I have been writing that and am about to start posting on the non fanfiction version of this sight, fictionpress. The story is called Herillia and takes place on the planet of Herillia, no surprise there. The story contains a civil war between the watchers, the protectors of the planet. The conflict will start slowly and most of the story will revolve around the lives of Nairos and Ellysia Hepler. **

**If your intrested please check in sometime soon on Fictionpress and search for me sgtSkirata or the story Herillia. No matter how my friend decides to take his film I wish to share this universe with all of you. It's mine and I'm dying to show it off.**

**As for this chapter it is acctualy kind of cheating. Due to the massive writting project and increased work hours in my life I was forced to cut the 8,000 word chapter in half. Needless to say alot is happening really fast right now for the investigation team and Inaba and I hope you stick around long enough for them to finish it. There's still plenty to go in this fan fic.**


	7. Chapter 7

**3:00AM Skies above Inaba**

"This is Wardog 1 copy," the American pilot responded from his recon plane.

"Wardog, this is Japan national defense. Glad the states could offer us a hand."

"We're all friends so we're more than happy to help. What do you need done?"

"Yasogami, Inaba is unseeable with the fog. We were hoping you could give us a thermal photo of the town."

"Copy that approaching target." The pilot engaged his camera.

"National defense we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Your town isn't appearing on thermal at all. No movement, no heat, no life; its empty!"

"That can't be right, switch to sonar mapping."

"Holly crap!"

"Report."

"Sonar is picking up something huge down there and plenty of movement.

"How big and where?!"

"It's the size of the empire state building; it's on the edge of town by the mountains. What the hell do you guys have there?"

"Nothing just a little high school."

"It's Mordor down there!"

"Wardog we're picking up three bogies approaching your position on intercept course. Commence evasive action!"

"Bogies what the hell!" from his three o'clock low the pilot could see two winged shadows approaching his craft charging up Zio attacks. "What the hell are those things?!"

"Wardog withdraw repeat withdraw from the airspace! Wardog reply!"

"…"

* * *

**3:30 Junes**

"Adachi-san we have to find a way out of this place!"

"You don't have to tell me twice Robo cop," Adachi replied annoyed of his robotic chaperone. The two shadow ops members had just barely escaped the flood of shadows in the suburbs. It seemed that every attempt they made to leave the city lead them straight into a legion of shadows. Both of them were powerful but the shear amount of enemies would have them defeated in no time. "Why don't you turn on that jet pack of yours and fly us out of here girly."

"I used all my fuel in the fight; I'm saving what little I have for an emergency."

"Stuck in the middle of hell isn't an emergency to you?" the ex-detective hissed trying to keep his voice down.

"Do you want to fall out of the sky Adachi san? I only have enough for a few moments of fighting. You gotta learn to be less wasteful if you'wa gonna meet the class budget." Labrys replied full voiced.

"You'we gonna? We're in the world did you pick up that accent? It's like someone stole your R's and what do you mean class budget? Uhg and can you keep your voice down, shish?!"

"What's wrong with my voice?"

"There are shadows everywhere. They don't talk like the rest of us so you don't hear them but they hear us. If one of them finds us then the whole damn TV world starts coming."

"How do you know how shadows talk?" she whispered as the two continued to walk through the store.

"Last year my shadow and I were in complete sync with one another. I got to feel what it was like to be one of them. Their vision, smell, hearing and just about everything is amplified in this mist. I was even able to sense and control some of those things."

"Is that what that woman was doing?"

"I doubt it, I was given those abilities by someone and even though she was kinda handing them out I don't think that woman had the pleasure. Plus, notice how she fought without a persona. I don't think she's one of us."

"Could she be a shadow?"

"She's one strong ass shadow, if you catch my drift. Mine's nothing compared to her."

"About you'wa shadow what was that thing talking about anyway?" Labrys said curelessly.

"Wait…you don't know?" Adachi was shocked as he stared at the oblivious robot girl in ahead of him.

"Don't know about what?"

"Why you have to look over me? Why I'm not allowed out of your sight..?"

"I thought it was because we are partnas."

"You are so stupid!"

"Well that's not very nice to say and very unlike you."

"Unlike me! I'm a monster!"

"Not to me you'wa not. Other than some bad computa jokes you've been nothing but nice to me till now. You've had my back more than once in a few missions and we always seem able to have a good laugh."

"But I'm dangerous! Can't you see the things I can do?!"

"Nothing the others or I can't do. You'wa normal Adachi-san."

"No I'm not!"

"What a' you a robot too?"

"No."

"Then you seem like a normal guy to me then." Labrys said walking off like nothing had happened.

_I murdered two people and watched as other deaths unfolded just to cover my ass while betraying my only friends and she doesn't know about any of that..? Why wouldn't they tell her?_

"Adachi-san over here!"

"Did you hear anything about keeping your voice down?!"

"Sorry, but I found a way out."

"Is that a Hummer?" Adachi asked confused.

"I guess they had it on display or something. You know, like how they have cars in the mall for advertisement sometimes?"

"But these American cars are so big? Do they even fit on Japanese roads? Or malls for that matter?"

"Something this big will be unstoppable don't you think. I'll hotwire it and we'll get out of this town for sure." Labrys began to rewire the ignition while Adachi looked out the window at the Shadow infested streets.

"Amazing how Inaba's just the way I wanted it and now all I want is out. Look how far I've come." Adachi mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing let's get out of this nightmare." _It's best that she doesn't know. This girl is the only friend I have left._

* * *

**4:00AM- Shirogane Estate **

Moans and screams were all that could be heard as the investigation team arrived at the Medical tent outside of the Shirogane mansion. Too many people had been injured by the shadows during the evacuation and some were too injured to get to a hospital. They would have to be treated here.

"I need a doctor and type B blood." Sayoko Uehara pleaded as her and Mr. Hisogawa rolled in a shaking Naoto's stretcher. "She's going into shock!"

"I got this follow me!" a skinny young man with shaggy hair and glasses stated grabbing the handle of Naoto's stretcher.

"Who are you?!" Sayoko was being protective, wondering who this civilian kid was trying to take away here patient.

"I'm Doctor Keisuke Hiraga." He replied, his medical clearance badge now apparent to the paramedics. "I know I'm young but we're running low on doctors and I can help this girl!"

"Ok, sir." The two confirmed still feeling uncertain of the young man but noticing that there were too many injured for the medical staff to handle. They should just be happy to have any help.

They followed him to a make shift room made of canvas full of equipment, much like the ones that lined the walls of the large medical tent, a surprising setup in response to an event that only started a few hours ago.

"Ms.?" the man asked.

"Uehara." She responded.

"Mr.?"

"Hisogawa."

"You two are my medical staff now. Consider yourselves nurses, we have a lot of people to save."

"Yes sir," they said hesitantly.

"Mr. Hisogawa, go get some type B blood from the supply trucks outside. There should be a large refrigerated one full of bloods."

"On it," he responded storming out of the room.

"Ms. Uehara remover the bandage on the girl we have to stop the bleeding!"

"Yes sir!" the bandage was soaked in blood despite being made to cut off circulation.

"A main artery has been damaged and she's loosing blood fast! Apply a tourniquet and hook her up to a heart monitor. I'll apply a temporary clotting agent."

The two got to work as quick as they could being unfamiliar with their work place but professional health care providers.

"What is that sir?" Sayoko asked seeing him pull out a small gun shaped tube of foam.

"An Ootari medical gel, it's expensive but they seem to have a lot of it here." He shot the foam on Naoto's wound and it immediately began to seal the opening on her arm.

"I've got the blood sir! Hisogawa had returned, in a cold sweat as were the others.

Hiraga connected the blood pouch to his patient and applied the needle to her good arm as Sayoko finished setting up the monitor.

"Her pulse is dangerously low but she should be getting better. How long has she been bleeding?"

"About two hours sir."

"At the rate she was bleeding she should be dead! What did you do?"

"We luckily had a blood donor on the way here sir?"

"Where is she?" he asked cleaning the blood off his hands as quick as he could as if still rushing to another procedure.

"Outside the tent with her friends' sir, one of which has a severe leg injury if you can look at it? We sealed the wound and sterilized it but it's still pretty bad."

"Bring them in then!" The two rushed outside and found the Investigation team.

"Is she ok!" Kanji and the others yelled as Chie tried her best not to feint from exhaustion and having donated so much blood.

"She's stabilizing right now. She's going to be just fine," Sayoko reassured them as Hisogawa made his way to the girls.

"The doctor we ran into, Hiraga really knows his stuff. He wants to see the two of you and make sure you're ok."

"I'm just fine," Chie said trying to get up to quickly before falling over from exhaustion. "Just check on Yukiko."

"You lost a lot of blood helping your friend. That was really brave of you but we need to make sure you have enough blood to recover properly."

"And Yukiko?"

"I'll be fine Chie," Yuki said looking at her know passing out friend. "Uehara-san said herself that the wound was clean and is going to be just fine. Let them take care of you Chie-chan."

Chie simply smiled before falling asleep from exhaustion.

"Ok trooper up you go," said Hisogawa as he picked up Chie and took her into the tent, followed by Yukiko on crutches aided by Uehara.

"Can we come in and help Ms. Uehara?!" Yosuke asked still worrying about everyone.

"You all promise you're not going to get in anyone's way?"

"Yes mam!" The men said in unison.

"Then follow us and look down if you can't handle the sight of blood."

They all filed through the scene. Yosuke masked his face from the smell and pushed forward. Kanji was slightly put off for a moment but disregarded his surroundings when he remembered that Naoto was hurt. Teddie looked at the ground as recommended having been shocked by the moans of the injured and held back his tears following his brother.

"Naoto!" kanji gasped as he saw her pale face connected to medical equipment. "Is she going to alright Quack?"

"Your friend is going to be just fine, please call me Doctor." Hiraga said finally having calmed down from before, as he turned to the other girls. "The passed out girl is also type B correct, not type O correct?"

"Yes sir," Uehara replied.

"Ok then we'll just give her some blood too. We have plenty of it; thankfully most the people coming in have broken limbs and other symptoms. That means we have more than enough blood for people like your friends." He said as he prepared another blood pouch for Chie. "How is your leg Ms.?"

"Oh, Yukiko Amagi," she answered shyly ", thank you sir. Ms. Uehara and Mr. Hisogawa did a great job patching it up."

"If you don't mind Yukiko I'm going to look at it after I help your friend, what's her name?" the man had a caring voice unlike many other doctors. One that made you feel safe and at home, like nothing bad could happen to you when he was here to help.

"Chie Satonaka sir."

"Well after Chie I'll make sure there isn't something I can do to make you heal better. Is that alright?"

"Yes doctor."

"You all can just call me Keisuke or Keisu. I'm on vacation. No point being formal with me."

"Your one nice doctor sir," Yosuke said never having felt comfortable in a hospital let alone a makeshift medical tent.

"I always felt that you can only trust someone with your health after you've broken a few barriers. I don't like being formal with most patients because I care so much about every one of them." The man was young and was a bit of a romantic. "It's like music, without getting to know the song it's just notes. If you understand it more there's so much more expression."

"Doctor Hiraga?" Sayoko interrupted.

"Keisu."

"Um, Doctor Keisu?" she asked put off by her younger doctor's personality. "If you're on vacation how did you get here so quick? In fact, how was any of this set up so quick?"

"I guess it does look odd…Big incident happens and suddenly a large group of medical teams, security forces and scientists respond before the military even hears about it." Keisu said as he began to look at Yukiko's leg.

"Are you saying that you guys knew this was going to happen punk?!" implied Kanji.

"No no no," the man said embarrassed that he'd mislead the boy. "What I'm saying is that the Ootari group is really good with what they do. Helping people."

"Still smells beary fishy," Teddie interrupted holding his hands to his nose to rid of himself of the smell.

"My patient, Kyoya Ootari, is a very prepared man. He always likes to keep his resources on hand where ever he goes. It's kind of a quirk he's had since he was young or so I hear. Ever since high school he's had his personal medical and security teams on call somewhere nearby. He seeks opportunity and if it arises itself he wants to be in a situation to seize it. Paranoid I know but Inaba is quite lucky that he was visiting this estate."

"So your Ootori's personal doctor? But you seem so young."

"True I am only 21 years old but the Hiraga family as an esteemed group of doctors. Kyoya must have seen that and took me up to get closer to my family. Not too bad of an Idea if your that kind of person, plus I haven't failed anyone yet. When we first met he said he needed a doctor that saw him and his patients as people."

"Did you say scientists?" Sayako interrupted. "What are they doing here?"

"Well I'm not sure. They're Kirijo staff and pretty hush hush about their equipment. They showed up a few hours ago with this young red head girl in a lab coat who told us to give them a giant section of the courtyard."

"Redhead, was it Mits-chan?!" Teddie yelled finally over the smell from the potential to see Mitsuru again.

"Mitsuru Kirijo? Nope, I met her through meetings with Kyoya-san and this girl was too small to be her, plus she seemed to be a scientist herself. Now they're locked up in their tent doing who knows what. If I had to guess why they're here it would probably have to do with those three who were fighting in your guys' town, this strange fog or those monsters that keep appearing."

"Doctor Hiraga!" a man shouted as he barged into the makeshift room. "One of the advanced teams returned with more injured! We need your help!"

"Ok, Uehara Hisogawa you come with me we have people to save!"

"Yes sir!" the three ran out with equally strong senses of duty leaving the team alone. Everyone was quiet and couldn't help but worry about all that was happening.

"I can't believe this shit!" Kanji yelled not being able to take the sound of crying and moaning from the injured of the medical tent. "We were supposed to protect these people!"

"Kanji-kun, please don't yell," Yukiko said trying to hold in tears herself. "We did what we could to stop this. We'll just have to let…"

"I'm sorry Senpai but I can't just let someone else fix this! I've had enough running today. We stopped the Sagiri, saved Marie and defeated that bitch Izunami! What did we miss, how did the shadows come here?!"

"Kanji…" Naoto barely got out from her weakened state as everyone gasped over joyed to see that their friend was getting better.

"Naoto!" Kanji rushed to her side. "Naoto- Chan you're ok!"

"Don't…hate yourself. Yukiko is right, we did everything we could. There was no way to know this would happen."

"But…"

"We'll fix it Kanji, we always do." she said struggling to hold his hand. "Now stop yelling and let me sleep."

"Ok."

"Well at least she's ok," Yosuke said relieved. "Is Chie-Chan still knocked out Yukiko?"

"Yeah, she's not gonna wake up though. Once Chie knocks out the only thing that's gonna wake her up is a good steak." Yukiko replied with a smile.

"How's your leg doing then Yuki-Chan?"

"Pst…it's just fine hehe…hahaha" Yukiko suddenly burst out into laughter for no reason at all.

"Uh, Yukiko?" Yosuke asked extremely confused. "What's going on?"

"Look at Teddie hahaha!" Everyone looked at Teddie still very confused. "He's so goofy look'n haha!"

No one was quite sure what she meant and felt uncomfortable, especially Teddie.

"I don't get it," Kanji stated looking at the group dumbfoundedly

. "Yuki-Senpai, what's wrong with me?!" The Shadow had spun around twice looking for what made him look funny only to find his usual self, making him quite paranoid.

Everyone started to snicker as Teddie looked in the mirror trying find what was wrong with himself.

"Guys I don't get it…Yuki-Senpai, what did that doctor give you? This is worse than the time you were 'drunk'." Kanji demanded.

"Hahaha, as if I know! All I know is this stuff feels great, hears the syringe haha!"

Kanji took it and read the writing on the side ", Morphine!"

"I love Morphine hahaha!"

"Yuki-Senpai you damn drug addict!" Kanji yelled before smiling at the woman and joining the team in laughter.

No one was sure what was going to happen, but if they couldn't be happy, not even a little, then there was no chance they'd recover from this.

* * *

**Iwatodai Train Station 7:00 AM**

"What do you mean there's no southbound trains?!" Yu yelled at the man at the counter.

"I'm sure you've heard about Inaba sir. We don't want any southbound traffic. All rails have been switched to one way north. Now, if you could please step back from the counter sir we have other travelers to take care of."

"Come on Senpai, we wouldn't have been able to go with your sword anyway." Rise said quite depressed.

"I'd leave the sword if it meant getting to Inaba."

"Well maybe we can get a taxi or…"

"It's no use!" Marie interrupted Rise ", the highways are all jammed. We'd make it to Kyoto and then every highway would be one way north like the trains. They're evacuating everyone and more are just running in fear!"

"How do you know all that?" Yu asked.

"I've been getting news updates from my colleagues at the station. They all got out fine but were forced to leave the area. Apparently the people in charge around Inaba don't want the media around."

"Have you heard from our friends?"

"Nothing, I was going to ask them to check around but they were already on the highway by then. Damn it how did this happen?! We defeated everyone and Adachi is helping of all people! Before I left everyone was so happy. There's no way the Sagiri returned!"

"Sounds like there was nothing we could do Marie…"

"No! I could have been there; I let myself run after you like a jealous teenager! It's my duty to protect that town and I left them. My people are Dying Yu!"

"I highly doubt that whoever released the fog was able to just walk in just because you were gone. You said it yourself, the TV world was cured and back to normal. Even after the P1 Gran Prix the shadows were docile. Why would they suddenly attack their owners if everyone was in good spirit?"

"So…are you saying there not Inaba's shadows?"

"Probably not."

"GO SENPAI! You're so smart!" Rise cheered as Marie felt partially relieved but guilty in other reasons. She still couldn't excuse that she was the only one who could use her powers in the real world and that she left the town. "I got an Idea!"

The two looked at the teen idol confused.

"If we can't go by land we could go by air."

"All the aircraft around Inaba have been going missing…" Marie replied.

"Exactly, so what's left?"

"We get a boat!" Yu responded rushing out of the station Marie at his side.

"Oh come on. Not even a thank you." Rise said running behind.

* * *

**Port Island docks**

"Uhg my brain hearts," Junpei complained. "I'm glad to be out of that loud ass helicopter but why do we have to trade headaches for seasickness?"

The senior members of the Shadow ops had arrived by helicopter at port Island and all of them were still exhausted from their last operation only a few hours ago.

"Do you want to fall out of the sky Junpei-san?" Aigis asked. "The helicopter is out of fuel."

"So why don't we get more then? I'm not exactly a fan of long boat rides."

"Can you shut-up Junpei?!" Akihiko demanded ", you're not the only one with a head ache!"

"The reason why we need a boat Iori-san is because every U.S. or Japanese plane that had flown anywhere close to Inaba has gone missing or shot down." Mitsuru added.

"Any chance we can get something nice then? I seriously do get sea-sick."

"Don't worry Junpei Senpai," Fuuka responded from a yawn. Being a sensory type the surroundings made her tired. First in Tokyo and now Iwatodai all she could feel was thousands of people stressed about the threat. "Mitsuru-Chan knows we have to rest before we get there. We're taking her personal Yacht there."

"Wow really! That thing is amazing!"

"Don't get too comfy Iori. We'll have plenty of trouble in Inaba to deal with." Mitsuru responded before Fuuka stopped like she'd seen something from another world.

"Fuuka what's wrong!" Akihiko questioned expecting the worst.

"I sense someone…"

"We are in Iwatodai," he stated ", chances are there are a lot of familiar people around."

"No, it feels like it did in Inaba."

"What do you mean, we're not gonna have another incident here are we?!"

"No no no! Nothing like that!" she said nervously, feeling bad that she misled the man. "When we were in Inaba I sensed someone that was…like him."

"You mean like…our friend." Akihiko said remembering his fondest years.

"Yes, like him, like Aigis, like Adachi-san. He had a way of connecting to people."

"I don't know if Adachi is like the rest of them."

"He might not admit it to himself but he has changed Akihiko-Senpai."

"Well that aside," Mitsuru interrupted ", who do you mean?"

"Yu Narukami…"

* * *

**Port Island docks (Shipping Yard)**

"Senpai this way!" Rise yelled out as she ran through the shipping dock containers, on to someone's presence.

"Rise where are you taking us?" Marie frustratedly asked.

"Just follow her," Yu said trying to keep up with the Idol. "When she senses something it's best to just trust her."

"Into a shipping yard?! This is the kind of place we're people get murdered on television!"

"Well, if it means anything I feel safe with you." As long as Marie was around they wouldn't have to worry. She could use alchemy spells without a persona in both worlds. Despite the fact that he had reassured her though, Yu was still angry that she had left Inaba when they knew someone was after the Investigation team.

"Uh...Senpai?!"

"Rise what is it!...Who are you?"

When they came around the corner of shipping containers they saw a young man with a goatee, hair spiking out from under his baseball cap wearing a leather jacket and imitating sword.

"Well well well, if it isn't the guy who kicked my Senpais' asses," the man stated smiling and drawing his Katana.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Yu responded drawing his own sword as Rise backed away and Marie debated using Magic or not.

"Nothing much, just a chance to prove myself."

"To whom?!"

"Iori what the hell?!" another man's voice interrupted from behind a pile of crates.

"Sorry Senpai, after what you guys told me I wanted to test him." The leather jacket wearing man said scratching his head embarrassed. "Nothing wrong with a little samurai honor here and there hehe."

"Sanada-san!" Yu and Rise cheered in joy.

"Hey guys," he responded slightly embarrassed that the two had remembered him.

"We thought you might be nearby." Mitsuru added as she revealed herself as well.

"Ms. Kirijo!" Marie responded bowing quickly.

"You know Kirijo-san, Marie?" Yu asked.

"She owns my news agency, of course I know who she is," Marie hissed trying to hide how nervous she was.

"It's such a pleasure to see you two again," a robotic but kind voice added.

"Aigis!" Yu said welcoming his fellow fool arcane. "I saw your sister on TV. You must be proud of her."

"I am indeed Narukami-san."

"Excuse me?" Rise interrupted. "How did you know we were coming?"

"Sorry," a shy voice said as a young woman with light teal hair and bright clothing showed herself from around the corner. "I don't believe we've ever met in person."

The three investigation team member stood dumbfounded wondering if they had ever heard of the girl when Rise finally came to a conclusion.

"Your…like me. I remember you but I don't understand from where." Yu and she had both been confused about how the P1 grand Prix unfolded. Both of them suddenly felt a surge of memories that had either themselves being the saviors of the team or another reality were the others saved them.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you don't remember. The TV world was acting really strange back then and I'm just glad I was able to contact Mitsuru-Senpai in time. My name is Fuuka Yamagishi."

"Wow," Marie stated ", your no normal persona user, I can feel it. Your practically dripping in good aura, actually it's like your sucking it all in! You're amazing; you probably sense everything around the country."

"Not everything," the young woman responded blushing ", but a lot. I can sense you're no normal girl either."

"What are you all doing her?" Yu couldn't help to ask.

"We could ask the same of you, why are none of you in Inaba," Akihiko wondered.

"Well," Yu began to feel guilty. Why wasn't he there helping his friends already. He should have been on his way the second he heard about Ai's murder almost 12 hours ago. Why did he take this long to respond?

"Narukami and Kujikawa-san don't live in Inaba," Mitsuru said defending them ", as for Marie-san was it, I bet you were visiting."

"Are you going to Inaba?!" Yu demanded "; if so then take us with you!"

"Things are escalating quickly over there and I wouldn't feel right asking you to help us when…" Mitsuru could barely get her sentence out when Yu blew his top.

"My friends are in danger! You're obviously worried about Labrys if you don't think she can't handle this! You need our help!"

"You can't summon your persona in the real world. You'd just be in danger." She tried to argue.

"How do you guys fight out here anyway? If none of you knew about the TV world then how did you know about your personas?" Rise demanded.

"Kujikawa-san," Fuuka said stepping in calmly to end the yelling ", your right. We never went to that world. We fought the shadows here, in our world in this city. How you and your friends got your shadows, is totally foreign to us. But it's a long story and there are people in danger right now. Do we have to fight over this?"

"But that's why we want to go with you." Marie replied. "Those are our people, our friends that are in danger. While I could fight in this world with my set of powers I wouldn't be able to accomplish anything without help. You have to help my friends, us and the ones in Inaba. Together they defeated a god; their power is unstoppable if given the chance."

"Defeated a god huh?" Akihiko mumbled to himself.

"Ha-ha, I like these guys Senpai!" Junpei added with a cheer. "They sound just like us, an unstoppable team of badass, persona using, god slayers. I wouldn't mind having them tag along, especially if it means me and this one can duke it out hehe."

Yu smiled in response, despite the fact that he really didn't want to fight the slouching unshaved 'samurai'. At this point though he was willing to accept any approval the shadow ops would give him though.

"Please," he said looking at Mitsuru. "What about it?"

Mitsuru couldn't help but remember the man she had killed just hours ago. The pain it put her through knowing that events like that were unavoidable in a persona user's life. If she let these kids help they might be forced to do something that would change them forever, but if she didn't, they would regret not being able to help their friends for the rest of eternity. How would she have felt if she had been held back while SEES was in danger? If her friends were hurt or even died without her help?

"Akihiko-san," she said turning to the first of her friends. "I know what Iori wants. How about you?"

"We could use the help. Chances are these kids have been through a lot. While my memories are still rather blurred about what actually happened in that world of theirs, there is no doubt that a few of them handed my butt to me in the Grand Prix. I love a good fight, but I love having strong friends as well."

"And you Aigis?"

"My sister is in trouble. If you had told me to stay away from Inaba I would have ignored you Mitsuru-san. They have every right to come with us."

Mitsuru stood a bit but off by how strongly Aigis had made her point. The way she put it made her feel guilty to ever suggest them staying.

"Fuuka?"

"I…think they should come." Fuuka said unsure of her decision. She was kind of a shy person to begin with, so whatever friends she had were important to her. How she had made so many friends was a mystery to her, but she credited it with having fought by each other's sides for so long. She'd already lost one friend she'd met that way. She wasn't sure she could handle it again. "But you all need to be careful. Don't do anything that risks your lives. We fight together for each other."

"Fuuka…" Mitsuru mumbled to herself.

"Then it's settled!" Junpei said making a pose and pointing at the three teens. "Welcome to the Shadow ops kids."

* * *

**Thanks for reading another chapter everyone! So if you haven't noticed there are a few new characters to the fanfic. Some as you may remember are S. links from both Personas 3 and 4 or minor characters from the series that were revived in Arena or golden. A few are actually not from the series. For example 2 are original like Hisogawa or Tasuba, whom I wish to expand upon in the chapters to come. Others have been snuck in as crossover characters. Like Kyoya Ootari and a red head scientist from a more recent and popular anime/game to be revealed shortly. Yes there are some minor crossover elements at play but the story will focus on the persona universe.**

**I also said that I would answer any questions here:**

**Bukalay:** I hope the last chapter helped to answer how Adachi got out of prison. To those who think Adachi is a cool villain or just like Johnny Bosch characters then I hope you are happy to hear that Adachi will have a major role to play. He's conflicted and we all know he has a dark side, I mean he did murder people. Regardless he has promised to uphold the rules of the human world and is unsure of what he wants anymore, there for his shadow.

**arkbar22: **I hadn't really thought about Minato until you mentioned him. Now I can't get the Idea of having him appear out of my head. If all permits I will be able to apply him using a part of the plot. Hint if you recognize the scientist about to be introduced and know anything about the series she comes from then you might be able to guess what might happen. A cheer to science! (chp 14 will be a good one)


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's a little more action with a little drama today. I wanted to start things off really exciting in this fanfic so that's why I've had so many disaster related chapters thus far. Soon the setting will change for some of our cast ans there will be a bigger mix of character development while still having action.**

* * *

**Saturday at Noon: back deck of the Kirijo Yacht.**

"So…" Yu said looking at the object in his hand in deep confusion and reluctancy "…it's not a gun?"

"Nope," Junpei said proudly as he instructed Narukami ", why would I tell you to put a real gun up against your head that's crazy?! If you don't believe me point at the ocean and shoot, nothing will happen."

"Yu-san?" Marie whispered to Yu as he tested the man's suggestion ", this guy seems weird and he does want to 'defeat you'. What if it's a trick?"

"What in the world Mari-tan, I'm not some psycho!"

"Mari-tan?" Marie said wondering why she was being referred too with such a childish term as tan.

"It doesn't seem real?" Yu continued having pulled the trigger at the ocean. "Is it just a toy?"

"No it's an evoker! You use it to summon a persona!"

"Then why is it shaped like a gun?" He asked of the offended man.

"Because…well…" Junpei was clueless.

"Because it instills fear and horror in the user," Mitsuru interrupted as her and Aigis came on to the deck. The trip would be a few hours to avoid Japanese and U.S. ships blocking the path to Inaba so all of them had dawned summer clothing to relax. Mitsuru had relieved herself of her leather operations suit for a sleeveless white blouse and red shorts and Aigis donned a light blue summer dress to prevent most of her metal body from attracting unwanted light and overheating while still allowing her heat vents syncs to vent. "The evoker needs to instill fear, for it is essential for summoning a persona."

"Well didn't telling me it's not a gun ruin that?" Yu pointed out as the shadow ops members realized the flaw in the design. "Plus, I never really felt fear summoning a persona, just determination maybe."

"The TV world was odd to say the least," Aigis added. "If I had to guess it's because places like that are were shadows come from. Since personas are shadows in some sense, they might be able to exist there without assistance."

"Senpai!" Rise screamed taking any seriousness Junpei hadn't taken from the conversation. "Look at me what do you think?"

Rise rushed down the stairs that led to the upper deck quarters wearing a pink see through blouse with a white bathing suit top and a white mini skirt topped with a big pink hat and Aviators. Yu wasn't the kind to fawn over girls in public let alone his friends but he wasn't dead. As hard as he tried to avoid the subject of girls and their looks sometimes it was hard with the friends that surrounded him; Yukiko, Chie, Naoto and Marie were all amazing looking woman. Rise on the other hand took it to extremes because unlike the others who were modest about it she relished in her looks, a trait that made life dangerous for a young man like Yu.

"So?" Rise said running up to Narukami as the others looked in wonder, or awe and anger in Junpei and Marie's cases.

"So what…" Narukami's mind had drifted into two separate worlds. One half of his mind was terrified by how embarrassing Rise could be at times. How she had absolutely no shame and how her actions caused most certain and intentional anger with Marie.

The other half of his mind was just Hormone possessed ",uhm…you look great…Rise."

Marie stormed upstairs angered by Rise's appearance and Junpei kept looking without shame.

"Thank you Senpai!" Rise screamed grabbing him around the neck as he tried to resist.

"Rise, where did you get those clothes? Last I checked none of us packed," He replied.

"Mitsuru-san let me barrow them from the ship's wardrobe. A lot of the clothing was a bit loose in the top regions if you know what I mean. Luckily she had some stuff from when she was younger and I was able to pull it off. I must say I'm surprised I was able to find anything, she has some risqué stuff up there." She whispered at the end.

Junpei grinned wanting to hear more before biting his lip as Mitsuru, blushing embarrassedly, quickly changed topics. "S…so Yu why don't you try using the evoker!"

"What?" He responded still in another world captivated in fear by the awkward situation Rise was making.

"Your evoker. Try using it."

"Oh right!" he replied before and dropping the evoker by Rise's feet.

"You klutz I'll get it," Rise bent down to grab the evoker while Yu became more nervous looking at Rise at such an angle. Realizing what she had done Rise looked up at Yu seductively trying to evoke an awkward response. While she constantly tried desperately to earn his attention she couldn't help but to welcome awkward moments.

Just then Akihiko, having just gotten done with his training for the day walked onto the deck, sweaty towel around his neck. He stared at the two investigation team members from behind Rise wondering if his eyes were deceiving him as he stood back shocked by what he thought he was seeing.

Yu looked at him puzzled by his shocked expression and looked down at Rise to see what he was so offended by.

"EERRRR!" he almost screamed having noticed what Akihiko might have thought he'd seen. He quickly grabbed the evoker from Rise and trying desperately to get out of this situation, pulled the trigger. "Izanagi-no-Okami!"

Small sparks of electricity formed around the deck splitting from railing to railing as the god-like being formed over its user. The clouds above him dissipated and a beam of light stuck down from the heavens as Yu heard the creature speaking to him. "I am thou, and thou art I...From the sea of thy soul, I come...I am the one who shed light on thy path, I am the original God...Izanagi-no-Okami."

Fuuka ran onto the observation deck above them in complete awe as Izanagi-no-Okami's power surged through her senses like nothing else she had ever felt before. As lightening, wind, fire and snow began to form around the persona, it met Fuuka's gaze having noticed that it was being watched.

Fuuka felt both amazement and fear alike. She no longer questioned the power of the kid they'd allowed to tag along but as she sensed Yu's thoughts she couldn't help but sense that he and Izanagi-no-Okami were not one.

The persona continued to stare at her until finally looking down at its owner and disappearing, returning the sea to its original state.

"Wow kid!" Junpei said with an expression of relief. Having seen the power and expression on the persona's face he had feared the worst, but now he was just happy the thing was gone and on their side. "So that's how he defeated you all."

Aigis, Akihiko, and Mitsuru all nodded.

"Narukami," Mitsuru interrupted ", are you ok?"

Yu stood panting and barely standing as Rise quickly jumped to help him stand.

"Yu?" Rise asked caringly. She was done playing her game now. She liked to toy with him but over all she cared about him as a friend. Hearing her say his name instead of Senpai was a general sign of her seriousness.

"I'm…just fine guys." The boy felt tired, it had been some time since he had summoned Izanagi-no-Okami. Without the constant stress of summoning personas his body had become frailer. He hadn't summoned the being since the P1 Grand Prix. Even then he had only summoned him in extreme cases or to finish a fight. To compensate for that he had to use his first persona, Izanagi, to regain his strength over time. Some of the shadow ops might not have even known he was a fool because of that.

"Well this explains why you were holding back in our fight," Akihiko added. "That persona wears you out. So you use the weaker form to regain your strength and save your energy. I don't even know how to do that. I've been using Ceaser for years."

"I'm sorry Senpai but I don't believe you would be able to do such a thing." Aigis pointed out ", it's a skill exclusive to wild cards."

"So he is, like our leader?"

"Sort of," she replied to her human friend.

"Sort of? But he can summon more than one persona like you and him."

"He was linked to the death arcane so he had some…unique abilities." Aigis said having drifted off in thought. "The rest of us fools can't do such things."

"Well this is awesome!" Junpei cheered ", You're amazing kid! Between you Aigis and the rest of us we should have this in the bag. We haven't even met your friends yet! How many of us does that make, 19!"

"Calm down Junpei, look at him." Mitsuru noted as Yu faded out of consciousness and Rise struggled to stop his fall.

"Yu! Dummy, you have to be careful." Rise stated feeling guilty that she had pushed him into the situation.

"Will he be alright Kujikawa-san?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yeah, he's really strong but he gets ahead of himself sometimes. I can't count how many times the others and I had to take hits for him because he was reckless. Regardless, he'd take every hit for us if he could."

"A good leader you have there…" Akihiko remembered how SEES and he jumped in front of shadows to shield their leader but none of that amounted to what their leader did for them.

"Akhiko," Misturu interrupted ",help Rise take to a room to rest. Now we know he can use an Evoker so chances are his friends can to if they can stress their bodies on command like us. Aigis call the others and tell them to bring a case of evokers."

"Yes mam," the two said in unison.

Mitsuru looked up to see Fuuka staring terrified on the upper deck ", Fuuka-chan are you ok?"

"Y-yes man!" she said snapping to her senses. Okami had definetly rattled her, the way it seemed to have its own agenda.

"Set up a com with the Shirigane estate if possible. I want to know if our friends their have made any progress. I'd also like Kyoya's men to know we're coming."

* * *

**Saturday 1pm: Shirogane Estate study**

"Mr Ootari, Mr. Shirogane." A male secretary asked having entered the study.

"Yes," answered a tall man in his twenties with black hair and glasses. "What news do you bring?"

"Two things sir."

"Well give us the good news young man," an old man with a white mustache ordered with a smile.

"Ms. Kirijo is on her way. Her ship should arrive within the next few hours and her associates are coming by helicopter as soon as possible. It was a pain but we were able to earn air clearance for them."

"Good," the older man replied ", I haven't seen Mitsuru Kirijo since she was but 8 years old. Those were darker times. I've heard she's become quite wise and beautiful Kyoya."

The younger man smiled sitting in his lounge chair while typing something on his black Pineapple Ipad. "Mr. Shirogane you pleasure me with your gratitude but Ms. Kirijo is simply too much like myself to spike interest."

"Kyoya you have to face the music and fall in love someday my boy. You can't just strive for your father's approval forever; sooner or later a lady's approval should come first."

"My father approves of me plenty. I no longer strive to seek his attention like in my youth. I did own his company for a day and out of the gratitude of my own heart gave it back to him, remember."

"Good point my boy, which was very kind of you. Something very unlike the Shadow King or Ouran Academy don't you think?"

"Hmhm a nick name with fond memories, but that is in the past."

"You know what they say, a king is a king till he loses his head."

"Very true, I won't confirm or deny that theory though…what other news do you bring us?" Kyoya asked of the secretary.

"It regards the Kirijo scientist who arrived a few hours ago. She requests that you repot to the court yard immediately for some findings that are…disturbing."

"What findings?"

"She didn't say Mr. Ootari."

"Go Kyoya. The young lady made it quite clear that her work was of grave importance."

"You're not coming Mr. Shirogane?"

"An old man like me is in no good health to run around his estate searching for answers. Go for the both of us Kyoya." The man said rolling his wheel chair around the table.

"As you wish."

* * *

**Meanwhile, Inaba rice fields **

"Damn it," Adachi cursed as his and Labrys's Humvee came to a stop. "What now!"

"I think we're out of gas," Labrys replied.

"That's what we get for taking a display car."

"We'll be fine," she assured him ", we made into the country in one piece. We can walk the rest of the way."

"Walking is for kids and the deprived honey."

"Would you rather sit her and wait for the shadows to catch up with us?" she argued. Shadows had chased them to the edge of town. To their surprise the creatures had all backed off about a mile back. If they had kept following the duo would have been in trouble now.

"I'd rather we wait for help to get here, even if we do get out of here what are we gonna do? There's shadows everywhere! We need the rest of the team if we're even gonna survive in there. Look at us, we ran out of stamina in no time just trying to run away, imagine if we were actually fighting. We wouldn't even be able to use agi let alone anything good like agidyne."

"The others are coming Adachi-san, everything will be fine when they get here."

"Exactly, that's why we should wait. Better than walking into a shadow den."

"Kirijo-san told us to head towards Shirogane-san's estate, remember. It was an order."

"Why are you such a girl scout?" Adachi asked having had enough of orders and false hopes. "Look out the window honey! Fog as far as the eye can see, super demon woman and her army of shadows and my shadow and probably everyone else's shadows killing every human being they can find! How the hell can you think that following orders is gonna get us out of this?!"

"If we don't regroup we won't have any chance of fixing this Adachi-san." Labrys replied calmly.

"Even if we do we'll be overwhelmed! I've never seen that many shadows before in my life and I used to be able to control them! We're screwed!"

"Shut-up!" Labrys had had enough of Adachi's bickering and couldn't hold in her anger anylonger. "Why are you so cold? You never acted like this with me until now. When we were first teamed up you were so nice and you showed me so much. Now all you care about is staying alive. You're the one who always tried to save people in our missions, now all you care about is living!..."

"Because I'm selfish damn it!" he yelled earning the angered silence of his partner. "Did you hear the stuff my shadow was saying? I wanted this! I told myself over and over again that I had changed but him saying it just proves I'm still a monster!"

Labrys finally realized what was eating up her partner, guilt. He had always done such a good job of hiding it. He'd never mentioned his past to her and she had always respected his privacy. Mainly because she'd rather not talk about hers, but now there was no hiding it. They were in a bad place and they'd have to talk about it if they wanted to fix anything. Talking was the only way she had been able to get rid of her shadow.

"Adachi-san?" she asked caringly ", before you said you had to be watched, why was that? I promise whatever it was I won't go. I'm your partner after all."

"…"

"Adachi?" she asked reaching for his shoulder before he slapped it out of the way about to come to tears.

"I hurt people…I" he stuttered eyes closed realizing it was only a matter of time before his only real friend learned. "I…murdered people Labrys."

"What, why?" she said shocked but being careful not to over react. She'd promised to hear him out, she wasn't gonna spas out now.

"Cuz…" Adachi toiled with himself trying to find the best way to say it, but there was no best way, just the truth ", cuz I was bored and it was fun."

Labrys looked in fear. She had been with this man for months now and only now was learning the truth. "How many…did you kill?"

"Two, but I let others come to harm trying to cover it all up."

"How did you do it..?"

"I, I threw them into the TV world. The first time was an accident; I was angry and pushed her into the TV not knowing I was a persona user yet. When I learned of her fate though I didn't care, I thought she deserved it."

"What did she deserve it for?"

"For not liking me. I snapped and I was angry that she would love a married man but not me. At first I tried to blow it of as an accident that just happened to coincide with my idea of justice, but it was just an excuse. I knew how I really felt when I killed the second one. "

Labrys was angry now. She wanted to leave him here in the fog but stuck to her promise and kept listening.

"The second girl had found the woman's body; apparently the TV world left its dead hanging from telephone and TV lines. I was told to question her. She was scared and very pretty, I thought why not? I could comfort yer and who would care if I had a little fun in the process. Then she pushed me away and in anger I threw her in too. This time I knew what would happen and I left her to die. I thought I was so clever. The perfect crime, I thought I was real clever.

I had had my fun and was beginning to worry that I would be found out. Then through a series of events I tricked a man to continue my work. He thought throwing them in would save them. The abductions continued and I had the perfect alibi. I was supposed to help stop the murders as a detective. When I was working, surrounded by my fellow police officers, my victims went missing without me even touching them. I even had another person try to imitate the murders. Unlike me and my unknowing accomplice, he didn't use the TV and he was caught. Everyone thought the murderer was caught. Then my sins caught up with me."

"How?"

"The ones my accomplice tried to 'save' figured me out. They all became persona users you see, their fool saw to that."

"Fool…You mean!"

"Yeah, your friends and Yu Narukami, that dumb ass."

"Why them?! Why did you target all of them?!"

"I didn't you see. My accomplice was 'saving' anyone he saw on the midnight channel. You know, the same thing your shadow did to lure your friends into that Grand-Prix of yours. It shows anyone and everyone that the people of Inaba are thinking about. As intrest went towards those people the channel showed them."

"So they caught you right?! Stopped you and put you on trial!"

"Yes mam, they had a chance to kill me too. But…"

"But what?"

"Narukami couldn't do it. He spared me and told me, as punishment, I was to abide by the rules of our world, not the TV's and not my own. I was sent to prison, filled with a sense of guilt. If I was to abide by our worlds rules then it was my duty to make up for what I had done. That's when Mitsuru Kirijo showed up. She offered me a job. If I helped her and her mighty power rangers I'd have the luxury of at least being outside of prison. You were to be my care taker. It wasn't till now that I realized that she never told you about my past."

"Why were you so nice till now?"

"I had to make friends," he smirked ", and I'm a fool after all. Bonds make me stronger and fuel my power. I might not summon multiple persona's like Narukami but Magatsu-Izangi still gets stronger as I do. You were a means to an end."

"I don't believe you."

"What?!" Adachi said shocked.

"I think you were nice because you wanted to be. You said yourself that you felt guilty and wanted to make things right."

"I'm a murderer Labrys. Always will be, my shadow said so!"

"My shadow wanted to kill people too, everyone has that hidden deep inside."

"All shadows want to kill, that doesn't show that you're like me. It doesn't say that you're a murderer."

"I killed my sisters!" Labrys shouted earning a shocked look from her partner.

"You what?" Adachi was confused.

"As a test of my ability I was forced to murder my sisters. This might be hard to believe coming from a robot but I loved them."

"But…" Adachi was toiled. He had always seen Labrys as so innocent ", but you were forced to do it!"

"I could have ignored the orders. I could have killed the ones who commanded me but I did it anyway and until the day I killed my closest friend I took pleasure in knowing that I was the strongest. I killed hundreds of them until the guilt finally caught up with me! When there was no one left!"

Adachi didn't know what to say. He still felt that he was a monster and Labrys was just a victim, but he didn't think that saying that would be the right thing to do. Sure her sisters were all machines, but the machine he was looking at right now had just yelled at the top of her voice and came to tears. He might say that she was a robot but that was only because Labrys had seemed to except it. She knew what she was and was proud of it. She had all the humanity she would ever need and Adachi respected and even admired that in her. Despite his past he could never think of hurting her.

Suddenly he began to realize how she must have felt. All he could think of were hundreds of freely thinking machines, forced to live with each other as a family but forced to kill one another. How could someone create so many beautiful people and force them to kill one another? How could someone live with themselves, having just been born, told to kill their family and having suddenly realized having not known any better wrong from right?

"So are you gonna say something?" Labrys said still tearing but with anger.

"…no." Adachi just looked away and gazed out the window of their gas deprived car. Labrys did the same, questioning herself as Adachi did. "Do you…"

"Do I what?" she said with little emotion.

"Do you hate yourself for killing them? Or do you hate yourself for enjoying it when you did?"

She continued to gaze for a moment until she finally turned to him "; I hate myself because even after I knew I was wrong, I continued to kill because I thought the rules of humanity didn't apply to a machine. I think that's the real reason I wanted to be human. So that the rules would apply and I could be judged by them. Now that I've accepted myself I now know that it doesn't matter what you are. Human, machine, Monster…"

The last earned Adachi's gaze "…it doesn't take a human to know right from wrong."

Adachi thought over Labrys words as she smiled. She hadn't forgiven him but she had accepted that there was more to him than just a murderer. There had to be if she could consider herself the same.

"Nununununununununununu" the two faintly heard.

"What the?.." Adachi said as Labrys got out of the car followed by Adachi.

"Shadows!" she whispered trying to avoid their attention.

"Look at that, there's hundreds of them!" The two could see what could only be considered a see of darkness rushing through the country side at high speed. "Where are they going?"

"Their heading matches ours! Adachi-san quick we have to follow them!" Labrys began to run behind the horde of shadows and stopped when she noticed Adachi's delay. "Adachi?"

He stood clutching his fist. He knew he wasn't a hero. He had no real reasons to stop those shadows and risk his life. One thing stuck in his head though that he couldn't remember having felt before. Guilt, the thing that had hidden beneath his soul, the feeling he suppressed with more violence for so long. If he was a monster at heart then maybe this one feeling was the only thing that could keep him going.

"Let's go!" Adachi said before running past Labrys who made a small smile before joining up again with her partner.

* * *

**Saturday at 1:10pm: Shirogane Courtyard**

"Uhg," Naoto moaned as she got out of her stretcher, slightly confused by her makeshift surroundings. "Where am I?"

"Home," A voice replied startling Naoto. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

The young man scratched his head embarrassed of how he had shocked his patient. Naoto calmed herself and realized that the man must be a doctor, noticing the medical clearance badge on his breast pocket.

"I must find my friends…Awe!" Naoto barely stopped herself from falling realizing that her legs and most of her body were extremely weak.

"Naoto-san please be careful," Dr. Hiraga pleaded assisting her back into bed ", you've recovered quickly but you're still not up to snuff yet. I recommend that you use a wheel chair just like Yukiko-san."

"I'll keep that in mind Dr..?"

"Hiraga, but please call me Keisu-san."

"Haha more first names," Naoto painfully laughed. No one seemed to like being formal anymore.

"Well, in situations of life or death I think we can agree that formalities are much less important than saving lives. If I was with my doctor I'd rather be on a first name basis with them before trusting them with my health, agreed? "

"I guess that makes sense," Naoto said as the man helped her into her wheelchair. "How are my friends?"

"They're all just fine, very healthy individuals and their families are safe too."

"Good…how's the town? I caught some bits last night before knocking out."

"What do you know?"

"Monsters in the streets and crazy super beings fighting each other as everyone runs for their lives." Naoto sighed. She knew things were bad and couldn't help but feel guilty. It was the investigation team's job to protect Inaba and now it was a warzone.

"Well aside from that," the young doctor added still scratching his head ", nothing gets in and nothing gets out. No one has seen a Shadow leave the fog in hours, but no one would risk going into that place now. Not long ago there was a small group of shadows that came by. The guards did their work and dispatched them but I couldn't help but feel they were just checking the place out. The defense force and the Americans have blockaded the area but we're still the closest people to the fog. Help hasn't arrived yet."

"The military?" Naoto asked realizing how big the situation must be as she heard the voices of people moaning outside her makeshift treatment room, probably the voices of other injured from the town.

"Inaba's all over television. You guys had a close call being at ground zero and all. People could see your friends and you leaving the scene before the helicopter that filmed that horrible fight got brought down. I'm sure you can understand why the world would want to make sure people like you don't get out of here."

"People like me?!" Naoto stammered wondering how much the man knew and who he was. She wasn't on her game and only now realized that the man new the monsters were called shadows.

"Haha sorry, scared you again. Your friends told me all about Shadows and Personas. Regardless it was only a matter of time. The persona users that were fighting in Inaba did make national television."

"So the world knows about persona users." Naoto said wondering what the world would do knowing that individuals had such power. If the fight was on TV it was only a matter of time till Adachi was identified and the world questioned the concept of having murders with super powers.

"No government has officially made a statement yet. It's possible no one knew their and their still trying to come to terms with it themselves right?"

"Na they knew…" Naoto noted remembering how that public safety agent had identified her as a persona user last golden week before sending her to spy on Mitsuru-san.

Dr. Hiraga just looked at her worried. He knew who the Shirogane family was and he knew they had dealings with the government as well. Chances were Naoto was telling him the truth. Not that that made him feel any more comfortable about the world.

"You said their families are ok, my friends?"

"Correct, all their families have made it out of town. Your Grandfather is in good health as well. He visited you a few times through the night insisting you be moved to your room but we both agreed it was better to let you rest."

"Thank you Dr. Keisu," Naoto said realizing she was in debt to the man.

"Really you were in good hands the second you made it here. It's your friend Chie you need to thank. You would have died in the ambulance if not for her. You lost so much blood that she nearly put herself at risk donating to you. Thankfully we had plenty of plasma here for the two of you."

"Is she ok?!"

"Yes yes yes, I said everyone is healthy. Yukiko-san is lucky that shard of ice made a clean cut. She'll heal up just fine minus a scare and some minor prosthetics. She'll be walking in no time, same as you if you take it easy and stay in that bed."

"I heard you," Naoto responded wanting to get out. Her town was in ruins and all she could do was roll around and sleep. "Where are my friends again? I wouldn't mind seeing them…"

Before finishing her request sirens blasted outside the tent and boots could be heard running.

* * *

"**Nao-chan!"** Teddie yelled as Naoto was brought out by Dr. Hiraga in a wheelchair ", you're alive!"

"She was never going to die dummy," Yosuke responded ", Keisu-san, what are those sirens?"

"They were using them just before you all arrived to signal when those shadows were attacking. They're probably coming back."

"Wait, here?! But there's woman and children all over the place!" Kanji shouted worrying about the injured around him.

"Don't worry, the Ootari and Kirijo security are all great men. They can handle this, they saved you guys."

"Those shadows were weakling's man! Me and the guys fought way stronger ones than that. What if the big horse ones or the giant robot ones show up?!"

"Kanji!" Naoto interrupted stopping the young man's rant ", there's nothing we can do without our persona's. We have to focus on staying safe! If you want to help then get some of these people to safety!"

Kanji stood in shock remembering how straight forward Naoto could be before running off to help whoever he could find.

"Come on Ted we gotta help to!" Yosuke ordered. "I'll go with big guy, you stay with the girls and find somewhere safe in the mansion!"

"Yes sir!" Teddy said snapping to attention and grabbing Naoto's wheel chair.

"Wait!" Chie argued barely able to stand from the blood treatment last night. "No way are we letting you and Kanji do this alone!"

"You can barely stay awake let alone walk right now Chie! Yukiko needs your help!"

"We've always done things together Failsuke! We can't just split up now. There's people to save!"

"Chie Just listen!" he yelled looking at her angry before looking at the ground in shame.

Chie stood quiet never having been yelled at like that by Yosuke before.

"Your right…there's people to save. But I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you guys got hurt more than you already have. I'm not a leader Chie…I need help. Hell, I can't say the right thing half the time let alone save the world by myself. Please, go and keep the others safe for me."

Chie stood still in shock realizing the reality of what was happening.

"Just…come back," she said feeling weird to say anything else. Suddenly it became apparent to her as she ran of helping Yukiko. Every moment could be their last and as much as Chie wanted to reveal her feelings to Yosuke, it didn't seem right to waste time on herself when others' lives needed saving.

She took Yukiko and started to help her into the Mansion as Yosuke ran to Kanji and Keisu.

"Dr. Keisu!" Yosuke yelled. "What can we do to help?"

"You two look strong," he replied helping an older woman to her wheelchair ", help carry anyone who can't run to the Mansion and assist Mr. and Ms Hisogawa and Uehara in any way they see fit got me!"

"Sir!" the two immediately joined the two paramedics as they helped to move everyone into the mansion.

* * *

"**What the hell are those!"** an Ootari guard yelled as he and his comrades opened fire on a swarm of shadows itching towards the perimeter. All of the shadows were extremely basic, most being puddles of slime wearing masks and holding knives. In the TV world a few Maragi attacks would have done the trick but here, things would be trickier.

The guards continued to fire but for every shadow that fell two came from the fog. As the men reloaded the horde got closer. Two Humvees with machine guns drove in front of the fence that protected the estate unleashing a storm of fire but even their attempts couldn't stop the endless sea of darkness.

The shadows began to come together into one larger shadow covered in knives and masks, which towered over the masses like a god before raising its dark hands and crushing the gate and the Humvees in one swoop.

"The barrier's broken, fall back!" the guards yelled before forming up at their vehicles and tents grabbing rocket launchers and flame throwers in a last attempt to hold off the swarm but accidentally catching the tents on fire in the process.

"Ok man I think that's everyone," said Kanji as he placed the last person in the Mansion.

"I'm gonna make one last run," Yosuke said before trying to run out into the warzone.

"Like hell you are!" Kanji replied grabbing Yosuke. "Look at it out there!"

"There might be someone trapped in that!" Yosuke argued before wiggling loose and running out the door.

"God damn it Yosuke!" Kanji yelled grabbing a display shield mounted on the wall of the Shirogane living room and running out the door behind Yosuke. When Kanji made it outside he noticed his friend was nowhere in sight.

"Ah shit!" Kanji said to himself before running out blind for his friend.

* * *

**Kurisu Makise** ran through the burning labyrinth of tents and Vehicles trying to regain her sense of direction.

_Come on Kurisu, you can get out of this mess._ She told herself holding the laptop she'd so desperately ran out to save. _Just get back to the mansion, there isn't a shadow in sight so all you have to do is not burn to death._

_How in the world do I get myself in these situations? I should have never listened to that Kirijo woman. 'For the good of science' she said 'the good of humanity'. I've been trying to help her for months and all that's happened is I've been abducted twice, used as a hostage, almost died in a plane crash and now I've gotten lost in a maze of fire._

_Then again it's not really far off from the things that happened to me before. Guess stuff happens to people who know too much. _

_But wow Kurisu you got yourself in big this time._ She noted as the smoke from the fire began to suffocate here. Knowing well that standing would get her killed she dropped to the ground and crawled to avoid the smoke and worked her way to an abandoned troop carrier before closing the door and gasping for air.

"That's better_," these things are designed to keep out gas, you'll be fine. Who are you kidding, for all you know you're the only one left alive in this place? The shadows broke through the gate like it was a sand castle, they're probably swarming the courtyard and your smack dab in the middle of them Christina._

"Ahh!.." she screamed and barely stopped herself when she heard something moving in the back of the carrier. She held in her fear and listened as whatever was back there moved towards her. She dared not look back behind her in hope that whatever was moving didn't understand its surroundings. If it was a shadow and it found her she wouldn't stand a chance.

Aside from being unarmed Kurisu wasn't exactly the kind of girl who could fight off anything. She was fragile and bruised easily. She wouldn't stand a chance against even the weakest of shadows.

She closed her eyes realizing the sound was getting closer. Knowing very well that her life might be over, she prepared herself.

"Mm…miss"

Kurisu turned and saw a girl, no more than 7, crying covered in ash and her brown hair in tangles.

"Oh my god!" Kurisu said in shock as she realized that this girl had wandered around the fire alone. "Are you Ok? Where are your parents?!"

"I don't know," the girl cried.

"Well I'm gonna take care of you. What's your name?" she asked holding the girl and wiping away her tears.

"Na…Nanako Dojima."

**Thanks again for reading one more Chapter. All that's happening aside I think that Adachi and Labrys are going to be my favorite in this fan fic. They both have problems to sort out and hopefully, even though the world has no reason to forgive Adachi, they can find a way to forgive themselves and do some good.**

**Last chapter I tried purposely misspelling Labrys's speech due to her Bronx accent being so strong. I've decided to do without that because putting youwa instead of you're and Ca instead of car got a little annoying. **

Review Q&A:

Miwokgirl101- I have decided not to do the whole Naoto/Minato related thing in any form just due to the shear amount of fanfics that go down that rout. What I have decided to do though is to include Minako for the same reasons I've decided to include her male counterpart.

**Lastly if anybody noted, Kurisu Makise is in fact everyone's favorite redhead scientist from the anime and game Steins;Gate. For those who are fans of Steins;Gate I have started a fanfic that shares the same universe as this story. The first chapter is on my page so go ahead and look at my works and read it if you want to know how Makise got to this point and the crazy plot Okabe is getting himself into. To those who do not know about Steins;Gate I highly recommend looking it up and watching an episode or 9. The series seems goofy till about episode nine and then suddenly becomes dark, like really dark and really cool.**

**If you like a mystery suspense and a little time travel then please watch Steins;Gate. **

**See you all soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**If things are mentioned that don't match your memories of playing the game just note that **_**Persona 4: The Animation **_**put a little more detail into Adachi's boss fight. It helped to explain his reasons and more importantly to make him more sinister. Plus it was epic. I highly recommend watching the series. It doesn't have nearly as much as Golden in it but it fleshes out some issues the game never addressed. Here's another entry and the end of chapter 1. Yes this is technically chapter 9 but if this were a book it would be the end of chapter 1. **

**One thing I'd like to remind people of was the addition of Kurisu Makise to the cast. You in no way have to watch Steins:Gate to understand what is going on. If you are a fan though I highly recommend reading my Steins:Gate Fanfic Steins;Gate-Shadow Time that leads into this fanfic ( do me a favor and if you review and read both mention that in your review). The reason why I make this reminder is that certain aspects of the Steins:Gate world will be used to explain things like 'The Voice' from persona Golden, different story arcs from P4 Arena that regard everyone's different memories, and the appearances of shadow Adachi, Minato and Minako alike. I decide to combine these two sci-fi fantasy worlds due to the fact that their timelines work extremely well together when written down on paper, it's acctualy quite odd. **

**For those who do read Steins;Gate-Shadow Time I'd like to mention one thing you may or may not have noticed. The fanfic starts on April 30****th**** 2012. The day before Labrys' was taken and the Airport Hijacking. If you noted last chapter, Makise states having been taking hostage a few times after enlisting with Mitsuru. I wonder what that all means?**

**Regardless haha, here's another chapter and everyone have fun! Thank you.**

* * *

Tenshi Tasuba toiled in his bed as a nearly one hundredth night of nightmares plagued him once more. Every time he went to bed he recalled memories of a darker past. One night he saw his sister tangled in the telephone cables outside, hanging dead. The next he saw a creature tearing his family apart in the streets after they went out for dinner. In some his father was nowhere to be found and in others he had some new crazed plan to save them as if he knew about the other dreams.

"AAAHH!" he screamed waking up again and his father running in to comfort him.

"What's wrong Tenshi?!" his father Keragi Tasuba asked comforting his son once again from another painfully realistic dream. "Did you have another dream?"

"Yeah," Tenshi answered gasping for breath covered in sweat. "Are mom and sis ok?"

"Yes, they've already had their dreams."

"Why is this happening? Why do we have nightmare but not you?"

"I don't know," he answered stroking his son's hair. He knew, Tenshi could tell.

"You were there weren't you? Trying to save us?"

"…why do you say that?" his father hesitated.

"You don't have nightmares and you're always trying something new in the dreams. Sometimes they work and sometimes they don't but in the end all that changes is the day and time the dream takes place."

"Your smart, your mother and sister haven't noticed."

"What's going on?!"

"I can't tell you Tenshi," his father said regrettably.

"Knock Knock," they heard at Tenshi's bedroom door.

"Come in," Keragi said before a young redhead walked into the room wearing a white lab coat.

"It's time Tasuba-Sensei." She stated looking at the ground disappointedly as if they had failed again.

"Thank you Makise-san," he said to the girl before returning to his son. "I have to get back to the lab son, they're coming."

"Who the shadows?!"

"You remember their name," he stated walking out the room.

"We have to run dad they're gonna kill everyone! Just like the dreams aren't they?"

"Running won't help, I tried that! I have to go back and change something."

"What do you mean back?! What are you two doing in that basement?"

"Tenshi just calm down!"

"How can I, those dreams are real. What are you some kind of time traveler? What are you doing? What could you possibly go back and change that you haven't already tried before? It's impossible!"

"If anything is true in this world it's the fact that anything and everything is possible, son. While a goal might be unattainable in our world it has already happened in another. We can't look at the universe with a set of laws and theories that we observe because the universe is everything, our world and the others. If something is impossible here and possible there is it a law or a limitation? The universe is a sandbox, if you want to accomplish the insurmountable, you must merely ask yourselves. Somewhere sometime, you've already done it!"

"If you've already done it then why are we still in this situation? My dreams keep happening one night later from the last. Whatever you're doing is buying us one more day every time but it never stops."

"One more day is one more day to think son!" the father replied before walking out the door.

"You have to trust him Tenshi-san," the assistant Makise said regrettably. "He just wants to save your family."

"Tell me," Tenshi said full of anger for his father's inability to tell him more. "What are you doing down there?"

"What's the point," she said walking away ", and even if I told you you'd just forget when we're done."

"No I wouldn't, I'd have a dream and remember this conversation." He replied.

"Good point," She said stopping. "If your father ever fails and dies himself and you remember this conversation, talk to me if we meet."

"Is he going to die?!"

"Maybe, somewhere sometime he already has." She walked away and Tenshi stood listening until he heard her lock the door behind her downstairs. _Father, what are you doing?_

"AAAAHHHHHH!" he heard his mother scream.

_No not again,_ he thought running for his sister's and mother's rooms. When he got there the walls were covered in blood and the TV was broken as always with his sister tangled and dead right behind it.

Two masked beings turned and looked at Tenshi pulling out a sea of blades.

"No! You shadows aren't getting me." He yelled running. _I always get away._

As he ran down stairs avoiding shadows he grabbed his father's hunting rifle and ammo from the display and ran for the basement door shooting the lock off.

"Father, take me this time!" he yelled seeing Makise and his father manning some kind of computer and headsets. The headsets placed on both their heads while his father rushed to enter sequences.

"Tenshi what are you doing?!"

"Father take me! I won't have to wait for my dreams to remember all this, I could help."

"The Machine only takes two son and I need Makise and what she knows. She's been with me up till now and I need someone who remembers it all!"

"RAWWRARWARW!" the two shadows screamed as they made their way through the door pushing Tenshi out of the way, knocking him out as his head hit the wall.

"Damn it," Keragi typed a random sequence not having time to set a proper date right before a shadow cut his head off.

"No Makise screamed!" Keragi's body fell, his dead hand hitting the enter key starting the machine. Before Makise felt her memories slip away she saw the date Keragi had accidently typed before dying. August 30th, 4 months after everything began. She would be going back alone and long after the first time the Tasuba's died, long after Okabe.

* * *

**Shirogane Estate, following the perimeter breach**

"Hello!" Yosuke yelled two knives in hand, over the burning flames of the courtyard. ", Is anyone alive out there!"

"Hello, damn it Yosuke!" Kanji yelled, Shirogane family shield in hand, somewhere in the flames unable to be heard over the roaring flames.

The two were lost and the Flames were worsening.

"RAAAAWWWWW!" The Giant shadow that had broken through the gate fell to its death encircled by its elemental weakness as the sea of smaller ones ran away in fear of the same flames.

"At least that's one problem we don't have to worry about," Yosuke mumbled to himself covering his mouth to avoid suffocating from the smoke.

"Yosuke!" Kanji yelled having finally found his friend.

"Kanji I told you to wait with the others…" Yosuke tried to finish but was punched in the face by his large angry friend.

"Don't ever do something like that alone again you hear me! What if you died huh, what do I tell the others?!"

"I'm sorry but did you really have to hit that hard?"

"Damn right I did you idiot! Sheesh, didn't find anybody huh?"

"No but the shadows are gone, we shouldn't have to worry about much."

"Oh really? WHAT ABOUT THE GIANT FIRE YOSUKE?!"

* * *

**Somewhere in the flames**

"You see that Nanako? The monsters have all run away. All we got to do is wait the fire out and we'll be ok!" Kurisu cheered while Nanako worried about all the people who were in the camp.

"Kachunk!"

"Wo what was that?!" Kurisu and Nanako screamed as their personal carrier began to shift. As if something was on top of it trying to get in.

"Knock Knock!" Kurisu heard a familiar voice say outside before a man's head appeared in front of the windshield peering at her and Nanako upside down as he sat on top of the vehicle. "Oh hello there?"

"Adachi!" Nanako screamed. She'd had nightmares about the man ever since they learned about him. Even Namatame didn't leave a mark as big as the man who tried to kill her friends.

"Go away!" she screamed hiding her face in Makise's lab coat.

"Ohhhh, still afraid of me huh? Don't worry Adachi-san is here to make things get better little Nanako, haha!"

"Adachi what the hell?! You told Mitsuru this was all over!" Makise yelled at the man.

"Mitsuru? I don't know her and I don't know who you are girly but I'm never done having fun." The man smirked as his eye's turned bright yellow.

"A Shadow!" _But why were his eyes normal for a second? _She thought.

"That's right, now let me ahhh!"

"Get the hell away from them Ass-hole!" Kanji yelled after throwing a rock at the shadow.

"Well hello, if it isn't gay boy!" Adachi said remarking Kanji's shadow.

"What the hell are you doing Adachi?!" Yosuke demanded.

"Oh and Yousuke-kun, how's life going? Got anymore crushes I can go kill for you?"

"Damn it I'm gonna kill you, you bastard!" Yosuke was ready to charge the unarmed Adachi when Kanji quickly stopped him.

"Hold it dude look, his eyes!" Kanji noted realizing the yellow eyes themselves.

"That's right boy's 100% percent shadow. Don't worry about me summoning a persona or whatnot. I can't really get one right now but I got my friend remember?" From the shadow's body a large shadow formed over him covered in chains and holding two revolvers. "If memory serves you guys all met my friend The Reaper."

The shadow shot at the two who immediately dispersed having no way to retaliate against the creature. That's right pal you keep shooting and I'll handle our dates. Hey redhead who are you again?"

"Makise Kurisu, you're a shadow you should remember everything Adachi does!"

"Well maybe you didn't leave an impression with him cuz I don't recall you at all. Maybe real Adachi doesn't like flat chested girls."

"Go to hell!" Kurisu yelled.

"Oh don't worry I'm different. I like them big and small haha now how do I get in there." The shadow pondered as he began looking around the personnel carrier for a way in. Makise ran to the doors to check the locks. "Clever girl, well to bad it had to come to this."

The shadow walked off finding a pile of rubble to sit on and stare at the vehical. "Hey reaper get over here, those brats can't fight back anyway. Cast some Agi on that car won't you."

The shadow took a moment from shooting at the duo to cast the spell trapping the carrier in a circle of fire causing the metal doors to start getting hotter. "Too bad you couldn't just come out. Now I'll have to cook you, well done haha."

"You bastard!" yelled another voice as someone tackled the shadow to the ground. "Magatsu kill that piece of shit!"

Magatsu-Izanagi appeared through the flame trampling the Reaper much like its owner had done to his shadow.

"Well well well, if it isn't my master." The shadow said mocking the real Adachi trying to pin him down ", isn't this déjà vu?"

"Yeah, this is just like when I beat the shit out of you. I'm gonna do it again you piece of crap." Adachi yelled revealing how he had controlled his shadow in his final fight against the investigation team.

"Amazing how we remember things differently. I remember killing you and taking that pretty body of yours."

"Wait what?" Adachi was caught off guard and pushed off by his double who grabbed the evoker he dropped and put it to its head. "See, could a regular shadow do this?"

The shadow pulled the trigger summoning a second but yellow eyed Magatsu-Izanagi.

"What, how?" Adachi questioned looking back at his already summoned persona in confusion.

"I killed you once, I'll do it again! ZIODYNE!" the shadow yelled right before the second Magatsu's attack was blocked by a wall of red glowing string. "Stupid machine, hey I was having an important conversation with myself honey!"

"Get away from my partner!" Labrys yelled blasting through the flame and punching the fake Adachi across the courtyard.

"Thanks Labrys," The real Adachi said picking up his evoker and watching the second Magatsu rush to its owner. "Wait he doesn't need the evoker to keep his persona summoned?"

"No problem, We'll just destroy it." She said with a smile having pushed aside the argument they had before. They were in battle and being mad at one another would just get someone killed.

"Hey brats, is that you over there?" real Adachi yelled at Yosuke and Kanji.

"Yeah what of it Ass-hole!" Kanji answered.

"Get to the carrier and get the girls to safety, me and Labrys got this guy handled."

"Why should we trust you?" Yosuke demanded.

"Yeah punk, just cuz Labrys is with you doesn't mean we'll ever trust you!"

"Whatever, Nanako is in there. You either save her or you don't." he said before running to fight his shadow who was getting up again supported by its persona and the reaper.

"Adachi-san is right!" Labrys yelled as she ran off. "We'll cover you!"

Yosuke and Kanji looked at one another before agreeing to save Nanako now that the Adachis were gone and the Agi spell around the vehicle had lifted.

"Nanako are you ok in there?" they yelled. The hatch opened and Makise helped hand the exhausted and terrified Nanako to the two men.

"She's ok, she just feinted from the heat. We need to get her to Hiraga though to make sure!" she said.

"You know Dr. Keisu?" Yosuke asked.

"I barely met him; I just know he's your guy's doctor. Now quick we need to get to the Mansion and out of this fire. There's ammunitions and fuel out here, we don't need to get caught in explosions when the fire reaches them!"

"Come on let's go!" Kanji said Giving Nanako to Yosuke and picking op Makise realizing she was too exhausted from the smoke to run.

"What the hell I can walk on my own you brute!" She yelled hitting him as he threw her over his shoulder.

"Hell honey, stop with the hitting! Damn it I'm not walking thought this shit storm, right bro?"

"Shut-up and let's go!" Yosuke answered running off ahead of the two.

* * *

**Hiroshima**

"Everyone in the car, I'll drive," Junpei beckoned.

"I don't believe you have the proper skills to drive Junpei-senpai," Aigis stated getting into the driver's seat of the rental car herself followed by Akihiko and Mitsuru who got in the back, leaving the front seat for Junpei.

"Sheesh, I'm nineteen, you'd think driving is common knowledge." Junpei whined.

"Come one everyone," Fuuka said to Rise, Marie and Yu ", we'll drive in this one."

"You drive a lot Fuuka-san?" asked Rise as they all got in the car.

"Yes, most people in the city don't learn since there are trains and stuff but I live in the suburbs like you now."

"If you don't mind, what do you do, are you a full time shadow op like the others?" Marie asked.

"Nope, I'm a consoler or psychiatrist. I'm quite good at it too thanks to my persona. Plus demand is really high. There are not many consolers in japan. We mainly help foreigners for obvious reasons though."

"What reasons?" Marie asked earning odd stares from the others.

"Well," Fuuka said remembering what Yu had told her about Marie not being from their world ", it's because in Japan, at least in the city, people don't want to talk to each other about their problems."

"True," Yu added ", people from the city think it's weird to become too personal with people. We general hold our feelings because no one wants to hear that kind of stuff. It took coming out to the country to realize how weird that was."

"So everyone just goes around being insecure all the time?" Marie said in shock.

"Not everyone, some people come to me in secret," Fuuka stated ", but they wouldn't tell anyone they did. But yes, most people never get help and lack to social skills to have friends to help them like ourselves. That's why our birth and suicide rates are so high."

"That's horrible; if we don't fix this then everyone will be in trouble." Marie said.

"Why's that," asked Yu.

"Well look at Inaba and how dark everyone got during the murders. People's feelings judge what they want and the shadows feed off darkness. If things got bad then some dangerous things might happen."

"They already have, ever hear of Nyx?" Fuuka asked.

"Who?"

"She's a being that would have destroyed this world to rid humanity of its pain. Japan had become so dark 2 years ago that she had gathered the strength to attack. Our leader sacrificed his life to lock her away."

"You've mentioned your leader a few times," Yu noted.

"He was a great man. Much like you, Narukami, he was a fool and we followed him like any persona user would. But he was kind and cared about us."

"Where you two close?" Rise asked.

"No no no, not like that, he didn't dare think of any of us girls like that. He was our friend, if he was close to anyone it was Aigis but even that was small. No, he didn't want to break anyone's heart. He knew we all worshiped him and didn't want to hurt us."

Narukami sat and thought realizing he felt the same way. "What was his name?"

"…" Fuuka stood silent driving onward without a word until she finally mustered the courage to say it. "Minato Arisato, it's funny. I don't think any of us have said his name since he saved us."

"He must have been a good man."

"He is," she answered knowing that he wasn't dead but trapped.

* * *

**Back to the Mansion**

"Labrys you handle the reaper!" Adachi yelled firing at his shadow self.

"Gotcha!" she replied unleashing Ariadne on the shadow.

"What are you fighting for? You know we just want to see the world burn." The shadow said dodging Adachi's shots.

"What do you want here Dumb-Ass?"

"To have fun, what else? Turns out a city run down by shadows is pretty lame when you are one. I needed to find humans to mess with haha!"

"Monster!" Adachi unleashed his Magatsu which was quickly met by his opponents.

"Look who's talking haha!" The persona's fought an even battle while Adachi tried his best to pin down his axtremely crafty shadow.

Labrys finally forced the reaper into a melee fight in between her and her persona.

"I've had it with you!" her persona overwhelmed it with string attacks and used the last of her booster fuel to jump up and cut off the shadows head. "Adachi-san are you ok!"

"She turned around to see that he had run out of ammo and his shadow was running toward him."

"Fist of fury!" The shadow yelled before punching his original across the yard to the front of the mansion staircase, causing his persona to break.

"Shit," Adachi mumbled to himself in pain. "So he has a persona and he can still use attacks himself like a normal shadow. What the shit is he?"

"Vorpal Blade!" The shadow yelled as its Magatsu went for a killing blow.

"No way!" Labrys just barely made it time to block the attack and force Magatsu back. "Adachi, where's your Persona?!"

"The asshole broke him!"

"Then get inside, I got this."

"Like hell you do he's like two persona's! You don't stand a chance against two."

"I'm not a normal persona user remember?"

"You're out of fuel you idiot! You can't fight alone!"

"Then get inside and give your evoker to someone!"

"Uhh, right!" Adachi said stumbling inside a bit nervous that he would have to talk to the investigation team alone.

"Ok, looks like its just you and me," she stated as the shadow slowely advanced looking as cocky as the real Adachi.

"I guess this is our first date? Tell me, how fast do you want to take this?" he asked smirking as Magatsu readied it's sword.

"You're not my type…"

* * *

**Inside**

"Keisu!" Yosuke yelled through the halls holding Nanako in his arms.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Nanako, she's hurt!" he said desperately earning the fears on the entire investigation team.

"She's not hurt you idiot," Kurisu snarked finally having been put down by Kanji. "She's just exhausted!"

"Are you a doctor," he argued.

"Acctually yes!"

"The young mis is right Yosuke-san," Keisu responded having helped Nanako to a stretcher. "She'll be just fine."

"Thank goodness!" Yukiko muttered to herself.

"Damn it Yosuke!" Chie yelled as she hit the man.

"Damn it what the hell! What was that for?"

"Don't ever run away like that again you jerk!"

"I'm sorry I didn't know you cared so much."

"Of course she does dude," Kanji interrupted. "Plus you almost got us both killed."

"Ok ok I won't do it again…"

"Hey kids, I need your help!" pleaded Adachi running into the large dining room full of injured.

"What the hell?!" Kanji spun around and punched the man out of instinct.

"AHHH!" Adachi hit the ground and when he opened his eyes he saw the entire investigation team hovering over him. "Shit."

"How are you out of prison!" Yosuke yelled "You were supposed to rot there!"

"You tried to kill us and you have the nerve to ask for help," added Yukiko.

"I outta tear your head off and fead it to Teddie," shouted Kanji.

"WHAAA! Know I don't wanna eat Adachi, I might start to like cabbage!" Teddie cried in disgust.

"Everyone stop!" interrupted Kurisu putting herself between Adachi and the team. "This man is the reason this building is still standing. I'm not sure what he did to you but you all owe your lives to him…!"

"Makise stop!" Adachi shouted grabbing her shoulder ", they don't owe me anything. They're right to be angry but none of that changes the fact that I and Labrys need your guy's help!"

"Labrys-chan is in trouble!" Teddie yelled in fear.

"She's out there fighting alone!"

"Why did you run away? Why did you leave her?!" Chie demanded about to hit the man.

"My Persona's broken, if it wasn't I'd still be fighting!"

"In case you haven't noticed we can't summon our either!" Yosuke argued.

"Then take this you brat!" Adachi shoved his black evoker in Yosuke's hand ", one of you needs to get out there and help her or I'll lose her!"

"You'll lose her! Who cares about you!" Yosuke continued ", what do you think? That she's your friend, monsters don't have friends."

"Yosuke stop!" Yukiko shouted ", I hate him too but Labrys needs our help!"

The investigation team stopped for a moment still angry until they finally realized their friend was out there alone.

"Shit I'll go!" Kanji finally said.

"No way!" Keisu said "You and Yosuke are exhausted from helping and then running though that fire. Your lungs are probably full of ash and its only a matter of time till you collapse from stress! Someone else has to go!"

"It'll have to be me!" Chie stated.

"No, your even worse than them Chie-san same with you Yukiko-san and don't even ask Naoto. You all are in horrible condition."

"I'm not!" Teddie said shocking everyone.

"Wo Ted this is a little big for you bro," Yosuke said trying to calm his brother down.

"Yosuke I'm going out there if it's the last thing this bear does."

"It's gonna be, you stupid bear! Your scared of lightening remember? You'd have to fight Izanagi!"

"I wouldn't be alone; Labrys-chan will have my back. Plus, it is my duty as her knight to squire for her in times of need."

"Dude, delusions of grandeur? You won't last a minute and no way am I giving you this gun!"

"Evoker," Adachi chimed in.

"Whatever!"

"Yosuke," Teddie said disregarding his Lolita personality for a much more serious tone. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let Labrys fight alone or if I let one of my injured friends fight when I was perfectly healthy. I know you don't think of me as serious, strong or brave but this bear has a lot to teach you and it starts with giving me that ebocker."

"Evoker," Adachi chimed again.

"SHUT UP!" the investigation team screamed.

"Yosuke, trust me…"

"…ok…" Yosuke managed to say handing over the evoker.

"YAAAYYY! TEDDIE's gonna save the day and score with EVERYONE!" he cheered running away before Yosuke could stop him.

* * *

**Outside**

Teddie ran out the mansion doors into the battlefield. The fire had finally died out having run out of things to burn and the remaining guards had retreated to the mansion.

"LABYS your knight has arrived!"

"Teddie-san?" Labrys stopped for a moment to look at the blonde shadow. She had only seen his human form one time so she recognized the voice but not necessarily the boy. "Where's Yosuke or the one of the others?"

"WHAT?!" Teddie felt like he was shot to the heart.

_One of the others, _he thought, _but I'm your knight. Am I not good enough for my princess?_

"Teddie look out!" Labrys screamed before he barely dodged a Ziodyne attack from Magatsu.

"WAAA!" he cried running away in horror.

"Haha, of all people they sent the bear!" Shadow Adachi Laughed ", I must say I love how you ditched the costume, finally growing up I see. Too bad I can't burn that fur of yours."

"How dare you insult my fur," Teddie stated stopping. Focused on restoring his bear honor he pointed the evoker at his head, just as he had seen Akihiko, Mits-chan, and Adachi do before. "Kamui-Moshiri!"

"…"

"Kamui-Moshiri"

"…"

"HAHAHA, you don't know how to summon it! This is hilarious, Ziodyne!"

"Waaa!" Teddie started to run away again and Labrys tried her best to shield Teddie from the attacks.

"Ted!" real Adachi yelled from the mansion Balconey above.

"Adachi-baby, your shadow is meaner that you!" Teddie stated still running and crying.

"Teddie stop running," Labrys shouted ", I can't keep up with you how am I supposed to shield you?"

"Ted listen to me and don't call me baby!"

"Ok Adachi-tan!"

"What the hel that's practically the same name! Whatever, you have to feel stressed and in fear to use an evoker!"

"I'm sorry but this bear is a stressed," he shouted before lightning struck right next to him. "AWWWW!"

"Then get more stressed!"

"I'm trying," he said spamming the trigger on his head as he ran in fear.

"Stupid bear," Adachi mumbled to himself trying to think of something that would help Ted and Labrys. Labrys was doing good on her own but it was only a matter of time till he persona's stamina ran out and was out of the fight. "What to do what to do? You guys hold on!"

Adachi ran off on his own personal mission leaving Labrys and Ted on their own.

* * *

**Inside again**

"Guys I need your help again, Gwaa!" Adachi ran up to the investigation team again who were being treated buy doctor Keisu when Kanji punched Adachi in the face once more. "Damn it stop doing that!"

"What now is Ted ok?!" Yosuke demanded jumping up.

"He can't summon his persona. You need to learn how to stress your body to use and evoker. He's running around like an idiot out there and freaking out for all the zio attacks. Why isn't he stressed?!"

"Well," Yukiko interrupted ", he is rather used to running away from things."

"That's right," added Chie ", he's such a spaz he's probably too used to it."

"We're gonna have to push him past his limit," said Yosuke ", Naoto you awake?"

"Barely," she moaned.

"Where is your room?!"

"Second floor down the hall up the north staircase, why?" Yosuke ran off with Adachi at his back. "Hey what are you doing?!"

Naoto suddenly mustered the strength to run after them in fear of what they might find in there.

"Naoto stop you'll pass out!" Keisu and Makise yelled.

Yosuke found the door locked ", damn it Naoto!"

"Out of the way," Adachi said before busting the door down ", Wow…"

Everywhere they looked were posters from different detective and secret agent films. In the middle of it all was a giant poster self-made portrait of Master Keaton, Japan's most celebrated anime detective, with Naoto by his side.

"Well that's embarrassing," Adachi noted having forgotten what they were there for just as Yosuke beside him had done.

"What the hell are you two doing in here!" Naoto said running from behind them and tacking them both to the ground.

"We're sorry!" Yosuke shouted as Naoto continued to hit him and Adachi over their heads with a police baton she grabbed off her desk.

"What do you need!"

"Naoto we need a stuffed bear!" Yosuke pleaded.

"Why would I have that?!"

"Everyone has a stuffed bear," Adachi chimmed.

"SHUT-UP!"

"But seriously Naoto he's right, we need it to push Teddie over the edge!" Yosuke said.

"What are you going to do to it?"

"So you do have one! Quickly give him to me or him and Labrys might be numbered!"

Naoto hesitated for a moment before walking over to her bed and moving her pillows to reveal a cute teddy bear wearing a plad coat, small hat and a monical like an English detective ", Promise to bring him back."

"You thinking what I'm thinking Adachi?" Yosuke asked.

"Why would I know?"

"Because it's messed up and you're a murderer. I assume messed up stuff goes through your mind all the time."

"Not all the time but I have been known to I guess," he muttered ashamed of himself.

"Yosuke what are you doing to my bear?!"

"Oh I see what you want Yosuke, very good idea. This will definitely push him over the edge," Adachi said with a smile before running off with the bear, Yosuke at his side.

"Hey get back here!" Naoto yelled struggling to keep up.

* * *

**Outside for good**

"AHHHH!" Labrys screamed as she was hit by a zio attack the overloaded her circuts. She was designed to withstand such attacks but Magatsu was just too powerful.

"Laby-chan!" Teddie screamed.

"Teddie," Labrys panted ", how are you not scared yet"

"I'm sorry!" he yelled once again going trigger happy on his head to no use.

"Hey me!" Adachi demanded of his double from the balcony ", I got something for you!"

"Yeah dumb-ass look over her you stupid piece of shit!" Yosuke joined in.

"Dude Yosuke, harsh," Adachi noted.

"What, it's just your shadow, I didn't say it to you."

"But you wanted to."

"OF COURSE I DID YOU PIECE OF, AHHH!" Shadow Adachi began to fire Zio attacks at the balcony scaring off Yosuke much the same way it did Teddie.

"What's up me, got one more time before I kill your loyal sex robot?"

"Shut the hell up! Take this!"

"NO NOT MY BEAR!" Naoto screamed as Adachi threw her Teddie bear at the Shadow.

"What the hell is this?" The Shadow caught the bear and looked at its cute face somehow screaming in horror as he gazed into its big black eyes.

"No don't hurt him!" Naoto screamed.

"NOOO! Please anyone but the bear! Take Yosuke please! Not the poor innocent bear!" Ted pleaded.

"Ted, what the hell!" Yosuke replied.

"You see this traitor," the shadow declared referring to Teddie's shadow background ", your next."

"SHERLOCK NOOOO!" Naoto screamed as shadow Adachi ripped the Teddy's head off and threw the bear to the side.

"Rest in peace little Sherlock," Adachi and Yosuke said in unison.

Teddie looked at the evil Adachi in terror but above all anger ", Adachi-baby!"

"Huh," the shadow replied.

"I have never thought to hurt anyone ever, but you my good sir, you're going to die today," Teddie said with a dark face and an evil stare. "Kamui-Moshiri!"

The evoker emitted a blue mist around Teddie as the giant rocket ridding persona stood gazing at it's opponents.

"What…is that?!" evil Adachi mumbled to himself.

"KAMUI MIRICAL!" Teddie yelled to his persona.

"No you dumb bear, not that!"

Kamui began to spin pondering which ability to use out of it's random selection.

"I don't remember him having that persona?" Adachi noted.

"We all got new persona's after we busted your ass!"

"What's so wrong with that attack then?" Adachi asked finally excepting that he should expect insults.

"Its effects are random and even it gives a boost you don't know who's getting it!"

"RAGE!" The persona said with its thundering voice casting the ability on Magatsu.

"There no more Zio attacks," Teddie said proudly ", ahhh!"

Then Magatsu rushed towards him in anger swinging it's sword everywere.

"Labrys," the real Adachi yelled ", are you ok?"

"Yeah," she said though it was obvious her left leg was damaged.

"Like hell you are," Adachi shouted running away to help her as Yosuke stared in confusion.

"KAMUI MIRICAL AAAHHHHH!" Teddie screamed as he ran spamming the evoker again as he ran from Magatsu.

"Teddie didn't you learn your lesson?!" The Persona kept using the ability, casting all sorts of buffs. Some making Magatsu stronger and others aiding Teddie who was too scared to take advantage of them. "Stay away!"

"Ted, what are you doing?!"

"Gotta…keep…trying!" he said in and out.

"BLAAWWW!" Magatsu suddenly became tired and spun over himself face first into the ground allowing itself to drop its sword.

"What are you doing?" Shadow Adachi yelled at its shadow.

"Gwaaaa…" The being groaned as Teddie stood proudly in front of his fallen enemy.

"That's right! Your stupid persona didn't stand a chance against Kamui!"

"Ted you reckless bear!" Yosuke yelled from the balcony ", Kumai Miracle is random. What if it had knocked you out instead? You'd be dead!"

"Kum-kun would never, right boy?" Teddie cheerfully asked his persona as it hovered laughing to itself.

"Labrys-chan are you ok?!" the real Adachi yelled running to his last friend.

."Yeah," she moaned obviously in some state of pain from having her leg damaged ", Thanks for helping Teddie."

"No problem," Adachi said smiling.

"See, you're not all bad." Adachi still had his doubts, but his actions did help save everyone in the Mansion. Nothing he would do would ever earn him forgiveness but at least he would know he did something right.

"A…da…chi…"

"Yes Naoto-san," Adachi said as he turned around ", !"

"When I recover," Naoto began to say holding the head and body of her beloved Sherlock bear ", I will kill you."

"Uh, I think you guys are forgetting something! BRAVE BLADE!" Shadow Adachi spun out of control towards Teddie.

"Waaaaa!" Teddie flew across the court yard knocked out of consciousness.

"TED!" Yosuke yelled unable to help without the evoker that had flew off with Teddie.

"I've had enough of all of you brats!" The shadow was about to charge another attack with no one to stop him now when a glowing blue arrow grazed his cheek causing him to bleed. "Who the hell?"

"Hama!" a young boy's voice yelled as a circle of light began to appear around shadow Adachi.

"No way I'm going out this way," he quickly jumped out of the circle dodging the attack. "Haha, I don't know who you guys are but you'll have to, WAAAA!"

The shadow couldn't finish before a grey hound jumped for his arm trying hard to rip it off ", AAHHHH get off you old mutt!"

"Get him Koromaru!" A young boy wearing a Gekko-high uniform appeared wielding a lond spear thrusting it towards the shadows heart.

"Shit," the shadow quickly rolled out of the way to dodge the spear making the mistake of let the hound get on top of him ", stop you stupid dog!"

"Koro-kun move!" the dog obeyed the young woman's voice moving out of the way just in time as another blue arrow shot forth stabbing through the shadows shoulder.

"AHH, you bitch!" The shadow screamed as more arrows shot forth pinning him down as he began to bleed to death.

"Yukari, Ken, Koromaru you came!" Labrys and the real Adachi said in joy.

"You didn't think we'd miss a chance to beat some shadows did you," cheered Ken Amada.

"Yeah, it's kinda are job you two," added Yukari

"Ruff," barked Koromaru standing by his friends loyally.

* * *

**There we go some more P3 Characters. Needless to say everyone is going to meet soon. Thank goodness since the entire investigation team is unfit to fight for the most part, they'll finally get some time to relax and get away from the warzone. I will remind you this story is mainly about them so the focus will be where ever they are.**

**Review Q&A and general Dicussion:**

**Gipp- **Thanks for making the problem of Tenshi disappearing relevant. Fact is this story has a long way to go and without a persona (yet) he can't really do much. Now that I think about it I should have found a way to have him be with the team right now much earlier. Hell now that I think about it, Dojima probably should have questioned him before the shit storm and that would have been a perfect way to have him somehow be at ground zero with the team and then he would have been in the ambulance…damn now I'm angry with myself. Yeah to be blunt I forgot and there's no excuse haha, hell he's mentioned in the description of the fanfic and he's be gone forever. Ok I'll find a way to have him get back in this. He should have been around the entire time. Thank you.

**The next couple of days I will finish another Steins;Gate entry. After that I'll write another chapter. I usually write right before work or at work and I work a lot and things are slow so expect plenty of writing. See you all then.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for taking so long but I was distracted when I started watching The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Damn that show is fun and I love how creepy Yuki Nagato can be. Ok back to the fan fic. This chapter finally takes a break from the action. As pointed out earlier I had also forgotten Tenshi Tasuba. It wasn't that I didn't think about him but rather that I had missed an opportunity to put him in and was waiting to long for a good opening. Now it's time to get him into the game so Yukiko can start obsessing over him. That girl needs some character development bad.**

**Chapter 10: Two Sides of a Coin**

**Sunday 5:00pm: Inaba Police Center (Morgue) **

"What the hell are we here for anyway?" A cold Chie's voice asked.

"I'm sorry Chie were you too entranced by my glory to hear," A laughing Yukiko mentioned ", I swear you better work on those listening skills. Spirits know you can't read."

"Is that right?! Well remind me of your glory next time you're begging for your Price to save you. Now run off and score with someone else."

"HAHAHA you two are fine specimens indeed," a mad Naoto noted ", I would want nothing more but see what great scientific accomplishments could be found by sewing you two together. I bet the sheer anger flowing between your bodies would be enough to cause a nuclear war! What do you think Kanji-kun?"

"I think seeing their bodies becoming one would be a passionate display of spiritual embrace," Kanji's voice said seductively with a lisp ", if only someone would just sew me to someone ooh, that would be Kinky!"

"Enough with the fagot shit!" an angry sounding Yosuke shouted. "We have a job to do and nobody's 'body' is involved!"

"Aw Yosuke-kun not even mine?" Rise's voice said sounding like a begging puppy ", I thought you loved my body?"

"Oh but of course I do Rise-chan, but now isn't the time. Imagine what would happen if we didn't find the girl. The master would be very displeased and back through the portal we go."

"MWAHAHA, Hanamura-san you disgrace me," mad Naoto stated ", no one could ever get the best of us or me if my name isn't Naoto Shirogane world class detective, secret agent and mad scientist!"

"Oh please honey," Feminine Kanji demanded ", get back in the closet already so we don't have to hear you. I've had enough of your pre-teen fantasies. No girl wants a tom-boy."

"And why would I want to be with a girl?"

"Because all the men are mine haha!"

"Don't worry Naoto-chan, I play both ways," the Rise stated moving closer to mad Naoto.

"Abominable primates!" she shouted in disgust.

"Come on you guys we have something to do here. As interesting as your guy's little squabbles are, and you know how I love interesting, our days in this world are numbered if we don't find the girl!" The Yosuke reminded them.

"All right all right all right, I got you Yosuke. Everyone do as my boyfriend demands!" Chie's voice said proudly.

"Thank you honey dumpling."

"Any time Yosu-great!"

"Uhg I hate you two," The Kanji added ", boy girl relationships are so dull."

The group made their way through the station with no trouble. The cops were long gone after the attack. The once 'great' police fortress of Inaba was now nothing but an empty building full of empty cells and dead police officers. The group wasn't bothered by these bodies though; they had put them there anyway.

Entering the investigatory morgue of the station they looked around trying to find the one they were searching for.

"Where is she anyway?" Yosuke said angrily.

"Hey assholes let me out of here!" a girl's voice ordered from inside one of the morgue refrigerators.

"I'm sorry dear but I don't believe you said please," Yukiko noted ", if you were my guest I'd spit in your food for having an attitude like that."

"Who the hell is this bitch?" the voice said banging against the door before switching to a damsel in distress approach. "Any guys out there? If you let me out it'll be worth your while, they don't exactly keep clothes on 'dead' people here."

"Don't worry I got it!" Yosuke shouted running to unlock the door."

"Uh uh," Chie kicked him in the back of the head ", the only girl you need to see is me mister. Little miss slut can stay in the fridge and freeze."

"Agi…" a man's voice said from behind blasting Chie against the wall unconscious. "You'll do as your told shit for brains."

"Chie!" Yukiko, worried, ran to Chie to tend to her burns.

"Yukiko," the man demanded. "Burn the lock on that door."

"But Chie?"

"It was an order!" The man put a katana to Yukiko's neck earning a stare full of pure hatred. Yukiko was tempted to burn the man alive, but knew she wouldn't stand a chance. She walked over to the door and waved her hand, melting the lock. "Good, now run back into your cage, princess."

Yukiko still full of hate made her way back to Chie were she began to heal her Prince.

"Yosuke get up and be useful," the man said grabbing Yosuke from the collar and pulling him to his feet.

"Anything you say boss," he stammered in fear gazing at the katana in the man's hand before walking over to the door and quickly opening it.

"Well thank you so much for letting me out of there," the giggling voice of Ai Ebihara said with a wink as Yosuke rolled her stretcher out of the small Morgue freezer pissed off that she was in fact wearing clothes. "I must say it was getting chilly in there..!"

Ai stammered having recognized the Katana wielding man.

"If you wouldn't mind miss we need you to join us." The man demanded.

"Oh great," Kanji complained ", another girl."

"If you're calling the shots in this outfit I have no problem coming with you, but in one condition." She stated.

"What's that?"

"Got a girlfriend?"

"I could if I wanted one."

"Trust me," she said before licking her lips ", you want one."

"No no no!" Rise said jumping in between them. "We don't need you girly. There's only room for one slut here and…"

The Rise couldn't finish for her body had suddenly become cold. She looked down and didn't know what to think when she saw the front of a sword protruding from her abdomen. "But…Why?"

The entire team looked in fear as they saw blood begin to drip from their friend.

"We have a job to do Rise-chan, and you did say there's only room for one slut. We can't have a spare can we?"

"But…ah!" he pulled the blood covered sword from her stomach and laid her gently on the ground.

"I warned you all what would happen if any of you got in the way," he stated softly with a smile as he gently moved the hair out of Rise's face while she held on to what life she had left. "Teddie didn't get it and look what happened to him."

"I'm…sorry."

"I know you are, sucks having a body, doesn't it? Don't worry, I don't think hell accepts _us_ anyway haha."

He laughed as he let go of the possessed body of Rise. She continued to hold his hand as he tried to walk off but lost her strength saying ," Senpai," to herself as her hand fell to the ground into a puddle of her own blood.

"Wow, you're much cooler that the man my original met." Ai Ebihara noted with a pleased smile

"We seem to have an opening in our group now. You want in?"

"Oh but of course! Does that mean you need a girlfriend though? That was my condition."

"Maybe, then again even if I don't are you gonna argue," he said wiping the blood off his sword.

"I guess it'll have to be a mystery then. Where are we going to then mister?"

"Our Master has a little gathering at the school. As prestigious students we're expected to go."

"Well if you're going then I won't complain." Ai finished with a look of joy. "By the way, as leader of this group what do we call you?"

"I don't really care what you call me, as long as you listen to me."

"No problem. I already said I wasn't going to argue, Yu Narukami." she said as her eye's turned bright yellow.

"Good, welcome to the investigation team," The man's eye's changed color as well ", I'm sure we'll be able to destroy Inaba if we put our minds to it."

* * *

**5:00pm Last Checkpoint before Inaba**

"We there yet?" Rise moaned annoyingly.

"Almost Kujikawa-san, we've only been on the road a few hours." Fuuka replied. "And acctually this is the last Checkpoint."

"Thank goodness I'm tired of checkpoints; I haven't been able to stretch since we left. Do you know what cramps do to a young model's body?"

"You mean a young slut?" Marie mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing Rise, hey Yu, you don't have to sit up against the door. You can stretch too." Marie had been sitting with her legs across the back of the car since they left the port. Yu usually wouldn't mind having someone's legs on top of him. Back in the day when he and the others would hang out the girls had had a habit or throwing themselves over him. Usually he didn't mind. Frankly he was just too used to Rise doing it. Whenever one of the others did it he went along just to avoid Rise thinking that she owned him. Though, since her and Marie were the only friends he saw these days he thought it was a bad idea to let either of them have their way.

"I'm fine, really." Yu said smiling awkwardly.

"Do my feet stink or something," Marie said looking at him annoyed.

"No of course not! They smell great."

"WHAT!" Rise shouted at him in surprise ", you have a foot fetish!"

"No Rise of course not," he said thinking _I wonder where she comes up with this stuff_.

"Whatever, do what you want Yu." It was kinda odd to see Marie give up like that. Usually she would have pushed the subject well passed its most uncomfortable stages. Something was on her mind and it was more important than him.

"Akihiko-senapi what's wrong?" Fuuka asked as she rolled down her window for the approaching suited man.

"They're gonna let us through but only after they contact public safety. They want to know if the Minister of State approves in our involvement." Akihiko said annoyed.

"Akihiko-senapi," Aigis said approaching from behind in her black public safety attire consisting of a female black coat, black dress pants, dress shoes, a white shirt and red bolo tie. While the uniform might help to get them through the checkpoint, Yu found it odd for someone to wear something like that in the summer. Then again she was a robot ", don't be so mad. This is a military checkpoint; the Japanese defense force is full of good men. They're only doing their jobs, much like us."

"Their job is to protect Japan! We need to get in there and deal with this situation!" Akihiko argued.

"Akihiko-san we'll get through in no time," Fuuka said turning off the car and stepping out. "This is a good time to rest. We've been on the road a while and chances are we won't be having much time to relax past this point."

Akihiko looked away slightly annoyed and just walked away pouting as he looked for Mitsuru, hopefully he could complain with her.

"Kujikawa-san, you said you wanted to stretch?"

"Yes I did!" Rise jumped out of her window and ran around the car to Yu's door opening it despite the fact he was still huddled against it trying to avoid Marie's legs. He fell as she opened the door and barely had enough time to check for a concussion before Rise grabbed him to his feet. "Let's find something to eat Senpai!"

"I don't know if they have anything," he said scratching his head embarrassed as a group of soldiers looked at them. "These guys probably only have rations. I'm perfectly fine with that but I don't think you…"

"Foods food Senpai! I haven't eaten since we left the boat!" She pulled him away on her quest as Yu looked back at the car for Marie. He didn't usually care to see the two fight, but this time he just wanted Marie to stop Rise. Marie on the other hand just lay down in the back of the car taking advantage of the fact that we were all gone to sleep.

'_I guess I'm not the only thing on her mind after all,'_ Yu thought to himself reassuringly before Rise pulled him over to a group of soldiers.

"Hello fine men of uniform," she said respectfully having stopped pulling Narukami to bow. "Do you know where we could find something to eat?"

"Sorry mam but the MRE's aren't for civilians…wait, ARE YOU RISETTE!" several of the troops shouted.

"Yes I am!"

"This is such an honor mam; we really enjoyed the role you played in Red Sunrise. You really showed those North Koreans whose boss!"

Truth was the movie Red Sunrise was just a horrible rendition of an American remake film of a mediocre cold war film. Rise played the part of a teenage girl swept up along with her friends into a resistance group under N. Korean rule. The movie was full of horrid lines, bad catch phrases and choppy effects but like any other Risette film people flocked to the box office. It was probably all the ass shots. The only saving grace of the film was the fact that half the scenes seemed to be filmed right behind Rise's butt. It was like playing Mass Effect 2 with Miranda around. Then again Yu didn't have a problem looking at her butt, but it still made him think that if the best part of a movie was something people use to poop then maybe the film wasn't so great.

"Thank you, I'm glad to know the military enjoyed my role. I was worried I would make you guys look bad, you all do so much for Japan."

"Thank you Risette, thank you," the squad of troops bowed in amazement of their chance meeting with the pop star as Yu stood slightly annoyed that the military was being defeated by the plots of a teenage movie star. "Now is there anything to eat her?"

"We have plenty of rations mam but we wouldn't give those to you," one of the men stuttered ", when we passed the last town some of the refugees were kind enough to give us jelly filled rice balls for our efforts to help them. We'd be honored to give them to you."

"Ok."

"Now wait one minute Rise," Yu interrupted slightly embarrassed ", Now Rise-san these men are doing a lot for us and I don't think it's fair to take all the food they were given."

"I'm not taking all of it. They can keep the military rations."

'_They were given those rice balls because everyone's heard about how mediocre military rations are. They earned those treats for their service and you're just going to take them because you were in a bad war movie? I'll tell you one thing Rise Kujikawa, no matter how hungry I am, you won't find me eating any of those stolen Rice…"_

Narukami couldn't finish his thought when was suddenly enamored by the smell of fresh glazed jelly rice balls. "_Ok maybe a few, I mean we are going to help save the day too right?"_

"Thank you so much! When this is over I will personally host a concert for your platoon."

"Any time Officer Kujikawa!" The men said snapping to attention.

"At ease men!" She said sternly.

'_Don't you dare give them orders!'_

The two walked off and found a hill just behind the checkpoint to eat their rice balls. The hill was quiet and showed a nice view of the mountains that enclosed Inaba. The two of them gazed at them as they ate, watching as car after car went through the checkpoint trying to leave while Akihiko argued and argued with an officer trying to get through before the Chairman called.

"You think everyone is ok in there Yu?" Yu noted how his name was used instead of Senpai and it filled him with a sense of warmth. Rise was his friend and he loved everything about her like he did all the others, but it didn't change the fact that serious moments like this let him know he was appreciated as more than a boy toy.

"I'm Sure they are. Labrys is with them, she wouldn't let anybody hurt them."

"But Adachi is out there too."

"Yes but I trust Mitsuru, she said he won't be a problem, so I believe it."

"You're really trusting of someone who tried to beat you the first to you met."

"Well, call me a fool but if I wasn't trusting I wouldn't have friends like you," Narukami said with a smile nudging her a little with his shoulder.

"Hehe, don't let Marie see you being friendly, she'll kill you," she giggled.

"She's be more likely to kill you wouldn't she?" he smiled in response.

"You're probably right that's, what I would do," the two laughed before gazing back at the checkpoint again. The fact was Rise really didn't hate Marie. She also didn't really care as much for Narukami as she put on. Truth being she felt that she owed him and had no idea how else to repay him for helping her sort out her life but to throw herself at him. Chances were Marie felt the same way. He was the first man to make a difference in either of their lives so of course they both felt attached.

Actually there was only one thing she wanted more than Yu's affection, and that was his trust. She was kidnapped to a dangerous place we're him her and the entire investigation team before Naoto almost died. If he hadn't pushed the team along she knew most of them wouldn't have done half the things they did. Even after saving her he stuck around and never asked for anything in return for his bravery and leadership.

Instead he just wanted to be friends she even helped her with more of her problems by helping her find out who she really was. In Rise's mind the savior and the damsel always fell in love, but she knew that Yu was to kind to accept any of her attempts. She knew why he always denied the beautiful girls trying to win his hearts every day. He felt guilty; she would cast all the attempts at love aside if he would just say why.

Narukami on the other hand had pulled out his evoker and was gazing at it in wonder. He thought to himself on how strong he had become and how he had done it. The reason he avoided the girls and the reason he had become so powerful were one in the same. While he knew how he really felt, he also knew what had truly been going on. He couldn't put aside the fact that his friendships made him stronger. He genuinely loved everone he had touched, but would they love him back if they heard stuff like _", I can only use Ishtar because we're good friends?"_ That's the only thing he really hated about his powers. Then again, Margret knew about his power and she didn't seem to care. Actually she seemed to like him despite that. Maybe it was time to just say it. Chances are they would take it better hearing it from his mouth. Better than learning from Adachi, they were bound to run into him, and he was a wild card user as well.

"Hey Rise?" he said shyly.

"Yeah what's up?" she said slightly confused by his rare tone.

"Can we talk about something…important?"

"Of course we can. I have no problem hearing from you for a change," she said with a genuine smile that reassured him.

"It's kind of serious…"

"Then we have to talk about it!" Rise said in a sarcastically fearful manner.

"Haha and why's that?"

"Because if you hide all these feelings we might meet your shadow. Now that you think of it that would be kind of interesting. You did see all of ours. It would only be fare if…haha."

Narukami playfully pushed her over as she laughed. She didn't want to see his shadow in all truth. Hell, just looking at Izanagi-no-Okami, the damn thing would probably be unstoppable, unless they had another Narukami of course. "Ok, I'm all ears."

"Do you…think I use you?"

"…Where's this coming from?" she said worried.

"Do you?"

"No of course not! Why would I ever think that?"

"My personas…"

"What about them?"

"None of you ever asked how I got them. None of you ever asked how I got Ishtar or Kaguya or Izanagi-no-Okami. How I was getting stronger Personas from your arcanes."

"I always figured…"

"What you figure?" Yu was curious to know.

"I…thought, it was because we were all such good friends…that they closer we got the stronger you became." Narukami jumped in shock, scaring Rise. He had been worried for the longest time that he wouldn't be accepted. Just to hear that one of them figured that's how it worked was amazing. She didn't exactly yell out social links but she practically could have.

"I'm sorry what did I say?!" Rise was still freaked out by how Narukami had reacted and was even more surprised by his next action. Yu quickly sat down on the hill again next to Rise and hugged her tightly.

"Rise, thank you!"

"What was I right?" she replied struggling to breath.

"More or less," he said finally releasing her.

"Well you didn't have to strangle me to death."

"Sorry," he replied scratching the back of his head as Rise laughed it off.

"So you felt guilty that you got stronger from making friends?"

"Yeah."

"Everyone becomes stronger from making friends. It's only natural that it carried over to your super hero powers silly."

"Well, I didn't understand that till later. That's kind of the problem…"

"Why, did you not have friends growing up?"

"No, not really."

"Not even one?!"

"My family was always moving. I was afraid to talk to anybody, what was the point if we were just going to leave in the middle of the school year? When I came to Inaba I was just bored to be honest. I talked to Yosuke, Chie and Yuki because there was nothing else to do. When I got my powers and Margaret explained…"

"The woman we met in the hallow forest?"

"Yes, when she explained making 'bonds' would make me stronger I did so. At first I reveled in how strong I was becoming and then…"

"Then? You can't just stop like that."

"Then one by one, you all helped me. At first I just wanted to become stronger, some of you had problems that at the time I thought were unsolvable. You know how it works, we're from the city. Listening to people's problems is considered…"

"Taboo, I know. I did kind of think it was odd you were all buddy after only being in the country a few months."

"By the time you came along things were different though."

"How?"

"By then Yukiko, Chie and Yosuke had taught me what friends were without even knowing it. After we saved you I didn't care about personas as much as I cared about my friends. The team was my family. When you joined I wanted to get to know you because we were family."

"Hu…" Rise looked out to the sky and thought for a moment. So he had been using them but he did care about them. The fact that he kept in touch after the case proved that he wasn't just in it for the personas. But now that they were fighting again would he just…na he wouldn't do that. "So we're your family?"

"Right."

"Is that why you won't go out with us?" she said smiling again.

"You're horrible Rise, you know that?"

"Haha, I had to ask."

Yu blew off the question knowing that was a confession for another day and was happy to know he had at least two friends. Lord knows how the others would react but at least Rise and Marie had taken it well. The two made their way back to the checkpoint when they saw a young man yelling at an officer.

"Let me through damn it! I have to get back in there!"

"No one's getting though kid! Do you want to die?"

"Everyone's going to die if I can't get in there."

"Lieutenant, what's going on here?" asked Mitsuru having heard the commotion.

"Miss Kirijo, the boy said in surprise."

"Miss, this boy is trying to get through the checkpoint. He obviously has no business over those mountains and would only get himself killed!" he said yelling the last part into the boys face.

"Rise look!" Yu said pointing the boy out ", don't we know him?"

"You're right!" She proclaimed ", Tasuba-san!"

"What uhm?" the boy turned around confused to hear his name. "I'm sorry have we met?"

"Yes," Yu said with a quick bow followed by Rise's ", we met on Skype about two three days ago."

"That's right you're Kanji's friends!" the boy said ashamed that he had forgotten them. "I'm really sorry I didn't notice you. You're the Gekko high kid and you're…I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Rise." She said slightly disturbed.

"Rise? Rise Rise Rise Rise? I don't think I know you. Are you sure your name is Rise?"

"Why would I not know my own name?!"

"Maybe you have memory loss." He said as if it was a normal thing.

"How do you not remember me?"

"I guess we barely talked, I'm sorry." The boy was obviously embarrassed as he messed with his hair wishing he could remember her. "Oh Yu Narukami right?"

"Yep."

"You know his full name!"

"Rise please," Narukami tried his best to calm her down but she just walked away having had enough of the man. "Sorry about that. Pop idols get a little mad when you don't recognize them."

"Pop Idol?"

Narukami was a slightly confused to have met someone his age who both couldn't recognize Rise and who had never heard of her. Then again Kanji knows her and acts like she's not there half the time. "Look why are you trying to cross the checkpoint? It's dangerous over there and where's Kanji's mother if you're not with her?"

"She's gone south to her brothers. She wanted me to go too but I turned back this morning."

"Why?"

"Hey I could ask you the same question." He said defensively. "A day ago you were in Iwatodai and now you're here. Why are you trying to get in?"

"My friends are over there. I have to help."

"You hear that Lieutenant? He wants to help too? Why is he allowed in and I'm forced to stay out here?"

"We don't know if they're going in yet son. Plus they're public safety; I don't see you with a badge or suit!"

"Lieutenant I'll be taking mister Tasuba here into my care," Mitsuru interrupted.

"Excuse me."

"I was not aware of his whereabouts until now and I'll need him where I'm going."

"Wo Kirijo-san really?" Narukami asked confused.

"Is there going to be a problem Lieutenant?"

"You don't even know if you're going in yet honey let alone with all these kids. Hell, you're barely an adult yourself! How old are you like 19, 20? You got to be crazy if all of you think you're going to change anything in there."

"That's not for you to decide Officer." She stated before grabbing Tasuba and walking off, Narukami not far behind.

"Thank you Kirijo-san." Tasuba said.

"What are you doing?" She flipped around now that they were away from the troops and demanded answers ", your father wanted you to avoid the shadows not dive into them what are you doing here?!"

"Wait what?!" Narukami said confused.

"Kirijo-san I need to find Makise. She told me to meet with her!"

"Excuse me! No one can reach anybody in there, how did you contact each other?"

"She said it personally, months ago or worlds ago or…I don't know the terms used to explain it but it regards my father's research!"

"Tasuba I told you you're father's plans were…"

"I know I know flawed but we might be able to get him back. He might be able to fix it!"

"Tasuba not now, we can't time travel," Mitsuru responded annoyed as if she had heard Tasuba's point many times before."

"Tasuba you know about shadows?" Narukami interrupted.

"Yes…they killed my family."

"But you said you didn't know who killed them!"

"I didn't know, I just remembered."

"How do you forget that?!"

"In this world I don't know what shadows are but in another I've seen them before. It's complicated." Yu started to recall what Marie had said about other Yu's in other worlds. Could this have been what she meant? Were these other Yu's the voices he had been hearing every day since he had gained his powers? "Look I have to talk to Makise as soon as possible!"

"What's all this about time travel?" Yu asked.

"It's nothing Narukami," Mitsuru replied but it was obvious that it was something ", Look Akihiko just got off the phone with the chairman. We'll be heading out pretty soon.

She walked away angry leaving Yu with Tenshi. Yu hoped to learn more from him but Tenshi ran off behind Mitsuru. Yu wondered what he wasn't being told.

* * *

**Shirogane Estate**

"Labrys-chan, are you going to be ok," 13 tear old Ken Amada asked staring at the mechanical girl in worry still wearing a light green Jacket, shorts and an overly large spear on his back.

"I believe so, the damage was minor. I'll be back and at em in no time kiddo!" she shouted a little hyper after being recharged. "Say, how are all of you holding up?"

Labrys looked to the Investigation Team noticing they were all happy to see her regardless of their numerous injuries.

"We're all great!" Yosuke shouted ", families are safe and we're all in one piece."

"Except for how you murdered Mr. Sherlock!" Naoto yelled still holding the split half body of her favorite Teddie bear.

"Yeah, sorry about that. But it helped Teddie summon his persona. We're friends right?"

"Friends don't murder their friend's companions."

"Wow Naoto I'm sorry what can I say. At least it was just the bear I didn't kill your cat or anything." He shrugged.

"JUST A BEAR!" Teddie shouted in sadness ", is that all I am to you big bro?!"

"Oh my god, stop calling me that!"

"Naoto-san," Kanji said pulling out a small sewing kit ", let me look at Sherlock."

Naoto gazed at him a little surprised. Naoto was amazed by how strong and straight forward Kanji could be but that often made her forget what his hobbies were.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt him."

"Ok…Thanks," she said blushing handing over the bear.

"Thanks again for saving us Yukari-san," Labrys said turning back to Yukari, ken and Koromaru.

"No problem, we're in the shadow ops together so it's our duty to help each other. Plus any friend of Aigis is a friend of mine. She'd kill me if anything happened to you." Yukari added with a grin crossing her legs as she adjusted her mini skirt and removed her pink cardigan. Yosuke looked at the young woman in awe. Much like the other girls she was slim and beautiful. Only difference was she was new and the others were 'too good for him.' Chie just gazed at Yosuke annoyed.

"We saw you on TV Labrys-chan! That's when Yukari thought it was a good Idea to drop everything in Bunka and come here,"

"Bunka?" Yukiko asked a little confused ", you mean that amusement park Island off the coast?"

"Yep, our leader kind of owns the thing. It makes for a good base of operations since it's where most here resources are these days. Labs, armories and vehicles included. I like to think of it like are own little bat cave."

"By leader do you mean Ms. Kirijo?" Chie asked.

"Yep, you know her?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah," Chie shouted like she always did when she knew something ", we met her when she was searching for Labrys here."

"Oh so you guys saved her. You must be really amazing if Labrys need your help," Ken said in amazement ", you were awesome out there Labrys. I don't think I would have lasted a minute against that cloaked woman on the TV. You're really something too!"

"Thanks, but I would have been dead more than once if it wasn't for my partner."

"Adachi is a bad ass," Ken stated proudly ", we're lucky to have him around isn't that right good boy?"

"Ruff!" Koromaru barked in joy. It seemed odd to the investigation team but the dog almost seemed to know what everyone was talking about. What was even odder was how these people regarded Adachi.

"Ok let me take a moment to clear something up while he's not here and excuse my language if I seem rude asking," Yosuke interrupted ", WHY THE FUCK IS ADACHI RUNNING AROUND FREE WITH A PUBLICK SAFETY BADGE! He killed two people and tried to kill more and he gets a promotion! And Labrys-chan you're his partner? Why would you do that? I thought we were all friends and now you work with the guy who tried to kill us!"

"Yosuke I wasn't even told the truth about Adachi until a few hours ago. In fact he was the one who told me."

"Oh so they skipped the introductions at the big Shadow op seminar. I guess it would kind of be odd if he had said ', Hi Labrys I'm Adachi. It'll be an honor working with you. We'll spend every moment together and watch each other's back. By the way I almost had my last partner's family killed because I'm a FUCKING MURDERER!" Yosuke was out of breath and would have kept yelling if Chie hadn't jumped up to stop him. She was mad too but as disappointed as she was with Labrys he didn't want Yosuke to accidentally hit her in his rage. No one would look at him the same and chances are Labrys would destroy him.

"I…" Labrys stuttered trying to find the words to say.

"That's not fair to her I thought you were friends," Yukari interrupted ", she just told you she didn't find out till today so how could she have known! Plus, she saved your lives. Her aside so did Adachi."

"Oh so your defending the punk too!" Kanji yelled in anger as Labrys began to cry between all her friends fighting.

"Adachi did some bad things sure but he has saved people more than once!" Yukari argued.

"Aw yeah? Listen here princess that little punk killed people we know. He tried to kill our friends and some of our families. That isn't something you can redeem yourself of!"

"But Adachi didn't try to kill anybody but the first to victims." Ken said obviously suffering from hero worship ", the others just appeared on the TV and that other guy kidnapped!"

"Look kid," Yosuke butted in ", who told Namatame to kid nap those people? Adachi did, he new sure well what was happening and who was going to be the next target. He even threatened us when we started to figure it out so he's guilty for all of it. Six people would have died if he had had his way! He belongs in a cell!"

"Stop it!" a voice shouted as Kurisu Makise entered the study they had all gone to talk in private. "All of you need to stop this! Officer Takeba and police guest Amada you have no right to argue with these people. Your leader did what she did. He let a criminal out of jail to increase the Shadow op body count and you'd be wrong to think of him as anything but a criminal. Sure he's saved you all more than once but it was out of guilt. For all you know he's just earning your trust.

And all of you! Adachi did just save your lives. As much as it might pain you to hear it you all and the other 356 people in this mansion would have been dead if it wasn't for Toru Adachi's actions of which he no obligation to have conducted. I'm not asking you to forgive him since he doesn't deserve it but simply take his gesture of protection as an olive branch and leave at that until we solve the bigger problem."

"Excuse me Miss Makise but who are you exactly?" Yosuke said a bit annoyed ", We're thankful that you helped Nanako in what ever way you did but who are you to tell us what to do?"

"The only person smart enough to save Inaba, that's who."

"Really well how you going to do it then honey?"

"That's for Ms. Kirijo's ears only until thought otherwise. You all wouldn't be able to help anyway. You're all exhausted, broken and bleeding all over the place. A shame because we don't have very many of you left. I guess we should just throw Adachi back in cell and settle for what we have left," the girl said sarcastically.

"Hey everyone where is Adachi-baby?" Teddie interrupted having been consoling Labrys. He seemed to be the only one not mad at her.

"Don't worry," Labrys responded still in tears ", he's just making sure his shadow doesn't get loose in the basement.

"We should have vaporized that thing!" Kanji shouted.

"No," interrupted Naoto ", from what you have all told me that shadow isn't normal. It had a real body and could use its powers along with a persona while the real Adachi could use his. We need to know why that is."

"I have a theory on that, but I'll wait to the rest of the Shadow Ops arrive," Kurisu added.

"I'm a little tired of your secrets!" Yosuke shouted.

"Well lets yell about it right?! That'll solve everything."

Chie just pulled Yosuke away and sat him down on the couch alongside her leaving her hand on his shoulder, an act that Yosuke found odd, even more when he looked at Chie's face and noticed how worried she looked.

"When are the others estimated to arrive Makise-san?" Naoto asked of Kurisu.

"Within the hour, they said they brought some help but they didn't say who that help was. We'll find out when they get here. Along with them I heard from out hosts that the Military is about to move the Inaba encirclement closer to the town now that evacuation has been sorted out. The highways should be clear now for military vehicles and supplies."

"Is the army going to fight in Inaba?!" Yukiko gasped in fear thinking what would happen to the town if Japanese and U.S. troops engaged the swarms of shadows. If it was anything like the movies Chie had made her watch, it would probably have a nuclear ending.

"Don't worry Miss Amagi," an intelligent voice said from the door way. The voice had come from a tall dark haired man. He had a face full of extreme self-pride and sharp handsome face that shot Yukari dead cold in shyness as he adjusted his glasses ", Japan isn't ready to declare war on the shadows just yet. Even if we used something as extreme as a nuclear weapon there is no certainty that the shadows would stop there. The military is simply moving in to give the shadows less territory to work with. Chances are we're not getting Inaba back any time soon and we don't need the Shadows organizing and leaving the town on some kind of human extermination campaign."

The man knelt down next to Yukiko's wheelchair causing her to blush. "Don't worry my dear, I won't allow anything to happen to your town."

"Oh…thank you," Yukiko's face turned pure red when the men gently grabbed and kissed her hand.

"Wow Yukiko," Chie whispered into Yukiko's ear ", I think he likes you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Satanaka," The man said looking at Chie with a smile that rendered her useless.

"Uhhhhhhh…" was all she could say when he grabbed her hand and kissed it as well.

"I'm sorry but have we met you?" Yosuke interrupted slightly jealous of Chie's reaction of the man.

"I do apologize but we have not. I do know about all of you though. The infamous Investigation team that gave the Inaba police department a lot of trouble last year. Little did they know you were doing the job they could never do? My name is Kyoya Ootari."

"Wo, you're the guy who brought those guards," Yosuke quickly went into a deep bowing position followed by the bows of everyone except Makise who had already met the man. "We're honored and thankful to have met you sir. If it wasn't for you we would all be dead now for more reasons than I can count."

"Relax Hanamura-san," the man smiled as he grabbed Yosuke's hand and held it in a firm hand shake. "I must say it is you I should be thanking. I have no doubt that in the end it is the investigation team and the Shadow ops that will save the day. You might not have done it but I'm sure no one else can do it."

"Please sir, you honor us too much."

"Haha seriously, you can stop bowing. I've done nothing to be thanked to much." Kyoya said with a smile.

"We know you didn't personally," Naoto stated ", but your funding arranged for the safety of this town. Your task forces were the first to move in and help with the evacuation. On a moral stand point, you families interest in the health of others ensured that the refugees, including my friends and I, were properly treated by professionals like Hisogawa-san, Uehara-san and Hiraga-san."

"Yes, but I must note that all I did was give them the tools to do what they needed. I wouldn't want to take any credit away from my personal Doctor. Right, Keisu-san?"

"Ye-yes sir, thank you." Keisu said highly nervous accidentally dropping a syringe distracted by his praise.

"Oooh Keisu-kun told us all about you!" Teddie cheered in glee ", he said you were some kind of super-duper money bags with a knack for helping people."

"Wait!" Keisu responded embarrassed ", I didn't say money bags!"

"Haha it's ok Keisu." Kyoya responded kindly ", Teddie-san I hear you're the one who helped defeat those monsters outside. I must say I'm really impressed. One could almost say they were Beary impressed."

"Wa really!" Teddie was over joyed while the others were starting to wonder how Kyoya knew about Ted's bear puns.

"I also heard that Hanamura and Tatsumi-san put a great effort towards helping move the injured. Thank you." Kyoya Bowed as the Kanji and Yosuke tried their best to bow lower but not too low as accustomed.

"Miss Takeba it's been a long time," Kyoya mentioned turning towards the shadow ops members.

"Yes it has," Yukari replied amazed that he remembered her. People always said the Ootori's never forgot a beautiful woman. She was flattered to know she was one of them. "Too bad it couldn't be on better terms though."

"Agreed, but look on the bright side. You'll be able to see your friends all together again. That has to be worth something." Kyoya said with a slight sense of Jealousy before turning to the still teary eyed Labrys. "Now what could have harmed you my young mademoiselle."

Kyoya knelt over again and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe her tears. Labrys embarrassed, lightly pushed his arms away.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm not a mademoiselle." She gave him her hand allowing him to notice the mechanical damage from the fight.

"Just because you're a machine doesn't mean you're not a woman," Kyoya said touching her arm ", and every woman deserves to be happy."

Labrys blushed for a moment before finally revealing a smile.

"Oh my gosh Yukiko this guy would be such a great sugar daddy," Chie whispered to Yukiko.

"If only he was as majestic as Tasuba-san," Yukiko stated drifting into a dream world.

"I swear what is wrong with you Yuki," Chie asked blowing off the subject.

"Sir," Yukari interrupted trying not to be as brash as Kyoya tried to help Labrys to her feet and to a chair next to the one he sat in. Naoto gazed in slight annoyance as the man sat in her grandfather's old study chair. As if he thought that he was the host and not Mr. Shirogane. "I have to ask. Why did you arrange that the investigation team come here?"

The suddenly realized it was Kyoya who had arranged that they meet and wait here with all other "persons of interest." But why?

"Well, to put it simply I make an effort of listening to things. While I didn't know I was going to be here when this all happened I made and effort to arrange the necessary precautionary plans. Tell me, if you heard about a town with a gate way to a dangerous world and you had your own private military wouldn't you have done the same?"

"I don't know?" She said sarcastically ", must be a rich people problem."

"Haha indeed, I do sometimes forget that not everyone has tanks at their disposal."

"Wait TANKS!" Yosuke and Kanji yelled out ", Why aren't they here?"

"Well to be frank I don't just have them rolling around the country. The Ootari guard keeps them in North Kyoto, their headquarters. It'll be some time but once the defense force and U.S. clear them through the containment zone they'll be right here."

"uh uhm," Yukari coughed trying to bring him back to her question ", but why did you bring the Investigation team here. Wouldn't they have been safer?"

"Last I checked we were worried that the Shadow Ops were spread too thin. Why else did we let out the good gentleman Toru Adachi? I thought you would appreciate the help."

"But they're so young!" Yukari said worriedly.

"I don't know. Last I checked their youngest member is a third year in high school. Is that not how old most of SEES was when they defeated Nyx."

"Wha-what?! How did you?" Yukari was surprised by how much the man knew about their past. Anybody could have learned their names or even pieced together the facts about the Inaba murders now that the city was overrun by shadows. But Nyx, no one was supposed to know about that.

"Wouldn't it be a shame if people started wishing for the end to come a little faster? I think that history shows that a strong group of friends can change any fate, even the end of the world. That's why I brought them here. I thought you'd understand that as a Shadow Op."

"I do…" Yukari said a bit annoyed that Nyx was used against her. Yes they fought to stop her together, but it wasn't their friendship that had locked her away. No, it was one friend, and it annoyed her to her someone use that against her.

"If I'm correct Kirijo-san told you to bring a few tools for our friends here?"

"Correct, but I'm not sure they'd be able to use them right away."

"Takeba-san, look how quickly Teddie-san adjusted to the tool. He was the most used to stress of all of them. I'm sure the others will acquaint themselves at acceptable rates, don't you think."

"I guess so," Yuakri had admired Kyoya until today but now she felt something she hadn't felt since she first met Mitsuru. Suspicion ", I'll just have to trust you. Shadow King."

"Please, that's an old nick name," Kyoya said smiling.

* * *

**Okeydokey, enough split groups for a little while. It's time to bring everyone together and try and get stuff done in this town. Next chapter the team will combine with SEES and begin their first mission into the town. While they have no Idea how to fix things They still have emotional stakes within the city and they need answers. See you all soon and thank you for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for taking so long but I've been a little busy. I really wanted to get more into this chapter but decided I should at least post something since it's been so long. I'll just continue in the next chapter. Here we go!**

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Rise gasped as the car came into the valley. An ominous cloud of yellow fog stretched from mountain to mountain. Yu could only stare and wonder what was happening in there while the others in his car were forced to understand full heartedly. Fuuka hand never sensed so much death before. Hundreds of vessels lay empty having lost the souls that had inhabited them. Rise could sense the fears that so many had felt before meeting the final fate and the terror that had engulfed the city as the darkness swallowed it whole. Lastly, Marie couldn't sense anything. While a small glimmer of what the city was remained, her worst fears had seemed to come true. Her home was gone.

"Damn it!" Yelled Yu slamming his fist on the side of the passenger door realizing how far the Shadows had gotten while he was traveling. When the two cars carrying the Shadow ops, Yu and his friends entered the complex that encompassed the Shirogane Estate Yu couldn't help but want to make up for his absence.

"Yu-kun!" Rise tried to stop him but the moment they parked Yu through open his door, Katana in hand, and stormed out of the car. Rise ran after Yu trying to calm him down but decided not to when she saw Marie quickly run to his side with a look of pure hate. They were angry and deserved to be. She'd be lying if she tried to say she wasn't but she feared Yu was about to lead them into something too rash to come out on top of.

"Sir, you can't enter the mansion until Mr. Ootari has spoken with all of you…" A guard foolishly tried to say blocking the young man's path. Yu hit him over the head with his sheathed katana, the sheath while not lethal was made of compressed steel, hard enough to knock anything out.

"What the hell?!" two more guards quickly pulled out enforcement clubs to subdue Yu but he reacted quickly in disarming the guards and beating them until they let him pass.

"Yu I know you're angry but this isn't the way," Fuuka yelled trying to persuade him to stop as Rise stood next to her worried understanding there was no stopping Narukami when he was this angry. Spouts like this were next to non-existent for Yu. For him to be this angry meant that trying to stop him was just plain old stupid. Rise could sense it; his anger was something that rivaled even Izanagi-no-Okami's strength.

Yu barged into the entrance hall of the mansion to see the surprised look of injured adults and children alike being hospitalized by medical staff after the attack, a site that only fueled his anger. Two more guards debated if they should try and stop the man but decided not to after noticing the evoker on the holster just inside Yu's sports jacket.

"Narukami!" Mitsuru demanded his attention as Yu continued his way into the mansion. "Stop, this instant!"

"Don't worry I'll get him," Junpei said confidently having entered with the rest of the ops members pursuing Narukami. He ran up to Yu trying to grab his shoulder. "Hey man I know this is all messed up but that's why we're here. We can put an end to this WHA WHAt the..!"

As Junpei grabbed Yu's shoulder Yu spun around grabbing the man's arm and put it in a stern lock that rendered Junpei useless.

"AHHH please let go I shouldn't have said anything. Please, please, please!" Junpei pleaded before Yu let go annoyed and continued into the mansion.

Mitsuru angry with the man's behavior jumped to stop him but was quickly stopped by Akihiko. "No Mitsuru. The man has already lost a lot, he deserves to be angry. Just let him vent his anger."

"But he's hurting people!"

"Wouldn't you if your home was destroyed and someone was in your way?"

"Akihiko-san is right Mitsuru-Senpai," Aigis tried to argue. "Yu-san has lost his home and probably people he knew in the past 48 hours. It would be foolish to stand in his way while he tries to find his friends."

Mitsuru sighed as the man disappeared around the corner, Rise and Marie following behind him. "I guess you're both right. Iori!"

"Ahhh, did he have to be so rough? He almost dislocated my shoulder." He moaned.

"Iori, please catch up with and keep an eye on Narukami-san. Stop him if he gets out of hand or tries to do anything on his own."

"What?! Why me? Did you see what he did to me? What if he does decide to do something crazy? How many friends does he have? I don't want to have to stop all of them. Hell Marie-tan is bad enough. She'll zap me to dust boss!"

"It's an order. Akihiko and I have business with the others in the backyard."

"Mitsuru-chan, what about Tenshi-san?" Fuuka asked looking back at the boy lagging behind in sorrow of the devastation around him left by the fire.

"Take him with you and follow Iori. You too Aigis, we should make sure Labrys and the others are ok as well. We'll be right back.

Mitsuru and Akihiko walked away as Fuuka and the others stared in confusion of what could be so important that it came before seeing their friends.

* * *

**The Study**

"AAAHHHHHHwwwww…" Teddie Yawned as he woke up from a long sleep since his battle against shadow Adachi. Half asleep he looked around the study they had all turned into their personal quarters. Everyone slept as you might expect. Yosuke lay across the coach feet on the floor and arms tangled as he spoke to himself and twitched his leg. Yukiko slept on the couch as well cuddled with her head on Chie's lap snoring while Chie's head lay on Yosuke's lap drooling on his pant leg.

On the other couch Naoto had nodded out on Kanji's shoulder as he rested his head on top of hers. Labrys had left the room hours ago to find Adachi thinking it might be time to have talk regarding him and the investigation team.

At the far end of the study, which resembled a small library with a marble floor, European rug, large polish finished book cases and even a globe, the shadow ops members sat keeping themselves occupied by the large window to the backyard. Yukari stood by the window peering through the closed curtains at the fog and whatever Kurisu Makise's scientists were setting up back there. Meanwhile Ken sat eating from a bag of salted popcorn as Nanako slept deeply with Korumaru who had jumped onto the couch to cuddle with her. Poor girl was still tired from the scare she had received in that fire.

Teddie found himself really hungry realizing that he hadn't eaten since the night before when Dr. Keisu had hunted down some meals for them to eat. Somehow unaware that he was at the Shirogane's and not the Hanamura household he grabbed the blanket he was given and threw it over his head trying to block the blinding light from the chandler he thought was just a lamp. He slowly made his way to what he thought was the refrigerator, not understanding that it was the door to the hallway.

"AHHHHHwwwww…This bear needs his sugar…" Deprived of the carbs necessary to power his bouncy life style he opened the 'fridge' in search of something sweet only to see a tall silver haired man who reminded him of sugar canes in suit accompanied by an equally appetizing looking short brunette whose skin reminded him of ice cream and hair reminded him of chocolate. Lastly he couldn't forget the slim girl whose two pony tails helped him to imagine frosty cones while her figure reminded him of some sort a candy he was fond of.

"Hey Teddie?"

As happy as he was to see so much good food to eat he couldn't shake the odd resemblance it all had to his friends.

"Yosuke…" he worriedly said.

"WHat?" Yosuke managed to get out in his half asleep state.

"Why did your mom buy Sensei cane, Marie cream bars and Rise bites? Oh well if it's edible." He said before reaching for Marie in hunger.

"What the hell are you reaching for youstupidpervycrazybear!" Marie over reacted and shocked the shadow with a zio spell that sent him flying back into the room and into the sleeping Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko.

"What are you doing you stupid bear and why do you smell like burnt hair?!" Yosuke shouted as he awoke from his deep sleep covered in Chie drool.

Yukiko looked at Teddie for one moment before nodding off and snoring again while Chie pushed Teddie off of her head. Having recovered from the sudden attack and finding herself wide awake she looked at Yosuke who had jumped off the couch in anger.

"Damn it Ted you can't just jump on people in their sleep like that. Actually you just can't jump on people!" Yosuke calmed himself down realizing Teddy was too out of it to even hear him when he noticed Chie was looking at him horrified. "What's wrong Chie?"

"Dude did you pee your pants?!"

"Huh?" Yosuke gawked realizing the drool puddle on his pant leg. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, oh my gosh and I was lying on your leg EWWWW! Yukiko please help!"

"Wha…" Yukiko managed to wake up slowly noticing the puddle on Yosuke's leg and bursting into laughter. "WHahahahaha Yosuke peed on your head hahaha!"

"What?" Chie replied as Yukiko pointed at her face laughing. Chie touched her cheek realizing how sticky it was but not understanding it was her own drool that had caused the situation. "EEEWWWWW!"

"Wo Chie calm down," Yosuke pleaded as Chie kicked him into Kanji and Naoto's laps.

"Uhg who the hell thinks they can…Yosuke what are you doing in my bed?!" Kanji said in disgust as he awoke.

"Bed? Dude we're at the Mansion and AHH!" Kanji got up and grabbed Yosuke out of instinct throwing him of the couch and towards the door.

"Wha…" Naoto said as she woke up rubbing her eyes cheeks red, and confused having not awaken in her fluffy king size bed as usual.

"Oh Naoto I uh," Kanji suddenly realized that he had somehow fallen asleep next to Naoto the past few hours and was struck dead by how cute she looked waking up.

"Damn it guys you all suck!" Yosuke declared as he struggled to get up.

"Here I'll help you Yosuke," Yu said having enter the room much calmer than he had been now that he had found his friends to be alright.

"Thanks Partner. Now for all of you I want you to know I refuse to ever have another sleep over with any of…Partner?"

"Hey Yosuke."

"…"Everyone stopped what they were doing and finally looked at the door way.

"GUYS!" they all yelled in joy.

* * *

**Later**

"After your uncle told us to leave the town we came here like all the other 'persons of interest'. The doctor patched everyone up." Yosuke explained.

"So you all were right in the middle of it when this all happened?" Rise gasped.

"Sure were," Kanji shrugged ", Damn shadows almost got us more than once leaving. Damn things even came here and ran amuck.

"Is that why the courtyard is a mess?" Yu asked sitting next to the still sleeping Nanako petting Koromaru. The loyal dog seemed to sense that Yu was there to protect the little girl.

"Sure is!" Yosuke proclaimed ", that's when we found Nanako stranded in the fire with this really angry scientist girl. She had an attitude but I have to say she's cute. Definitely has that nerdy tsundere thing going on, you got me bro?"

"Sure," Yu laughed not really caring about the girl but just happy to see Nanako safe. "What about my uncle? He would never send Nanako off like this without coming."

"He stayed in Inaba," Yosuke replied.

"What?!"

"Don't worry. He said he had to make sure everyone he could help got out of there and he had a whole police troop with him. I wouldn't doubt if he's starting a resistance in there like in Rise's movie Red Sunrise."

Yu couldn't help but remember that in the movie and every other movie like it, it was the father figure who died to the enemy and the kids had to avenge him. He couldn't dwell on that though, he would just have to trust his uncle's judgment and try his best to find him later. "You said a doctor patched you guy's up. Are you all ok? Yukiko what is that cast for?!"

"Oh this? I'm just fine; it was just a foot long spear of ice that went through it." She said smiling as if it was actually nothing. "Dr. Keisu gave me this great stuff called morphine or whatever. Makes you feel all bubbly and stuff!"

"Yeah Yu you should have seen her," Chie added.

"HAHHAHAHA!"

"What's so funny Yukiko-chan? What did I say?"

"Yu-you hahaha! Get it? They sound the same but they're different words haha snort hahaha!"

"Oh brother, why are we friends…" Chie moaned sarcastically as she patted Yukiko on the back caringly.

"Uhm Yu, was it?" A slightly older girl with amazing figure asked Yu. "You came here with Mitsuru and the others right?"

"Yes…"

"Oh sorry! I'm Yukari Takeba. This young man is Ken Amada." The girl said flustered, gesturing towards a young boy.

"Nice to meet you Mister."

"And the loyal companion who seems to have grown fond of you is Koromaru." Yukari added.

"Ruff!"

"We're all shadow ops members. I believe Mitsuru-chan mentioned you quite a few times. You were the brave stoic handsome one." She said obviously impressed with Narukami's track record.

"Kirijo-san mentioned all of us! What was I?" Yosuke inquired having forgotten that just a few hours ago he was shouting at the woman.

"I don't think she ever mentioned you by name but she did mention a boy who let his hormones fuel his sense of duty Stupid-eh."

"Stupid-eh?" Yosuke repeated confused.

"Oh I get it! Nice one Yukari-san," Chie replied in joy ", I've always said Failsuke or Homonura but I'll be sure to add Stupid-eh to the list."

"What the heck Chie whose side are you on anyway?"

"The not stupid side of course."

"You're one to talk!"

"I didn't pee my pants."

"That was your drool dummy!" Yosuke argued.

"I don't know but either way I washed my face for like 30 minutes to make sure."

"URG!" Yosuke grumbled as Yukiko started to laugh again remembering the stain on Yosuke's pants.

"Yu-san I was wondering if you know where the rest of my team went?" Yukari interrupted.

"Uhm, some of them were following Marie, Rise and I up here but I think they got lost behind us.

"Mitsuru took Akihiko to do something important I think." Rise added.

"What could be more important than seeing her friends," Yukari whispered to herself.

"Yukari-san, did I get the name right?"

"Yes Yu."

"I need to ask something Important."

"Go ahead," Yukari said cheerfully as she sat next to the young man.

"Where is Labrys?" he said uncomfortably.

"She went down stairs a while back," Yosuke interrupted trying to stay one up on Yukari. Yu could tell that the two didn't get along for some reason. "I'll go ahead and let you tell him why oh great shadow op commander."

Yukari took a moment to calm herself, wanting to resume her argument with Yosuke, but handled herself with care turning back to Narukami. "She went down stairs to check on her partner is all."

"It's Adachi isn't," Rise asked surprisingly calmly but disappointedly. She'd been rather serious since her and Yu had had their talk at the checkpoint. At least she wasn't fighting with Marie anymore. Then again that would be better than Marie staring at the ground disappointed like she had been since then.

"Yes Rise-san it is," Yukari understood it was wrong of her to have defended Adachi against the people he hurt most. She knew Adachi was trying to pick up a new league but nothing could forgive his horrible past. "I'm sure you're not too happy to hear that."

"Of course she's not happy to hear that!" Yosuke went off ", Adachi's game almost got her killed!"

"Yosuke-kun," Chie jumped up and gently pulled Yosuke away to the hallway. "Yosuke-kun you can't blame them. They wouldn't understand, they're not like us."

"That's for sure. Look at them!" Yosuke remarked pointing at Yukari and Ken in the distance hoping they would hear him.

"Yosuke look at it from their point of view. They need as much help as they can get."

"We were willing to help months ago! It's them who told us to stay and go to class when everyone was in danger. We could have helped, they could have given us evokers or whatever just to be safe but no they picked the murderer!"

"Yosuke stop!" Chie pushed him just left of the doorway where no one could see them. "This isn't about Adachi this is about something else," she whispered making it obvious she didn't want to be heard.

"Like what?" he replied in an angry whisper.

"It's about Saki."

"Of course she's involved! That bastard killed her!" he hissed.

"No Failsuke you still don't get it I thought you knew better!"

"How dare you insult me bringing up Saki like this?"

"How dare you use her as an excuse!" Yosuke stopped having taken the exclamation to heart. "You feel guilty and you always have. Ever since she died you wished you had had the power to save her when it happened but you didn't. You wished you had your persona to defeat her shadow but that just wasn't how it worked. You got your powers and learned to fight too late and have acted like that was your fault for over a year now! You need to accept that there was nothing you could have done. Last September it seemed Yu had helped you get through it but when you saw Saki's death in Adachi's dungeon you just reverted. Sure you calmed down when we thought things were over but ever since we saved Labrys and started fighting again you've been back to 'I'm too pathetic mode'. I've had enough Yosuke you're not pathetic. I'm the dyslectic one damn it. You're just fine and your good at everything you actually set your mind to!"

'_Dyslectic_?' Yosuke suddenly realized why Chie had stormed out of class the other day.

"You have to stop blaming yourself and others for what used to be out of your reach Yosuke. Mitsuru didn't want us involved because she hoped we could live peacefully without danger while they protected us. She probably only released Adachi to make sure of all that. There was no way that she could have known some woman in a cloak was just going to walk into town with an army of shadows! There was nothing any of us could have done. Stop blaming yourself and get back to our world. We need your help!..."

Chie looked down nervous of what she was about to say but new it had to be said before it was too late. She was on the verge of tears remembering how she felt when Kanji and Yosuke had run into the courtyard and into the fire after that. She had to say something now before Yosuke did something stupid and never came back.

"…I need you." Up to this point Yosuke had just stayed quiet clenching his fist angry that what she was saying was true but suddenly it was starting to hit home. Chie sniffled as her nose began to get stuffy and her eyes started to water. "You're awesome Yosuke. I know I always make fun of you but it's only because it makes you talk to me. You're always there for us and if you could you would suffer everything for all of us just like Yu-kun but I don't want that."

"Chie?"

"When you ran to help the injured and left me alone it hit me I might never be able to tease you again. That could have been the last time we'd ever talked. Yes you helped those people and you saved Nanako but you weren't thinking. Chances are if you hadn't gone out there Labrys and Adachi would have saved her anyway."

"Chie we don't know that we…"

"Don't interrupt me Lamesuke!" She yelled before forgiving him and continuing ", fact is I know you ran out because you feel that you have to save everyone you can if you have the power to but you never think! What if you had run into a swarm out there? What if you got hit by Zio and Kanji hadn't found you? Damn it Yosuke stop acting like you lost everything when Saki died! She was a good person and I'm sure she wouldn't want you to wallow like this for the rest of your life. She wouldn't want you to obsess over her and never be happy. She'd want you to make someone else happy like you would have her. Damn it Hanamura I'm A GIRL TOO!"

"Uhmm…do you mean?"

"What the hell else could I possibly mean Failsuke!" she was yelling now but she was also shaking unable to look him in the eye, worried what he might say or if he would say anything at all. Sure she knew she had to say it before something bad happened and she lost him but she never really thought it out. "Well!"

"Well what?" he stammered.

"What about you?"

"Darn it Chie is this isn't exactly romantic!"

"Well what do you want? This isn't a shoujo anime. We don't all confess on the eve of battle or at a ball or something."

"You watch shoujos?"

"No!" she exclaimed ", Yukiko does I just happen to be there is all."

"Sure you do." he said playing it cool and smiling.

"At least I don't watch Hentai!"

"I don't watch that!" he replied to the accusation.

"Oh that's right you like the nurses under your bed."

"Damn it can we lay off that? Dang it Ted why did you have to tell everyone."

"Look I'm sorry I mentioned it. I know weird right? The meat loving girl has feelings, whatever."

"Chie just stop," Yosuke moaned grabbing Chie's hand as she tried to walk away. "I just meant it seemed sudden."

Chie blushed realizing Yosuke was touching her hand but understood he had only done it to get her attention.

"Like I said this isn't a Shoujo…" she mumbled starring at the ground blushing.

"I know but," Now Yosuke was shaking. He would be a liar if he said he didn't want to be closer to her but in the past he had always found it a little hard to do that. Sure she was beautiful, Yosuke had no doubt in the world that she was beautiful but he had always liked more girly girls. Chie was load, liked to hit him a lot and always had a comeback. It was annoying but those were just some of the things that made her human. He liked the fact that he always had an eating buddy if he needed one. It helped that she was cool too. Chie was a girl but she liked pretty much the stuff every guy likes. Sports, music, tv, games and food. Lots and lots of food.

She wasn't the traditional beauty like Yukiko that was for sure. She wasn't a cute Idol like Rise and she wasn't the rich hidden gem that Naoto was or the stereotypical hot punk girl Marie was. Chie was Chie, the easy to talk to high school track star who loved beef and was easy to talk to. "Ok ok truth is I like you Chie."

"You do?" Chie had wanted him to like her but always thought he didn't. Still did.

"Fact is I tease you for similar reasons but up until now you've always scared me. Actually it would be a lie if I said you weren't scaring the hell out of me right now. I mean…ugh, but it's not like I don't like being scared of you sometimes."

"It's fine. I know I'm still a little too rough to really be attractive."

"No Chie you are attractive. Look at yourself you're perfect! You always tried to hide yourself with that track jacket of yours but you look great. The day I noticed you were letting your hair grow out I thought you looked amazing. The way your eyes peek through your bangs whenever you get that crazy look of yours, the way you smile when you set your mind to another training plan, don't even get me started on kimonos and beach ware!"

"Ok Ok I get it so I'm cute," that was a relief to Chie. She kind of knew she was pretty but worried if her personality and grades ever masked it.

Yosuke on the other hand knew what he looked like and just like Chie feared his personality? He liked to over react a lot about stuff and girls were definitely part of that. He was a pretty boy; his only real physical downfall was his lack of muscles like Kanji and Yu but in the end girls still liked to look at him. The thing that scared them off, at least in Inaba was how much people knew him. He was constantly chasing girl after girl with another scheme and word got around. The grades at their school barely had maybe 100 people in them. They weren't like the typical city school he was used to. With a class that small things got around and that meant things started to spread to upper and lower classes. Yosuke had been identified as that desperate kid within weeks of moving to Inaba. Before Yu came around none of the guys really wanted to talk to him so his only friends were Chie and Yukiko. That only started because he had been aiming to score with Yukiko but since she was too oblivious to notice his advances he ended up talking to Chie instead. He had nobody else so he was just happy to have someone to talk to. Add a year of life or death situations awkward moments and a common goal and the two of them just got closer. Yosuke admitted to himself that he should have seen this coming.

"You know you're not too bad yourself Yosuke." Chie mumbled.

"Thanks…" Yosuke didn't know what else to say. Now he started to wonder. Did he like her or was it just guilt. Either way it was too late. He needed time to think about it but it didn't change the fact that he had already said he liked her. He jumped the gun. "Look this is a little odd right now. Let's get back in before the others wonder what's happening," Yosuke offered.

"Yeah," the two agreed and were about to go back to the room ", Yosuke?"

"Yeah Chie?"

"Thanks, for listening."

"Anytime," he said with a goofy smile before Chie lead the way back into the room only trip over something.

"What in the world?" he said rubbing the bruise on her head as she looked up to see Teddie crouched over next to the door."

"Summer ends fast, long lovers meet, passion has come," Teddie said proud of his poetry skills.

"Ted what the hell!" Yosuke was angry that the blonde boy had listened to the whole thing.

"Yosuke Yosuke Yosuke! You finally did it! You finally scored with someone!"

"Shut the hell up you dumb bear before…" Yosuke looked up to notice that everyone in the room was staring at them. Rise looked like she was about to explode in giddiness.

"Uhm, Chie-chan."

"Yeah Yukiko…" Chie replied horrified.

"I was going to warn you to quiet down but I thought it would be a little rude to interrupt and…"

"You don't mean...?"

"We kind of heard everything," Yu interrupted with a smile, happy for his friends.

"OH MY GOSH YOU TWO FINALLY SAID IT!" Rise couldn't hold it anymore. Any sense of seriousness she had had since the checkpoint was lost and now the only thing that could stop her was a love confession from Narukami. That was happening any time soon "You two were driving me crazy. Teasing each other like you did, it was obvious this was going to happen!"

"Rise-chan I think the two of them would like to keep things personal," Naoto stated diplomatically.

"Come on Naoto-chan this is big stuff. You can't say that you don't want Kanji to get off his butt and confess to you?"

"What US?!" Naoto and Kanji exclaimed in Unison putting a little distance between each other on the couch.

"Rise," Yu pleaded ", Yosuke and Chie probably want some time to figure things out. You pushing them might just cause things to roll out badly. Please give them some space."

"But Senpei?"

"Rise," Yu said sternly as if ordering her to stop.

"Alright," she moaned highly displeased. "Chie I expect a full report later."

"I uh, I-I," Chie was extremely embarrassed now. She knew if her and Yosuke ever kicked things off it wouldn't be long until the entire group knew about things. She just had no Idea it would have happened so quickly.

"I'm sorry but I need to interrupt," Yukari said nervously noticing that whatever was going on was something personal for the investigation team.

"No please do," Yosuke pleaded just wanting everyone to stop staring at him and Chie. It didn't stop him from sitting next to her though. While he might have only had a small crush on her before he knew that what Chie had admitted to him was probably something really important to her. He didn't want to hurt her but he also had to make sure he didn't just rush things and give her the wrong idea.

"I need to apologize to all of you. Especially you Hanamura-san," Yukari confessed ", it was wrong of me to defend Adachi. What you guys went through was horrible. For me to deny that is just inconsiderate."

Ken didn't say a word. It was obvious that he didn't feel sorry for anything he said. To him Adachi was still a hero.

"I forgive you," Yu said seriously. He still wasn't happy but while Chie and Yosuke were having their talk he had had the chance to hear the details of Adachi's release. Apparently he had felt guilt for his actions after promising Yu to follow the rules of society. He thought it was his duty to atone for his sins even if it was impossible. As for Labrys' involvement he felt a little insulted that they were partners but that was forgiven the second he heard she wasn't told. Apparently she was the only member that wasn't which puzzled Yu. How could Aigis let her sister work with a murderer? Regardless they needed the help. Yu would never trust Adachi but he couldn't ignore the fact that Adachi had fought his shadow off so that Yosuke and Kanji could save Nanako. He wouldn't be seen thanking or defending the man but Adachi earned Yu's silence in matters of his past for saving his cousin.

The others slowly joined in with forgiving the shadow ops however reluctantly. Yosuke on the other hand clenched his fists. Then he looked at Chie who gave him a small nod of disapproval. _What did that mean?_

He pondered on his choices. If he forgave Yukari he was moving on from the past but if he didn't he was telling Chie he wasn't ready to move on. It would have helped if he and Chie hadn't started things literally moments ago. Truth was he wasn't sure if he was ready, so silence was the answer.

Yukari noticed his silence but decided not to mention it. With all hope maybe she could earn his forgiveness in the time to come or at least work with him peacefully. There were greater problems to deal with.

"When are we heading into town?" Yu asked.

"Inaba?" Yukari questioned shocked.

"Where else?" Kanji demanded.

"Yeah we have a town to take back!" Rise cheered.

"I don't think…" Yukari suddenly realized the Investigation team was bent on war. Then again it was their home and their friends that had been at the center of all this. "Truth is I don't think we're going in yet."

"What do you mean we're not going in?!" Kanji yelled.

"We have no Idea how if it's even possible to return Inaba to normal! What if we went in and found ourselves surrounded by an army of shadows. Look at Adachi's shadow, that thing is obviously not a normal shadow. There is so much we just don't know about Inaba and going in might mean the end of us."

"But my uncle is still in there?" Yu mentioned.

"Your uncle is a good man from what Mitsuru has told me and I'm sure he wouldn't have stayed unless he had a plan to stay safe. He wouldn't leave his daughter without a father."

Yukari was probably right but that didn't stop Yu from worrying. He wanted to be Nanako's brother in some ways but he didn't want his family to have to adopt her to do that. No he had to get into town but the Shadow ops obviously weren't going to help, at least not his way. Why did they even come if they're not going to take charge and fight this?

"This is stupid!" Kanji was relentless ", we're not learning shit out her. We need to get in that town, kill some stuff and get to the bottom of this!"

"Kanji please," Yu stepped up. While not everyone always agreed with Narukami, it didn't change the fact that his say was important. He was their leader and they'd follow him anywhere. "We should wait."

"But you just said your uncle..!"

"Kanji-kun. Yu-san is right. We don't know anything and most of us have only recently recovered. We need time." Naoto sated holding on to Kanji's sleeve. He was somewhere between blushed and angry but decided to sit down noticing that the two most important friends he had had agreed.

Everyone else just pouted the same as Kanji. Yosuke was full of anger and clenched his fist being held back by nothing but Chie's opinion. He was about to voice his opinion when he noticed his partner giving him a look out of the sight of Yukari and the other ops members. It was a trusting genuine smile with a sarcastic role of the eyes and a light look at Yukari. Yosuke could pick up on the message.

"Thank you everyone for understanding," Yukari took the silence and the trusting look on Narukami's face as approval as she made her way out of the study followed by her companions. "If you don't mind I have to track down my leader."

As the ops members exited the room the team waited a moment to make sure they were well down the hallway, Teddie listening with his ear to the door. When everyone was convinced that the coast was cleared everyone turned back to Yu, half understanding his motives and the others outraged.

"What do you mean we're not going?! You're just going to leave Dojima to die in there you piece of..!" yelled Kanji.

"Hold it big guy," Yosuke interrupted proudly. "Partner doesn't plan on listening does he?"

"Sure don't."

* * *

**Love is in the air haha. Thanks again for reading this week. I intend for this to be a long standing fan fiction. With us only at chapter 11 I still see potential for a larger story. Within the next few chapters the tone of this fanfic will change from post disaster to daily life (what persona is all about) again with Inaba still being a central threat to the world. This means there will be a little bit of a local change and an increased amount of character development compared to the flames of war feel we've had the past few chapters.**

**To be completely honest I didn't plan the total destruction of Inaba until the moment Labrys and Adachi appeared on the scene. That's when I decided that the persona series needed to overcome something that has plagued it for a while, that being the fact that there is no real world threat to the persona user's actions. **

**Now that plenty of that can be established it is time to get some of our characters back to society so those threats can become more apparent. Thanks for reading so far.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's another chapter. I noticed I've been forgetting to put dates and times for chapters so now it's the Monday after the incident. It's been almost 2 days now. Oh yeah and what about chapter titles haha. Thanks again for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 12:War and Other Worlds

**Monday Evening (September 3, 2012)**

"So If I've heard you correctly then the anomaly which has encompassed Yasogami Inaba is not of this world?" Ootari repeated adjusting his glasses. "No wonder not even the prestigious Shadow ops were able to predict this event. Then again it's not like you weren't warned Ms. Kirijo."

"Again Kyoya Ootari, at the time I was convinced by my top researcher that an event like this was impossible."

"But you can't deny that Ms. Makise here repeatedly warned you of Dr. Tasuba's miscalculation."

"Hey back off," Akihiko demanded getting in Kyoya's face. Mitsuru Akihiko and Kyoya had just completed their conversation with the young scientist Kurisu Makise. The meeting had taken place in a tent set up behind the Mansion for the Kirijo scientists. After hearing the explanation of the anomaly in Inaba there were fingers to be pointed. Most of them at Mitsuru ", the fact is she didn't know! Think about it Ootari! Time travel and world lines all sound crazy!"

"Really? What about dark beings that feed on emotions? What about god like powers that summon devastating thunderstorms? What about the concept of a world hidden in our TV's, a high school that turns into a towering maze at midnight, a 25th hidden hour of the day, two beings that sought the death and enslavement of humanity, and two groups of high schoolers that saved the world? I think the Kirijo group had ample warning that weird things happen."

Mitsuru stood back staring at the ground ashamed of herself, not able to look Kurisu in the eyes as the woman stared at her. The young girl had been commissioned to help Tenshi's father in the Kirijo labs. Both of them were experts in the concept of time travel. Mitsuru was assured by Dr. Tasuba that no harm could come from his research regarding shadows. A few weeks later the man and his family were murdered by unknown forces. About a month ago Kurisu started spouting nonsense that Dr. Tasuba had discovered a threat to the world. Mitsuru found this hard to believe seeing that the man was dead but Kurisu insisted that she had regained memories from a lost world of some sort. It all still seemed quite crazy, but regardless, Mitsuru had been warned.

"Look it doesn't matter who's to blame but how we're going to stop it or if we even can!" Kurisu argued.

Akihiko looked like he was about to punch someone and Mitsuru worried it was herself but the man backed down and Kyoya smugly returned to planning in advance. "We should inform the Investigation team and the rest of your operatives Ms. Kirijo."

"Agreed," Mitsuru was done keeping secrets and doubting people. "I messaged Ms. Yamagishi. She should bring everyone here."

"Mitsuru-Senpai!" yelled Fuuka who barged into the tent with the rest of the ops members and Yukiko who stood alone. "The Investigation team, they're gone!"

"I'm sorry," Yukiko said feeling both guilty and self-accomplished.

"We're have your friends gone Ms.?" asked Kirijo sternly While Kyoya stood smiling a midst the confusion.

* * *

**The Outskirts of town**

"You don't think Yukiko's going to be in a lot of trouble do you?" Kanji asked of the group as they walked through the deserted streets of Inaba. "I mean they did tell us not to leave and all. You don't think they'll take it out on her do you guys?"

"I doubt it Kanji-kun," noted Naoto as she walked by Kanji's side. She felt a lot better now that she had adjusted to her new blood and had eaten a good meal or two but still feared she might keel over ", the fact is they need us and they wouldn't hurt us. I trust Kirijo-san, plus Persona users are a rarity after all."

"I thought that too until we met a shit tone of them. I don't know. I know Yukiko's leg is hurt but do you think she's ok with us just leaving her like this."

"Yukiko doesn't like being taken care of too much," noted Chie. "She wouldn't want to come and have us all babysit her and her leg. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if one of us got hurt trying to save her."

"I guess you're right Chie-Senpai but it's not like she was the only one hurt," Kanji said referring to Chie and Naoto who had both lost a large amount of blood recently.

"Kanji-kun, Dr. Keisu stated that everyone was recovering remarkably quickly."

"Yeah Naoto but he also said you'd be ok in a few days!" Kanji was yelling but Naoto knew it was only because he feared for her. She was kind of happy he could argue with her. A year ago he was too shy to even do that.

"Kanji-kun don't worry about us," Chie interrupted full of herself as usual. "Naoto is too good of a shot to let anything even get close to her. As for me I always have my trusty Haraedo-no-Okami to protect me!"

"Yeah Kanji baby!" Teddie declared jumping on the man's back. "The babes got it handled!"

"We don't even know if we can summon our personas!" Kanji argued waving around an evoker. He was annoyed that Teddie had attacked him but couldn't bring himself to hurt the naïve boy like Yosuke could. He wasn't close enough to Teddie to get away with that. Upon Kyoya's entrance in the study earlier the man made sure that Takeba issued them all Evokers. Mitsuru had apparently told her to bring an extra case of the things for them but was going to wait to issue them until Mitsuru ordered it. Kyoya insisted it was best to let them have them in case the shadows attacked again.

"Oh I summoned Kamui-Moshiri with no problem."

"You almost got everyone killed!"

"But I figured it out."

"Yeah, after Yosuke murdered Mr. Sherlock!" Having repaired the bear Kanji had developed an attachment to it.

"I'll never forgive you Hanamura," added Naoto with a sharp stare.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Yosuke replied.

"To be fair this is the first time you actually stated you were sorry."

"What you think I wanted to hurt your bear?"

"Given your known acts of animal cruelty on Teddie I would imagine it was a way of venting your inner hatred without actually committing premeditated murder."

"Murder?!"

"Yosuke! You would murder your own little brother?!" Teddie asked on the verge of tears.

"No of course not I would never…YOU'RE NOT MY BROTHER!" Truth was Yosuke did feel protective of Teddie but wasn't willing to show it in public.

"Uhm Yu-kun?" Rise asked of the man ahead of her. "Where are we going?"

"That's a good question. I've just been following Marie till now." Since they snuck out of the mansion Marie had been keeping a steady distance between her and the rest of the team. Something was bugging her.

"You think we should ask her?"

"I don't know. Aren't you afraid she'd chew you out Rise?" Yu asked with a smile referring to all of the girls' arguments.

Rise smiled in response and replied ", well that does scare me but I'm more afraid of what other things might chew us up in this town."

She was right, with so many shadows running amuck it was safer to treat Inaba like the Tv world and that meant no traveling unless they knew where to go. "I'll ask her don't worry."

Yu jogged up to Marie and stopped just behind her as to not offend her by taking the lead or getting in her way. "Hey Marie."

She ignored him and just kept walking. Whatever was bugging her was bad. Sure she used to be rude in the past but ever since they defeated Izunami she had made an effort to be nice to everyone. Even Rise when they weren't talking about him.

Yu debated wither or not to just take the initiative and ask where they were going but stopped himself and settled on another route.

"_Where am I going, you ask?  
Don't ask me stupid questions._

_I don't need a map.  
I throw away my compass.  
My heart will show me the way," Yu bellowed out ", I walk by myself.  
Am I not lonely, you ask? Yeah, right!  
I scorn the company of my own shadow._

_Freedom! That is the rule!  
Why don't you try and hold me down?  
I will die magnificently in front of you._

_No one can break my wings!..."_

While everyone behind them continued to argue Rise stared confused of what Yu was doing. What things did only the two of them know about each other? She thought before pushing the question away knowing it would only drive her crazy.

Marie blushed and gave Yu a quick glance as she continued to walk but finally broke the silence. "Ihateyoustupidrulebreaker…"

Yu smiled and ran up to her side having broken the glass. "What's up?"

"What do you mean? Just the sky dumby." Yu blew off the insult knowing Marie had a hard time talking about personal subjects.

"Well there's also space and stuff," Yu added trying to play along with her.

"Space isn't a thing. It's a vacoom, vacume, vac…Oh whatever you know you what I mean jerk." Yu chuckled remembering how Marie always mispronounced words. She hadn't been to real world for so long that a lot of things used to confuse her, like 'eclectic loutwits'. He thought she had adjusted but Yu figured now that she had just been avoiding foreign subjects. He guessed her temper threw her off her game.

"You mean Vacuum?"

"Well you don't have to show off professor!"

"Just making sure haha." Marie just kept walking but Yu took her not trying to get ahead of him as an accomplishment but now that they were getting further into the suburbs it was time to push the issue. "Marie, I have to ask…"

"We're going to the school."

"The school?"

"Something's there and I want to know what."

"But that's across town? Aren't there shadows on the way? The others said there were hordes of them."

"We won't run into them."

"And how is that?"

"Last I checked your pop star girlfriend isn't flashing alarms." She had a point. Rise was a sensory type and would sense shadows if they got too close but they had been ambushed before.

"We should still be careful. What do you mean girlfriend?"

"You two did run off at the checkpoint," Marie didn't yell which was good but she didn't look at him either.

"We were just eating and you said you wanted to rest."

"You don't care do you?"

"I care about a lot of things but what do you mean?"

"Last valentine's day remember?" she pointed out.

Yu remembered well. Last Valentine's Day had been quite the competition between Marie and Rise. Both of them wished to make their wants apparent but neither got what they wanted exactly. Rise had forced Yu to go to the beach with her and receive his gift, a valentine's day chocolate so spicy that that it could kill. After she mentioned how her dream didn't involve music and movies but just one person. A person that would hold her, share a house with her and grow old with her. She hadn't said it was Yu but it was obvious that it was all directed towards him. Marie corned Yu on the way back home. She gave him a chocolate that shook and rang like an alarm clock inside. After forcing it down Marie confessed that she wanted Yu to be in her life forever. Before last year she had had no memories to cling to. Because all of her fondest memories involved Yu the Idea of making any more without him scared her.

Yu didn't know what to say to either of them really. But he promised both girls he'd be there for them. In hind sight that was probably why they both felt like they owned him.

"I remember, I think we've made a lot of memories together," Yu tried to say hoping he could push away the subject of romance.

"Not fond ones."

"We've had some fun times…"

"You think I like constantly competing over you!" Marie yelled. Yu jumped back in fear she might get too angry and fry him. The others were still arguing with one another but Rise once again heard everything. Yu was shocked to see that she didn't join into this argument.

Fact was Rise could sense that Marie had something else on her mind. Something a little more important than love. Regardless of her psychic powers Rise was starting to distant herself from Yu. He hadn't heard Senpai said SENPAI in a while and her usual bubbly attitude only appeared once recently. Yu was starting to worry about both of them now but it was best to face one problem at a time.

"Marie I'm sorry but I can't." Yu stated desperately.

"Can't what?"

"What is wrong? You haven't been yourself since this all started. Sure you've had a few spouts of Marieness but you've been closed off for a while now and it's obvious."

"What do you mean what's wrong? Look around you, you stupid ass!" Marie had finally stopped to look at him and this time her anger had finally drawn the attention of the rest of the team. "You're all sad that your home is a mess but at least you still have one. My home is gone and no one has said anything about it. Fact is you all have a chance of getting your home back but mine will never be the same!"

"Marie I don't know what you mean," Yu honestly didn't have the slightest clue what she meant. Rise on the other hand didn't stare in shock like the others of their friends' argument but rather stood silently as if she understood. _What is with these girls?_

"I never thought about it till now but I believe I understand," Naoto motioned. "The TV world is formed by the thoughts and dreams of everyone in Inaba correct. Well there are no people so…"

"Shut up Nancy Drew, everyone gets it. No people no TV world. Inaba the place I swore to protect is a warzone!" The reality of Marie's pain suddenly hit Yu. Even if everyone did return to Inaba not only would the TV world form differently from before but the town itself would never be the same. How many families had been split and how many people had died? "Everyone has either left or died. My subjects, the shadows that still inhabited that realm, are all gone! Refugees like their owners. I have nothing left!"

"Beg my pardon may you repeat what you said about your subjects?" Naoto asked having completely disregarded Maries insult as simply anger.

"They're gone, all gone!"

"Where?"

"To where ever their masters have gone!"

"Then where are these shadows from?"

"…" that was good question that confused everyone. If all the shadows were gone then how could they have spilled into the realm of the living and why were these shadows so hostile compared to the docile ones back at the P1 Grand Prix? Something was off. "I…don't know." Marie answered depressed.

"I might," Rise added raising her hand.

"What do you think Rise-san?" asked Yu.

"The ones nearby have felt different from the ones we all fought in the past. At least to me they do, what do you think Marie?"

"They're definitely different. They're not my people…"

"Then there's only a few options then," Naoto interrupted ", if I may Rise I think I have a theory that you might agree with."

"Go right ahead chief," Rise smiled.

"Given what we know these shadows are not our own but resemble the beings we have met in the TV world. Back at the Mansion I overheard Takeba and Amada-san speaking on the subject of how the shadows they fought back in the day did not resemble the ones they were seeing here in Inaba for the most part."

"Yeah, so they looked different so what?" Kanji asked ", makes sense that things would be a little different somewhere else. Not all humans look the same."

"Exactly, if these shadows are not our shadows then why are they identical to everything we have fought thus far? I have yet to see anything new."

"I think it's what Mari-chan said a while back," Teddie exclaimed ", evil shadows have invaded our world to get revenge on Inaba!"

"No I don't think so Teddie," Naoto interrupted ", we might have sports and political rivalries with neighboring towns but none of that amounts to the hatred these shadows have displayed. Marie-san didn't you say that it would take war between humans for shadows to invade another realm like this?"

"Yes but, even if we were at war it would be between humans on this side and shadows on the other. They wouldn't just break into the realm of the living or else the world would have learned about shadows a long time ago." Marie responded.

"In that case there is only one explanation. These shadows are the shadows of Inaba correct Rise?"

"Right."

"But that's impossible!" Marie shouted.

"Then how do we explain Adachi's shadow?"

"Idk maybe he has emotional problems! How else do people's shadows appear?!"

"Then why could both Adachi and his Shadow summon the same persona?"

"Look at Yu-kun. He can summon all kinds of stuff, including Magatsu-Izanagi!"

"Yes but how come in the cases regarding the rest of us we couldn't summon our persona's while our shadows existed?"

"Because Persona our tamed shadows!"

"Then I ask again how could a shadow use a persona at the same time as its master?"

Marie finally caught on to what Naoto was suggesting. "I've never heard of this happening before…"

"It might have indeed happened Marie-san. How else do we explain the current situation?"

"What?" Rise gasped ", someone followed us!"

"Who is it?" Yosuke demanded as he readied himself.

"I don't know. There's so much fog. I think it's more than one!"

"It's probably those ops members here to drag us back to Kirijo!" Kanji yelled.

"Prepare for the worst, everyone weapons ready, Rise get in the middle," Yu and the others prepared for battle like they had always done before. Yu branded his sword, Yosuke his black and gold engraved daggers, Teddie a giant claw, Chie checked the straps on her leg gear, Kanji brought up his shield and Naoto checked her revolver while Marie readied herself to cast spells. Their weapons had been confiscated when they were admitted for medical care but they were able to reacquire them after the last shadow attack. They were ready for anything.

"Hey guys what's up!" a smiling brown haired boy in a Yaso high uniform yelled running toward the armed students.

"Tasuba-san?!" they exclaimed in confusion. Most of them didn't even know he was still in Inaba. Yu Marie and Rise were just shocked he made it all the way to them in one piece.

"What do you think you're doing here mister?!" Teddie demanded of the young man running in front of everyone in anger.

"I don't know helping I guess." The boy shrugged.

"We don't need you in this town you…ouch." Yosuke lightly hit Ted over the head with the handle of one of his daggers while everyone relaxed seeing that it was just a human and not something worse or Adachi.

"Ted shut up. Tenshi-san what are you doing here?"

"As I said, helping of course."

"No offense man but do you even know what you're getting yourself in to?" Yosuke tried to reason.

"No offense taken and yes I do. That's why I brought these!" The gleamed in pride as he unzipped his Jacket to reveal two belts draped around him armed with a variety of grenades.

"WHAT THE, WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE?!" Everyone gasped.

"I found them lying in a truck on the way out of the Mansion. No one was using them so I just took em hehe."

"You stole those from soldiers?" Naoto insinuated.

"Right after you guys left the JSDF **(Japanese Self Defense Force- for those who don't know Japan has not been able to house a military force since their defeat in World War 2 and the signing of their constitution made by the US on May 3 1947, there for constitution day and golden week. Since then they have been given the right to have a self-defense force to protect their own country. Japan is not allowed to declare war. As a side note, understand that the JSDF highly resembles the US military in terms of technology since the US is their largest military provider. This also means that The US and Japan have a highly integrated military system in the Pacific. Ok done with the fun facts haha.)** showed up with a whole lot of cool stuff. I think they can spare two belts of grenades or whatever there called."

"The JSDF is at the Mansion?" Yu asked.

"Yes, Kyoya Ootari informed us they were coming Yu-san. Rest assured Nanako is safe at the mansion." Naoto assured him though he still had his doubts but understood it was better than taking her into the town.

"That's right, machine guns, tanks helicopters and lots and lots of bullets!" Tenshi exclaimed. Yu couldn't get over how Tenshi seemed to have two personalities. Back in the TV world that would have been something to worry about.

"Hey Tenshi-san pardon me for asking but do you even know how to use those things?" Chie asked pointing at his armory.

"Well yeah duh!" He said confidently pulling out a grenade "; I was the lead pitcher in the baseball club at Gekko high so throwing will be easy. As for the rest you just pull the pin like so and throw, easy!"

"!" everyone ran back from him in fear.

"Dude throw it!" Yosuke yelled.

"What, ok?" Tenshi tossed it to the side but not nearly far enough to avoid the blast. Everyone ran for cover but was surprised when nothing happened. When they all calmed down they looked at the side of the street were the grenade was thrown to see nothing but a cloud of thick blue smoke. "HAHA you guys thought I would do that with a real grenade? I'm not crazy, these things are dangerous. You shouldn't mess around like that. Of course I used a smoke grenade anyway and at least the the guys should have known it was safe. Don't you all play call of duty or battlefield? You know that the real grenades are M67's. Like this one!" he joyfully said pulling out another grenade.

"! Tenshi stop!" they all gasped.

"You guys have no sense of humor hehe."

"OK other than scaring is to death, almost literally what are you here for and why did you follow us?" Yosuke demanded.

"I already said I wanted to help," all Yu could think about was how desperately Tenshi wanted to make past the checkpoint and all that stuff him and Mitsuru mentioned about time travel, was it all related? "As for how I found you I kind of had help."

"Tenshi-san you can't run off like that!" insisted Labrys as she appeared through the fog, Adachi close behind, silent as to not antagonize the investigation team any more with his voice than what his appearance probably already had. "Oh you found them."

"Yeah Labrys-san, thanks for the tracking!"

"No problem but, Yu? Rise? When did you..?"

"We arrived this evening Labys-chan, it's been a while," he said with a smile running over to give her a hug. Unlike the others he didn't blame her for working with Adachi. Fact was he understood she didn't know and now they already attached to one another. There was no breaking them apart, at least not now.

"If I knew you had come I would have gotten to you right away." Labrys mentioned.

"Well we were getting the idea the shadow ops didn't want us doing much; we didn't want to risk looking for you." Yosuke added.

"To be honest I'm not sure what I would have done if I heard you guys were going to leave on your own. Now that we're already out here we should see things through though."

"Kirijo-san won't be angry?" asked Naoto.

"Oh she will be but since I hadn't seen her before we ran into Tenshi she wasn't able to give me an order to stay at the mansion. So technique me and Adachi are just continuing our last order to protect all of you."

"Why did you come out here with Tenshi though and how did you know we had snuck out?" Yu asked.

"That would be my doing," Tenshi said proudly. "Truth is I ran into Amagi-san right after you all left the study. I asked where you had all gone and for one reason or another she just came up clean and started stuttering like a maniac. It was kinda weird."

"Sounds like Yukiko," Chie commented.

"Yuki stammers?" Yosuke asked.

"Only with the right person if you catch my drift."

"Wait Yuki likes people?!"

"Don't everyone?" Yosuke was in disbelief. In all the time he had known Yukiko she had never shown the slightest interest in anyone except maybe Narukami but no one stood a chance with him.

"As for these two I found Labrys and Adachi-san on the perimeter when I was sneaking out and they asked me where I was going. I worked my Tenshi magic on them and the agreed to tag along." Truth was Adachi scared the truth out of him and they decided to follow on their own.

"Well thank you for keeping him safe," Yu stated ", you too Adachi-san." He added sternly.

"No problem," Adachi replied unable to make eye contact.

"So what is the plan so far guys," Labrys asked before Adachi was forced to deal with long akward pauses.

"We're going to the school." Marie stated making herself known to Labrys for the first time.

"Oh I'm sorry I don't think we've met. My name is…"

"Labrys, an anti-shadow weapon who developed a human hear, I know who you are."

"Oh then I'm at a disadvantage," Labrys noted sensing the hostility and scratching her head in confusion of what she had done.

"Marie…"

"Marie is a pretty name."

"Well at least I'm not named after an axe." Marie obviously had a problem meeting new people.

"Yeah I guess it is an odd name to have huh? So why the school?"

"I sensed something big there so I figured it was the source."

"But Adachi and me were at the source when the shadows came through. That was in the north suburbs."

"That was just a portal. There's more than one. Correct Rise?" Marie asked of the Idol.

"I believe so?" Rise sensed a lot but wasn't sure of what due to the fog. She was constantly coming up with theories but that was all they were. She found it odd though that Marie seemed to know what her theories were. Almost made her think they had more in common then they'd like to agree. The idea almost scared Rise.

"Since the portals are probably swarming right now we should check out the school. It's the logical option."

"May I?" Adachi asked raising his hand trying to be as respectful as possible. Didn't you say you sensed something big at the school, I'm not sure it would be safe to go there. Plus I'm sure your leader has other priorities at the moment that really should come first."

"What priorities?" Marie asked offended.

"Hey Marie as hard as it is to say Adachi has a point," Yosuke stated ", we can't just leave Dojima-san to die here. We need to find him, he's Yu's family and like an uncle to all of us."

"If we can stop the problem then everyone would be safe!"

"Once again sorry," Adachi said in his usual wimpy tone ", but you all didn't defeat Izunami in a day. It took time and there were more important things at the time."

"Like stopping you?!" she yelled.

"Well yes, it had to be done. Just like you have to find Dojima-san."

"Why do you care about him anyway punk," asked Kanji.

"He was my partner and I owe him more than I can give. The least I can do is getting him back to his daughter." Yu thought about it and suddenly wondered how Dojima would feel about being saved by the man that almost got his daughter killed but also saved her. It would be odd to say the least but Adachi was right and the more help the better. They had no Idea what they were getting in to.

"Kanji," Yu interrupted ", he means it."

"How can we trust him?!"

"If you trust me then you can trust him."

"Thanks again Narukami." Adachi said shocked.

"I only stood up for you because you're going to help us. Don't make me regret sparing you." Adachi just looked away not knowing if that would ever be possible. How do you not regret releasing a monster?

"So we're listening to the murderer?" Marie shouted.

"No we're listening to our leader Marie. He's done so much for us. The least we can do is help find his family." Yosuke replied smiling next to Yu.

Marie backed off understanding it was wrong of her to argue Yosuke's point but annoyed still. She wanted things fixed as soon as possible but she couldn't do it on her own. She needed Yu.

"So where do we find Dojima-san," Labrys asked.

"I have an Idea or two but I might need Adachi's help," stated Naoto. The two of them were his partners so they might know places to look. "Any Ideas?"

"Well if he was going to try and save people he would choose a place that was familiar but not so much that he'd be expected to be found there."

"That rules out his home or the police station. If the Shadows and that cloaked woman were any smart they would have gone to those places first. At Ai-san's house she seemed to know a lot about him."

"Shirogane-san, did he ever take you to the warehouse?" Adachi asked of Naoto knowing she was Dojima's new partner. Everyone figured he knew since Naoto and Dojima were the only two that ever really visited him.

"Yes he did."

"Warehouse?" you mean the abandoned one around the corner of Junes.

"That thing?" Yosuke interrupted ", my dad's been trying to buy that thing for a while. If we had it we could have a direct supply depot for our store and cut on delivery fees but the city won't let us buy it."

"That's because the Inaba police department has been using it as a second staging ground for investigation for years. Everyone thinks it's just an abandoned wreck. When people see cops show up they figure they're just arresting kids abusing substance."

"OOhh so it's like 21 Jump Street?" Chie said jumping up in down. Cop action comedies had seemed to be getting the best of her lately. "Wow so were you like undercover at our school or something Naoto?"

"Well, no, but if anything happened I would have definitely investigated."

"Wow it's just like the movie," Chie added.

"Sounds like a plan," Yu said leading the groups away, Marie lagging behind this time.

* * *

**Back at the Mansion**

Yukiko stumbled behind Fuuka as she walked her back to the study. "I'm sorry about this Amagi-san but we can't risk anyone else running into danger." Fuuka said to Yukiko as kindly as possible. Fuuka felt guilty that the Investigation team had run off. It had been her and the others who were ordered to keep an eye on them.

"I understand it's not personal or anything Miss Yamagishi-san was it?"

"Yes."

"Well while I understand I don't think I'll be 'running' anywhere anytime soon," Yukiko commented taking a moment to rest her shoulders. She wasn't used to using crutches at all so they were digging into her armpits from all the moving the ops members put her through when they noticed her friends were gone. "I could care less if I walk again I just want my friends to make it back alive."

"Do you know why they left on their own?"

"They thought the operatives weren't going to do anything so they got up and left," Yukiko mumbled. She didn't seem like she was taking being left behind rather well. If her leg were better she would have been the first to go. That town meant everything to her family.

"Yukari and Mitsuru-san were both wrong to say we wouldn't help. I think they both knew we'd have to sooner or later. I admit they could have done better in explaining it from what you've told me. If our homes were attacked we would have run off too."

"We have to go help them!"

"We will, don't worry but you can't do anything risky."

"I know."

"It's really not my place to do so but I'll talk to Akihiko-san. He should be able to convince Mitsuru and we'll head out soon, ok?"

"Thank you," Yukiko said as Yamagshi held the door to the study open for her ", and Yamagishi-san?"

"Just call me Fuuka."

"Fuuka-san, you really do care about your friends don't you?"

"I do. I'd guess just as much as you care about yours," both girls smiled at each other before Fuuka ran off to find Akihiko. Yukiko needed to rest again so she made her way to the couch and plopped down long wise to relax. She stared out the large window in the back of the room as the sun set. Two days ago things had been normal. She and everyone else had been at school and their biggest worries had just been minor things like homework, jobs like the inn and Junes, and drama like Yosuke and Chie teasing one another and Teddie swearing to defeat Tenshi in political warfare. Not that Teddie stood a chance Yukiko thought.

_Uhg Tenshi-san, I barely even got to meet him and now I'll probably never see him again. He probably went where ever the Tatsumi's went and will enroll at another school somewhere. I'll just be stuck here with a torn up leg forever remembered as that weird girl if I'm even remembered at all._ Yukiko sighed until she finally noticed something was wrong. She looked over to the other couch to find nothing at all.

"Nanako?" _where is she? She was right there when I left! I promised Yu that…"_Ahh!"

"Yukiko!" Nanako yelled from behind the couch scaring Yukiko on to the floor.

"Nanako?"

"I didn't know who walked in so hid behind the couch." Nanako said proudly.

"Good idea but you really scared me Nanako-chan."

"I'm sorry," she replied depressed.

"It's ok at least you're doing betting. Sheesh for a moment I thought you ran off. Yu-kun would have had my head for that."

"Big bro?"

"Oh that's right! Marie, Rise and Yu all showed up this morning."

"Really big bro is here!"

"Well," Yukiko stuttered ", he was but…"

"Did he leave again?"

"Yes but he made sure you were Ok first. He didn't want to wake you. He went looking for Dojima-san."

"Daddy! Is he Ok?"

"I hope so," Yukiko didn't want to lie and just say he was. She didn't want to make promises but she also wanted the little girl to keep hope. "Yu-kun and the others all went looking for him in the town. You know how strong they are."

"Yeah you're right! But why are you here?"

"Well to protect you of course." Yukiko replied smiling as Nanako looked at her leg confused.

"Uhm? Really?"

"Huh? You think Yukiko can't protect you?"

"It's fine. I'll protect you!" Yukiko smiled but in truth she felt worthless about now. There had to be something she could do. "Thanks…Nanako-chan."

"Are you going to be ok. Is it about your leg? You look sad."

"Its kinda about my leg but," Yukiko was starting to have flash backs about all the times she needed to be helped in the past. She thought she got over it but now she felt like everyone was protecting her again. Then again it was better than going into town and getting everyone killed. _Gosh I feel useless! If this were the TV world I'd use Diarahan on my leg and join the others._

Yukiko looked over to the table where she had left the evoker she had been given debating if it was worth trying. But she couldn't just leave Nanako alone with all these strangers. No she had to stay, but learning how to summon her persona could be worth it ", hey Nanako can you do me a favor?"

"Sure!"

"Can you bring that over to me please?"

Nanako looked over at the evoker and looked back at Yukiko worriedly. "Dad told me never to go near his gun!"

"Huh..? Oh no no no sorry! It's not a real gun," Yukiko replied scratching her head.

"So it's a toy?"

"No not a toy."

"Then it is dangerous!"

"No it's…" Yukiko was going to explain but then she remembered that Nanako didn't really remember the TV world that well. "Do you remember when you were taken away?"

"I don't like to but yeah."

"Who saved you?"

"Big bro…and all of you guys."

"Do you remember how?"

"Daddy said it was all a dream. I don't really remember."

"What was your dream like?"

Nanako stalled for a moment. She really didn't like thinking about those days and how scary they were ", You…you all..?"

"Had super powers?" Yukiko asked.

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"We all had these big super beings that defeated monster Namatame right?"

"Yeah! You were all so cool. Yours shot fire all over the place and was really pretty."

"She's gotten even prettier. She's called Sumeo-Okami now."

"You mean like the Emperors and Amaterasu?"

"That's right!" Yukiko said amazed that Nanako knew her history ", your teachers must be really proud!"

"They are! Amaterasu? That's what you called her in my dream, then…WOW WAS IT REAL?!"

"Yep."

"That means you and Big Bro are super heroes!"

"Kind of."

"I want to see Sumeo-Okami!"

"That's why I need the evoker."

"The gun thing?"

"Yeah, but remember it's not a gun but you should still be careful with it."

"I will!" Nanako ran over and grabbed the evoker holding it safely like she always saw her dad do when he was about to clean his gun at home.

"Thank you Nanako-chan." Yukiko starred at the thing remembering what Takeba said about the thing, that their heart had to feel stressed to use the device. She tried to think about all the things that scared her but couldn't help but think she was used to most of that stuff by now; it was amazing where life could take someone. Instead she thought about all the stuff that made her angry. She could feel a flame within her start to build and before she knew it all the thoughts about Inaba in ruins, losing her chance with Tenshi and feeling useless were beating down on her. She pulled the trigger and there she was, Sumeo in the real world.

* * *

**Meanwhile out front**

As his guards opened the main entrance to the Mansion Kyoya Ootari made his way up to the entrance to welcome their guests. It was night again and the grounds would have been completely dark if not for the ocean of headlights. "Welcome General Tasaka." Ootari said bowing for the older Japanese military man walking up the stairs.

"Thank You Mr. Ootari. I don't believe I've seen you for some time?"

"Yes, last we met I was 10 years old and amazed at the sight of so many people in uniform. Now I sort of wish I didn't have to see so many around or on the other hand I wish there were more around right now." Kyoya said. He welcomed the help of the military, both JSDF and US, but it saddened him that things had gotten to this point. While half of him wished Japan had a greater Military force the other half couldn't help but think about how many people were going to die here. The JSDF had never served in a war before so they might not be able to cope with the issue. America had pleny of veterans but that was a war against people. The shadows didn't exactly follo0w logic. Yes the US had adjusted well to an unconventional foe in the Middle East but this force was like nothing they or anyone had seen before. People were going to die here.

"I want to say we have this handled but the truth of the matter is we don't know if we're getting Inaba back. You're an informed man, I'm sure you understand that."

"Yes General. That brings me to my men, I…"

"We're not kicking you out." The general said bluntly catching Kyoya off guard. "The truth of the matter is the more the better. I feel bad asking America for more help seeing as this isn't their conflict. Our friendship dragged them into this. This is a Japanese problem and no other country deserves to lose more sons and daughters than it has to."

"My men and I definitely agree and are willing to help in any way possible."

"I want your men to brief my officers on everything we know about the enemy. Not everyone is a Devil summoner or Persona user so they need to know the details."

"Yes Sir." Turns out most the government already knows about what they were facing. Then again it was government channels that helped Kyoya respond as quickly as he did. "I was wondering if you were aware of the presence of the Kirijo group."

"Of course, a rather official Health and safety agent informed me that they were 'meddling' around here. I couldn't understand the hostility. I consider them the vanguard of the Japanese forces right now."

"So you are aware of their strengths then?"

"Both Health and Safety and the CIA constantly report on the Shadow King Kyoya Ootari lurking around where he shouldn't. So you know what I know I would assume. We'll need them to even have a chance here."

"I've heard there have already been military casualties."

"Yes, we lost two American scout planes over the area two the shadows. I've heard you lost quite a number already."

"They gave their lives protecting the Japanese people. They died honorably."

"No one can doubt your men's or your conviction to this country. To be honest that's the reason why no one has ever addressed you spying on the nation. Anyone else and they would have been in national prison."

"Nice to hear the government cares about me. So, what is the plan know that we have enough forces? My personal tanks and reinforcements will be here soon enough as well since you cleared their passage from Kyoto."

"The plan is to completely…" General Tasaka was unable to finish when an explosion interrupted him. "What the?"

Streaks of lightening ice and fire shot everywhere and troops and guard alike armed themselves to the teeth to face three fying beings that towered over the largest of their vehicles.

"I thought we were fighting shadows!" The general yelled running to his vehicle to contact his forces. Kyoya turned around to see three familiar faces.

"Amagi, Tatsumi and Satonaka-san! We thought you were gone; quickly summon your persona…" Kyoya was unable to finish when he began to feel the world turn cold. He looked down to see a sharp throwing fan protruding from his gut as blood flowed out the wound and to his hands.

"But we already have," Yukiko responded smiling. Her Eyes golden Yellow.

**Ahhh another chapter. For anyone who wanted more YosukexChie stuff or whatever my intention is to have minor mentions of romances with the only big scenes being the occasional romantic event revealing the romance or deepening it or ENDING IT! Haha. **

**On a side note who like Sword Art Online at all? I just started reading the novels and watching the Anime on Crunchy Roll (anime Netflix in HD, get it…). Regardless I'm starting to fall in love with the show and it just got added to my list of things to fan fic about. My intention would be to write a fanfic that revolved around the Anime since I'm not sure I would be able to read all the novels any time soon. So it could be thought of as an alternate reality story since the Anime only covers The first four books roughly.**

"**Also, please review and ask a question. I notice that few chapters are full of grammatical mistakes out the ying yang due to my excitement and busy work schedule. Please if you have a concern or were confused by something I wrote please review and mention it so I can respond/fix it. I have the power. Thanks for reading and see you all with another chapter soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Make sure you've read Chapter 12. These chapters came out almost back to back so you might have missed the update. Enjoy**

Chapter 13: A Dance of Fire an Army of Hearts

**Monday Night (September 3, 2012)**

"Everyone take cover and get out the stingers damn it!" General Tasaka yelled as he scrambled to a radio man. "Get me the Ronald Ragan now!" he yelled to the operator.

"This is the U.S.S. Ronald Ragan Over."

"We need Air cover over Inaba now; three Personas are tearing the line apart!"

"Excuse me Persona? But there on our…" The man on the receiving end was cut off when his captain took the com. "What do you need?!"

"Everything! These things are going to decimate the entire front line if we don't get Air support now."

"I'm sending everything and I'll contact the U.S.S. Bush as well! We'll rain hell on those things!" The man cut out leaving the general in high hopes but not forgetting that it would take at least 20 minutes till he saw the first plane. He might not have that time. Meanwhile he began to hear screams inside the Mansion. At first he blew it off as fear from the civilians until he saw a man running out the front door gunned down by a series of ice bolts. The man's body fell next to the bleeding Kyoya Ootari .

"What the hell! You all," The general yelled to some guards and soldiers taking cover. "Get in there and save those people!" The Ootari and JSDF troops alike accepted the order and ran into the building while pulling Ootari away to a medic.

As the soldiers entered the main hall they were greeted with a horrible sight. Everything was in pieces, the chandelier had fallen on the injured, bodies littered the floor and blood was splattered across the room. Parts of the wall were starting to burn while other parts were covered in ice. Electricity shot from power outlet to railing while the lights flickered. All the lamps had been overpowered from shock and the glass of light bulbs could be seen mixed with the blood.

"Ah more meat for the grinder I see," a distorted voice said from the top of the stair case as a young short haired blonde appeared with blood on her shoes.

"Is meat all you can think about? Sheesh, what a shame to waste a bunch of strong young army boys." Said a tall man wearing a pink leather Jacket at the end of the hall as sparks formed around him.

"They brought it on themselves, what else did they think was going to happen walking into our little hell hole?" A girl in red said as she shot a throwing fan engulfed with flame at a soldier who just barely dodged the thing just to have it explode next to him throwing him to the ground in pain as the flames spread on to his uniform and gear like burning oil.

"Wow Yukiko you don't mess around!" Shadow Chie responded.

"That's because I don't play with my food." Shadow Yuki responded casting a Maragi spell on the troops. They tried to fire back but dark Chie erected a wall of Ice to block their fire on Yuki while Shadow Kanji Ran into the fire head first shooting electricity in every direction.

He put down three men then he saw two more, red dot sights aimed at his head. "Now boys can't we get along?" The shadow casted Marin Karin on the troops charming their minds, causing them to turn on each other with rifle fire. "Oh I love guy on guy action!"

The carnage continued for another moment when energy charged Arrows began to fire in every direction. "Get out of here we got this!" Yelled Yukari armed with a fancy Kirijo tech bow that generated bows with every pull.

Behind her came the entire shadow ops team lead by Mitsuru. "Akihiko take Yukari Fuuka and Aigis with you outside and fend off their personas! Junpei, Koromaru and Ken your on me!"

"Yes mam!" Everyone ran to their posts while the remaining Ops members stared the shadows down.

"Looks like it's 7 vs 3. You sure you wanna do this," Ken demanded.

"More like 7 vs 6. We have powers with or without our personas brat," Shadow Chie responded.

"Actually if there were just one more of us shadows it be 7 vs. 8. Where would we find one more shadow?" Dark Yuki sarcastically asked when Magatsu Izanagi blasted through the floor, Shadow Adachi grinning beneath. "Oh my prince has arrived!"

"Your guys' security sucks," dark Adachi stated ", Not that it mattered I have a persona."

"How are you guys fighting without evokers?" Junpei said trembling in fear.

"Oh you mean how I needed my goodie goodie two shoes counterpart's evoker to summon my Magatsu? Haha I did that to confuse you guys. Now that Magatsu isn't broken like earlier I'm at full capacity to go a round with you dumb asses. Especially now that my homies are here hehe!"

"Oh Adachi-kun!" Yelled a happy looking shadow Yukiko as she ran into dark Adachi's arms pecking him on the cheek.

"Hey girl what do you say we murder these guys?"

"Of course, lets fry em alive!" the two turned to the ops members unleashing a series of Agidyne attacks that set the upper portion of the hall in flames. Confused by the sudden heat and smoke the ops members didn't notice Shadow Chie cast a burst of bufu that put out the fire and froze their feet to the floor.

Mitsuru pulled up her evoker but was quickly disarmed when dark Kanji ran up with Shadow agility and punched her in the face knocking the tool out of her hand. Koromaru summoned his persona but it was quickly broken by the overwhelming force of Magatsu's Hama attack. "Adachi can't use Hama!" yelled Ken before his persona was broken by a Mudoon spell from Yukiko.

"Any persona can use any spell if you use the right cards," Shadow Adachi teased waving around velvet room skill cards. Having been there themselves and having seen Minato use similar cards the three realized what kind of trouble they were in. Who knew what these shadows specialized in.

"Wow that wasn't even a fight!" Dark Chie bragged. "Barely a few seconds and they can't even fight anymore. Sure enough our personas are confusing there partners out there."

"Hey Adachi!" evil Kanji said seductively ", without big old Yu-kun here you're in charge. What do we do with them?"

"I don't know, same as the rest kill em and have fun doing it hehe."

"Ooohh Tohru-kun can I have the honors?" Shadow Yukiko begged holding onto dark Adachi's arm.

"Sure honey have fun."

"My pleasure," the shadow hissed pulling out a flaming throwing fan and smiling before another sharp silver and engraved fan shot forth stabbing into the shadows arm ",AAHHHHH!"

Shadow Yukiko pulled the thing out of her arm throwing it to the ground. It disappeared in a burst of flame and reappeared in its master's hand.

"Amagi-san you can't..!" Mitsuru yelled as the real Yukiko made her presence clear. Mitsuru worried about the injured girl's leg but stopped herself when she noticed the brace was gone. Yukiko stood smiling on the main hall balcony overseeing the shadows surprise with an evoker in hand. "Did she summon her persona?" Mitsuru mumbled.

"Sorry me but you earned that!" stated real Yukiko.

"What the hell," The shadow responded ", you're supposed to be in town with the others!"

"Someone had to stay and keep the place in order." Yukiko replied walking down the stair case without fear. She had everything she needed to win this.

"Good job useless," Shadow Chie replied ", but there isn't much order left here."

Yukiko looked at the dead bodies of soldiers and civilians alike but felt no pain, only anger building up inside. "You shouldn't piss me off."

"What are you going to do without real me around to save your butt?" Dark Chie annoyingly asked.

"Yeah honey," added dark Yukiko ", remember you're just a bird in a cage. Everyone left you hear locked up alone to sing your songs."

"True, I know I'm angry, but tell me does pointing out faults just so I can accept them really help. You know what that does for me as a persona user."

"Oh please gurl," Shadow Kanji said ", you think your little case of PMS is enough to defeat us. Gosh women, that's why I prefer men."

"Stop lying to yourself, we all know you're in love with Naoto." Yukiko stated assuming that shadows have a lot in common with their originals. Then again her Shadow was just all over shadow Adachi and that would never happen. The thing just looked back at her annoyed and stayed quiet. "What no snappy remarks, I thought you guys were shadows."

Yukiko was in the zone right now. Truth was she was scared out of her mind. Four Shadows, a war raging outside, and bodies as far as she could see. In the past she would have run but she was done with that. She wanted to take charge. She wanted to avenge the dead around her. She wore a mask tougher than ever, walking towards the Shadows with a smug look of determination as she ignored and walked over the bodies of soldier and child alike until she was right in front of herself and Adachi.

"Haha you got balls honey," Shadow Adachi laughed waving around a sub machinegun he picked up off a dead trooper. "To bad I know you're sca…"

Yukiko had enough talking and blasted him away with a Agidyne attack, leaving shadow Yuki speechless as the man that was just in her arms was tossed across the room like a hacky sack. Yukiko took a moment to flip her hair to the side and brought the evoker to her temple again.

**Junes Shopping District**

"Wahh! Guys what's that sound?" Teddie said cowering behind Narukami.

The group turned around and looked West towards the thundering sounds. The fog was thick so they couldn't make anything out but they could see flashes in the sky above them and the sounds of jets and the howls of shadows alike. "Those jets…those are Japanese F-2's." Tenshi mumbled to himself.

"What was that Tenshi?" Yosuke asked.

"JASDF fighters. Their like F-16's but better."

"Uh…what?"

"You really know nothing about the army do you Yosuke-san?" Tenshi said in wonder.

"You really know nothing Yosuke~" Teddie mimicked ", stupid army nerd, sports loving, teachers pet."

Everyone ignored Teddie and looked at Tenshi.

"Does that mean the Military is moving into the town?" Yu asked.

"I don't think so. That booming sound is the sound of cruise missiles and bombs from American ships and planes. If their hitting all the way in the country side it sounds more like the Army is being attacked."

"Wait so the shadows are trying to leave Inaba!" Yosuke yelled.

"Well there are a lot of them. For all we know we haven't seen the half of it. If things get too bad things might escalate."

"What do you mean escalate?" Chie said nervously.

"He's talking nuclear Chie-san," Naoto said bluntly causing Chie to freak out and hold on to Yosuke who had no Idea what to do but stand awkwardly. "It's logical. If there is a risk of this spreading into the rest of Japan or even beyond then someone would have to try and stop it."

"But who would nuke Japan!" Marie yelled in anger. She was new to this world and was adjusting fast but she obviously had a couple hundred years of history missing in that angry brain of hers.

"If I had to guess America might fire if we don't do it first." Naoto answered earning more scared looks. "Let's face it, we're the only place that has ever been attacked like that so if anyone thinks they can handle it then it's Japan. The Prime Minister might just press the button himself the second things look hopeless."

"Come on Naoto don't say stuff like that," replied Kanji.

"Well if we don't do it then N. Korea would love to wipe us off the map." She answered.

"OMG Naoto stop it!" Rise had it and started walking away ", we came here to get Dojima and get out let's do it before…huh?" Rise stopped when she saw Narukami standing in front of her. "How did you get there?" She turned around and saw the entire team including Yu staring in fear. When she looked back at the other Yu she saw another Naoto Yosuke and an Ai Ebihara looking at her with evil smiles ",AAAAHHHHH!"

She ran back to the others in fear while Adachi and Labrys readied their weapons.

"Well, nice to see you all made it back to town. Hey Teddie, long time no see haha!" Shadow Yu said.

"Wha wha wha Sensei what is going on?!" Teddie pleaded.

Narukami had only seen his shadow once. Fighting Izunami, Margret had to put him back on the path. She showed Yu's shadow to remind him of his fears and help him accept them. His shadow was gone just like the others. This shouldn't have been happening.

"Wow you all still have your Rise too. My Rise and Teddie were pissing me off so I killed mine when they got overly annoying." The shadow chuckled to Yu.

"What do you want and…Ai?" Yu gasped.

"I thought you wouldn't notice me. You did say you were too good to be with me."

"What? No I didn't, we sorted this all out! How did you..?" Yu noticed the yellow Eyes and realized what he was seeing. He remembered the pictures Naoto had sent of Ai two days ago. This was her shadow.

"Haha you get it now?" She shrilled in joy, definitely a shadow.

"I understand you but were in the world are the rest of you coming from. First Adachi's shadow now all of you!"

"The problem is your still trying to explain it with this world rules." Shadow Yu shrugged depressed. "Think about it. We can use persona, you can use the same persona. Something's not right, right?"

"Come on partner let's just end these sorry humans." Shadow Yosuke begged with a hunger for death on his face.

"Na they deserve to understand."

"But why?!"

"I want to see them squirm. Come on it's been so long since we killed our master I think we deserve to talk to them one more time."

"Kill? One more time?" Kanji said frustrated. "What the hell are you punks saying?!"

"Tell me hero," The Yu asked of Yu ", in this world are you Yu Narukami or Souji Seta?"

"Souji Seta?" Why did that name seem familiar?

"So it's Yu then? Ok well I've killed a Souji before, and a Yu or two. Fact is they were all you just with minor differences."

"What are you saying?!"

"Well some of them defeated Izunami, some of them killed Namatame in the hospital, one didn't care for Marie much and left her to die and didn't remember it. One even let Adachi over there go free to wreak havoc on Inaba forever. That one was a real dumbass. His friends died within months. That was an easy take over."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Yu demanded of his shadow when Marie grabbed his shoulder.

"Remember how I said there are other yous and other mes?"

"Yeah what of it…you don't think?" Yu remembered one of the most important services Marie had given him in the velvet room. He was able to briefly ask Yu's from other dimensions for help. It was called the voice. The Idea was that if Yu had a question in this world than a Yu in another world had an answer. That's were he remembered the name Souji Seta. That was him in another world, a world without Marie.

"I don't think, I know."

"Hahaha so the queen herself figured it all out! That's right I'm the other Yu or you, however you want to go about saying it hehe."

"So that means back at the mansion..!" Adachi demanded.

"Yeah yeah yeah that was another you, Tohru, what of it?" The shadow asked looking bored like he had been through this or a variation of it.

Naoto stepped up ", I figured this was the case. Those shadows, the references to our deaths and slightly different realities. At first I thought the other Adachi was crazy like any other shadow but you guys aren't lying."

"Wahahaha of coarse not me!" Scientist Naoto laughed ", but I'm sure you're still confused!"

"No actually I think I understand a lot. In your world you defeated your originals. The bodies had no souls so you all took over, explaining why you bleed. The personas had no masters so accepted you and you are technically still shadows so you keep your separate shadow powers and use of alchemy correct?"

"That's right haha!"

"But how did you get here?" Naoto asked.

"Shirigane-san we don't have time everyone close your eyes!" Tenshi yelled as he pulled the pin on a grenade and threw it, covering his ears and closing his eye's.

"Excuse me," Shadow Yosuke said ", we can survive Agidyne attacks, I think we can survive a gren…"

"BBBBBBBBBWWWWWWWEEEERRRRRRRRR!" light blinded the shadows and real Yosuke and Teddie who were too stupid to listen as a loud bang made almost everyone but Tenshi and Labrys go def. The young man quickly got the attention of everyone who could still see and motioned them to run to the warehouse that Dojima might be hiding in across the street. Teddie and Yosuke being completely messed up and were walking into each other trying to regain vision as a loud ringing noise blotted their hearing. Tenshi ran up and grabbed them, pulling them behind the others.

When they got to safety the others started to recover but Tenshi motioned them not to talk since with their ears still recovering they might yell by accident and gain attention. They waited for ten minutes until they were satisfied the shadows might be gone.

"Hey! Are they gone?!" Marie yelled when everyone jumped and tackled her.

"Are you crazy? You wanna get us killed?" Adachi hissed.

"Sorry." She said embarrassed and out of air with everyone on top of her. Everyone got up but Teddie who was too consumed with the feel he had copped on top of her. Marie looked at him confused before she finally she was being groped, lost it, put her hand on his mouth to block the noise and wacked him with the other hand. "StupidpervassbearIhateyou!" she hissed.

"Do you think we're safe?" Chie whispered holding on to Yosuke who was still out of it from the blast rocking his head back in forth in a daze of pain and blindness.

"I think so I don't sense them nearby. Actually I don't sense much of anything out there. Guess all the Shadows moved into the country for the battle." Rise assumed ", hey Tenshi-san. How do you know so much about military stuff? First the planes, then the explosions and you knew what to do with that grenade."

"Uh well my dad used to work for the military before Kirijo hired him. He worked on a lot of ships and bases so I got to see stuff in action sometimes. I've always kinda had a military fetish hehe." He smiled.

"Fetish, really man?" Kanji said disturbed.

"Hey everyone I know this is getting old but we're not alone in here," Rise warned.

"Who is it?" Labrys demanded ", I'm not picking up shadows."

"I don't know but there's not many and their on edge from what I sense."

"Let's check it out," Naoto said pulling out her revolver for a forced entry approach as she moved to the door to the main part of the warehouse.

"Hey there Naoto! You can't just run in guns blazing. You'll tell everyone we're here."

"Then what do we do Kanji?"

"I dun know," he shrugged ", open the door quietly and sneak in?"

Naoto stopped and blushed for a moment realizing that she over looked the obvious ", sounds like a plan Kanji-kun." She sighed.

"Wait, just in case." Tenshi was holding another grenade and gave it to Naoto. "This time if we use it everyone close their eyes and cover their ears. Naoto, yell flash bang if you're going to use it, ok?"

"Right." They barely knew Tenshi but they were all glad he came. Taking the flash bang in hand Naoto and the others moved to the door. She began to slowly open the door and peeked in.

"See anybody?" Teddie asked in anticipation.

"Jesus Ted stop talking," Hissed Yosuke who was finally coming to again but barely.

Naoto pushed the door open and everyone started to sneak in when six men jumped from behind vehicles and crates armed to the teeth. "Freeze!"

Lights were shining in their eye's blinding them again. Naoto was about to pull the pin on the flash bang when she recognized the bullet proof vest on one of the men. That was a Police vest and the man holding it had a grey beard and grey hair, the distinctive look of a Dojima. "Ryotaro-Sensei!" Naoto gasped.

" Naoto is that you?" he replied in wonder. Naoto couldn't handle it anymore and she ran forward ignoring the armed officers to hug Dojima. "Naoto you made it, I thought…"

"No way was I going to let you lose another partner!" Naoto was in tears and Yu smiled realizing that Naoto had grown close to Dojima as his partner.

"Hey Uncle." He said discreetly trying not to interrupt.

"What Yu, is that you?"

"Sure is."

"Well get over here you little bastard haha. Everyone, stop blinding the kids, you'll give them a seizure!" he yelled at the other cops, who lowered their lights and guns. Yu and the others ran to Dojima in joy happy to see him again. "Hey it's nice to see you all too but what about Nanako?"

"We came here to find you and bring you to her," Yu said.

"We have to go Ryotaro! About a moment ago it turned into a war out there. Nanako might be in danger!"

"What the hell! She's alone?!"

"She's with Yukiko, all the other persona users and the entire military back at the mansion. We didn't leave her unprotected." Rise said.

"How did you all get here alive?"

"My persona helped us find a path Dojima-san." She replied

"Could you use it again?" an older man in a torn up suit and SWAT gear asked.

"Detective Kurosawa?" said Naoto in wonder.

"I found Dojima-san in the blackout and we gathered everything we could here. Your doppelgangers took the station. Miss Kujikawa can you use Kouzeon to get us out of here?"

"How did you?" She wondered how he knew about her persona but then noticed the public safety badge on his vest. She put two and two together and figured he was an ops member. No way could they all have personas. "Yes, now that I know what our shadows feel like I can avoid them or at least try."

"Good then let's get out of here." Kurosawa said. He looked at Dojima but the man was too busy giving Adachi a death stare. Adachi just stared at the floor in shame. "Uhg, everyone saddle up. Get in a car, we're heading to the mansion if it means blasting through the front lines!"

Everyone scrambled except for Dojima, Adachi and Labrys. Labrys could pick up the tension and was ready to stay with Adachi if Dojima left him here. Who would blame him?

"Hey girl."

"Uh yes sir!" Labrys replied to Dojima.

"Your Labrys-san right? The Robot girl?"

"Righty!"

"Hmm," he grunted ", thanks for holding that cloaked woman off the other day. We'd all be dead if not for that…you too Tohru."

Adachi was shaking in fear of the man. If Dojima pulled a trigger on him now he wouldn't fight. He deserved it. "An-any time sir…"

"Get in a car damn it."

"Yes sir!" Adachi ran for the nearest cop car. It brought back memories. More bad then good."

**Back to the War**

"Amagi-san I need health!" Yukiko casted Salvation on the Ops members so they could hold off the shadows for a moment. She had held them off long enough so that Koromaru, Ken's and Junpei's Personas could all recover and was even able to get Mitsuru's evoker back to her but it didn't change the fact that their enemies were tough. If it wasn't for Yuki's amazing healing abilities they'd all be dead now, hell, Yuki would still be in crutches. When the bulk of the Shadow forces arrived outside to face the JSDF the Shadows had commanded their Persona to come into the Mansion. For a while It was just Yukiko fighting but she just managed to get the others in time.

"Yuki-tan, are you ok?!" Yelled Junpei.

"Yeah I just need a moment to charge up." Just one minute.

"Oh what is it? Little princess needs to be saved?" Her shadow said in laughter.

"That's it you're gonna die! Everyone get back!" Yukiko yelled summoning Sumeo-Okami, the Imperial Goddess with its long Katana and star like feathers. "Burning Petals!"

The ops members got back just in time before a gust of wind full of Cherry blossom petals came soaring into the main hall. It spun around vigorously causing most the shadow personas to break under the stress. Then Yukiko snapped her fingers and the entire room blasted into an inferno of fire as the air itself exploded from the pressure, causing the front of the Mansion to explode.

"What in the world!" Junpei said in amazement. "Senpai did you see that, are all these guys this strong. She blew up the house like it was nothing!"

Yukiko Stood atop a pile of rubble panting as Sumeo disappeared. Unlike the ops members and the shadows, her persona was on a whole new level since it evolved a third time last winter. Narukami was jealous of her fire power, even with Izanagi-no-Okami.

Yukiko Checked behind her and the back of the Mansion was still in one piece. Nanako was alright. With the hall's roof and front wall blasted to dust Yukiko had a front row seat to the end of the world. Soldiers fought off hundreds of grunt level shadows. Tanks shot at shadow tanks. Rockets aimed at larger shadows but the horde went on for miles. In the sky giant birds shot lightning at hundreds of planes as they roared through the night sky lighting it up in a sea of fire. Yukiko couldn't help but start to cry and fell to her knees. "Inaba's lost." She sobbed.

The ops members ran out to join their friends in battle with the troops. Akihiko was duking it out with a giant brawler type. Aigis was using weapons no one knew she had to fend of the masses and Yukari was casting healing spells on troops while Fuuka did her best to cast protective spells on everyone she could. All Yukiko could do was cry as she waited for her strength to come back for another round. Nothing would be the same.

"Ahhh!" Yelled the voice of her shadow from the rubble below. Somehow the thing had survived the explosion and was reaching out for its dear life. If Yukiko waited too long it might use a healing spell and get up!

"Hey you!" Yukiko yelled as she quickly ran to the burnt screaming and dying version of herself. It was unsettling to see it cling to life the way it did. It scared her. What if it was her in that state or one of the others, Nanako? It was wrong to let it suffer and if she waited it would kill more people. There was only one thing to do. Yukiko walked over to the crawling hump of flesh and kicked it over on to its back. "Ahhh!"

"You would kill everyone wouldn't you?!" Yukiko yelled. But the shadow was too hurt to respond. Its lungs had probably been burned in the fire along with the rest of the air. "Of course you would. You would have loved to see me on the floor like this! You would have killed me, my friends and our family for a little laugh you lump of crap!" she kicked the shadow again. Yukiko had never been this angry. The screams of Japanese and American Soldiers dying around her fueled her anger more and more. She could feel Sumeo-Okami coming back to her. She looked into the golden yellow eyes of her shadow one last time. "You know what…you're not me." And just like that Yukiko burned her shadow out of existence.

Yukiko took a moment to look up to the sky again but noticed Nanako looking at her from the exposed side of the mansion in horror. She'd seen the whole thing. Yuki kicking her shadow to death and killing it in rage. Yukiko couldn't take that back.

"Yukiko help!" She spun around and saw the ops member begging for health to go on and quickly casted Salvation on everyone she could before unleashing another blast of Burning Petals on the endless hordes of shadows.

**Flood Plain Rice Fields**

"Oh my gosh look at the place, it's hell out her!" Kanji gasped from one of the police cars as his rage allowed him to summon his persona Takeji Zaiten to cast The Man's Way on the shadows in front of the convoy causing them all to go dizzy while everyone else casted area attacks to blast them away.

"Marie can't you summon a storm?!" Yosuke demanded.

"Only if you want me to shoot down all the planes too!"

"There's got to be something we can do!"

"Hello, hello this is Big Whisky over!"

"Tenshi what are you doing now?!" Yelled Yosuke.

"The navy is trying to get back to General Tasaka at the Mansion!" He yelled as he continued to tune a hand radio he found on the grenade belt. "I don't know about the general but if I can contact that navy then maybe I can say I'm part of his staff and guide air and artillery strikes myself!"

"You can do that?!"

"I said I'm into this stuff and someone has to! People are dying and, UHG! keep the car straight!"

"We're all trying Tenshi!" Naoto yelled before striking her head back out the window, gun shooting in one hand, evoker in the other casting Shield of Justice on the convoy to get through the hordes.

In the car behind, Yu tried his best to summon the right personas to defeat every high leveled shadow in front of them. "Rise can you see the Mansion?!"

"I bet it's were all that fire is coming from," At the edge of the horde was what could only be described as a fire work show as fire blasted away hundreds of shadows at a time and a variety of other attacks backed it up in fusion spells. "I'll bet you Chie's next steak dinner that's Yukiko!"

"Well if she summoned Sumeo at least she can fix her leg up! Wo wo wo!" A giant bomber crashed just next to the convoy as its wings just went over the cars. "Rise, please tell me we're not losing!"

"I can sense a lot of military force but I don't know how long it will last!"

"Sensei Sensei! Use Izanagi-No-Okami!" Teddie pleaded.

"Even if I do, it won't stop all of them there's thousands. And then you'd be without my help for who knows how long. I can't risk it!" Yu replied just ducking back into the car in time to avoid having his head eaten by a hungry shadow. "Rise, use your powers and ask if anyone has an Idea!"

"Ok!" Rise thought for a moment and suddenly everyone could hear each other's thoughts like back in the day. "Any plans up there." She asked of the other cars. "You too Adachi!"

"I don't know my persona's doing the best it can and there's only so far revolvers can go, right Naoto?!"

"Adachi's right, we're limited inside the cars and our personas are pushing the letter."

"Wow you guys can talk to one another?!" Tenshi said surprised of what Rise could do with her abilities. "Rise can you patch me through to the fleet with this?"

"Uhm yeah, what are you going to do?"

"Fireworks baby fireworks!" He exclaimed in a crazed laughter.

Rise looked at Yu for a moment wondering if it was ok to trust Tenshi's crazed plan. She could sense the details. Yu was desperate so he nodded. "Ok you nut, hears your phone call!"

**U.S.S. Independence, a new stealth command ship launched in 2008**

"Where the hell is the Ronald Reagan carrier?!" the captain yelled to his crew.

"It's gone sir! It got swarmed by these weird fish monsters that dived out of the sky. They're Kamikazeing the side of our ships!"

"Deploy torpedo counter measures. Anything to keep them away! If the Carrier's gone then what about the Admiral?!"

"We can't find him sir!"

"Best communication ship in the fleet and we can't find the Admiral and we can't find General Tasaka! Someone needs to tell us were to shoot so I don't blow up the whole damn Japanese Army!"

"Sir over here!" Yelled a coms officer. We have a signal coming in that I've never seen before. It's just blocking everything on my com and it's coming from Inaba!"

"Well what the hell is it?"

"Some kid that says he's in Tasaka's staff but he sounds like he's 16 sir?"

"Screw it give me the com. Ok Kid sit rep."

"Things are hairy over here! I don't think the line will hold without the big guns sir! Requesting all ship guns, ground artillery and coastal barrage missiles to be fired at the incoming sets of coordinates!"

"Kid who are you with?!"

"General Tasaka Sir."

"Like hell, who are you really kid?!"

"Tenshi Tasuba Sir…I'm a student at Yasogami-high."

The bridge went silent when they heard that.

"You want me to use the entire pacific arsenal on orders made by a high school kid who barely speaks English?!"

"Sir please it's the only way U.S Marines are seeing their families again. Otherwise you have to nuke my home to stop this from spreading!"

Reality hit the commander, it was either take his chances with the boy or in a few minutes the President of the United States or the Prime Minister of Japan was going to order him to have Yasogami-Inaba wiped off the map if another country didn't do it for him. Thousands of troops would die and even more civilians would be killed in the fallout.

"Sir?" asked the fleet coms officer ", what do we do?"

"…give us your orders Mr. Tasuba."

"Th…THANK YOU SIR! Here come the coordinates. It's going to be danger close but don't hold back!..."

**Almost back to the Mansion.**

"Tenshi-san when in the world did you learn to direct artillery? Your amazing!" Rise yelled inside everyone's minds.

"What I say? I get off on this stuff, all hail Tenshi, savior of Jaaapppaaann!"

"Mr. Tasuba we have your orders, barrage commencing in T minus 5 minutes." The ship's officer said before cutting the com.

"WHAT THE HELL! They're going to kill us!" Tenshi screamed.

"NO TENSHI WHY!" Screamed Teddie.

"I'm sorry Teddie!"

"Tenshi I want you to know that despite our short lived rivalry at school I always respected you!"

"I respect you too Ted!"

"I meant until you told the navy to kill us! God, Buddha and Izanagi please let me score in heaven." Teddie prayed.

"TEDDIE STOP BRINGING THAT UP!" Yelled Yukiko's voice as they got closer to the Mansion.

"Yukiko? We must be close," Rise yelled in joy having picked up the thoughts of her friend.

"Yukiko is everyone alright? How about Nanako?!" Yu demanded as the car bumped over shadows.

"What about my Grandpa?!" Naoto yelled.

"They're both fine; we've been pushed back into what's left of the Mansion! Everyone wants to run!" Yuki exclaimed.

"No don't run now!" pleaded Tenshi ", we're gonna fry em alive Yuki they're goona burn!"

Yukiko's serious tone completely went away with the sound of Tenshi's voice ", Tenshi-san when…when did you?"

"No time crazy girl I need your help!" Tenshi said seductively. Not even chaos ruined his upbeat attitude.

"Crazy girl?" Yukiko said disappointedly not noticing she was being hit on.

"OMG you two can get a room after this!" Rise exclaimed. "Yukiko get the ops members to clear a path for us into the Mansion. We have like 4 minutes till the navy burns the flood plain to a crisp."

"Ok ok ok!" she stammered nervously.

"This is Fuuka we all hear you!" Interrupted the voices of the ops members linked by Fuuka.

"Everyone push on three hear me?!" they heard Mitsuru yell. "One two three!"

The path in front of them became engulfed in streams of lightening fire Ice wind light and darkness as everyone's Personas used the last of their stamina.

The car drivers floored their accelerators with no consideration of what they were driving in to. It was now or never and any slower meant being blasted to bits. The cars mowed down the last of the shadows ahead of them and crashed into the wreckage of the Mansion as the Ops members covered the passengers.

Everyone got out of their cars and ran for cover inside the rubble except for Tenshi who was standing on top of a pile of scrapped metal yelling "Burn baby burn with a pair of goggles on, like a crazed pyromaniac. Take that back, he wasn't like one, he was one. Yu quickly grabbed the boy and dragged him to cover. "NO I have to see thi…WWWOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!"

Just then the shrills of artillery and missiles alike filled the sky and as the arsenal hit the ground it made a wall of fire that could make even Yukiko Jealous as the night sky was lit by what could only be described as the rising sun.

**30 minutes and a few billion well spent tax dollars later.**

"MWAHAHAHAHA I did it! I burned them all!" Yelled Tenshi.

Yukiko jumped from behind the rubble and grabbed Tenshi ", I love a man that can host a good barbecue." She said in glee.

"I swear Yukiko what does that even mean?" Chie said embarrassed once again.

"You're crazy honey but I dig it." Tenshi said in response grabbing Yuki by the shoulder and bringing her close as they gazed at the scorched battlefield.

"Are you two crazy? The flood plain is gone and you're happy!" Kanji yelled annoyed.

"Kanji-kun don't ask questions you already know the answers to…" replied Naoto.

"Wow you kids are something," Junpei said in amazement as him, the ops and the soldiers all came out of cover to gaze upon the scorched earth.

"We did it," one Japanese man yelled ", we did it," yelled an American. "WE WON!" while half the army cheered in joy the other half that lost friends was just happy it was over and didn't end in vein.

"Uh guys?" Akihiko said standing on top a large hill of rubble ", wwhat the hell is that!"

In the distance they could see a forming river of darkness swarming into the no man's land.

"No way there's more?" Yosuke gasped.

"There's no way we'll survive another strike like that!" Yelled Adachi.

"Shit we have to run." Said a group of soldiers who broke into a retreat, most the army going with them.

"We can't run or they'll nuke the place!" yelled Tenshi who despite his pyromancy didn't want that. Nobody listened as American and Japanese ran alike.

"Damn it we got to go guys," Dojima yelled ", come on Nanako." He said picking up the girl as everyone started to run. Naoto grabbed her grandfather by his wheel chair and everyone ran but Yu.

"Big bro come!" Pleaded Nanako. Yu couldn't let this happen. And that's when the world went white…

…_is this it. Did they do it? Was this what it was like to be vaporized in an instant? I don't feel pain but why does this feel so familiar. Why does it feel so warm…?_

"Welcome my guest," said the big nosed man.

"We were worried a few times there," Margaret cheerfully added as Yu awoke in his seat in the velvet room limo.

"Wha…what's going on?"

"Ah, but the usual. You need help and we're here to offer hehe," the man grinned.

"But what can you do? I have all the personas, I see the truth. There's nothing left. Not even Izanagi-no-Okami has the power to fight this."

"So you've given up?"

"I don't know what to do."

"I must remind you that you have signed a contract with us," said the beautiful Margaret with her stern yellow eyes. That of a pure bred shadow, not like Teddie. "The deal was you take charge of your decisions. Thus far you have fought bravely and sought the safety of everyone around you. Now the world runs and you stand alone and that changes everything?"

"But all my friends are running Margaret! My bonds are nothing without them by my side!"

"Non-sense!" interrupted Igor. "You're bonds are everlasting because you are pure of heart. Sure the hearts of those around you are waning but that doesn't mean that together they are not as bright as the fullest moon. Stop clouding yourself with lies and face your truth."

"But I would need an army of Persona users to win this!"

"You don't need users," said Margaret ", the sheer number of bonds you have formed are more powerful than anything single persona users can offer you know. You have been given something that that is exclusive to your kind."

"My kind?...Wild cards?"

"Yes my boy, within you lies the army of a thousand souls." At that point Margaret put her compendium on the table and slid it down the table to Yu.

"That was never mine to keep forever. I simply kept it safe until you were ready. It's yours to keep."

"But…But! What will you do?!" Yu asked knowing how important her job was to her. "I will find another way to assist you. My job is to guide you in this journey in every way a shadow like myself can."

"All birds leave the nest my boy." Igor said with an almost sarcastic tear in his eye. It might have been a real one but Yu could never tell with that nose and grin.

"Margaret, are you leaving?"

"I'm going with you. As a velvet room member I am a fool as well, bound by a contract. Mine is to aid you. With my abilities here at a close it is now time for me to leave with you and teach you what little there is left to learn before your story comes to a close. I feel for my sister. All she wanted was to come this far with her guest but Minato-san…"

"Minato was here?!"

"Yes but that was a while ago. You must focus on the task at hand. You have an army to lead."

_The world turned white again and like that I was in danger again_…

…As the world came back in focus the shadows were still on their way to start the slaughter and the sun was rising behind Yu. In his hand he held the compendium. A book filled with all the knowledge needed to harness the power of persona and next to him was Margaret. "You ready Master?"

"No idea," Yu replied as Margaret opened the book in his hand to a page listing every Persona he had ever controlled and those of his friends and acquaintances.

"Read the words."

The words weren't in Japanese but Yu could read them. "We art thou and thou art thy, under the strength off that which is true we raise our banner, our master's eyes."

The sky shined bright and the stars shined through the clouds despite the sun's rise. From the beams of light raised the figures of gods and fables, heroes and demons. The Frost brothers, the Mitimas, Skadi, Izanagi, Konohana Sakuya, Ishtar, Thor, Isis, Magatsu, Khryu, Sraosha, Norn Attie, Kaguya! They were all there, all at once and above Yu stood the judging eyes of the world. Izanagi-no-Okami. The shadows moved in but the personas stood strong. What came next would change the world…

**Wooo…so…epic? Don't worry everyone it's not over anytime soon we have plenty to see: Minato, Minako, school, sports, romance, vacations and more disaster of course. As of now there is officially enough to call this a book haha. See y'all soon. Next chapter is worlds away from this one. Time for our team to get some rest. Or is it…? Mwahahahah!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! It's time for a change of pace for a while and to finally answer all your request with a chapter. I hope you like were this is going and welcome to Harima High my fellow Gekko and Yaso students!**

Chapter 14: Dawn of a New Day

**Sunday morning (December 9, 2012) Harima Hospital**

"Uuhh…" Yu opened his eyes and took a breath that felt like his first in months. He found it hard to sleep with the voices of so many people yelling around him. Everywhere were people dressed in thick winter clothing yelling?

"What do you mean I should pay for dinner?!" Yosuke yelled.

"I don't know. The guy always buys Cheapsuke!" argued Chie.

"I don't see why you have to go to dinner," said Teddie ", we all know it's just that thing you two put up with before the real action starts at night."

"Failsuke wishes there was action at night! He wouldn't know what to do with a girl if she went up to him and said 'hello Yosuke, I'm your girlfriend, let's have some "fun".' Oh wait, THAT ALREADY HAPPENS!"

"Wow Yosuke, you really don't get girls do you?" Teddie asked as if he were an expert.

"I swear Ted one more word…"

"Yosuke and Chie-san, I understand that this is obviously a very personal topic." Implied Naoto who notably had short hair again to Yu's surprise ", if you would prefer you could pick it up in private."

"Oh come on!" Chie shouted "Naoto this is an important thing! Yosuke needs balls and needs to realize he has a girlfriend! You can't tell me you don't understand when your man won't even ask you out!"

"What the hell Chie!" Kanji was mad but more embarrassed as both he and Naoto scooted away from each other blushing. Why was his hair bleached? Did he repierce his nose?

"Chie-chan, you have to let things come naturally you can't just force it. Right honey?" said Yukiko to Tenshi Tasuba.

"Sure thing," Tenshi said too encompassed with a Guy's weekly magazine on self defence. Where did he get that that welt on his cheek

"See Tenshi gets it," Yukiko replied too oblivious to realize she was nothing compared to a magazine right now. Why did she look so pale?

"UHHGGG you're all so clueless!" Chie was mad but didn't want to just yell out 'a girl has needs too'. Then again she had pretty much said that already. "I wish Yu would wake up and set you strait boy!"

"Come on Chie give the man a break. I doubt that the first thing he wants to do when he wakes up is hear our problems."

"Too late," Yu interrupted earning a long pause from the entire room.

"Yu…you're awake?" Yosuke asked.

"Yep."

"Is it true Sensei," Begged Teddie.

"I guess so?"

"…OH MY GOSH YOUR BACK!" Everyone yelled jumping into his bed almost knocking him out again. Everyone except for Rise.

"Please…I can't breathe…"

"What's going on in here!" Yelled the infamous nurse Sayoko Uehara ", Just because the man's knocked out doesn't mean you can all yell like a bunch of…Narukami-san you're?"

"Alive and suffocating," Yu replied out of breath from his friends greeting.

"I see…GET OFF HIM THIS INSTINT YOU BUNCH OF HOODLEMS! WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS A FOOTBALL FIELD? WE DON'T TACKLE PATIENTS!" Most of them got off Yu knowing she was just joking, just as happy to see Yu awake as they were, but Teddie was unlucky enough to be the last one in the pile. "I said get off SHADOW!"

"I am I swear!' Teddie pleaded as Sayako pulled him off the bed by force. "Awe, but Sensei needs his Teddie bear."

Sayako quickly bowed as to welcome Yu back ", Give me a moment while I find Dr. Keisu-san and Mr. Hisogawa." She said before running off.

Yu looked around the room and the others all had tears in the corners of their eyes ", what's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong," Asked Yosuke ", you've been out of it for three months!"

"Three Months!"

"Approximately 99.5 days actually," replied Naoto.

"W-what happened?"

"You were sleeping…" A serious voice said in the corner of the room. Yu turned around to see a Woman in an elegant purple and blue long Jacket with a yellow scarf and black knee high boots. It wasn't her usual but the style was same.

"Margaret?" Yu said shocked to see her wearing moderately normal clothing in a hospital room. "You never went back?"

"As I said my old job is done and it's time for the next chapter in my services."

"She's been looking after you for the past few months bro," stated Yosuke.

"Really, Margaret you shouldn't have. I was fine," Yu said feeling guilty to have wasted her time.

"On the contrary you were anything but fine. Twice shadows have patrolled this hospital looking for an opening to have you killed."

"They're after me?"

"Your strength was the only thing that stopped them from destroying the world's defences that day. If not for you the humans would have obliterated Inaba and maybe Japan to no avail. The shadows would have just kept coming. You saved Japan."

"But how? I don't even remember what happened."

"You passed out dude," Kanji interrupted.

"When we were running we all noticed you weren't following so Yosuke and me ran back to grab your ass and saw you next to Margaret-san here. You summoned all you're persona at once and you just dropped like a sack of potatoes."

"The book! Where is it?"

"Here," said Margaret pulling the large book out of a backpack ", I guarded it for you while you were asleep." She got up and placed the book on Yu's lap. "Without your leadership your personas fought valiantly to carry on your last will. The shadows were pushed back under the leadership of Izanagi-no-Okami. When everyone noticed there was chance of victory, the human forces rejoined the fight. The battle went on for a fortnight until the Shadows had lost spirit. That's when the Persona finally returned to sleep. Your body couldn't handle the stress of all that power so it shut it self-down to focus it's energy. Now that you have recovered you should be careful not to relapse into your condition Master."

"Uhg, so I shouldn't summon them all again?"

"To be honest if your mind was as solid as it had been during your fight with Izanami your body would have succeeded in pushing on. Though, it had been months since you have used your personas in combat. To be frank you've gotten sloppy."

"Oohh, Sensei's getting fat!" Teddie teased.

"Ted shut up!"

"No Hanamura-san the Lord is correct. Without using his persona his body has become unfit for battle. He'll need practice. That's why I have pressured all of you to attend the training meetings with the Shadow Operatives."

"Wait a moment I have a few questions," Yu said toiling with a headache he seemed to have from his long slumber. "What's happened to everyone? Where are we? Where's Marie? And Teddie a lord?!"

"If no body minds I think it would be best if only one of us explains everything to Yu right now," said Margaret ", the young Master has just awoke and it would only confuse him if all of us were bombarding him with complexities. I cannot explain things seeing as I know little about this world and have been all but living in this building since his slumber began. As for the rest of you I believe that you are too eccentric to describe recent history simply."

"You don't have to be so harsh," Kanji commented.

"What do you mean eccentric?" Chie and Yosuke said rather loudly.

"For one you're bringing the man pain with those screams of yours. He needs someone who won't whine at the present. The rest of you are simply too blunt or excited to help him. Rise I nominate you."

"Me?!"

"Yes, since his awakening you've been the only one not to either jump on him, yell at him or joke around."

"But she's..?" Yosuke tried to argue that she was the one always yelling SENPAI but it was obvious that Margaret was living in the present and not the past as she shuffled everyone out of the room except Rise.

"The two stared at eachother realizing how akward it felt to be alone like this but Rise finally broke the ice."

"So, welcome back sleepy head."

"Thanks," Yu sighed realizing he probably missed a lot.

"So…where do you wanna start?"

"Bad news first," Yu said seriously.

"Surprisingly I can't say there's anything really bad Shadow wise. We all made it out alive; I should be happy for that at least."

"So my family?"

"Dojima-san and Nanako-chan are doing great." She assured him.

"Good," Yu was really happy that he was talking to serious Rise right now. He liked that side of her

"But as far as the situation. Well it's not over."

"I figured. Shadows and all."

"They've built a wall around Inaba. Fences, mine fields, bunkers. You can imagine what the place looks like now."

"I take it the town has been bomed to the ground."

"No! In fact we were the last human related thing to go in there. No bombs, no planes, no people, no anything! Everyone's scared that making a move will make the Shadows freak out and attack again. Before you woke up we had no way to fight back if they did. Who knows why they're waiting to strike?"

"So nothing has happened at all?"

"Other than the weaklings that came after you, nothing. Margaret says they were hear to assinate you but I doubt it. They didn't seem like Inaba shadows. I think they were local, and just sensed a persona user."

"Wait where are we?"

"Oh…well Harima." She said almost hurt to say. Of all places the one town that didn't like Inaba. We had been rivals throughout history. Now it was just a sports rivalry but it would be a lie to say that the teams never got violent.

"That's ironic haha, Inaba runaways in Harima."

"We're not the only ones…"

"What do you mean?"

"Adults were free to go where ever, but students were shuffled to Harima Highschool."

"Wait why?!"

" The government thought it would be easy to catch us up on our curriculum if we all went to the same school. The best match for our classes was her in Harima. The classes have been re-ordered just for us. Luckily Harima high is a big place. They were debating getting rid of campus buildings due to a lack of students but stopped when we were all enrolled. Now the school actually fills up every room. The bad part is we brought our teachers and have separate classes and meeting areas from our Harima classmates and we even wear our Yaso Uniform. The class is split and you can imagine how awkward lunch is. They have lunch in the courtyard in summer and it was like there was a border between us. Now that it's winter we eat in our own campus buildings."

"I know you have separate classes but why is it so awkward?" Yu asked.

"A lot of students think that us Yaso's are… free loaders. I'd rather not say the things they call us at gym. The other day I went to my shoe locker and found it full of Risette merchandise. It was all covered in red paint and inside there was a letter that said…" Rise looked like she was going to cry.

"What did it say?" Yu wanted to know. Someone obviously hurt his friend and he took it personaly. He was always involved in school and he planned to help fix things now. Who knew how long the Yaso students would be going to Harima.

"It was a bunch of stuff. Go back to Inaba whore, we wish you died, hope you're an orphan now, why don't you write a song about it all and drug yourself to death like all the other stars," She started to cry.

"What about the others? They aren't getting harassed are they? Are they helping you?"

"They try but who hasn't been bullied. Honestly I had it good. Tenshi tried to join the baseball club. They lured him into practice and said he was good. Then they started adding more than one pitcher to the try outs. In the end the entire team was pitching balls at him. Luckily he was able to protect his face pretty well but he still has pretty bad bruises from the experience. Yuki was invited to a girl's house with some others but when she got there they were waiting on the balcony above the door. When she knocked they dumped a bucket freezing water on her and it's already winter. She just got over her cold. Kanji was walking with Naoto when the soccer team arrived to bully him. They pinned him down and applied make-up to his face and paraded him around. Naoto ratted them out and they were given detention but their girlfriends all came after her the next day and forced her to go to swimming practice with them. She went along with it thinking she could just rat them out too if it got out of hand but they still took her clothes and left her with only a bathing suit. She was forced to walk all the way to the faculty office with nothing but a towel to shield her dignity but the same girls took it away. I had never seen her cry like that; she was already insecure, imagine it now after a bunch of Harima kids made fun of her and sexually harassed her in the halls. The day after a group of kids cornered Yosuke and Chie…"

"What happened?" Yu was about to kill someone right now. Hearing about those two would put him over the edge, but he had to know."

"Well, first they insulted them. They were like, so you couldn't get a girlfriend so you got a boyfriend! Yosuke and Chie tried to ignore them but some girls ran up to Chie and grabbed her. Yosuke yelled at them but the men grabbed him. They refuse to talk about it now. All we know is that Yosuke tries to avoid her now and she's going out of her way to get things to go faster with Yosuke. I have my fears of what happened but I just know it must have been horrible if they won't tell any of us. They only just now started talking to us again."

"…" Yu couldn't speak. For some reason shadows didn't compare to this. His friends were all hurt and all he had done was sleep. "What about Teddie?"

"He's lucky," she said forcing a smile ", Little trickster has escaped every attempt. He's even put some rather surprising contents in some Harima kids' lunches. I wish him luck."

"He doesn't even know what happened to Yosuke?"

"Well they aren't living together right now. The Hanamura family had to go to the next closest Junes now that Mr. Hanamura lost his GM job. He has to rebuild or else the family won't last when this is over. Luckily Naoto and I have money so we're paying for everyone's housing. I'm not allowed to legally use too much since I'm a minor. So I offered Ted a home with me." That surprised Yu ", Kanji Yosuke and Tenshi live together in one Apartment and Chie Yukiko and Naoto live in another. Since the max population for the complex is three some one would have to groups with the other sex. I took Teddie because he was just a big babby."

"Do you get along though. I'd figure he'd try things."

"No, he hasn't as shocking as it sounds. He bothers the girls downstairs all the time but he is almost never home. He's actually been quite the gentlebear hehe," she said with a grin.

"Must be ok if you can joke about it."

"Btw, I hope this doesn't bother you but you have to stay with me." She said as formal as possible.

"Uh," fact was it did seem weird given their past."

"Don't worry. We have three beds. I put the third in Ted's room so you two would be roommates. We'd only see each other in the living room or kitchen." Yu wanted to know about the bathroom but decided not to mention it since Rise had left it out in her seriousness. Chances were she was trying to avoid awkward subjects as much as possible.

"I guess it'll be fine." He replied.

"Sorry."

"About what?"

"You just woke up and not only did zi bother you with all this personal stuff of ours but I'm forcing you to live with the girl that used to fawn over you." _Used to?_ ", You're a great morning person for not yelling at me yet."

"Rise I'm glad you told me about everyone. I worry about all of you."

"I know but…"

"You should know that more than anybody! I told you about S. Links. I have to care to have those. Losing any of you would kill me inside. You know me better than anyone…"

Rise was just quiet waiting for him to break the silence. She was too embarrassed to continue.

"Thanks for taking me in," Yu stated. "Really, I actually feel more comfortable with you."

"Well remember you have to sleep with Teddie so it might not be too comfortable. I'm the one who has to wash his clothes." She laughed.

"Don't worry I'll wash our clothes for you. You shouldn't have to do all that for a bunch of guys."

"Thanks, it was kinda weird being Ted's mom there for a while."

"You're welcome, guess I'll take custody then," Yu joked.

"As long as I see him on the weekends."

"Deal," it was almost like they had broken up and split the child for real. It felt wrong.

"So is Nanako going to school too?" Yu asked.

"Yes but don't worry. The Harima elementary was packed so their using nearby shrine as a school. It's pretty big and the priests welcomed all the teachers. It's so surreal seeing all those kids learning while the priests meditate. It's so peaceful there."

"I'm kind of jealous," Yu mentioned.

"Why?"

"We have to go to Harima High. But it's fine, I want to be there to help all of you this time."

"So, you are enrolling?" she said in shock.

"Of course I am, I've already missed three months."

"What about Gekko High? This isn't America where teachers go easy on you Yu! You missed three months of class. You might fail!"

"I'm not going back I'm staying here. I never should have left. I'll just have to try hard. I've always been a good student. I might just have to settle for mediocre grades this semester."

"Yu think about your future!"

"Screw it all! What is it worth if I can't protect all of you?" Yu yelled before noticing his body couldn't handle the stress and backing down."

"…you can't save everyone." Rise added looking him in the eyes.

"I know, but I can at least save my friends and family."

"We're all fine Yu. Plus between class and getting bullied yourself you won't have too much time to help us." Yu sighed and then noticed a few details he didn't know about yet.

"Where's Marie?"

"Oh she's ok, she's just busy. She stayed with the ops members at Inaba."

"Have you heard from her?"

"No not really. She sent Yukiko a birthday card. We didn't celebrate since Yuki was resting from her cold."

"I missed another birthday…"

Rise picked up that he was depressed and made a point of cheering him up ", Kanji's is in a month. He'll be happy to see you and none of us really had parties together as a group. We can celebrate Christmas and New year's together too and winter vacation is almost here!"

"I guess there's plenty to do then."

"Sure is!..We'd never be mad at you for missing something. Especially not me, I barely even contacted people due to work last summer. I have no room to talk. I should be sorry."

"The others might have missed you but I saw plenty of you Rise remember?" Yu laughed as Rise joined in.

"So you're going to do it. Stay with us that is?"

"Yes," Narukami said looking out the window at the first snow of the year.

**Sunday evening (December 9, 2012) Dojima Apartment – East Harima suburbs**

"Sorry you can't stay with us son. Rise and Naoto keep offering to pay for a bigger apartment but I refuse to take too much charity," Dojima said helping Narukami into the small apartment. "Come on lets get you under the kotatsu."

"Thank's Dojima-san."

"Didn't I tell you to call me Ryotaro? I said I think of you like a little brother."

"Well you did call me son and you are like a father to me." Dojima grunted remembering he was getting old but smiled patting Yu on the head.

"Then Dojima it is. By the way your mom has been calling like crazy. I told her you're doing fine but you should call her when you can and tell her you're staying here in Harima for the year."

"I will. Did my dad call at all?" Narukami asked remembering they didn't leave on good terms.

"Your father has always been stubborn but I'm not one to talk. He only called once to ask where you were staying and where to send your things. I gave him the address and he said he'd put some money in your bank account. I know he's being quiet but it might be worth talking to him."

"I will…"

"You got guts. I don't think I would call. Then again I never had to run from home to save the world." Dojima said drinking his coffee."

"How's Nanako doing?" Yu said changing the subject.

"She's getting a ride home from a friend. Thankfully there are a lot of Inaba people in town that we know. We're all helping each other out."

"That's good. I'd love to see her. When I saw her at the Mansion she was sleeping and I didn't want to wake her. I thought it be nice if she saw both of us instead of one of us."

"I never got to thank you for coming for me. If you all hadn't, Me and everyone else would have been vaporized. Then again Tasuba and his maniac artillery order almost did that for us."

"I was surprised by him!" Narukami added having just now remembered what Tenshi did for them. He wasn't a persona user but he picked up his weight in action.

"That boy has a few screws lose but he's an amazing kid. When I do see him next I'll be sure to thank him and then slap him on the head. I promised Ms. Amagi I'd look after her daughter when I could. She doesn't know Yukiko is dating. Her mom is down south with Ms. Tatsumi trying to start new businesses for their families. It'll be hard but Naoto-san is giving them money to start. It would be all too good if we could all just go back to Inaba."

"It might be a while, did you find work here?"

"Yeah I was just transferred in to Harima PD as a senior detective. It took a lot of arguing with their chief but I was able to Naoto back as my partner. That girl doesn't deserve to have her skills lay dormant. The least I could do for her after she lost her home was get her job back."

"I'm sure she's thankful."

"I think at this point she's just glad to have a badge of any kind. The higher ups were mad that she just ran into the Ebihara's. They wanted to blame the entire Inaba incident on her rashness but something that big was bound to happen with or without her involvement that night."

"I meant to ask. You and Naoto get along pretty well now don't you?"

"Yeah I guess," he said hesitantly.

"Almost as close as you and me," Yu added smiling.

"Ok wipe that smug look off your face kid. Even an old guy like me can make friends."

"Haha I never doubted you uncle."

"You know Naoto's a good kid."

"She's amazing."

"Ever thing of being more than friends?"

"Wh-what?" Narukami was surprised.

"You two get along pretty well. Of all the girls your group has she's pretty unique. Why not?" Was Dojima trying to pair them up or something?

"Na I don't think it would work. She and Tatsumi kind of have a thing." Narukami said nervously.

"Oh that's right. She always gets pretty quiet when he comes up in conversation but I can't say that it's exclusive to him. By the way have you heard about your friends?"

"Yeah, the hazing at school right?"

"Yeah, Naoto's family has all passed and her grandfather is in Tokyo trying to sort out things in court. When the swim team got to her she was in the office crying her eyes out. Turns out her and all your other friends put me down as their emergency contact since their parents are all out of town. I've had to go to the high school a lot the past few months. Those kids at that school are monsters."

"I wish I had been here for them," Narukami said in shame.

"Trust me you just would have been bullied too."

"Do you know what happened to Yosuke and Chie?"

"What, something happened to them too?!"

"Apparently they were harassed on the way home. Neither of them are talking to anyone about it. Rise told me."

"Shit I had no Idea…I'll try and talk to them soon. They're living without their parents the least I can do is check up on them."

"Thanks."

"No problem. I brought one kid into my house and gotten instead. You're all more than welcome to ask for help. You guys do a lot for Nanako."

"Speaking of the ten kids, have you heard from Marie?"

"Not since we left. I heard Naoto said Yukiko got a birthday card and that's it. I'm guessing she must be ok to have sent it."

"I see…"

"Marie isn't a normal girl. None of you are but she's with a strong group. She'll be safe."

"If you say so."

"There's one last thing though." Dojima added ", Nanako is scared of Yukiko-chan."

"What? Why?!"

"Apparently in the battle she hada show down with her shadow and some others. She defeated them but hers was the last standing. Apparently she had to kill it but it was really brutal and Nanako saw it. I tried telling her that Yuki had no choice and Nanako seems to understand but still avoids her. They used to cook together all the time and now they never talk."

"I'll see what I can do."

"You sure? You already have a lot to sort out."

"I'll try."

Just then the front door opened and a happy little girl came running in.

"Big bro!" Nanako ran into the still weak Narukami's arms with not consideration of his health but an unstoppable loving need to hold him for the first time in months. "I thought you wouldn't ever wake up! But dad told me that no one doubted that I would get better and that they all preyed at the shrine for me. I made an offering every day at lunch and the spirits brought you back!"

"Thank you Nanako," Yu said knowing it must have been hard for Dojima to give her all that money the past few months but it gave her hope. She really loved him like a brother. "Do you like Harima?"

"I don't get to go many places. Daddy says the people in town are weird about people from Inaba."

"They've been a little rude. You don't talk to strangers do you?" Yu asked.

"Nope, never." She replied proudly ", I don't answer the door anymore either. Daddy has a new friend for that."

"Hello Narukami-san," said Sayoko Uehara as she walked in leaving her shoes at the door and placing her coat on the rack next to the rest of the families.

"Ms. Uehara-san!" Narukami bowed not knowing what else to do so he thought being formal was the safest approach.

"Haha stop it kid, you know each other," Dojima laughed slapping him on the back as Uehara made her way to the kitchen part of the apartment room.

"Ryo did you get any milk or flower from the store?" Uehara asked.

"Na I meant to but Yu looked like he would die if I dragged him to Junes. I thought I'd drop him off first, I'll get it now."

"Thank you, Nanako and I are going to bake something special for dinner right?"

"That's right!" Nanako said in joy running over to Sayoko to help set up for baking.

"I'll see you in a few Yu, feel free to lay back before dinner." Dojima said walking out the door with a smile that surprised Yu.

"Ok thank Dojima-san," As the middle aged man left all Narukami could do was stare at how happy Nanako looked with Sayoko and how familiar and at home she seemed here.

"So Yu how's it been? Didn't really get to see you the past 6 or 7 months." Sayoko said stirring some eggs that Nanako broke for her."

"It's nice to see you and other than the obvious things were pretty Ok at Iwatodai. I thought you went to Africa with a volunteer group?"

"I did and I loved it but turns out the group I joined was part of Ootari Medical. After my 5 month visit to Africa they placed me back at their hospital in Inaba. I was being trained to be a paramedic before I was sent out again. Then this happened." She said looking sad but changing quickly to a joyful tone. "But there's plenty of people who need my help here. Plus I made a new friend or two right Nana-chan?"

"That's right! What kind of cake are we making?"

"It's called a Yule log. It's a French Christmas cake. We got to practice before Christmas so we can wow everyone!"

"So Daddy and bro are our gunie pigs?"

"That's right honey," Sayoko replied patting her on the head.

"A French cake?" Yu asked.

"The province I went to in Africa used to be a French colony so I learned some stuff from the the Catholic Church there."

"You're Catholic?" Yu didn't ever care for people's religious practices. H never really followed a belief to the letter but if he had to say he was something he would reply Shinto-Buddhist like many Japanese people. Fact was almost nobody in Japan really called themselves religious but despite that a lot of people still visit shrines. Christians are a small population but it's not like they don't play a part in Japanese society. They did bring Christmas, Valentine's Day and wedding customs to Japan. "I don't mean to be offensive in any way. It's just that I haven't met many."

"Yeah, my mom and dad were so I followed suit. I don't go to church every Sunday like I 'should' but I have a bible and a cross necklace. Sometimes I feel like I should read scripture more, guess I'm not a good Christian."

"I can't say that I'm a good Shintoist," Yu assured her with a smile.

"This coming from a kid who can summon the spirits? Wow I wonder what a good Shintoist is like."

"They have to be old," Nanako said referring to the monks at the shrine her classes are at. Sayoko and Yu both laughed and Nanako pouted wondering what she said what was so funny.

"So..?" Narukami wanted to ask Sayoko something but wondered if it was his place.

"Why am I living her?" she said curtly. "Well where to start."

"She's in love with Daddy!" Nanako blurted out.

"Nanako you didn't have to just blurt it out," Sayoko said embarrassed.

"I think Daddy loves her too but their too scared to say it. I think it's cute, they're like Kanji-kun and Nao-chan but older and less weird."

"So we're just a little weird?" Sayoko asked.

"Yep!"

"Ok Nanako run to your room and get changed, the snow is melting and getting all over the floor." She said kindly shuffling Nanako out.

"But I wanna help," she moaned.

"You will but after you change honey," Nanako pouted out of the living room and Sayako continued baking. "Ok I'll just come clean. I'm dating your uncle. I hope you don't think that's weird."

It was kind of weird that the older woman that was always flirting with him was now dating his uncle who's older than her. "Na, not at all. I'm ok with it."

"You must have plenty of younger women fighting over you anyway."

Apparently not '_used to'_ what happened and why did that hurt so much? "So how did you two meet?"

"I was your nurse the past few months and…"

"Wait so you had to take care of me when I was a sleep and needed to..?"

"Stop freaking out. You're not the first or last coma induced patient I've had. I'm used to all that stuff so please don't feel embarrassed. I'm just happy you made it back. That's more than I can wish for some of my patients."

"Thank you then."

"I kinda owed you after you helped set me back on track Yu-san. The least I could do was look after you but given the fact that it is my job to help the unhealthy I still feel like I owe you."

"No it's fine." Yu said nervously.

"What I can't make a dinner or few for you," she laughed ", get used to me I'll be around a lot. Back to your uncle I met him when he came to visit you one night. I was going to tell him it was time for visitors to leave but I couldn't when I realized he was you're uncle. I still remember when he almost lost Nanako though I wasn't one of her assigned nurses. I didn't want to tear him away from another child. Instead I took my break early and we talked. First about you and how you changed our lives, then about random stuff. Then I got us some fresh coffee and he wouldn't let me go. Not that I minded, I thought he was pretty handsome. Then he asked me to go get coffee somewhere, then dinner, then a movie, then I spent the night. Nanako was so happy wixh surprised me. A lot of kids get mad when a woman moves in on their single father but she welcomed me with no hesitation. She's adorable isn't she?"

"She's the sister I never had," Yu added.

"I think she's the sister you do have. She loves you to death."

"I know," Yu said in a blush when Nanako ran back into the room.

"So where do we get the log?" she asked.

"No honey the cake is the log."

"Huh?" Nanako was confused but disregarded it all when the door opened again. "Daddy! That was fast!"

"I just really wanted to eat this cake!" Dojima said with a smile before giving a serious look to Yu. Chances were something happened at the store so he hustled out. This town wasn't welcoming at all. "You two talk son." He asked nodding towards Sayoko.

"Yeah we did," Yu said with a smile on his face ", I'm happy for both of you. It's great to hear some good news."

"You know Yu I wouldn't mind hearing some good news from you too," Sayoko said taking the milk and flour from Dojima with a peck on the cheek. "Ryo over hear tells me Naoto might have a thing for you."

"Uh…I don't think so."

"Sayo I told you not to tell him. Naoto will have my head plus I think she likes another guy." Dojima said but now Yu understood something was up.

"Young girls like lots of guys Ryo. Trust me if I was her and surrounded by men like Kanji, Teddie, Yosuke, Tenshi and Yu it would be way too hard for me to choose which one.

"Yu tells me she likes Kanji anyway."

"Know that's who everyone thinks she likes," Sayoko said confidently. "Us girls can tell right Nanako?"

"Yep. Sure she blushes around Kanji but she always tries to finish sentences for big bro and freaks out when he stands too close."

"I never noticed that," Dojima stated.

"And you're the detective and her partner!" Sayoko laughed. "At least you were good enough for me because you're hopeless with girls.

"Just the teenage ones," Dojima moaned.

"So," Yu had to ask ", what did Naoto tell you not to tell me uncle?"

"Oh well uhhh."

"Daddy knows a secret?!"

"Yeah but I promised not to tell."

"It's fine I don't have to know," Yu interrupted.

"No now I'm curious!" Sayoko said holding a cup of coffee hostage from Dojima.

"Ok ok," he sighed ", it was right after I told her to get a purse. I thought it would be easier for her to carry her gun and Police ID's then her uniform back at Inaba. One day on a stake out she was shuffling through it and a picture of you and her smiling at your ski trip last year fell out. I picked it up and she freaked out. I was willing to think it was just because you were friends but then she made me promise not to tell. That's when I started to think maybe you two would be good together."

"I couldn't do that to Kanji. Plus it would seem weird to date one of the girls."

"Why?" Sayako argued. "Chie and Yukiko are both taken and are probably over you by now."

"I don't think they…"

"Oh please Yu get a grip. You're the shining hero of the group so everyone loves you. If you wait too long you won't have any of them left and Teddie will get a date before you. It's sad enough that Yosuke beat you."

"It just seems weird after all that's happened…" Yu had his reasons.

"I hear Rise spent the night on Christmas." Nanako said earning shocked looks from the entire room.

"Who told you that honey?" Dojima asked worried.

"Rise-chan, she said they had a great Christmas and that she loved Yu's gift!"

"!" Sayoko and Dojima were shocked. Dojima was more angry though.

"Boy, what did you do in my house with that girl?!" he shouted

"No really I just gave her a cake!" Yu was telling the truth (**To make my plot work I made the dating events for Rise on Christmas and Valentine's day happen but they were forced upon Yu)**, Rise only got a cake and she only stayed because she offered to keep him company on Christmas since Dojima and Nanako were still in the hospital. They had dinner but Yu let her stay the night when she said they might not be able to see one another with him moving and her going back to work. If he only knew she would follow him. "I swear!"

"Sure you did boy!" Dojima yelled as the night continued awkwardly.

**Late that night-The locked gates of Harima High**

Two young individuals stood staring at the locked school juggling around memories of their past.

"So back to school huh?" The girl asked of her male counterpart. She was pretty happy to be getting back into a teenager's life. She loved being around people.

"Yep," the boy said pulling his hair away from his face to look at the schools clock tower. He wasn't the kind to talk much.

"It'll be weird without the others though," she added.

"If we're lucky we might see them. Then again I wouldn't feel right acting like their friend."

"You're telling me. In this world I don't even exist!"

"I've been to more than one world where it was you and not me at that dorm."

"Yeah but all of those worlds, we were as far as we could be from SEES. Now we're dangerously close."

"It'll be fine sis. They're all at Inaba right now anyway."

"I know but I'm pretty sure that the new persona guys have met our friends here. What if they talk and…"

"If we meet them we meet them," The boy said bluntly with a smile ", we'll tell them where we're from. It's not like we'll ruin the future like in the movies. As long as we don't just pop out of nowhere with the shadows watching this town will be fine.

"I hope so," She said wordily. "It's going to suck having to take Harima classes though. Those kids are pretty rude. With us wearing those uniforms I hope Narukami and the others will trust us."

"They will. The shadows have their spies. We'll protect them and reveal ourselves then. Before that we just have to help them. Plus there's no rush. We have some time before the world crumbles. My other self-made sure of that here. I'm more worried about being a junior again."

"Well it is the 2nd semester silly. Do you really want to learn new stuff when we have a world to save. I think we can still pass as being younger. Plus we'll see the others in gym and lunch. It'll be a piece of cake. We can join all kinds of clubs like volleyball and medical!"

"I'm more into band and Kendo," He said in disagreement.

"What too cool to go to class with your twin sister?"

"You know we're not exactly twins," he sighed.

"Yeah we're actually way more related than that so we should way more alike than we are."

"I guess we just grew up differently."

"I know, being a girl has its twists on life," she said with a wink. "You know, as dangerous as things are I think I'm going to like things in this world Minato." The Auburn haired girl said flipping back her ponytail

"You're way to optimistic Minako," the taller blue haired boy said hiding under his bangs.

"huh…everyone says I'm way too bubbly to be your sister."

"And the others say I'm way too reserved to be your brother."

"I wonder what our classmates will think of us, the ARISATO TWINS!" She joyfully declared into the night sky.

"Probably that we're weird."

**There it is. Both Arisatos are joining the story. I hope that nobody minds that we're leaving Inaba for a while but I thought it was time to flush out the characters for a while and have some more personal time that isn't really offered on the battlefield. It's time for new S. links, Clubs, events and more! Also, winter vacation is coming for our characters so a trip to a certain amusement Island might be in order for them. I said my old fic wouldn't be put to rest. We got to fit the baby octo-puss scene in somewhere. Sorry Kanji.**

**PLEASE review and leave your requests. I want to hear ideas. **

**Thanks go to arkbar22 and SuperdudeX for suggesting to put Minato into the story. Super thanks go to Miwokgirl101 for bringing up Minako. Until she was mentioned I didn't have any Idea what to do with her and now that I've had the past two months to think I have a lot to tell about her and her cross dimensional brother.**

**I'm also curious, bukalay, what do you think about Adachi and where do you see him going in this story? Phantom, where's that other review? I'd love to hear what you think now after 14 chapters and Gipp once again thanks for reminding me about my OC, do you like him crazy or should he calm down?**

**I want to hear from all of you and more so I can make things happen. Till next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Before we go any further I have to correct something. I know I sound stupid if you already know this but I just figured it out haha. Highschool in Japan starts in 10****th**** grade not 9****th**** so a second year is an 11****th**** grader not a 10****th**** grader. That means Yu and half the team are about to graduate in this fic. I mention this because I might have made a mistake or two in the past regarding this but I'm sure they were minor and can be fixed now that I have identified the problem at the beginning of the school part of this fic. Thanks for reading.**

**MORE IMPORTANT NEWS! I've been forgetting to put music since forever ago. To Celebrate the introduction of the Arisatos I'm posting the Persona fanMusic _A Motely Crew of Fools watch?v=y2KQt54RaQ0&feature=c4-overview&list=UU3RvLlYTuHzVY5I41P48soQ Credit goes to AtlusxP5_**

* * *

Chapter 15: New School New Rules

**Saturday morning (December 15, 2012) Harima High Entrance**

"Well looky hear, Another Yaso?" A boy stated rudely as Yu walked onto the school grounds next to the others. They had found it easier to go to class in a group rather than risk being caught alone. Everyone wore their old Yaso uniforms. The only changes were those in Kanji's and Naoto's attire. Kanji still had his natural black hair but was back to wearing his jacket open and piercings that he must have had redone. Naoto hadn't cut her hair back to its shorter length but had tied it in a bun that she wore under her precious old hat. As for her progress in wearing female clothing it had all gone out the window. She wore the male uniform again, this time not to hide her sex but to not give a single Harima student the pleasure of seeing her again. "Hey everyone, it's the Yaso that was taking up space in our hospital. Finally done wasting our parents tax money?"

The boy speaking wore the colors of Harima High, a black sports jacket with nothing too fancy to it but a silver trim at its collar and sleeves. In front were two silver buttons that held it together. He also whore black pants that accented his white dress shoes. Beneath the coat were a white dress shirt and a red bolo tie. The boy, like all the other Harima students, stood out completely from the Yaso students. "Do you need a tour dude? My friends would love to show you around."

Yu just looked away and followed the lead of his friends as they tried to get to the campus building the Yaso students were taught at.

"Ignore them Yu," Rise whispered into his ear ", they're just a bunch of ass holes waiting for you to start a fight. Just don't trust any of them and you'll get through."

"Hey!" the boy yelled ", what did that bitch say?!"

"Oh so the great Risette has a boyfriend?" A Harima girl said with a pompous tone. She wore a similar uniform to the guys. The differences were the tighter fit to the coat and the replacement of black pants for white skirts and black stockings. "Little princess probably thinks she's too good for a Harima boy."

"Ah she doesn't know what she's missing," the boy continued ", I'd be welcome to show her a thing or two haha."

Yu was about to snap but Rise quickly grabbed his coat sleeve to stop him. "When I said ignore them I meant it."

"When you told me about this place I thought all the harassment was done in secret. But out in the open?"

"That's how they like it," Naoto interrupted. "They want the rest of their classmates to see everything. That way they can all laugh together."

"And the faculty just lets them do it?" Yu demanded.

"There just isn't enough staff. That and it's not just the students but most the town. In just the first week that we were welcomed here we were not only told to wear are own uniforms but were segregated into our own classes and told to stay out of their club areas. At first it was just awkward then they started picking on us slowly but steadily. Now the staff figures nothing can be done, some of the staff even agrees with it."

"Why are we hated?!"

"Because Harima never liked us to start," Yukiko said sniffling since she was still sick. "I learned in history that Inaba and Harima used to be war rivals. That was a long time ago but as we all know our sports clubs don't get along."

"Then all the crazy stuff happened," entered Chie letting go of Yosuke's arm so that she could explain with full arm motions like she tended to do when she was excited or angry. "When the US showed up the easiest way for them to unload their troops was here in Harima since it's on the east side of Japan from Inaba. They practically shut down the town and if you look around you can find places were planes crashed from fights with shadows. There's even a big boat that went ashore in the battle!"

"In short our problem turned their town into a war zone and they blame us. Then the government told them to make all kinds of provisions for students like us and even now their town has troops going through the streets from the port to Inaba. They despise us for being victims." Naoto finished

"This is sick!"

"You're telling me partner. If it were up to me we'd beat the shit out of all those kids!" Yosuke yelled making sure the Harima students could hear him.

"Yosuke please, not here," Chie whispered trying to stop him.

Yosuke just cursed under his breath.

"Hey Naoto, don't forget you have to change before class." Kanji noted to Naoto.

"Right, Sorry we can't show you around Yu-san," Naoto bowed and walked off with Kanji.

"What's going on?" Yu asked confused.

"It's because of the bathing suit incident," Yukiko said sneezing trying to get everyone to come inside. When they got inside she continued ", after being harassed by the swim team she hasn't wanted to show of her figure even in the slightest around the Harima students. She wears the male Attire to and from school but changes to her female uniform in here with us Yaso's. Kanji goes with her to watch the ladies room door and make sure none of the Harima girls follow her in. They change up restrooms so that they can't wait for her too."

Yu was holding a fist in anger. Unlike the others that had slowly gotten used to these kinds of precautions he was still in culture shock. To see his friends have to go to class in fear pushed him to the boarder of control.

"Uh? Where's Teddie?" Yu asked realizing the young boy had slipped away after coming into the campus.

"I'd bet he's up to his usual about now. Guy has a reputation to keep as my vice!" Tenshi said with a proud smirk.

"Vice?" Just then Ted, wearing a Harima uniform of all things, blasted through the front door of the building.

"Oh hey guys," he said casually without stopping, holding a large bag of shoes. "Daisuke, now!"

"Right," apparently almost every student that survived from Inaba was attending. Daisuke followed by a grinning Kou and most of the soccer and basketball clubs, ran into the shoe locker room of the Yaso school building. As the two clubs formed a line of strong athletes, a group of angry Harima students practically kicked down the doors just to stop in fear of their welcome committee. "Hey what the hell are you all doing in here?"

"That little prick stole our shoes!" an angry student yelled.

"It's your fault as students for not locking your lockers," Teddie declared ", as vice-president of the Yasogami grounds it is my duty to make sure that all students are upholding to school rules!"

"Listen here you little shit you're not our vice so don't be getting involved in our business and look who's talking! Why are you wearing a Harima uniform?"

"Well it wouldn't have been beary easy to sneak into get to your shoe lockers if I was wearing my uniform, duh."

"You piece of..!" Kou and Daisu quickly jumped in front of Teddie when the student advanced on him.

"Why don't you run back to your grounds man," Daisu ordered.

"Yeah it would be a shame if we all had to get detention after we beat your asses in front of the entire Yaso student body," Kou said itching for a good spare. By now every student that had arrived at school was staring at the commotion. Some were even cheering for Ted, Daisu and Kou.

"Urg…" the Harima student groaned ", come on guys let's get out of here."

"But our shoes man?" his buddies complained.

"Screw em, these punks already took half the town from us. The fact they want our shoes is just pathetic." As the boy walked off the others hesitantly followed. There was a small pause and then the halls busted out in joy.

"Teddie, Teddie, Teddie!" the men cheered as the girls swooned to him, Daisu and Kao.

"Wow Ted you're amazing!" one girls said. "You really just took all their shoes like that."

"How many times are they going to fall for that?" another laughed.

"Wow Daisu you looked so strong!"

"I can't believe you threatened them like that Kou, you're so brave!"

"What are you going to do with the shoes Teddie?"

"It's a secret baby but if you're all curious maybe I could let you all in with a 'private session'." Just then Daisu grabbed Teddie by the shoulder and put him in a head lock. "WHAWHAWHA!"

"Dude you're crazy! One day we're gonna find you tied naked to the flag pole!" he argued.

"Yeah man or head first in one of their toilets. If you don't watch out they're gonna kill you!" Kou added.

"Hahaha!" Ted laughed slipping easily out of Daisu's grip. You all forget that I'm the master of pranks, the Hoodini of escapes and the god of self-preservation! The day I fall prey to the antics of Harima High is the beary day that we are defeated, right boss!" Teddie declared and then pointed at Tenshi.

"Yaso High let this man stand as a symbol of hope that one day we will leave this hell hole. That one day we will not only trick the students of Harima but that the prank will be so embarrassing that they will have no choice but to grovel to us in forgiveness. Never give up and never surrender!" Tenshi bellowed earning the cheers of the entire student body and the awe struck eyes of Yukiko.

"Ok Rise what's going on?" Yu had to ask.

"Haha well after we got here Tenshi and Teddie thought it would be a good Idea to start a Yaso run student council since we're not allowed in any Harima clubs at all after they beat Tenshi in the baseball field. Ted and Tenshi were about to restart some rivalry they had going on in Inaba but joined forces when the Harima baseball club took our sports supplies and cafeteria sweets. During a school conference at the Harima Auditorium the two of them snuck in and stole it all back while also tee-peeing the halls. Harima High never figured out it was them but everyone and even the teachers here kept it a secret. The two of them won the council election with no opposition and they have been leading the school's antics ever since."

"So Tenshi and Teddie are..?"

"The Prez and Vice." Rise happily finished for him.

"But they're not seniors?"

"Like I said there was no opposition."

"Yu is that you!" Kou yelled as half the student body noticed him. Yu wasn't lacking in friends from his involvement in sports, arts and practically everything last year.

"Look who came back from the dead!" Daisu said running to Kou's side. "The savior of the world returns."

Yu gave him a dumb look as if he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Oh stop looking so dumb," Kou laughed ", everyone knows you lead an Army of gods!"

"Uh…"

"Look what you did to him Kou. Now he has stage fright. You didn't hear when you woke up? Everyone in the world knows you saved Japan if not the world that day."

"Well, I did have help," He said nervously as the student body gasped at his presence. Who knew the transfer student they met over a year ago would come back and save them. As amazing as the story sounded Yu couldn't ignore the fact that his friends did almost everything until the end.

"Yu-kun, feel free to accept some glory for a change," Yukiko teased ", we all got our share when we all enrolled here. I didn't know how it felt to be famous like Rise until they dragged us all on TV."

"You were all on TV?"

"Well yeah," Kou shouted ", it was all over the news." The fact that you're awake is probably all the world can talk about now."

"Really, I haven't seen any TV reporters around."

"That's because they're not allowed in Harima," Interrupted Naoto who had changed into her female uniform. Kanji fallowed behind now with his piercings removed and his jacket zipped up to look professional. They didn't have to hide here. Everyone seemed so close now. Then again the student body was halved after the attack.

"What do you mean Naoto?" Yu asked only to be answered by Yosuke instead.

"There's a big checkpoint system leading in and out of Harima bro!" Yosuke had a habit of cutting off Naoto. "Since so many Yaso students are here along with every known persona user not at Inaba, they thought it be best if we were protected from the media crows."

"Exactly, Hanamura-san made my point exactly. In Harima there is no place for news agencies. Privately made videos and agreed to interviews are allowed but you won't have to worry about a TV reporter looking through your windows while you're in the shower."

"Na but you do have to worry about Teddie," Chie moaned as Ted giggled to himself before being slapped over the head by Kou.

"Hey what's all this commotion?!" screamed Ms. Kashiwagi before she noticed the sports teams ", oh I see you handsome boys have saved these cold hearted witches from those evil Harima brats." She said talking down to the female student body as she always did. Yu was surprised to see that she had agreed to teach after the attack. Then again she did love doing it. Sure she was a bit unprofessional but her lecturing skills were some of the best in the school. She wasn't bad at teaching she was just a bad teacher. "Narukami you're back!"

"Oh god," Yu whispered to himself as a shiver went up his spine.

"I heard the savior of the world had returned to us but I couldn't believe it till I saw your mature face for myself. Everyone try your best to show him around and help him out the rest of the year. He's behind and I'm afraid even my private tutoring will have to be reinforced with everyone's support if he wants to pass his college entrance exams. As for you girls stay away!" she ended scaring Rise, Yukiko, Naoto and Chie.

* * *

**Saturday at Noon (December 15, 2012) Harima High snow covered baseball field**

"Hey Minato-kun, do you like Oreo's with milk or peanut butter?" Minako asked of her brother sitting in the row behind her in the stands.

"Milk."

"Why?"

"Because I like milk."

"Why?

"Why does it matter?" he replied confused trying to eat his lunch in peace.

"Because I like em with peanut butter."

"Ok."

"Ok?" she said disappointedly.

"uhg…what?"

"Don't you want to know why?"

"Minako it doesn't matter," he moaned. "Why do people like different things?"

"Because people are different but we're…"

"Different, we're not the same. I like techno you like pop, I like video games you like exercise, you like boys I like girls. We're different sis."

"But…"

"Hhu…" Minato sighed. "You're still worried about meeting the shadow ops aren't you?"

"Aren't you?"

"Well yeah but they know me. Even though you know them they won't remember you at all."

"I know," she replied. Minato knew things would be strange when they ran into the now older SEES members. For one, he and his sister hadn't aged while they had and two in this world Minato existed but not Minako. "It's just that we're so different that they might not accept me."

"They might not."

"You could be a little nicer!"

"…but, I'm sure you could start off new."

"New?"

"Here they don't know you but you them. It might be worth helping them where you can. They might see you as a new friend."

"I don't want to be a new friend though…" She just wanted her life back. But that wasn't going to happen.

"Well it's not like I can just waltz into their lives. I have to make them realize that I'm not their old friend either. The me they know is still here, keeping them alive."

"I guess we both have a lot of work to do then." She sighed.

"Just think about it as a redo. Your memories are still there but now you get to try everything again with your friends from scratch. You all became close once so I doubt it'll be a problem again."

"Right!" Minako said finally cheered up.

"We need to focus on our new friends though," he said pointing across the field to a group of Yaso students in the distance playing in the snow.

* * *

**Third Base**

The investigation team had finished having their lunches and was ready to have some fun outside before classes resumed. Everyone had dawned their thick winter clothing.

"Ok here's the rules guys," Tenshi said holding a baseball bat "We're going to play Snowball."

"Snowball?" Yu questioned.

"I think Tenshi means to say he wants to have a snowball fight," commented Naoto.

"Na that's to normal Naoto, SnowBALL is a game!" he announced.

"Uhg what now?" Yosuke moaned. It would seem that Tenshi's plans ranked into the annoying category to Yosuke. A category usually left open for any of Teddie's ideas in his book.

"Dude, you're not going to hit us with the bat are you?" demanded Kanji. "Cuz it'll end with your face in in the snow."

"Calm down it's a bat not a weapon. Ok here's the deal, Teddie run to the pitcher's mound."

"Right boss!" Teddie quickly ran to the snow covered mound and began making a pile of snowballs to fuel his arsenal.

"Snowball is just like baseball, the pitcher throws a ball and you get three strikes to hit it."

"But wouldn't a snow ball just explode?" Chie asked not getting it.

"Exactly! So when the batter hits it and runs for the next base the other team has to hit him them with a snow ball!"

"Seems unfair. Wouldn't the other team be waiting at the base with a snow ball asked?" Yosuke.

"Nope, only one can shoot at a time, starting with the leader in the outer field. To switch who can shoot, the current shooter has to hit his teammate with a snow ball. That's how you 'pass' the ball from person to person. That way the other team has to work to get the ball to the bases."

"Sounds fun," Yu remarked.

"If you don't mind Tenshi0kun I'm going to sit this one out," Yukiko said. "I shouldn't be running around in the snow with a cold.

"That's just fine, you can be the referee from the benches. That way you can keep warm with the team that's not pitching."

"Uhm Tenshi do we have enough people to play this?" Rise asked.

"Of course, hey guys!" Tenshi yelled out to Kou and Daisu who were running out to join them.

"Hey prez looks like you got a game going!" said Daisu in joy loving a good game.

"You know I'm always up for a ball game," added Kou.

"Good so that makes 10 players with Yuki-tan as ref. We could use some more outfielders though…" Tenshi thought for a moment looking around for any strays outside the school buildings. "Hey you two!" He yelled at a boy and girl sitting in the bleachers.

He quickly ran to them while the others called him back recognizing their uniforms. They were Harima kids. "You two wanna join us?"

"Uhm…" the girl said nervously ", what are you guys doing?"

"Playing a game, it's a snowball version of baseball and we need two more players!"

"I love games sports!" the girl responded turning to the blue haired boy behind her. "Come on Minato wanna play?"

"Wow didn't take long did it?" he mumbled.

"What didn't take long?" Tenshi replied confused.

"Oh nothing," the blue haired boy responded scratching his head. "Is it ok? You might not have noticed with the winter clothing on top but we're Harima students."

"I don't care. Both our schools are small so I think I would have known you two already if you were harassing my classmates or if my vice pulled a prank on you. Everyone deserves a chance and you don't seem to be offended that a Yaso is talking to you."

"Of course we're not offended," the girl said cheerfully as the boy walked over to her side ", we'd love to play with you. We're actually transfer students here so we're barely Harimites."

"Transfer students this late in the school year?"

"Yeah but our old school was pretty ahead of the class work here," the boy replied. "it wasn't hard to work around the curriculum."

"Really, where you two from?"

"Iwatodai," the girl said jumping up with school pride ", we came from Gekko high. We both moved here because of our family."

"Gekko's!" Tenshi said jumping over the railing to the bleachers to shake both of their hands. "I'm from Gekko too. I used to be in the student council there under president Chihiro until she graduated last spring! It's an honor to meet more of you. Are the two of you 3rd years? I don't recognize you from the 2nd year class rooms before I left."

"Yeah!" The girl replied nervously wondering hoping that he hadn't met this world's Minato before. "We didn't do a lot of council stuff though…"

"That's just fine, as I said it's just great to meet people from my home town. I had transferred to Yaso from Gekko and then the Shadow Incident happened and I was sent here. It's been an eventful year to say the least."

"We can imagine," the boy replied ", so can we introduce ourselves to your friends?"

"Of course buddies. Come with me!" Tenshi yelled grabbing the girls hand and practically pulling her over the railing as the boy simply walked around to the stairs. "Ok everybody I got some more teammates for us!"

"Oh hi! It's nice to meet you all," the girl said nervously but energetically before bowing ", my name is Minako Arisato. I'm a third year here at Harima."

Usually Yosuke would have been all over a girl like Minako right now. Yu could just imagine what he would say ', _Yu just look at her! She's the most adorable girl I've ever seen. She's short peppy and has eyes that can turn your knees to goo!' _Instead he held on to Chie's hand loyally. A subtle change but his face contained a look that could only be described as one thing. Hatred.

"So are you the friendly one or something?" Yosuke said with a grunt after everyone else bowed welcoming the girl.

"Uhm what do you mean?" Minako said confused putting a finger to her face as if to say 'what did I do?' the same way Rise often did. In fact she kind of sounded like Rise.

"Harima students aren't usually so polite to us _Yasos_." Yosuke said rudely.

"Yosuke you don't have to be so…" Chie tried to say.

"No! They've never cared about us. Why should I trust her?" he yelled.

"Because you don't know us yet," Yosuke said hearing his own voice say. But it wasn't his own voice. "If you had bothered to ask you might have heard that my sister and I just moved here last Monday. You can barely call us Harima students."

Everyone was shocked to hear the boy's voice. He sounded just like Yosuke but didn't resemble him in any way.

"My name is Yu," Narukami said reaching his hand out and breaking the silence.

The boy smiled and accepted the greeting. "Minato Arisato."

"Urg," Yosuke grunted.

"Ok now that we all know each other let's start the game alright." Tenshi motioned. "I'll pick the teams!"

"Why you?" Kanji asked.

"Because being the game master I'm the perfect person to make fare team choices big guy."

"Please don't call me that dude."

"Ok so Team leaders will be Yu and Me! I pick Chie, Daisu, Kou, Teddie and Minako-san."

"Hey that's not cool!" Yosuke protested having forgotten about his Harima grudge and having become focused on the game. "You got all the sporty people! You have the soccer player, the basketball player, the track member, and the sneakiest fastest kid in school!"

"That's odd," Minato added. "My sister is in the volleyball and tennis clubs."

"I know!" Tenshi said earning a creeped out stare from Minako.

"But how did you..?"

"I can spot a sport lover a mile away young miss!"

"Hey what about fair teams you ass!" Kanji yelled.

"Hey it's ok. I gave you the kendo team members for batters." Tenshi replied.

"What, how did you...?" Minato and Yu said in unison.

"Like I said, it's a gift."

"More like a life hack," Yosuke grumbled "What in the world are we supposed to do with ditzy brain and money pants.

"Money pants?" Naoto noted.

"Ditzy brain!" Rise yelled.

"I'm just saying you two aren't the sports type," Yosuke barely finished his sentence before he had a face full of snowballs.

"I think we have a good chance at this," Yu said looking at Minato who nodded. Yu couldn't help but feel like he knew the boy from somewhere but it was just a feeling.

"Ok, Team Yu will bat first!" Tenshi said tossing the bat two Yu. "Team Tenshi spread out! Kou Daisu and Teddie take bases. Chie and Minako go out field. Yukiko honey, stand by home and call strikes."

"Yes sir!" they all yelled dispersing to their positions.

"Who's going to bat first?" Naoto demanded as if annoyed that she had to play this game.

"I think Kanji should!" Rise declared.

"What? Why me?"

"I don't know? I just thought we should save the best for last you know?"

"AND WHAT"S THAT SUPPOED TO MEAN?!"

"Ok I'll go after Kanji-kun to get it over with." Naoto stated.

"Then according to my own rules I'll go next to leave room for Minato-san Yosuke and Yu-san."

'_What happened to Senpai and Yu-kun? Why am I san again?' _Yu thought.

"I think that's a great plan miss..?" Minato asked.

"Kujikawa but just call me Rise," she said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Rise-san."

"Likewise Senpai!" she said with a blush.

"Ok ok let's get this going," Yu interrupted giving the bat to Kanji and hustling everyone to the bleachers ", Knock em out Kanji."

"We're so screwed," Kanji mubled to himelf walking over to home plate where Yukiko stood bundled up under two coats chewing on something. "Yukiko what are you eating?"

"Sunflower seeds what of it?" she said with a weird accent.

"Nothing I guess but why are you talking like that Ahh," he said when Yukiko threw snow in his face.

"Hey kid I want a batter not a not a broken ladder!"

"What does that mean?" he pleaded when a snow ball grazed his should and hit the batting cage.

"Strike 1!" Yukiko yelled.

"We're already playing?"

"Heads up big guy!" Tenshi yelled throwing another snowball. Kanji held the bat in front of himself as if to block the ball but only succeeded in missing the ball completely.

"Strike 2! Come on Kanji get into the game!" Yukiko yelled.

"Yukiko what the hell…" just then the third ball flew towards Kanji. Having spotted it's trajectory Kanji swumg with all his might only to accidentally let go of the bat, hitting the snowball in mid air. Everyone just stared in confusion.

"Come on Kanji run you piece of meat! Chie's coming for you!" Yukiko yelled scaring Kanji into running.

"Yukiko what does that mean?!" Chie demanded from the outfield.

"Chie-chan throw the ball!" Tenshi yelled as Kanji hit the first base.

"What?!"

"You have to hit Minako so she can pass to us!"

"Oh!" Chie replied throwing a ball at Minako that just barely hit her. Minako picked up on the rules quickly and threw the ball at Kou who was standing on second base but not quick enough to hit kanji as he ran for third.

"Teddie Jump!" Kou yelled throwing the ball two high to hit Teddie hoping the jump would make it hit, Instead kanji ran under the shadow tripping him in midair causing him to land face first in the snow.

"Teddie what are you doing?!" Tenshi yelled earning no reply from the boy as Kanji passed home.

"Good job Kanji-kun!" Yukiko replied.

"Yukiko?" Kanji was dumbfounded by how Yukiko acted like nothing happened.

"Great job Kanji-kun," Naoto said taking picking up the bat. Kanji smiled back at her in a blush before Yukiko threw more snow at him.

"Get out of her big foot! We have a game to play!" Kanji retreated to the bleachers to escape evil Yuki.

"What do you think about Naoto Senpai?" Rise asked of Minato who she had sat next to. Yu sat on the other side of him trying not to listen.

"I don't know. She seems quiet."

"Yeah she's kind of a mystery. You're kind of a mystery too you know?" She said staring at him intently.

"How's that?"

"I think you know," she teased earning the boy's confusion. Yu just tried to focus on the game.

"Naoto!" he yelled as team leader. "Focus, you can do this!"

"Really?!" she replied ", I was just going to forfeit." She said looking back at Yu carelessly as a snow ball flew past her.

"Strike 1!"

"Oh well if it really matters that much…" Naoto sighed as a second ball flew by.

"Strike 2!"

Tenshi readied his third shot and fired a curveball that would have tricked the best of players. Just as the ball entered batting range Naoto quickly drew a silenced pistol out of her jacket and shot the snowball out of mid air. The bullet soared across the field landing right between Tenshi's feet causing him to faint in fear. Everyone else just stared in horror as Naoto walked the bases and sat back in the bleachers between Kanji and Yu who were both petrified.

"Ok that was crazy. My turn!" Rise said running to the plate grabbing the bat. "Come on Tenshi get off your bum!"

"Whhaa," he replied struggling to get back to his feet. Still in shock he threw his first pitch. It was an easy pitch. Anyone could have hit it but Rise just stood there."

"Strike 1?" Yukiko said.

"Come on Tenshi hurry up!" Tenshi threw another ball but Rise just stood again and agin till she was struck out. "Ok Minato-kun your turn!" she said scurrying back to her seat and giving the man the bat with a curtsy.

As Minato prepared to bat Rise ran to Yu sitting by his side. "Ok guys I have to tell you something about the these kids." She whispered.

"What is it Kujikawa-san?" asked Naoto picking up the secrecy.

"They're not normal kids."

"Uh, who's normal anymore?" Kanji replied probably referring to their powers.

"Exactly! And that's what I mean."

"I'm sorry but I'm not picking up on your thinking," Naoto stated.

"Yu-san you have to sense it!" she said looking at Minato.

"Sense what?"

"They're persona users."

* * *

**I think we can all pick up that Rise might have a thing for Minato. Poor Yu feels jealous. Hope everyone liked the chapter. Things are going to avoid the battlefield for a while so we can have a little character development and fun. Don't worry though, the ops members will have their stories told. I love Adachi and Labrys at this point.**

**SuperdudeX- **Thanks for reviewing again, I love returning faces! I have decided for Minato to meet the Investigation team, I thought it would be better for his sister and he to have time to open up to the newer persona cast and give them time to prepare. It would kind of be a super shock to the old SEES members to just see Minato. Plus, Minako might not be ready given that she knows Akihiko and the gang but none of them would know her in this world. Trust me the reunion will be exciting.

**Miwokgirl101**- Nice to hear from a reviewer from so long ago. It's nice to see how people's opinions evolve. For your first question about what all the teachers are doing right now about the harassment problems I have to elaborate on what kind of town Harima is. It's not exactly a country suburb like Inaba. It's more downtown and a little more underdeveloped. Imagine a town just outside of the city. As for their attitude imagine them as the kids that would always make fun of the investigation team members whenever they went to Okina. Then add the things I mentioned in this chapter and it should kind of explain but I plan to elaborate on the town's hostility in the chapters to come. Next, regarding PX Detective. I have actually not read the light novel. I have set up a series of precautions in the future of this fan fic to cover anything that would conflict with the novel but I would like to read it still. As of now I do not know Japanese and am not aware of a completed English translation (official or fan made). If you have a way for me to get the finer details of the story in an enjoyable manor please mention the link somewhere and I will be all over that shit haha.

**To you both and everyone else feel free to review with questions and suggestions. See you next time and good luck with school starting for everyone going soon. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Band Buddies

**Saturday 12:20 (December 15, 2012) Harima High snow covered baseball field**

"They're persona users." Rise replied

Yu remembered that the old leader of the shadow ops used to be named Minato too but there was no way they could be the same person. This man was too young not to mention alive. At least Yu thought he was dead.

"Wo wo wo wo wo! Seriously?" Yosuke questioned. "Do they know who we are?"

"Come on man, who doesn't know who we are?" Kanji made a point of saying.

"Hmm," Naoto thought ", they said they were transfer students. For two Persona users to transfer here so late in the year when their identities haven't been found out is odd."

"Well I don't know. Maybe they just wanted to be around more people like themselves." Kanji said.

"That shouldn't be a problem for them though," she replied. "There's only a few ways to summon a persona. With us being the exception the most common way is with an evoker. You don't just buy those off the street. They would have had to meet others."

"Well what do they want?" demanded Yosuke.

"Given the circumstances I have reason to believe that they came here to observe us. As far as I know there isn't any shadow threat in this town. We're the only thing of interest here."

"Come on Naoto, we don't even know if they know about their powers." Kanji said.

"They know," Rise added waving at Minato who had advanced to second base.

"Well there's only one thing to do then," Yu said getting up. "We'll just have to talk to them."

"But partner, we don't even know if we can trust them!"

"It would seem they know everything about us. If what you guys have been telling me is true then they would have had to avoid watching the news for months to not know who we are. I think Naoto and Rise are right. I'm going to talk to them."

Yu left the bench and made his way to Minato ignoring his turn at bat. Yukiko and Tenshi just looked at him confused. Just then the school bells rang signaling the end of lunch.

"Uhg," Tenshi moaned ", well I guess we can just pick this up later. You two better get back to class too."

"We will and it was really nice to meet all of you," Minako said cheerfully running to her brother's side.

"Hey, for some Harima kids you all aren't that bad," Kou said with his usual grin.

"If you want, we can all hang out again sometime," Chie said earning an annoyed look from Yosuke. They were recent transfer students but something about that uniform put him on edge.

"Hey Narukami-san," said Minako running up to Yu without a care in the world ", I'm new and haven't joined any clubs. Mind if I join one of yours?"

"Today is my first day here actually," Yu replied but had a feeling the girl knew that ", plus I don't know if Harima students are allowed to join Yaso clubs."

"Well it's worth a shot. Other than my brother I don't really have any friends here in school. We Fools got to stick together!" Minako said walking away with a wink as her brother simply gave a nod .. Yu stood there taking the hint.

"Fools huh? Yeah."

**Harima High right after class**

As the bells rang a crowd of Students rushed out the doors.

"ASSEMBLE!" Tenshi ordered at the top of his lungs just outside the Yaso high school building. In front of him stood a group of freezing sports club members. "Listen up men! Today we get our revenge on Harima! Today we show them what we are made of! Today we regain our pride!"

"Yeah!" they all yelled preparing snowballs for their foes.

"The only thing that stands in our way…is them," Tenshi and the other 40 or so male sports club members looked across the courtyard at Harima High. There stood what must have been about 200 men in black and white uniforms.

"Uh Tenshi are you sure this is a good Idea? There's a lot of them today." Koa asked of his president.

"Digression cannot be an issue when facing one's oppressor! This is a revolution!"

"Well the best revolutions win through numbers Tenshi," Daisuke pointed out.

"Tactics my friends, tactics. With my leadership we will force those kids back into the halls they crawled from UUGH…." Tenshi's face was berated with snow as the Harima high students opened fire.

"Everyone Tenshi's down!" Koa yelled as Daisu picked up the now dizzy president. "Retreat!"

Snowballs filled the air as the students fled to back into their building. From upstairs Yu Narukami watched from his class room. "What was that?"

"That's Tenshi's little war." Yukiko smiled still gathering her books at the seat next to him. "Every day the Harima students gather out there waiting for us to come out the front door. Most of us just leave through the music room down stairs to avoid them. When the weather was better they would throw water balloons. Thankfully they're just throwing snowballs now. Tenshi has made it his mission to win some day."

"Win?"

"Push them back into their school. It's always us running so we've never won. I got to admit it would be great if just once he actually did it."

"You seem to like the ritual."

"Unlike some of the other pranks I find it rather harmless. Plus it makes Tenshi happy. I'd rather he's leading his 'men' into snowball fights than into pranks that can get them expelled. "

"I agree," Yu replied looking out the window. Just then he heard a familiar tune played on what he knew was a trombone. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what? Oh that trombone? That's a girl from the music club. You can hear the club downstairs when the halls get real quiet. I'm actually on my way there, you wanna come?"

"You're in the music club? But aren't you busy?"

"Haha na. I'd have to walk a few miles to get to the Amagi Inn and I'm not sure they're gonna be busy tonight." Yukiko joked. Yu realized he might have stumbled on a sore subject to her but she played it off really well. "I have a lot of free time now, so I thought it was a good Idea. After I learned to play a little saxophone for our Junes performance last year I never really gave it up. I'm not the only one who joined by the way. Track is out of season so Chie is playing trumpet. Kanji joined percussion with Teddie to be more involved. I personally think it's because Naoto plays piano. Rise plays violin really well and sings every once in a while, Yosuke plays guitar for jazz performances and Tenshi visits to see me. You should join, I heard you used to play trumpet for them and you're not bad on bass. You could play our cello if you wanted!"

"I'll definitely look into it if you all joined." Yu said smiling realizing his friend had become a good band geek. He was happy to see her have time with other students. "You said Ayane Matsunaga is still there?"

"Oh you know her? What am I saying, you know everybody hehe. Yeah, she's gotten much better. I heard last year she wasn't that great but now she's the best trombone player we got! I hear she might get a solo in our next jazz performance too."

"Well lets head down then. Chie, Yosuke, you coming?" Yu asked of the couple behind him.

"Yeah we'll be there we just need a moment," Chie said.

"Go ahead partner you'll have to talk to the director about joining anyway and he'll hook you up with an instrument."

"Director? I thought clubs were student run."

"They are," Chie answered ", Ayane-san is the new leader of the club and she conducts most of the time but on Fridays and Saturdays Dr. Keisu leads the club.

"Keisu!? My doctor?" Yu replied slightly shocked.

"Yes sir…" Yosuke sighed ", apparently he was something of a virtuoso back in high school. He helps us out when he can since he still loves music."

"He's actually the school nurse. Ootari-san thought it be best that he be close to us if we needed him for anything. I feel bad since Ootari-san is still recovering from the injury my shadow gave him. Regardless He's the school nurse and as staff he is allowed to supervise a club. He takes it really seriously." Yukiko stated.

"The guy could learn to lighten up though, he keeps yelling at me for jamming out." Yosuke complained.

"That's because you keep messing people up with that improv of yours Yosu Halen." Chie said annoyed.

"Well sorry but it's not always the trumpets that get to do whatever they want!" Yosuke said frustrated but Chie just smiled and went back to reading her text book.

As Yu left the room with Yukiko he couldn't help but wonder why Yosuke and Chie had stayed in the room. "Hey Yukiko, What's going on with them?"

"Oh their just studying."

"Studying? I meant Yosuke and Chie." Yu said when Yukiko began to giggle.

"No seriously their studying."

"You're not making some kind of innuendo are you?"

"No they're not 'studying' if that's what you mean hehe. They're seriously looking ahead on some of their notes."

"Wow that's a change. Did they finally realize their GPA's were low?"

"That and some other things…"

"Like what Yuki?" Yu asked. Yukiko looked back at him for a moment thinking if it was ok to say.

"Do you know why Chie has a hard time with class?" Yuki asked leading him down the stairway as she kindly greeted and made a way through everyone in her path as they stared at Yu, the world savior.

"She told me once that she had a hard time focusing. That's all I know."

"She has Dyslexia."

"Really?" Yu said surprised but then noticed that it made a lot of sense.

"It's been a problem for her for years. Back in the day she would let me help her but as we grew up there was only so much of me helping her read that she could handle. Thankfully Yosuke understands the problem and she has no problem letting him hover over her. He helps her read ahead in the lesson plan and in turn it improves his grades. Thanks to Chie he's not a slouch anymore."

"Sounds like they're perfect together." Yu replied.

"Yeah but they have their issues. They still won't tell me what those Harima kids did to them. Maybe they'll tell you though. Yosuke and Chie think the world of you, we kind of all do." Yukiko continued to lead Yu to the basement of the building were more and more musicians began to warm up.

When he entered he couldn't help but notice how big the music room was. It wasn't exactly furnished but the Yaso students had done well in turning an old storage room in a full scale studio. About a hundred seats were set in rows around the podium. Students playing all sorts of intruments, warming up in different ways that showed their skill. Some played simple scales and others played stressful exercises that made their fingers look like creatures of their own.

"Hey everybody look," Kanji said from the back of the room with the other percussion members. "Yu-Senpai came to join."

A small crowd of students ran up to Yu to see the strong persona user in person as Kanji and Naoto walked up.

"Is it true Senpai," asked Naoto ", have you come to join us? I don't think any of us had the pleasure of being in clubs with you last year."

"If I remember right you were all busy with work." It was sad but true. They had all been focused on their family professions. Investigation, Inn keeping, Selling Sushi, weaving master pieces and tending to Junes had kept his friends away from him most days but close to their families. It was sad to see them all here instead of with their loved ones but he was happy they'd all be together for the most part.

"You trying to say we're slacking off now pal?" Kanji playfully joked, lightly hitting Yu's shoulder. For a man that hadn't worked out in months the punch still hurt.

"Oh Senpai?!" a familiar voice said behind Yu.

"Ayane-Chan?" Yu turned around to see a young woman who had grown a lot since they last met almost a year ago. Ayane was still a small girl but she had become taller and her most of her childish appearance had disappeared. "Ayane-Chan you've…"

"I'm still short but I knew you'd notice my late grouth spurt." The woman said with a smile, happy to see her friend again.

"I've heard you run things now and that you've gotten really good. I'm impressed."

"Come on Yu," Yukiko interrupted ", you haven't even heard her play yet she's. She's amazing! Since Dr. Keisu is here today she doesn't have to conduct. You'll actually get to hear her play!"

"I'm not that great…"

"Ayane stop it. You do a lot for us and we're proud to say you're one of the best," Said the voice of a young doctor.

"Dr. Keisu," Yu said bowing to the man.

"Yu-san stop," the man said flattered insisting Yu stop bowing. "I'm not a teacher or anything and it's not like this is a checkup ha-ha. Just call me Keisu-san and we'll be square."

"Sorry," Yu replied nervously. "I just heard that you were our director."

"I wish," he sighed ", in another life I would be performing and teaching music right now but I decided to be a doctor. Don't get me wrong I see the importance in saving lives but I understand the importance of one love over the other. Helping your club out is just how I feed my hobby and passion for music. Now, did you walk all the way down here to join us?"

"You're joining again!" Ayane asked in joy. "That would be great. We don't have a lot of trumpet players. You could play with Chie!"

"He's also good with a bass guitar Keisu-san," added Yukiko ", he could play that for Jazz when you're not. You did say that you'd love to play a more modern violin piece with us someday. With Yu you could play violin instead of bass on a song. Others he could play trumpet."

"Well sounds like theirs no question of whether or not we need you Yu-san. What do you say?"

Yu looked at Keisu's hand for a moment but didn't need time to think. "Of course I will." He replied shaking on it. Ayane smiled and Yu could feel the warmth of the Sun arcane welcoming him home.

"Ahhhh….." moaned a snow covered Tenshi Tasuba.

"Tenshi!" Keisu yelled. "How dare you walk into the school soaking wet. You should dry off before you catch a cold! Tell him Yuki."

"Y-yes, come on honey let's get you dried off."

"We retreated Yuki," He moaned ", it was a massacre."

"You'll win some day." Yukiko assured him guiding him out of the room. Just as they were a familiar student came through the door.

"Oh sorry, we'll be out of your way in a…" Yukiko was shocked to see them inside. "Minako-san?"

"Hello!" Minako said happily. "Sorry to get in your way. Is your boyfriend ok he doesn't look to great?"

"Oh he's just fin…"

"I will DEFEAT YOU ALL! Someday..." Tenshi interjected before growing sneezing. He must have been catching a cold.

"Good luck commander," Minako said patting the man on the back nervously as Yukiko helped him out of the room.

"Minako?" Yu said "What are you doing here?"

"I said I'd join a club with you if I could. I came to see if I was allowed to join the music club," Minako finished running up to him. She acknowledged the others by nodding happily but Yu couldn't help but notice how most of her attention was focused on him. The way her eyes seemed to glow. Yu couldn't help but feel there was something up with the girl. Then again she and her brother were both suspicious, but something about her seemed different to him.

"A Harima student in a Yaso club huh?" Keisu said pondering to himself.

"Would it be ok mister?" Minako asked giving a polite smile and extending her hand. "I'm Minako, I'm new to Harima. I just transferred here at the beginning of the week and couldn't help but notice how big the Harima band was. I don't know anybody yet but I've met Yu and his friends. Can I please join sir?" She asked with a bow.

For some reason Keisu didn't seem annoyed that he was being called Sir or that he was being bowed to. He just smiled ", Well young lady I don't see the problem. Yaso students can't join Harima clubs but nobody ever said you couldn't join ours. You're welcome here young miss."

"Thank you! I can play flute and clarinet pretty well and a little Trombone. My brother taught me and I sang in middle school."

"I'm sure Rise would love a singing partner but since today is symphonic practice I'll get you a flute. Yu, if you don't mind I'll put you on trumpet with Chie-san."

"That will be great."

"Good, it's nice to have you both." Keisu said before walking off to the podium to gather his notes.

Yukiko ran off with Ayane to prepare for practice while Naoto stood strong staring at Minako. Kanji thought it was weird but didn't want to get in her way.

"Uhm…can I help you find something?" Minako said to Naoto nervously.

"It's nothing. I was just wondering where your brother was." Naoto stated coldly.

"Oh, he's in Kendo practice right now. He's obsessed with staying good with a sword. His coaches always yell at him for fighting one handed though. I'll tell him you were looking for him." Minako obviously felt uneasy, no doubt due to Naoto's behavior, so she was just trying to break the Ice.

"If you could. There's some questions I'd like to ask him. As for you are you sure it's a good idea to join this club?"

"Come on Naoto," Kanji interrupted. "You don't have to be like that."

"I'm just saying that I'm worried for her Kanji-kun. Minako-san, you understand that Harima students have been less than hospitable to us 'Yaso's' correct? Then you must understand that some of them might not treat you well." Minako looked about the class and she could realize that many of the students were giving her some rather dark looking stares.

"Well to be fair I haven't been treated particularly well back at Harima. I haven't been bullied yet but they treat me like an outsider and it's too late in the year to be otherwise. I just thought that since we've already had a good start it would best if I was with you guys after school."

"I think it's great we'll be seeing you Minako-Chan," Yu said trying to be more welcoming of Minako earning a cold glare from Naoto.

"Thank you!" As Minako smiled at Yu he couldn't help but smile back. Naoto might have her doubts but something was telling Yu that there was no harm in this girl, persona user or not.

Naoto pouted, walking away without a glance at Yu or Minako. Kanji took a moment to think on wither or not he should stay with Yu or leave with Naoto but Yu gave him a look that just spoke 'please calm her down' so Kanji did so.

"Your friends are pretty silly." Minako stated scaring Yu. She had for one reason or another snuck from his left side to his right.

"Haha yeah, they're a trip."

"I couldn't help but notice some of them are missing. Where are Chie, Yosuke, Teddie and Rise?" Yu found it shocking that she was able to remember everyone's names. Then again they were all over the news, but on the other hand they were acting like they didn't know that.

"Chie and Yosuke are studying. Rise's right over there," Yu said pointing at Rise across the ways practicing on her violin. She seemed quite consumed by the act and didn't look back. Yu couldn't pick up on why but she had definitely changed. For her to be here at not go ecstatic when he entered the room was unnerving. "If I had to guess on Teddie he's probably pranking your class mates."

"Serves them right. They're a bunch of snobs."

"You don't like your class mates huh?"

"It doesn't take a genius to see that their rude to you Yaso guys. If I'm not careful I'll be next."

"About that, you don't think being in a Yaso club will make them angry."

"I can defend myself." She said making some sort of fighting pose that made Yu laugh.

"I'm sure you can," he joked. Then again, he remembered that this girl was a persona user of some sort. More than likely she had a fighting style of some sort yet to be seen.

"Everyone, thanks for coming. Let us start rehearsal with some group warm-ups." Keisu said "Yu and Minako will be joining our club as soon as they have instruments. You should all remember Yu from last year. As for Minako-san she is a Harima student. Miss if I overheard right you just transferred here correct?"

"Yep!" Minako said with cheer. Yu couldn't help but admire how happy she could seem. "I don't particularly like it across the courtyard. I tried joining their music program earlier in the week but the director stated that no one can join clubs late in the year. Then I saw the Kendo team take my brother, no questions asked but the team still bullies him. They don't like us anymore than you all."

"I'm going to make it clear to all of you," Keisu said to the band. "I don't want to hear that any of you harassed Minako-chan here. She's going to get enough harassment from her own classmates. She doesn't need any more from us."

Everyone in the class nodded. They all still felt a little cautious of the girl but none of them wanted to be like a Harima student. They could all understand how it felt to move into a hostile town.

"Well with all that in mind let's begin practice. Minako-chan and Yu-kun could you sit in the back and watch how we do things here?"

"Sure!" Minako said grabbing Yu's hand and dragging him to the back of the room. In the past such an act would have earned an evil look from Rise but as Yu looked at her through the corner of his eye she didn't even look at him.

**Uhg that chapter took forever to write and I'm still not happy. I've been trying to put more thought into these before posting but with school back I feel like there's a limit to how much I can do when I have 4 mathematical classes to study for plus others. This chapter was a total mess though until about two days ago. It originally had a part about Kyoya Ootari and the shadow ops but it was horrible so I axed it to shorten the piece. Honestly the more I think about it I should limit the amount of sections that are heavily focused on extraneous characters like Makise or Ootari. For this fact I will focus mainly but not only on Narukami and Adachi since they have the most planned out in their story arches. **

**As for grammar please bear with me. I wish I had more time to revise but school and work take a lot of my time. I'd rather give you all more to read and enjoy with some errors than have you wait a month at a time to make a chapter "perfect". I have a lot of places I want to go with this fan fic and I want to take you all there.**

**Q&A stuff**

**SuperdudeX-**I'm experimenting with the Idea of having Rise's crush temporarily move to Minato. This will help flesh out Yu's thoughts on her. As for the P$ Arena patch thanks for telling me because I didn't know about it till you mentioned it. Everywhere I look though articles say it's a japan only patch. I hope we get it sometime though.

**Thanks for reading again and see you soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Raman and Cabbage

**Saturday 7:00pm (December 15, 2012) Umami Raman and Sake bar, Harima**

"Hello Minako," Yu could hear Minato say on the other end of Minako's call.

"Hey bro what's up?" she asked cheerfully.

"Well I'm leaving kendo practice. Harima takes it really seriously all year apparently. That or they just wanted to tire me out since there a bunch of…"

"That's cool bro," Minako said interrupting him due to lack of interest. "Guess what, today I joined the Yaso high music club! I get to play with Yu-san and everyone. Oh! And Yu is quite the gentleman. He's treating me to dinner so don't expect me back anytime soon."

Yu couldn't help but sigh remembering that it was Minako that had dragged him to dinner. Something that proved painful. He was still recovering since leaving the hospital and had to use a retractable cane to support himself if he got to tired.

The place he had been taken to was called Umami Raman and Sake and was one of the towns few family owned businesses and at dinner it was packed. Yu was having a hard time keeping sane with all the chatter from tired businessmen and drunken students. (QUICK FACT* **In Japan it is common for people to drink underage in a lot of areas. For one it's impossible to enforce with alcohol being sold in street side vending machines. Also a lot of businesses make a lot of money from minors. Plus, unless you're Naoto in this fanfic, teenagers don't drive till they're 18 in japan so the only drunk drivers you'd have to worry about are adults.) **He couldn't help but notice the angry looks he was receiving from Harima students for sitting with one of "their" girls as he heard one of the mumble.

"Wait you're having dinner with Yu?" Minato asked.

"Sure am! Now excuse me I have food to get back to."

"Minako please tell me you're not trying to restart things." Minato demanded desperately.

"Sorry bro, busy bye!" She cheerfully said hanging up her phone before Minato could ask any more questions of his sister. "So this is your first week in Harima too huh?"

"Uhm yeah," Yu said trying to ignore the massing group of Harimites at the back table.

"So where are you living? I hope it's not far. Sure it's already snowed but I hear winters get really bad around here. It be a shame dying to some frozen Hydrogen Dioxide hehe." Yu couldn't tell if she was trying to tease him, impress him with her Chemistry skills or spook him.

"I live about four blocks from here in the apartments. Well, tomorrow I will. Tonight I'm staying with my Uncle. I move in with my roommates tomorrow."

"Ooh roommates! That sounds fun. Are you rooming with Tatsumi and Hanamura-san?"

"No, actually I'm living with Teddie and Rise-san." He said noticing an expression of disappointment from Minako that she quickly through away and replaced with her joyful mask.

"Wow living with that Ted guy sounds pretty fun. He'll probably try pranking you all the time though. You said you were living with Kujikawa-san? That's weird, living with a girl at this age."

"Well it's a two bedroom apartment. I sleep with Teddie so it's nothing like that."

"Oh," she said getting happy again.

"And where do you live?"

"Not far either but my brother and I live with a family friend by the coast."

"That sounds nice. Is the view pretty good?"

"Oh, well. It's kind of a weird place. There's a bunch of stuff between us and the ocean so we kind of have to go outside to see it."

"Still sounds nice. I should come by and see the beach sometime."

"Well I don't think our host would like visitors yet." She said nervously as if trying to hide something. Yu wasn't the type to push issues like these so Yu just blew it off. "Uhm Mr?" Minako said calling over one of the servers. "May we have a bottle of sake please?"

"Yes, right up." The man said before running back with the bottle and two drink saucers.

"Thank you," Minako said giving a slight bow from her chair. She knew that it was common for minors to be served in Japan but she understood that the man didn't have to serve her if he didn't want to since it was still illegal.

"You're welcome ma'am. Please come anytime." The man said going back to work.

Minako began to pour the sake for the both of them. "I figured we could have something to drink while we wait for our food. Oh! I didn't ask! Do you drink?"

"Uh," truth was Yu didn't. He had drunk a little on holidays with his family before but he never "drank". At Gekko the kids had asked him to go drinking all the time but he always declined knowing they were the party type. Though, Minako seemed pretty mature about drinking. He felt like Minako was responsible, though if he remembered right, he was the one to worry about if drinks were involved, real or not. **(If that last sentence doesn't ring any bells than you probably haven't watched the Persona 4 anime before. Look up the Persona 4 Animation King's Game on YouTube. It's slightly different than the game.) ** "Yeah, a little." He said in complete trust.

"Good cuz I drink a lot!" she said grabbing her saucer and downing it in one gulp.

"*sigh*" Just then Yu felt someone grab his shoulder from behind. When he turned around he saw the boy who had tried to get his shoes back from Teddie earlier. Even know his friends were still at his back.

"Hey man what do you think you're doing?"

"I was just eating."

"This is a Harima only restaurant."

"The server didn't seem to mind." Yu argued.

"He just wants your money is all but his customers don't want to eat with anybody wearing that uniform." In hindsight Yu realized that maybe wearing his uniform into town wasn't the best idea. "And what do you think you're doing sitting with this piece of shit?" The boy said looking at Minako who had just finished her third cup of sake since the commotion began.

"I can sit with whoever I want can't I?"

"Yaso kids don't deserve to sit with us." The boy said taking a step towards her as if to threaten her.

"Well maybe I deserve to sit with him…" she said looking at the boy as if he wouldn't do anything to her.

"If that's what you think you deserve than you definitely don't deserve to wear that uniform Pretty." He said with a grin trying to impress his friends. "We'd have no problem taking it from you hehe."

"Ok that's enough!" Yu was about to tell the boy to screw off but stopped when Minako got up from her chair.

"If you want we can take this outside and you can try taking it." Minako said with a stern gaze. She kept staring back until the students found it awkward.

"Come on Kitaro," the boy's friend whispered to him. "This girl is trouble."

"Shut up! You're afraid of some stupid drunk girl?! What's your problem bitch? Are you stupid or something? This wouldn't be the first time we roughed up a girl you know. Ask the other Yaso's!"

"Wait you what?!" Did these boys do something to one of his classmates? He thought. "You stay away from her. I'd be damned if I let you hurt someone else!"

"Oh look Pretty, you have a Knight. From now I'll call you Princes. You obviously have something going for this Yaso kid so I'll spell it out real simply. If you don't want to be treated like a Yaso, stop being one."

"Sigh, you know I really didn't want to do this but I'm tipsy so why not," Minako said placing some money on the table to pay for the Sake and the meal the cooks were still making in the back. "Let's go Yu."

"Hey Princes you can't leave together! Did you hear anything I said?!" Kitaro yelled waving his fists around as the two went to grab their coats from the hanger.

"We'll be right outside if you have a problem." She said smiling and waving to annoy the boy. After Yu helped her put on her coat she looked out the window noticing it was night and snowing. "This'll be fun." She said wrapping her arm around Yu's and pulling him out the door. Yu didn't like where this was going but there was no going back. Yu unraveled his cane and Minako grabbed the snow shovel by the door.

"Ahh, I've had enough of these shits!" the boy yelled running from behind the duo with his pack of friends behind. As he ran outside he raised his fist toward Yu but was stopped mid punch as Yu jabbed him in the gut with his cane like the true swordsman he was. "Uhg…Whaa!" he yelled as Minako spun around with her shovel, hitting his legs and tripping him.

"What the hell!" one of the friends yelled. "You assholes!" The others joined in; wanting to avenge their leader's dignity but it was hopeless.

The four boys ran fourth. Yu turned and whacked one boy in the head flipping him over causing the one behind him to trip so that Yu could have time to help Minako but to his surprise she didn't need it.

Being careful not to hit anyone with the sharper ends of the shovel she kept her cool using the long pole as a spear of sorts to unleash fury on the boys. One, seeming too close for comfort, tried grappling her but she threw the shovel into the thick snow and spun around it, dodging the boys attempt, and coming back around kicking him up against the raman shops window. It didn't break but the customers inside the busy restaurant were scared to death. The other boy though had taken advantage of the fact that she had ignored him and had come up from behind. Instead of confronting the man head on she turned towards the window at full sprint, remembering it was made of thick glass and practically ran up the thing about 6 feet. She jumped off the wall and over her opponent who was too shocked to stop himself from running into the window before slamming into it like a bird.

"Nice one!" Minako said joyfully teasing the man who had probably broke his own nose. "Hey Yu! Are your guys as stupid as mine?"

"Minako-san we can't just beat these boys to death. We're gonna get in trouble!" Yu yelled realizing it was Minako that had toyed these guys into all this.

The broken nosed man swung at Minako when she wasn't looking but she quickly dodged the punch and dug her heel into his foot. "Come on Yu this is fun, we do this all the time…" she said before coming to a cold stop.

"What?" Yu said confused.

Minako stopped and looked at him as if she were ashamed of herself. Seeing that she was vulnerable the broken nosed boy finally grabbed her. She tried and tried but for some reason her emotions had gotten the better of her. She looked like she was about to cry about something and couldn't focus on escaping her opponent, something Yu thought was odd for someone with her skills. Whatever had gotten to her had to be something big to reducer to struggling girl when she had just been a Spear master just a moment ago.

Yu walked up to the man holding Minako. The boy suddenly realized that his friends were all down for the count and that a stern looking man with a clenched fist was walking towards him. "Hey don't come any closer or I'll hurt her!"

Yu ignored the threat knowing the boy couldn't do anything and was just terrified and punched him right between the eyes, knocking him to the ground.

As the Harima thugs groaned around them and the guests of the Raman bar stared in fear, some using their cell phones, Yu knew it was a good idea to get out of there.

"Minako we gotta go," Yu said trying to get her attention but she wouldn't give him eye contact. It was like she was crying and didn't want him to see. "Minako they're on their phones and taking pictures."

"What?" she finally said as if she had just returned from her own little world.

"We should go."

She was breathing heavily and snuffling her nose. She seemed to have fought off whatever was bothering her. "Follow me." She said dropping the shovel and grabbing his arm.

* * *

**Saturday 8:00pm (December 15, 2012) Junes. Yasogami, Inaba**

"You got to admit that it's sort of odd that the shadows don't ever come in here," Adachi said taking a handful of potato chips.

"What the hell jerk! Those are mine!" Marie yelled from the seat next to his in the furniture department.

"You need a whole bag of chips?! What the hell do you do to keep your figure girl!" He argued.

"My figure is no business of yours!"

"It is when I'm starving. Now come on and fork over some chips." He said holding out his hand for more while he took a puff out of his cigarette.

"Get your own."

"Seriously, but the snack isle is on the other side of the store!"

"I don't care." She said taking a handful of chips for herself.

"What if some shadows sneak up on me while I'm over there? Haven't you seen? There are thousands of them outside."

"Keyword, outside. Suck it up you Fool and go get some damn food. If you get me another bag and some onion dip I'll even light a few cigarettes for you." When the evacuation started a lot of people raided the front counters of stores around town for supplies. All the lighters in front of Junes were taken as survival tools. Food on the other hand was in abundance. The shadows got to the people long before they got to that part of the store. The only way Adachi could get a light was with magic but summoning Izanagi would attract every shadow in the area. Marie didn't need a persona to use Agi so a quick snap of her fingers was the only thing that could help Adachi with his fix. Something he had started in prison.

"Ah fine," she complained throwing the cigarette butt on the ground and trading off. "Take care of Labrys while I'm gone."

"She doesn't need it but I'll watch her back. Don't worry."

Adachi didn't get along with anyone, but to him the only person that still mattered was Labrys. Sure, he and Marie didn't particularly like one another but he trusted her. Three months of patrols can do a lot.

Adachi walked off to get food leaving Marie alone in the lounge chair she favored, to watch the clothing department.

"Hey Labrys you done over there!" Marie yelled out.

"Yeah, I'm coming," she yelled back coming back with a cart full of clothes. "You gotta help me pick."

"Wow that's a lot you got there Labrys," Marie said surprised. "You sure Mitsuru is going to be ok with us stealing so much?"

"Oh, well. When this is all over I'll pay Junes for the clothes." Labrys said trying to make it out like she wasn't stealing. Then again Marie couldn't talk. She had been munching down on their food for months now.

"Ok…Anyways what do you got? It's awesome that you'll finally have some real clothes." Marie said energetically looking through the cart. Ever since Labrys' enlistment in the shadow ops she had only had time to buy a little clothing. Unlike her sister Aigis who had a large wardrobe of outfits, she only had a collection of white buttoned shirts, brown skirts and pants, and a few yellow ties and ribbons. She never did anything but work so she never really needed other clothing. But now Mitsuru was thinking about changing hers and Adachi's mission so she was going to need more. "So Labrys, I see you have a thing for white and brown."

"That isn't bad is it?" Labrys said not knowing anything about clothing.

"Na it's cool but you need to change it up every once in a while. I call Yukiko 'Black' and Chie 'Green' because that's all they ever wear. They're dumb though, you're not dumb so you're going to dress smart." Marie said. Labrys found it odd how Marie could just speak of people rudely all the time but wasn't bothered since she knew Marie never meant anything by it.

"So is yellow ok?"

"Yeah but with what?"

"I dun Know? White?"

"You really like White don't you White…" Marie said annoyed.

"No no no I can do something else," Labrys replied nervously looking though the cart for anything that wasn't white.

"How about black?" she said pulling out a black female vest.

"Dark huh? And White hair…" Marie played with her chin trying to think as she looked at the cart. "I got it!" She threw the other clothing to the side and grabbed a pair of white jeans, a white blouse and a red tie. "Hear take these and put them on with that vest!"

"I thought you said no white?!" Labrys asked flustered by Marie's excitement.

"There's no fighting it. You're White from now on! Now get back there and change!"

"O-ok!" Labrys ran off behind some shelves and started changing while Marie unboxed a a pair of shoes that Labyrs had left in the cart.

"Ok here I am." Labrys said running back.

"Now quickly but on these shoes…" Marie stopped dead cold when she looked at Labrys.

Labrys looked back blushing slightly embarrassed of herself but she wanted to surprise Marie and Adachi. "Labrys you…you have skin."

The girl Marie was looking at was no longer the mechanical warrior she was used to but a beautiful young woman with soft skin, a full head of hair and a completely human figure. "Yeah, uhm, my infiltration gear has been broken since everyone saved me last May. I finally had it repaired but I've been waiting to use it."

"But why girl! You look amazing!" Marie said running over to Labrys.

"Really?

"Well yeah! None of the guys told you when they met you.? I thought for sure Yosuke would have been head over heels for you that stupid perv."

"Well Teddie told me but it seemed like he calls all woman beautiful."

"Trust me when I say the Tedster doesn't lie when you know his language. Did he say beautiful of bearutiful?"

"Bear."

"Then he meant it. Omg you make a great human."

"That's the point. This function was made so I could infiltrate human society without any problems."

"Well trust me you won't have any." Marie said walking around her inspecting for a fault to no avail before grabbing her hand. "Wow it feels like skin too."

"The way it works is there's a force field around me simulating everything human."

"Do you feel me touching you?"

"Yeah!" Labrys said happy to be at full functionality and tell someone. "I said it simulates everything human. Even touch."

"And it's like that everywhere?"

"Yeah." Labrys replied.

"Even…well, you know." Marie said pointing down.

"Oh," Labrys blushed ", Ye-yeah that to. I did say I could infiltrate human society without any problems."

"Ok Marie I got your damn onion dip so live up to your end of the bargain and light my…" Adachi had returned holding a few bags of chips and some dip and was ready to munch down but was stunned to stone when he saw Labrys wearing her knew clothes in a human body. "Labrys…you're?"

"I'm all fixed up. I told you I was going to get things repaired didn't I?" Labrys interrupted blushing again.

"Yeah, but, I just didn't know you were going to look so, uhm."

"Oh stop gawking you perv and give me my dip." Marie said grabbing the dip and lighting the new cigarette in his mouth with and Agi spell that was a little too powerful.

"Holy shit! You know I like my eye brows!" He yelled as Marie took her place back in her chair.

"Oh you got food," Labrys said walking over to Adachi which made him unsteady. Until he had only thought of her as a friend but now she was for lack of any other terms, a girl.

"Uh yeah, I thought you said you don't need to eat." He said shyly.

"Well, no but I can if I want to." She said eating some chips out of the bag he had been munching out of. "I need to be able to infiltrate. People would think it was weird if I was the only one not eating so, OG MY GOSH chips taste good!" She exclaimed taking the bag from Adachi.

"Wait you can taste things?" Marie asked.

"It's simulated but yeah," Labrys replied stuffing herself. "I didn't know food could taste so good."

"They're just potato chips." Adachi said wondering if that was the same bag of chips he had just been eating from."

"I never really got to eat food back when they were testing me. All they did was give me some weird looking paste and ask if I could taste it."

"Wait so you haven't eaten anything but paste before?!" asked Adachi.

"Nope," She replied as she finished the bag of chips.

"That's horrible!" He yelled before running off to look for something.

"What was that?" Marie said referring to Adachi's behavior.

"I don't know but I love these chips," Labrys was too focused on her food. She had plenty to eat since Adachi dropped it all before running away.

"You're not going to get fat are you?" Marie asked concerned.

"Na, that's a human problem." She said gorging herself.

"Lucky. So Labrys are you pumped to finally get out of here?" Marie asked. "We've been patrolling the city for months and haven't found anything but shadows. Maybe if Mitsuru had actually let us go deeper into town we might have found something."

"Mitsuru is just worried about all of us. She doesn't need to lose persona users now, not that she would throw us away. She's just protecting us like a protective mom."

"I don't need a mom. I'm almost a millennia old, I know more about shadows than anyone and I can tell you this. Until we figure out how that cloaked witch summoned an army of other worldly shadows in my town we won't be able to stop them and we're not gonna be able to figure that out patrolling Junes!"

"I hear you," Labrys sighed having heard this rant before. "I just don't understand why you want to leave so much though. Didn't you want to stay and keep an eye on Inaba?"

"Yeah but back then I thought we'd be looking for answers not waiting for something to happen. That And now that I've seen the numbers of shadows here I almost sure that there was nothing I could have done to stop this. If things go well on this new assignment though we might have enough muscle to get some things done around here."

"I guess."

"You guess? Think about it, we're gonna see our friends again. What is there to guess about?" Marie questioned.

"Well…I didn't leave off on a good note with them remember?" Labrys said referring to the investigation team's reaction to her partnership with Adachi.

"That was when Yosuke yelled at you right? He had no right, he didn't know anything. You said yourself that you didn't know about Adachi's past until that morning." Marie argued.

"But I stayed with him. Despite what I know about him. I choose my side."

"I highly doubt that any of them see it that way Labrys."

"You don't know that! It's different for you! You knew them for almost a year. I only knew them for a day. They put their lives at risk to save me but all I did was partner up with the man that tried to kill them."

"I still don't agree with you but I have to know. Why did you stay with Adachi. I don't think you ever told the other ops members that you knew. I can tell they all know though, they still try to keep it a secret from you."

"I don't tell them I know so that when Adachi's with me he doesn't have to hear about any of it. If they won't talk about his past around me then he have less to remind himself of it so he can deal with his problems on his own."

"I guess that makes sense but why?" Marie asked.

"…Because he didn't do anything I didn't do too." Labrys said looking off into the distance.

"You mean what you told me about you're sisters?"

"Yeah, I was programed to know right from wrong but murdered them anyway. I had free will and didn't stop myself and I even felt pleasure in knowing I was the best, until it was to late."

"So, you want to help Adachi because you think you're the same?" Marie questioned.

"I want to help Adachi because we are the same." Labrys stated loudly in offence causing Marie to jump back in shock ", I want to help him because everyone judges him but not me! I murdered for pleasure, sure I was told to, but I liked it until I realized I was wrong. Everyone looks at Adachi with hatred because he killed humans! Tell me, do you have to be human to be alive? Were my sisters not alive! I killed living people!...I don't think. I know we're the same." Labrys ended quietly with tear.

"Labrys, you know I didn't mean it like that." Marie said respectfully.

"I know." Labrys replied whipping away her tears before the silence was interrupted.

"Ok Labrys you gotta try this!" Adachi yelled throwing a bowel and a bag down on the coffee table between Labrys and Marie.

"What is it?" Labrys said trying to hide her tears.

"It's the best food on earth. Cabbage!"

"Wait are you serious?!" Marie exclaimed. "The poor girl has only ever eaten two things in her life and you want to top it off with cabbage!"

"How can you not like cabbage?! It's cheap, it's healthy and most importantly delicious!"

"That stuff is horrible you freak!"

"Don't listen to her Labrys. Here, we don't even have to cut it since it came in a bag. You just get some Ranch dressing and that's it." He said eating a slice. "Go on try it!"

Labrys looked at it like a child to vegetables. The food looked so weird to her and the idea of eating it was terrifying. But Adachi was her friend, the only one that seemed to understand her. She had to trust him. "Ok…"

She took a bite. While the Ranch was ok she couldn't help but but find the taste of the cabbage to be odd to say the least. She didn't particularly like it but she didn't want to hurt Adachi's feelings since he meant well.

"It's~good.." she struggled to say. Her taste was simulated to perfection so even a sense of disgust was included.

"Don't say that!" Marie yelled. "Look what you did to her Adachi! She's gonna puke."

"No way, it's not that bad!"

"It's actually pretty bad." Labrys said holding her mouth.

"Wait, the power's been out for months. Where did you get that cabbage?"

"It was with all the other bagged vegetables why?"

"No electricity means no refrigerators, dumb ass!"

"Hey! Nobody calls me a dumb ass, dumb ass!" Adachi yelled feeling offended that she would steal his favorite insult as Labrys ran off to find a restroom.

"Good job, thanks to you she gets to enjoy her first time barfing up her guts." Marie commented going back to her chips and dip. Adachi just stared off in the direction Labrys went feeling bad. "So what do you think about our next assignment?"

Adachi shrugged and continued to stare off ", I'm not really excited about it."

"Neither is Labrys. I think I'm the only one."

"That's because you didn't try and murder anybody."

"…You know, I'll never forgive you for what you did to my friends but…" Marie tried to say.

"But what?" He finally looked at her.

"I can't help but feel like you have changed. I mean, you're always looking out for Labrys and…"

"I'm still a monster!" Adachi yelled. "I murdered for fun you stupid bitch! What do you not get about that."

Marie didn't take the bitch part personally at all coming from Adachi, he curses all the time. "See that's what I mean. You've acknowledged what you are and you go to great lengths to make sure nobody around you trusts you. You did some sick things but it's obvious you don't want it to happen again. That doesn't pardon you but it shows that your trying to a human being."

"Shut up! What do you know about being human, shadow!"

"Enough to see that someone who wanted the world to burn wants to protect it with his life! Here you are at ground zero. Inaba, the gate to hell. The old Adachi wanted this all to happen! Now you're trying to undo it all and don't get me started on Labrys!"

"Don't bring her into this!"

"You hated people and now you watch over her like a hawk! You don't let her go anywhere alone and when you do he keep staring off in the distance waiting for her to come back!"

"Shut up!" he said walking away.

"You're just mad that I'm right!" Marie said as Adachi walked away to check up on Labrys.

**I wanted another section in this chapter but I figured it would be better if I just released what I had. Sorry for taking so long, school and stuff. That and Rome total war, FFXIV Online, Attack on Titan, and Kingdom Hearts 1.5. See you again soon. I'm hoping to have a Minato story arch start up soon so be on the lookout. **


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm just going to consider myself blessed that I don't have any dambed online homework due Monday to get in the way of writing a chapter. Sorry for not putting a review response section at the bottom of the last chapter. This time it is actually there. I love replying to you guys. **

**This chapter is small given the time I have right now. I'm trying to write more at the moment but since I wasn't sure I would be able to get as far as I wanted to I am once again posting what I can. Enjoy.**

Chapter 18: Why?

**Saturday 11:00pm (December 15, 2012) Harima police station**

The office seemed extremely on edge as Dojima sat looking at his computer screen and taping hard on his desk. Yu sat in a chair across from him next to Minako fearing the moment that his uncle would finally speak while Minako just looked out the door way at all the other police officers walking around the station. Among the officers were the angry parents of the bloodied kids her and Yu had so easily humiliated. One of the kids, holding an ice patch to his nose while his mother shouted at an officer, noticed that Minako was looking at him and turned away in fear when Minako toyfully waved.

"Hmhm," Dojima coughed earning the attention of a way to care free Minako while Yu sat sweating form the stress. It was amazing how despite being taken into the station multiple times in Inaba he never seemed to get used to it. "Uhg," He sighed taking a sip of his coffee having finally finished whatever he was typing. "So I know what those parents out there are saying, but what's your story?"

"Uhm…" Yu was too nervous to talk.

"What are they saying sir?" Minako asked finally starting to sound worried.

"Well miss they say that these two Yaso kids challenged their kids to a fight and almost beat them to death and left them bruised and bleeding in the snow before fleeing the scene."

"Well their not lying," Yu commented looking down in shame and scratching his head.

"What the hell were you thinking Yu?!" Dojima shouted having finally snapped. "This town sucks as is for you kids and you had to go and beat the crap out of a bunch of them!"

"Sir, it's really my fault. I was a little intoxicated and they were threatening me. Yu just helped."

"Don't even get me stated on the intoxicated part. Both of you and all of them should be happy that we're leaving that off your record but right now my officers are threatening to have you charged with assault and not even I can stop that!" Ever since the evacuation of Inaba three months ago Dojima had been given unrestricted power over the Inaba government sector. In short he had been deemed Marshall Govenor of Inaba. During the evacuation he had unrestricted control of law enforcement, all of which he had temporarily given to Kyoya Ootari during the battle given his absence. Upon the decision to have most of the Yaso-Inaba refugees sheltered in Harima the government had seen it fit to leave him in charge of their safety. Sadly most of the Inaba law enforcement had either resigned to be with their families or had died. He had nest to no power left.

Regardless it was up to him what to do in any case involving a citizen of Inaba, of which Yu had been classified since in the past two years of residency he had lived in Inaba the most. If he pardoned the boy Yu would be fine but it would be noted that he let his nephew get away with assault.

"Again it was entirely my fault Marshall Dojima! I truly am sorry that I dragged your nephew into this. They threatened me and I alone was the one who antagonized them further. Please tell the Chief that if there's anyone to punish it's me, not Yu."

"Pardon me miss but even if I wanted to that would prove hard giving your circumstances."

"What circumstances?" she asked retreating back into her chair.

"I searched through the police database and nowhere in the history of Japan is their listed a Minako Arisato. To be blunt you don't exist which is making my superiors wonder what to do with you."

"Uh, it must be a mistake. I mean try looking up my brother he's…"

"Missing?! Minato Arisato, missing as of 2010 for reasons still unknown, suspected dead. If that wasn't odd enough the report is all patchy like it was written over time." Dojima yelled flipping his computer monitor around to show us the document. "Is that your brother?"

"Ye-yes…" she said looking away knowing she had messed up.

"Wait but he's alive, I met him at school right?" Yu asked.

"Yeah…" Minako mumbled.

"Miss I don't know what's going on but I think I'd like to speak with your brother." Dojima said handing her his phone.

Minako sighed and called her brother. The phone rang for a moment and then Minato answered. "Hello?" he said not recognizing the number.

"Hey it's Minako."

"Minako where have you been?! Whose number is this?"

"I'm at the police station right now with Yu. His uncle wants to talk to you."

"Wait you're where?!"

"I'm gonna hand the phone to him ok?" she said feeling quite ashamed of herself.

"Crap, well ok." Minato said ready for an awkward night. Dojima took his phone back and being sure not to greet the boy too roughly before walking out the door and leaving the two alone.

"I messed up," Minako said to herself.

"Well I've been in worse situations so I guess its all ok." Yu said trying to blow off the situation regardless of the fact that he was still worried. "I have a feeling you've seen worse too."

Minako turned and stared at him for a moment before she finally spoke. "What do you know?"

"I know you're a persona user." Minako didn't look too surprised.

"What gave it away?"

"Well Rise told us. She's a sensory type and she can sense a persona user a mile away. Then you said that us 'Fools' got to stick together. I was pretty sure you meant Fools and not just fools."

"Well I wanted you to suspect it but I forgot that Rise was so good."

"She's pretty surprising when you get to know her. Not as surprising as you though. As worried as I am right now about the situation I have to say I was impressed back there. You're pretty good…wait, forgot?" Yu said having just noticed the word.

"Oh! Well I meant that! AHH why am I so stupid?!" she yelled getting up from her chair and beginning to pace back and forth. "I told Minato this would happen. I knew this was stupid. We're teenagers not secret agents! There was no way we'd stop this from all from getting out."

"What out?" Yu asked.

"It's complicated but if I had to simplify it…your uncle's right." She said biting her nails.

"About?"

"I don't exist. Neither does my brother technically."

"I don't get it."

"You never did." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"I never did?" Yu said beginning to reach to peak of surmountable confusion.

"Uhg look it's a really long and complicated story but just trust me when I say I'll tell you all about it later."

"But?!"

"OH MY GOSH!" She complained. "I swear you're exactly the same. All the faults too."

"Excuse me?"

"Look like I said I'll explain it all later. To summarize it though I'm not from this world."

"What?!" Yu wasn't about to let up on her but Minako smiled when Dojima came through the door interrupting him.

"Ok Arisato-san or whoever you are, I just got off the phone with your bother."

"…and?" she asked nervously.

"Well, he said some weird things but I'm pretty used to it now." He replied sipping from his coffee.

"What did he say?"

"Oh you know. Blah blah blah shadow this persona that." Dojima was now sitting in his chair again looking at Minako sternly. "Who are you…?" Dojima was going to push the issue but was interrupted when his phone went off and he was forced to answer it. "Hello. No I don't think we have but I've heard plenty about you. Thank you but what is this about?" Dojima continued to listen but his face turned from annoyed to angry in moments but he tried not to show it in his tone. "How do you know that?...Ok…sure…I guess so.

Tonight just keeps getting weirder." He said hanging up the phone. "I swear when is it all gonna stop."

"Who was that?" Yu asked.

"That was your friend, Mitsuru Kirijo." Minako's face went stone cold as if she'd seen a ghost. "You'll be happy to know that she will be arriving in town tomorrow with her associates."

"Mitsuru's coming!" Yu said not sure if he should be happy or fearful.

"Yes but I have a feeling that it's all business even though she said it was for personal reasons. You'll be happy to know that she has given an executive pardon to both of you but don't feel special she gives those to everyone. You two could have killed those boys tonight and she would have freed you." He was obviously referring to Adachi's pardon. "She'll be visiting us here at the station tomorrow. She said to bring everyone and that includes you and your brother miss."

"Alright…"she said knowing she'd messed up.

Dojima sighed ", guess the circus is coming to town."

* * *

**Saturday 11:00pm (December 15, 2012) Shirogane Estate, Inaba**

Junpei made his way through the tents full of resting soldiers trying to stay warm in fear that his more precious parts might freeze off if he wasn't careful.

"Hey Stupei. Stop hunching over in that coat of yours and please stop holding your pants like that." Yukari complained from the tent up ahead.

"You don't understand. Guys have certain priorities in this weather!"

"Oh come on it's not that cold."

"Says the girl next to the heated tent!" Junpei playfully pushed her aside and ran into the tent only to be ignored by the military personal inside.

"Nice to see you've made it Iori-san." Commented General Tanaka without looking at Junpei as he sipped at his coffee and read reports from his men. "I was starting to worry the snowmen got you."

"I'm sorry if this tent is a mile away from the Mansion. Kyoya went out of his way to have the thing rebuilt for all of us and all of you insist on living out here with the reindeers!"

"Sorry if my men and I don't join you but someone has to keep out the reindeers." The general said referring to the shadows.

"Are we late?" Akihiko asked entering with Mitsuru.

"No son. We were just roasting nuts around the fire," The general said looking at Junpei who was huddled up against the heater while Yukari laughed.

"Good. Whatever is going on seems very important…Where's Ootari-san?" Mitsuru asked. "Isn't it him who told us all to meet here?"

"Your friend, Ms. Yamagishi is fetching him from the mansion. The man can still barely walk. For someone whose family owns hospitals the man doesn't care a bunch for his health." The general commented. Ootari had suffered an injury in the battle three months ago to Yukiko's shadow where he not only lost a lot of blood but broke a rib. Luckily an officer was able to stabilize his bleeding but he had refused to leave Inaba. While the doctors on site were more the suitable to help him, his persistence meant he was never able to fully recover. The man still had a hard time standing due to abdomen pains and had to use a cane. "They'll be here soon."

"Good. The quicker they get here the quicker I can go back to the Mansion." Junpei stated.

"Oh get over yourself. I thought guys never got cold." Yukari teased. "_Girls get cold so easy, It's so warm in here, you'd blast the heater in July. _After hearing all that my whole life you'd think I'd be the one making out with the heater over there."

"I am not making out with it!"

"Sure."

"Sorry if we're late." Fuuka said helping Kyoya Ootari into the tent.

"Wow, late to my own meeting. I should be ashamed." Kyoya laughed holding onto his side while everyone else stared in concern. Fuuka helped him to a chair where ", thank you Fuuka-chan. I'd be lost without you."

"Oh I uhm," Fuuka blushed having been called her first name. Because of her all-knowing abilities she had been a suitable partner to Kyoya the past three months. Her intuition in combination with his network allowed the two of them to know almost everything knowable. Since they had been working together so much Fuuka couldn't help but feel flattered to be appreciated. "It's no problem Kyoya…kun."

Everyone looked at them somewhat surprised but Mitsuru and Akihiko simply smiled.

"Uh-um, Kyoya-san and I found something really important!" Fuuka declared in a surprisingly serious tone.

"Fuuka and I stumbled across something that might be interesting. I have to admit Fuuka your programing skills are remarkable."

Kyoya tried to complement her more but Fuuka had become focused with the subject at hand. "While I was searching through Kyoya's information base I rewrote the code to look for any key words that are of interest to the shadow ops that he hadn't already."

"Once again she's good. She's not saying it but she had to crack the security to do that. I didn't give her access." Kyoya tried to add.

"When it was updating its live search a notice came up in Harima."

"Harima?" Akihiko stammered. "But that's were Yu and the others are. Is it just picking up all the info regarding them?"

"It is but it found one thing that I thought we should all hear. I just wish everyone was here to hear it."

"We can't let everyone leave the town at the same time. You persona users are the only ones that can get in and out of Inaba." The general commented.

"I understand, it's just that this is something rather personal to all of us…" She really wanted Ken, Koromaru and especially Aigis to be there.

"Fuuka what is it?" Yukari asked picking up that it must be important.

"Turns out Yu was arrested and brought into the station."

"The kid's awake?!" Junpei yelled wondering why no body had told him. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"We were afraid you'd challenge him to another duel." Yukari joked.

"What was he arrested for Fuuka-chan?" Akihiko asked.

"Apparently he and a female student who recently transferred to Harima high had severely beaten down some boys that were harassing them outside of some restaurant. They were all brought in but Yu and the girl are going to be charged with assault."

"I've had it. This has gone too far," Mitsuru commented. "I'm going to have to go there personally and address the matter. The people in that town are ghastly to say the least."

"That's not all we have to tell you." Interrupted Kyoya adjusting his glasses. "This next part might prove to be something of a surprise to all of you. You might even consider it right up there with finding out we never went to the moon. Not that we didn't but that's about as simply as I can put it."

"What are we talking about?" Mitsuru couldn't help to ask.

Fuuka thought about what she was going to say. She wanted to just spit it out but doing so without describing the situation would be rash of her. "The girl who was arrested with Narukami-san is named Minako Arisato."

The room went silent until Junpei finally broke the ice. "Come one Fuuka it's probably just a coincidence. I know it's not a common name but I don't think it's anything." He said trying to calm everyone's nerves while not being disrespectful. Any discussion regarding the name Arisato was almost taboo to them. No one wished to talk about him in fear that doing so would taint their memories of him.

"That's what I was thinking too until just a few minutes ago. Turns out Narukami's uncle, Inaba Detective and temporary Marshall of the town, has filed a report stating that the girl is not listed as being a citizen of Japan or a legal visitor of the country. She doesn't exist."

"What does that mean to us though?" Akihiko asked.

"Dojima just got off the phone with the only family the girl has stated to have had. Kyoya-san and I were just listening in on the call."

"You can do that?" Junpei asked in shock before being cut off.

"Do you have a recording?" Mitsuru asked. She wasn't on Fuuka's level when it came to sensory abilities but the thoughts going through Fuuka's head were those of severe anguish.

"Yes."

"Play it."

Fuuka motioned Kyoya and he pulled out his smart phone and began to play the recording.

"**Hello?" **the teams eyebrows all jumped.

"**I'm Detective Dojima from, uhg Harima PD. You're Minako's brother correct."**

"**Uhm yes sir…" **Everyone couldn't help but suspect the voice.

"**I was wondering if you could come by and pick up your sister. I wouldn't mind talking to you either."**

"**Oh uhm no problem sir…"**

"**If I may ask son can you state your name?**

"**Sir?"**

"**It's nothing just a customary check."**

"…**Minato Arisato sir." ** The ops members were in a state of shock. All except for Fuuka who had already heard the recording with Kyoya, and Mitsuru who was reaching for her phone. She made a call before anyone else noticed she had done it.

"Hello?" asked an annoyed middle aged man on the other end of the call.

"This is Mitsuru Kirijo. I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting." She said as everyone else in the tent tried to wrap their minds around what they had just heard. What was going on? No way that was him, but it sounded like him. How could they ever forget that voice.

"No I don't think we have but I've heard plenty about you." Dojima replied.

"I've heard about you as well. You've done great in securing the safety of your people." Mitsuru added trying to be professional. Truth was her emotions were building up inside her like a water fall.

"Thank you but what is this about?"

"I'm calling in reference to girl in your office right now."

"How do you know that?" Dojima replied annoyed.

"It is of the utmost importance that we do not lose track of her Marshall Dojima. I was going to call you regarding matters of my arrival tomorrow but given the circumstances I would like your department to start preparations for tomorrow."

"Ok?"

"I will sign an executive pardon for Yu Narukami's and Minako Aristo's actions. Please do not lose track of her and her brother until my department arrives. This matter is a personal one so don't feel like my associates are moving into your territory."

"Sure," Dojima grunted.

"Please gather all the persona users in Harima for a meeting tomorrow including the girl and her brother. Can that be arranged?"

"I guess so."

"Good then please…" before she could finish the officer had hung up. Mitsuru couldn't help but notice the hostility but there were bigger matters at the moment.

"That…that was him. Wasn't it?" Yukari asked of everyone about to burst into tears as her nails dug into the palms of her hands.

"No way that's him, we saw him up there?..." Junpei said clenching his fist. "That was him up there! He's hung up on that gate right?! He would have told us he was ok!"

"Junpei try to be calm," Fuuka pleaded. She could sense the anger building up within her teammates and feared how they would proceed if it continued but she would be lying if she said she didn't feel the same. "We're not even sure it's him."

"Like hell it isn't! You think I don't remember that shy little bastard's voice. Every day I look at the moon I see him walking off all on his own! All I can think about is how I wasn't strong enough to help him then. For two years we've been trying to change the world so he can be free and the guy's been alive the whole time!"

"Junpei shut your mouth!" Akihiko ordered. "That man sacrificed everything for us, his master said it too. No way would he betray us like that without a reason."

"What reason?!" Yukari yelled. "We risked our lives for each other! Bleed and cried for one another! What reason would he possibly have to avoid us?!"

"Akihiko is right. We don't have the whole picture yet." Mitsuru interrupted.

"What picture is there to get? Minato-san is alive and he didn't tell us! The people that love him..!"

* * *

**Ok we'll stop there or else I'll have to release this chapter 3 weeks from now with my class schedule haha. **

**Review Q&A and response:**

**A Guy Without a Good Name- _I realized you are reviewing the earlier chapters and might not have got here yet as for pairings if your still wondering this will actually have a decent amount of couples when it's all through. That is if they can save the world that is to enjoy it haha. Jk there will be plenty of love in this story so if people want to see more of that then rest assured all the couples will have their spot lights._**

**_Super_dudeX-_Regarding MinatoxRise, I'll just have to answer that request with the story itself but given what is planned I can't say that they will get together or not._**

**_Meia42- OMG you laid all the cards on the table with that review and thank you so much for the praise and the detail. It's nice to get a section by section review of ones work to know what is good and what is not. Again thank you so much. To respond to your review I will reply in a similar format to your review but will pm the message. I don't want people to think that this chapter is 5000 words instead of 3700 just because I like to talk haha. Againx3 Thanks for the the time you've out into the review._**

**…And that goes for everyone. Thank you all for sticking around this long wither you've been reading since May or you just started reading now. You're reviews, views, fav's and other support are the reason I keep writing. Thanks for sticking with me.**

**Yosuke and Chie- Actually I must say that regarding the whole Yosuke and Chie thing a while back I was worried that I had muffed up their encounter. I rewrote it 4 times only to settle for what I had. I'm really glad it turned out ok .**


	19. Chapter 19

**I wasn't sure I was going to be able to release this or the last chapter as a whole given my schedule but to my surprise I was able to finish writing this. Please if you are just checking in go back and make sure you read the last chapter. It was released about two day ago and I'm worried that people might log in now to read because of their story alerts but might miss the last chapter since they were posted so close together. Please Enjoy!**

Chapter 19: Long Time Not Seen

**Sunday morning 9:00Am (December 15, 2012) Harima police station.**

As the vehicles drove into the lot, officers lined up to accept the towns visitors in their dress uniforms wearing dress jackets white gloves and white braids signifying the pride they had in their post. Sure this was the normal procedure for any high ranking law officials coming into town but Dojima couldn't help but notice that he didn't receive this kind of treatment as Marshall of Inaba, not that he wanted it though.

Dojima stood proudly in his uniform, wearing the yellow Yaso braids, next to the Harima Sheriffs and the few remaining Yaso cops. Dojima and the others had all been even Harima law enforcement uniforms but all of the Yaso cops had had their braids died yellow to show that they still cared for their homeland. As the magistrate of Harima blew his whistle the officers in the car lot all snapped to attention bringing their hands up to their temples for the traditional Japanese salute.

"Hey Naoto," Dojima whispered to the girl in uniform by his side. "You could breathe you know."

Up until now Naoto had been trying exceptionally hard to look as official as she could. To her all of this was a great honor. She was just a civilian in the police force but to be able to dawn the uniform, side arm and salute an official as a female detective was something of a dream of hers. Dojima was right though, she was trying too hard.

"Sorry," she sighed letting out a warm puff of air in the freezing temperature while still holding her attention.

"It's ok. Just calm down around Ms. Kirijo or she'll tell everyone you're too stiff." He joked. Dojima always tried to avoid investing his feelings in too much. From experience he knew anything could be taken away from him. Recently he had been growing away from that, no doubt due to his nephew's role in his life. He was happy that his partner made it out of Inaba alive.

"She wouldn't!" Naoto said turning bright red from the embarrassment and the cold.

"Calm down, of course not." Dojima moaned to himself wondering when his partner was going to relax for a change.

Finally the Humvees came to a stop and the doors opened. From them came a motley crew of young men and woman who were surprisingly all in uniform themselves.

Mitsuru, leading the group wore the uniform given to both magistrates and top officials to reflect her rank in the police force as head of the shadow ops but unlike the magistrate of Harima whose uniform was light grey or the others who wore blue her and her companions all wore black completed with white braids and a red arm band that red SEES. Next to Mitsuru stood Akihiko with a merit badge that signified his continued service in hostage crisis. Behind him was a young man grinning heavily from the attention. Junpei's uniform was rather bland but everyone couldn't help but notice the large katana that he carried on his back. By his side stood three beautiful young women: Yukari stood tall dawning a marksmen medal signifying her participation in SWAT operations as a spotter. Fuuka wore ribbons that displayed her efforts in intelligence while Aigis, wearing a black trench coat common to members in public safety wore a service medal similar to Akihiko's. Then there stood a young boy, Ken, the only in civilian garb but wearing a suite to look official as if the police clearance badge wasn't enough. By him stood Koromaru who was sitting politely panting to generate heat and keep warm as he wore the usual braces and leash that a police hound would wear. Last was one more young woman with long snow white hair that seemed somewhat uncomfortable having so much attention drawn to her until her partner stood beside her. Adachi, formally dressed with all the other SO members earned a glare of deep hatred from Dojima. Naoto couldn't help but notice the aura that was oozing off her mentor as he clenched his fist around his police baton's grip.

From above the scene gazing at the parking lot from the second floor balcony of the police station stood the investigation team in awe of the event.

"This all seems like a lot of pomp and shit don't you think guys?" Kanji complained having had to wake up early for all of this.

"Oh come on cousin this stuff is awesome. I mean it's not every day you get to see these kind of events." Tenshi tried to say before Kanji turned around to ignore him. Tenshi held an interest in anything military or official that most of the others didn't share.

"Kanji's just mad that he can't get a good view of Naoto in her uniform from up here," Chie joked.

"Don't worry you get to gawk at her plenty later." Rise added

"Pfst-snort, If you're lucky maybe she'll arrest you Kanji-kun," Yukiko said bursting into laughter from her own joke. Tenshi and Chie both looking at each other embarrassed.

"Shut-up Senpai!" Kanji blushed.

"Mits-chan!" Teddie yelled from the edge of the railing trying to earn her attention. "Your protector is here! Oh Laby-chan I…!" Yosuke quickly grabbed him by the neck and began to drill his knuckles into the boys head as to tease.

"Come on man try and be a little professional for once."

"But I'm so proud of my friends big bro," Teddie moaned.

"I'm not your brother!" Yosuke finally let go of the poor boy that ran back to the railing but this time continued to be silent as he waved for attention.

"That's odd I don't see Marie anywhere," Rise noted disappointedly..

"She's probably hiding in the trucks right now. Who knows maybe she gets stage fright." Chie guessed.

"I guess but you think she'd at least want to see us. You don't think she stayed in Inaba do you guys." Rise asked. Yu noted that it was odd but Rise almost seemed to miss Marie.

"I'm sure she's fine where ever she is." Yu said . Rise smiled back at him but quickly turned away to watch the welcome ceremony.

"Hey guys did Labrys not bring her axe?" Yosuke said trying to look at her from the distance.

"I guess not. Then again it is kind of huge," Added Chie.

"Is she wearing stockings?" Kanji asked noticing that her legs seemed to look flesh toned under her skirt. "If I didn't know better I'd say she looks…"

"Laby-chan you look beautiful!" Teddie yelled before Yosuke pulled him off the railing again.

"Holy hell! She looks human again!" Kanji said stuttering over his speech.

"Wow I guess she can change her appearance again," Chie said impressed ", it reminds me of terminator 2!"

"Oh we have to go shopping with her sometime now I promised her back in the arena," Yukiko said.

"Yeah if you can get past cabbage head…" Yosuke said coldly looking at Adachi. He still couldn't forget how Labrys and the others tried to defend the man.

"At ease," Mitsuru ordered of the crowd. Of them Dojima, Naoto and the other Yaso officers were quick to break their attention. But of the 300 or so in attendance that was only about 20 to follow the order. The Harima officers held their attention.

"At ease," the magistrate ordered earning the compliance of his men. They had done their duty in saluting the ops members upon their arrival but Mitsuru noted what they meant in ignoring her order. _Even if the order was to relax a Harimite would not willingly accept an order from an outsider._

"This town is abominable," Mitsuru whispered to Akihiko.

"Well if you really want them to chill out you can always just cast Mabufudyne on them." He replied with a smile.

"I think Mabufu would suffice." She answered happy that Akihiko was always there to calm her nerves.

"Ms. Kirijo," The magistrate said walking up to her and the others. "To what pleasure does our city owe the visit?"

"It regards preparations to change living conditions for Yasogami refugees. It's nothing major but it's business between Marshall and me. I expect we will be here for the coming month."

"I see, I just thought it was odd that you needed your entire team for that. Shouldn't these 'fine' men and women be patrolling Inaba right now? It would be a shame if Harima had to welcome Inaba's shadows as well." Mitsuru could already tell she wasn't gonna get along with this man.

"The Self Defense Force insures that they would be able to hold off an attack now that fleets from the US and Europe have arrived in the sea of Japan and the Harima Nada (**The Harima Nada is a real sea). **If something were to happen we'd be able to get back in time but rest assured that our government can hold off the shadows. We cannot forget about our own people."

"Trust you and the military? I'm not sure I can after the loses us and the US took three months ago. All of you and those kids up there on that balcony should be watching that 'gate to hell' you call a city."

"I'd watch your tong sir. Last I checked public safety outranks you. It be a shame if you lost funding and weren't able to pay for all those escapades you and your men have." Akihiko said. Fuuka had assured him that this town was corrupt. Being a port city it was able to bring in a lot of money. So much that if a few million yen disappeared every once in a while nobody would notice. Espcially if it was going to the police force.

"How dare you." The magistrate said grinding his teeth.

"We have no intention of changing the way you run your town sir," Mitsuru compromised. "We simply wish to help our people and get out of your way."

"The quicker the better. Dismissed!" He ordered of the officers and they all broke off to either go home for the Sunday or go to their posts.

"Wow Akihiko and Mitsuru-senpai," Junpei said pulling a baseball cap out of his uniform jacket. "You both really know how to tell a guy to shut his trap."

"Obviously not enough to stop you from talking," Yukari noted.

"No fair Yuki-tan. You know everyone loves a little Junpei action on the side."

"As if!" she teased flipping her hair back.

"Where's Minato?" Aigis asked desperately earning the attention of Yukari and the others.

"He's being picked up by one of my friends at the moment. I've had my men surveying their 'home' since last night to make sure they didn't run off. They'll be here soon." Dojima said walking up to the group with Naoto.

"Dojima-san, thank you for taking us in on such short notice." Mitsuru said bowing in respect along with Akihiko while Junpei simply scratched his goatee.

"Just don't cause trouble," He replied pulling out a cigarette and lighting it still in uniform. Naoto didn't know how to take the gesture but she couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. Though she wouldn't dare to inform Dojima of that out of respect.

"Miss Shirogane I see you're officially in the force now." Mitsuru said making Naoto feel nervous.

"Um no mam sorry. Dojima-san insisted that I wear the uniform. I'm still a private contractor." She stuttered.

"Oh stop. Your work with me means you don't have to attend the academy at all. Once you graduate you'll be inducted so wear that uniform with pride young lady." Dojima snapped.

"Yes sir!" she said snapping to attention earning a laugh from Dojima and the others.

"How are the others doing Dojima-san," Fuuka asked.

"You mean the kids," he replied trying to talk and smoke at the same time. "Ask for yourselves their right up there he said pointing at the balcony.

"We're doing great Fuuka-san!" Rise yelled having heard Fuuka's thoughts. Rise was truly getting stronger. Unlike the others who hadn't been using their powers much she had been using her abilities to measure the people around her since she had obtained the ability.

"Glad to hear it!" she yelled back looking to the others. "Why don't we all go inside and get reacquainted till he arrives."

"Good idea." Akihiko said as everyone walked into the station. Everyone but Naoto who stopped when she noticed Dojima was staring down Adachi. Adachi looked at the ground in shame until Labrys grabbed him by the hand and began to drag him into the station ignoring Dojima.

**Sunday morning 9:30 Am (December 15, 2012) Harima police station.**

As Naoto rushed back into the briefing hall everyone had gathered in she struggled to make sure that none of the drinks or food the others had brought would fall off the cart. When Yu called everyone last night and told everyone the Ops members were coming to town Teddie had suggested that they throw a welcoming party. Yukiko and Chie loved the idea and went late night shopping forcing Naoto to pay for everything due to their lack of money. Not that she minded but she thought they could have woken her up a little nicer the night before.

"So you guys have been in Inaba for the past three months?" Tenshi asked of Ken as everyone drank and socialized.

"Yeah, but it's not all that bad. I mean there haven't been any causalities in months. Plus the shadows are way too busy trying to find us whenever we go in." Ken said petting good old Koromaru on the head.

"Still, Inaba is pretty small. You'd think the army would be able to cycle people in and out more so they could see their families more often.

"Well they do but sadly there aren't exactly a lot of persona users to spare. Well, at least none that are being public about it. For all we know any others might be having their own problems around the world."

"Well I wish I could help. Sadly there's only so much a mortal like me can do." Tenshi said feeling almost ashamed staring off at Yukiko who was socializing in the distance with Yukari and Aigis.

"You should be happy you're not a persona user. You'd be forced to fight shadows all the time. I think your friends have got things handled by the way. Your going out with Ms. Amagai right?"

"Yeah." He said thinking to himself.

"Don't worry about her. She practically held off the shadows single handedly three months ago. I know she's pretty but trust me when I say you'd have to be crazy to mess with her. We all owe our lives to that girl." Tenshi remembered seeing the hydrogen bomb leveled attacks Yukiko had been casting during the battle. She was amazing, more amazing than he could hope to be.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to hope my friends can handle it on their own I guess." He said before Teddie ran up to him jumping on his back.

"Boss boss boss!" The blonde yelled into his ears.

"Who is that?" he said pointing at Yukari.

"I think her name is Yukari. Wait didn't you meet her in Inaba? I heard she saved your life."

"Of course I never forget anyone as beautiful as that!"

"But you just said you didn't..?"

"Never mind that Prez! As your vice I'm am asking for executive permission to use nuclear warfare."

"Nuclear? I forgot how drastic you can be haha. Ok well I doubt I could stop you. Go on ahead vice."

"Thank you sir!" Teddie disappeared without a trace having cheered Tasuba's mood. As he looked around the room he couldn't help but feel out of place. Everywhere he looked he saw people who were like gods among men. People that could destroy cities if they wished. Then again given the right tools he could do the same but he couldn't help but feel like they were all part of a different world. Last night Yosuke and Kanji had been called to attend this meeting as Persona users but he couldn't help but feel left out when he didn't get the call. If Yukiko hadn't come to the apartment to drag him along he probably would have stayed behind but giving how demanding Yukiko was he simply went along with it. It was weird but despite the fact that they had been going out for three months he really didn't know much about her. He had gone out with girls in the past but none of them stuck around long enough for him to get used to. Then Yukiko came along and he expected the same but yet he was still with her. He couldn't help but feel guilty for not knowing more about her. Then again, no one really knew about him but that was all history right?

Dojima walked into the room noticing that Yu was talking to Fuuka about something. Tenshi could tell from the body language that Dojima was trying to praise Yu to the girl but Yu feeling uncomfortable walked away. Tenshi smiled to himself. He thought it was funny that Yu was embarrassed of his family. Tenshi just wished he had family left to be embarrassed of.

Yu having fled the awkward moment with his uncle and Fuuka made his way over to Tenshi. "Hello what's up? You don't seem like your usual crazy self."

"Oh, sorry man." Tenshi said sipping from some juice Naoto had brought in.

"Sorry?" Yu said puzzled.

"Nah it's nothing. I just feel out of place."

"Why's that?"

"Well, for one I'm not a persona user."

"I don't care." Yu said with a smile that could only be described as Yu's smile. To the others the man was something of a hero. In Tenshi's mind he was something to be compared to.

"Uhg, I wish life was a simple as just blowing stuff up some times." Tenshi sighed. "I've been thinking about some things lately and I was wondering if you and I could talk later."

"Just us?"

"Yeah, I hear that Yukiko used to talk to you a lot and I was wondering if I could get your opinion on some things too."

"Uhm sure, where and when?" Yu asked wondering what it could all be about. He barely knew the boy.

"I'll just come by your place tonight. Moving into Rise's and Teddie's got pushed back till tonight right?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll come by around 11:30 or so after I finish helping the guys with their homework."

"Ok," Yu said patting the boy on the shoulder. "I'll be waiting."

"Thanks," Tenshi said as Yu got up and made his way to Mitsuru and Akihiko who were talking silently at the far end of the briefing room.

"Hello Narukami, it's great seeing you again." Akihiko said having noticed Yu approaching.

"Like wise."

"Yu-san if I may can I ask you about some things?" Mitsuru said motioning towards the chair beside her. Yu accepted the gesture and sat down knowing what this had to be about. "I want to warn you that Things are about to become rather personal between us and your new friend."

"You mean Minato-san?"

"Yes, you see…"

"Fuuka already told me about your friend from high school. I understand he meant a lot to you all."

"He did," Mitsuru said looking at Aigis and Yukari who were currently fending off Teddie's advances. "To some more than others."

"If I may Narukami but the Minato you met at school, what does he look like." Akihiko hesitantly asked.

"He has blue long blue hair. He's kind of a small guy but I hear he's great at kendo. He seems kind of shy and really only talks to his sister."

"Shy huh," Akihiko said looking at Mitsuru. They had both hoped that this was all a mistake but adding up the voice the name and the hair it was hard for them to think anything else but that it was actually Minato. "Still He said he was an only child. He shouldn't have a sister."

"I assure you that's at least what they say they are. Minako-chan does slightly resemble him but as far as everything else they're completely different."

"Hmm, why the secrecy?" Akihiko said. Yu could tell that both Akihiko and Mitsuru and even the other SO members all seemed a little bit uneasy.

"Last night I confronted Minako-chan about it. She assured me that she would tell me everything."

"It's odd but the name Minako has been bugging me ever since I heard it last night." Mitsuru noted.

"Same," Akihiko added. "Any chance we met her back in the day?"

"I don't think so and I don't remember Minato having any close friends he'd call sister."

"Just ask him when he comes." Yu said earning the surprise of the others. "I'm sure he had his reasons. The fact that he's agreed to see you after being found just shows that he's willing to talk. I'm sure he would love to talk to you all now that he can.

Akihiko and Mitsuru smiled. "We're sure he will."

Knock knock. They heard at the door of the briefing room. The ops members all froze when Dojima walked over to the door to open it but all of them let out a breath of relief when it was only Marie. Well, all the ops members that is.

"MARI-CHAN!" Teddie yelled jumping at the girl only to eat the leather of her boot.

"You should know better. As a lord of our relm you should bow." Marie said trying to act royal but indulging Teddie's Idea that he was some sort of leader in his past. Poor thing still didn't remember anything and Marie couldn't help but feel sad but she had to put the perv in his place every once in a while.

"I'm sorry your majesty," Teddie said bowing in shame before jumping up again for another attempt this time accepted by Marie.

"I missed you too Ted." She said hugging him back.

"MARIE!" Everyone else yelled running to the door.

"Hey guys," she said somewhat embarrassed as the other ops members looked at here.

"Why didn't you arrive with all the others?" begged Teddie "You had me beary worried you wouldn't come!"

"Don't worry Ted I wouldn't leave you guys," She said petting him on the head. Sure he could be annoying sometimes but she realized that he was just enamored by the human world. He hadn't seen it before. While a lot of it was knew to her she had seen it plenty back in the Sengoku period (**Samurai times).** She just accepted that he was like a child in a new world. That wasn't too far from the truth. "I just didn't want to make a scene. If I showed up with the ops member."

"I'm glad to see you back," Yu said. She blushed for a moment before turning to the others. Yu was surprised that the act didn't offend Rise at all though. Rise in fact was happy to see Marie again.

"Hey Marie long time no see," Rise said caringly. Marie picked up on the kindness a little shocked. Just three months ago they had been at each other's necks. Though she knew something had to have changed. She expected to walk into the room and see Rise pestering Yu but was surprised to see her sitting alone up until the moment she walked in. As Rise continued to smile she could almost sense things about Rise. She wasn't a sensory type but she had other abilities given her standing as a goddess. Picking up on the emotions being emitted she walked over to Rise and hugged her shocking everyone in the Investigation team. Rise just tried to hold in her tears while Marie sought to break the silence.

"Hey Labrys what are you doing over there?" Marie asked of Labrys who was cowering in the corner of the room with Adachi. Marie knew they had only been avoiding walking over to her because of Adachi but Marie hoped to separate them if not just for a moment so that she could at least say hello.

Labrys jumped in joy and was about to run over before she quickly stopped herself to look at Adachi.

"Go ahead, I'll be fine." He said drinking some sake that he had brought along in a flask.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, what could happen?" he aid with an assuring smile though she could tell he was afraid.

"I'll be back," she said before walking away.

"So how does everyone like Labrys 2.0?" Marie asked trying to make things awkward for her for her now extremely human like friend.

"LABY!" Teddie yelled running over to Labrys to hug her. "Wow you so warm."

"Feel free to hit him if he won't let go Labrys-san." Naoto stated patting on enforcement baton strapped to her belt.

"I couldn't," she nervously said taking it seriously. Naoto smiled remembering how naïve and young Labrys really was.

"I must respond that I am truly jealous of the praise my sister is receiving." Aigis said walking over to the group.

"Aigis-san do you not have these abilities?" Naoto asked somewhat confused on the subject of anti-shadow weapons.

"No I do not but I've been told that the Kirijo labs that repaired my sister are working on giving me an upgrade of sorts.

"That would be nice. You wouldn't have to wear such warm looking clothing in the summer anymore. You'd be able to show off without attracting all the gundam fans." Chie said being unable to stand the heat at all.

"That and maybe I could wear a bathing suit and talk to boys. Then again I'd have plenty to talk them around just including the Gundam fans." Aigis said earning a surprised look from her sister. True Labrys was older but she hadn't experienced life as much as Aigis had.

"Sis I had no idea you were that kind of robot!" Labrys said in shock earning a laugh from the others.

"What, you don't like boys Labrys-chan?" Rise teased.

"I mean I, It's not that I…" Labrys had never really put much thought into the matter after remembering she was a machine. Suddenly it dawned on her that with her abilities she had the ability to live a perfectly normal human life.

"I believe my sister is not yet old enough to understand." Labrys blushed but continued to talk to everyone, even Yosuke who she feared would still be angry with her.

"Look at em. They're so happy." Junpei said making his way to Yukari who couldn't help but stare.

"Are you as scared as I am?" she said shivering.

"Almost. I mean he was my friend but, you two…" Junpei was scared to hell. He assumed all the SEES members were. It wasn't something that needed to be explained between them and they didn't feel the need to bring the investigation team into it. It was personal, but it was going to take everything they had to not be angry. Especially Yukari.

"Do you think it's really him?" Yukari asked of Junpei being sure not to take her eyes off the door.

"A part of me hopes not. Then I'd have to smack him over the head for hiding, but having thought about it I figured he had a reason. He's our friend and even if he did something stupid I'm sure we'd forgive him."

Junpei realized Yukari was breathing hard from anticipation. He just wanted to see his friend again so it wasn't to hard on him. Out of some odd cycle of events he was going to be able to do that. Even if his old pal had decided to start a new life without them he wouldn't be mad. He'd simply blow it off and just be happy the ass was still alive but he knew better than to think that was the case. They had all done too much together for that to be the case and he was sure everyone thought the same. If anybody agreed with him it was probably Aigis.

Given the circumstances, this was to be the most award for two people and that included Aigis and of course Yukari after what happened in the abyss of time. Aigis seemed more than ready to just say hello when he walked through the door. She had been with him in his final moments and to her it was probably a proper idea to welcome him back. Yukari on the other hand…

"Hey Yuki-tan…" Junpei said grabbing his friends hand. "Just…try and be happy. We can yell at him later."

Yukari looked at him full of worry until a single tear dripped from her eye and q smile appeared on her face. "Yeah, your right."

"I swear I have no Idea what my siblings see in you two!" yelled a familiar voice from the other side of the door. Yu and the others had never heard that voice in that tone before though Marie was all too used to it. "I'm sorry to be late," complained Margaret as she walked into the room grabbing a sweat from the cart to vent her anger.

"Margaret?" Yu said wondering what had happened. It was odd but he hadn't seen her in almost a week. He was starting to worry but nobody seemed to know what she did with her time or where to find her. Margaret turned around noticing that Yu was in her presence and was quick to wipe the crumbs from her mouth while keeping her composer. "Sorry master it twas nothing. I was just caught off guard by my company."

"Company?"

"The girl in particular has quite the mouth. It would seem my brother was something of a romantic of sorts. There is no other reason why he would have put up with that girls behavior."

Yu scratched his head thinking he knew what happened to some degree.

"Margaret I didn't mean anything by it," said Minako walking through the door not realizing anybody other than Kanji and Naoto who blocked her view. "I just meant that you guys should get some more modern clothing is all. It would be more welcoming to your guests as well if you all didn't look like attendants. Maybe you could all just wear suits and dresses. I actually don't mind what you wear Margaret. I just meant that…"

"It's fine miss what is said is said now please as your partners sister I must advise in his stead that you have more important things to deal with."

"Like?" Minako asked still wondering exactly how she had offended the calm and elegant Margaret.

"Look right." Margaret said walking away with a drink leaving Minako to look as recommended. In an instant her innocent demeanor transformed into that of fear. Yu could tell that ten years had been trimmed off her life with the shock she expressed looking at the Ops members but nobody understood why.

As Minako stared into the eyes of Akihiko, Mitsuru and the others she could tell by their confusion that they had no idea who she was. She'd expected this of them but wasn't ready for it.

She closed her eyes shut and began to cry mumbling something to herself of which Yu could make out the word 'alone'. Whatever was going on was tragic to her and only seemed to strengthen when he said her name to comfort her.

"Minako!" yelled a blue haired boy that had finally caught up to his sister. Minako continued to cry as her brother ran over to her taking her into his arms.

"Minato…"Yukari mumbled to herself having seen the boy run back into her life. Up until now there had been some doubt in her mind regarding the return of her long lost love but now there was nothing to doubt. He was alive and it showed in the eyes of every one of her friends as they got up from their chairs both confused and on the verge of tears.

Minato still holding his sister looked up to see what looked like his friends staring him back. He had no idea what to say and neither did any of the ops members. Even Aigis, in all her calmness and logic, was unable to move, stunned to stone to see Minato Arisato alive.

Minako kept crying unable to stop. While neither her or her brother belonged in this world she wouldn't even have the pleasure of having the illusion that she did.

The silence went on for while with no one able to talk as Minato tried his best to calm his female counterpart.

"Come on Minako-chan what's wrong?" Junpei said walking over to the siblings breaking the silence with confusion. "I don't see anything to cry about."

"Junpei?" Minato said wondering how in the world he could be so calm. He figured that they all would have heard her name by now but he had feared they would be too focused on his presence to notice her."

"Hey bud what's up?" Junpei responded playfully hitting Minato in the shoulder who of which was too confused to answer. "You never told me you had a sister you know. Actually it's weird miss but I feel like we've met."

Minako finally stopped sobbing and looked up at Junpei. Unlike the others struck with confusion Junpei looked at her not caring that they hadn't met. It seemed that no matter where she went Junpei would always be the friend looking after her. "Yeah I feel that way too." She said trying to wipe away the tears now with a smile.

"Well bud are you going to be rude or are you gonna introduce your sister?" Junpei teased filled with joy to see his leader again, not put off at all that the boy hadn't aged a day. "If I had a brother I'd be pretty angry if he didn't introduce me to his friends."

"Uhm, yeah I guess you're right." Minato answered relived that despite the anger that must be built up in his friend's Junpei was willing to continue being the most loyal of them all. "Everyone, this is Minako my sister. Well that's not entirely right." He sighed knowing this would come off odd ", she's me."

**Writing that made me want to cry inside ;) If anyone thought things were depressing in this new setting I want to inform everyone that things in Harima are about to start getting better. Sorry about grammar errors I know there's a lot and I'm going back to edit this so it'll clean up.**

**Hope you all enjoyed. Please review and I hope to get back to you all soon.**


End file.
